Infiltration, remix
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Ayu et Sana-chan de retour dans le monde d'Hanakimi, mais dans le drama Japonais cette fois, d'où le "remix" du titre. Toujours aussi déjanté, promis. Enfin complet
1. Chap 1: On s'infiltre

**Chapitre 1: On s'infiltre**

La cloche sonna le début des cours. Deux étudiants couraient pour arriver sans trop de retard en classe. Tout ça à cause de leur avion qui avait atterri en retard. Mais les cris de fan girl les arrêta. Ou plutôt, en pétrifia un et provoqua la curiosité de l'autre. En se retournant, ils virent une foule de jeunes filles qui couraient.

L'un des deux étudiants, celui avec les cheveux courts et bruns, emmena l'autre, blond foncé, à son grand désespoir vers l'origine des cris. Ils arrivèrent devant un chemin où de grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir des adolescents portant le même uniforme que les deux nouveaux.

Les adolescentes hystériques acclamaient les ikemen qui avançaient, souriant, faisant de petits saluts, acceptant des cadeaux. Le nouveau blond se sentait mal dans cette foule, légèrement agoraphobe sur les bords. Mais comment ils s'étaient retrouvé là ?

_Flash back_

-Setsu-chaaaaaan ! Ohayooooo !  
-Ah ! Ayu. Ohayo. Prête pour le grand départ ?  
-Et comment ! Enfin aller vivre au Japon *_n'œil qui brille_*  
-*_smile_*  
-On a encore quelques détails à régler.  
-Hai, hai.

Hayasaka Ayumi et Nemizu Setsu étaient amies depuis leur plus jeune âge (cela fait 14 ans très précisément). Toutes les deux vont en deuxième année de lycée…en France. Elles avaient toujours rêvé d'aller vivre au Japon, leur terre natale. Elles maîtrisaient la langue parfaitement, juste Setsu qui avait encore du mal avec les kanji.

Hayasaka Ayumi avait des cheveux courts et bruns. Elle parlait parfaitement aussi bien l'allemand que le français ou le japonais. Elle chantait, savait quelques morceaux de guitare et jouait du piano. Sa couleur préférée était le rose, mais tous les roses, du bonbon au fluo. De plus, elle avait un faible pour les bishonen asiatiques.

Nemizu Setsu avait des cheveux blonds foncés lui allant jusqu'aux épaules qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval. Elle préférait l'anglais à l'allemand, déjà qu'elle avait un accent quand elle parlait. Son truc, c'était plus la guitare et le violon au chant. Elle préférait le noir et le bleu au rose. Mais elle aussi aimait les ikemen asiatiques.

Toutes les deux allaient devenir internes dans un lycée au Japon, dans le coin de Tokyo car où habiterait-elles sinon ? C'était en attendant que leurs parents aient fini le déménagement et l'installation de la pension à Hinata. Elles avaient regardé les différents lycées qu'il pouvait avoir d'intéressant. Le lycée Tokyo avait l'air pas mal, il était mixte, mais il n'y avait pas d'internat pour les filles, donc à exclure. Le lycée Blossom était un internat pour filles, mais à l'énoncé de cette proposition...

-Pas question !  
-Mais Setsu…  
-Jamais ! Je n'irai pas ! J'en ai des frissons à cette idée.  
-Alala, peureuse.  
-… (_Setsu a un problème avec les filles depuis le concert de TH_)  
-Ce ne sont que des filles et puis ce sera marrant, essaya de l'encourager Ayumi.  
-Tu parles, tu sais que j'ai horreur de rester uniquement avec des filles…et là il y en aura partout ! Ce serait revivre cet instant encore et encore.  
-Bah, il reste le lycée Osaka…mais…  
-Fait voir. Oh, il a l'air génial ce lycée.  
-Oui, mais…  
-Ils ont aussi un internat…  
-Mais il y a un problème.  
-On y va !  
-Eh ? Tu es folle ?  
-Oui, mais tu le savais déjà. C'est le lycée parfait pour moi (^_^)  
-C'est pour les garçons ! On pourrait aller au lycée Tokyo dans ce cas !  
-Il n'y a pas d'internat pour filles. Nan, c'est décidé, ce sera ce lycée.  
-Ah ouais (-_-) Je te rappelle, au passage, que nous sommes des filles.  
-Où est le problème ? (_je vois bien Ayu tomber comme dans les manga_)  
-Une fille dans un lycée pour garçons ! Tu ne vois pas de problèmes ?  
-Non, il suffit de se travestir *_smile_* Tant qu'à être dans un internat de garçons, autant que ce soit dans un lycée de garçon.  
-Je sens que ça va être épuisant, soupira Hayasaka.  
-Meuh noooooon.*_smile_* Là, ce sera marrant.

Les papiers de transfère furent remplis. Il fallait aussi un certificat médical. Un peu falsifié, mais juste de quoi ne pas être découvertes, du moins, elles l'espéraient. Ceci fait. Elles préparèrent leurs valises, n'omettant pas de prendre que des affaires de garçon. Setsu n'avait pas trop de problème, elle portait ceux de son frère à longueur de journée. Enfin le jour J arriva. Elles montèrent dans l'avion et occupèrent les longues heures à jouer avec leur Nintendo DS **(1)** durant le voyage, écouter de la musique ou dormir. Quand elles arrivèrent, voyant l'heure, elles coururent jusqu'au lycée où la cloche sonnait.

_Fin du flash back_.

Nemizu se sentait mal dans cette foule de filles, tandis qu'Ayumi regardait les beaux jeunes hommes avancer. La blonde aurait bien tenté de s'enfuir, mais trop tard, la foule les avait encerclée. Dans sa tête, elle réfléchissait si c'était pire que le concert de TH ou pas. Ayumi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des jeunes hommes qui avançaient, les bras chargé de présents des filles.

-(X_X)Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria Setsu.  
-T'es qui ? demanda une femme qui photographiait les bishonen.  
-Eh ? Je suis quelqu'un, je crois. fit Nemizu qui suivait plus rien. **(2)**  
-Ces filles sont là pour saluer les élèves du Lycée Osaka, expliqua la photographe.  
-Saluer les lycéens ? s'étonna Ayumi. Elles ne peuvent pas simplement leur dire "Ohayo" ?  
-Et moi qui pensait échapper à ça en venant ici...  
-Ce n'est pas un lycée ordinaire. On y choisit les élèves pour leur apparence, plutôt que pour leurs notes. Et puis, il y a beaucoup d'écoles qui lui sont affilées dans le monde. Il a une renommée internationale.  
-Sugoi, ne ? Sana-chan ? C'est peut être un bon choix finalement.  
-Warum nicht, répondit l'adolescente qui tournait de l'œil. On peut s'en aller ? Onegai !  
-Seulement, les élèves sont tous internes, alors la seule chance de les apercevoir sont ces 30 m qui sépare le dortoir du lycée.  
-Hai, hai, on y va ?

Tandis que Hayasaka réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et que Setsu respirait profondément en fermant les yeux, la photographe et une autre femme allèrent vendre leurs photos

-On vend des photos ici ! On a tous les beaux gosses !  
-C'est le seul point de vente des photos des lycéens d'Osaka, renchérit la photographe.

Et toutes les adolescentes hystériques se mouvèrent vers le petit stand de photo. Tout ce vendait rapidement, des photographies aux éventails à l'effigie des ikemen. Mais une voix féminine vint troubler l'euphorie.

-Aujourd'hui encore, tu comptes te remplir les poches sans notre permission ?

Un groupe de cinq filles approcha. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien aux autres adolescentes. Elles n'étaient pas hystériques, se tenaient bien, leur uniforme était impeccable.

-Blossom Gakuen…râla la photographe.  
-Blossom Gakuen ? répéta Ayumi.  
-Je savais qu'on devait pas y aller, murmura Setsu.  
-Oui, nous sommes l'école jumelle du lycée Osaka, dit celle du milieu. Nous avons pour mission de protéger le bonheur de chacun de ses membres. Je suis Hanayashiki Hibari de Blossom. Et…  
-Hibari four ! crièrent les quatre autres adolescentes.

Elles avaient fait une petite chorégraphie et lancé des pompons de pompon-girl en disant "Hibari four". Il y en avait un qui atterrit aux pied des deux amies **(3)**. Après une réflexion à l'une des filles, elles demandèrent aux personnes du stand de partir les unes après les autres en s'en allant.

-Je ne les comprends vraiment pas, soupira la photographe.  
-Atashi mo…**(4) **fit Ayumi sans s'en rendre compte.  
-Atashi ? répéta la photographe surprise.

Mais le temps de se retourner, les deux étudiants avaient disparu. Setsu avait repris ses esprits entre-temps et embarqué Ayumi à sa suite. Elles coururent jusqu'au niveau des casiers à chaussures. Nemizu sermonna son amie.

-Tu dois utiliser "Ore" ! Ore ! Et pas "Atashi" ! À la limite "Boku". Je te rappelle qu'on doit passer pour des mecs à présent !  
-Hai, hai !  
-Faudrait pas se faire griller, je veux pas rentrer déjà.

Les deux filles enlevèrent leurs chaussures, mais les casiers étaient pleins. Où les mettre ? Chacune de leur côté, elles cherchèrent. N'ayant rien trouvé, Ayumi allait voir du côté de son amie, mais, dans sa précipitation, elle fonça dans un homme en blouse blanche. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal.

-Pouvez-vous me dire où poser mes chaussures, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
-Pose-les où tu veux.

Ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Elle avait l'air satisfaite d'elle. Mais l'homme l'observait et se rapprocha l'air interrogateur.

-Tu es Hayasaka Ayumu-kun ?  
-Ah…oui, c'est ça.  
-Oi ! Ayu ! On va être en retard ! lui cria Setsu déjà prête à courir.

Les deux adolescentes s'enfuirent avant que l'adulte ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Il les regarda partir l'air songeur.

Ayumi et Setsu attendaient derrière la porte de leur future salle de classe. Elles attendaient que le professeur principal leur demande d'entrer. Ayumi était assez nerveuse et jouait avec les bretelles de son sac.

-Entrez !  
-Yosh ! fit Setsu de l'autre côté de la porte et tourna la poignet.

Tous les élèves de la 2-C étaient debout et applaudissaient les nouveaux arrivants. Mais une fois qu'elles furent rentré, l'enthousiasme général disparu.

-On dirait pas qu'ils sont européens…constata un gars aux cheveux décolorés avec un ballon de foot.  
-On pourrait même dire des purs Japonais ?  
-Ils sont peut-être métis…

Setsu ne tenait pas compte des remarques, avançant jusque devant l'estrade et suivit par Ayumi. Ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, ne pas montrer qu'elles étaient impressionnées, effrayées ou quel-qu'autres sentiments. Le professeur écrit les noms des élèves au tableau.

-Des noms en kanji, dit un étudiant.  
-Je ne sais même pas comment ça se prononce, se moqua un autre.  
-Je suis Hayasaka Ayumu. Enchanté, se présenta Ayumi avec un sourire hésitant.  
-Nemizu Setsu, conclue la blonde.  
-Pas de doute, ce sont des Japonais, s'écria le décoloré.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire. Le professeur demanda le calme. Les élèves retournèrent à leur place et baissèrent d'un ton. Hayazaka soupira en se demandant dans quelle galère son amie avait réussit encore à l'emmener. Nemizu riait intérieurement, songeant qu'elle allait bien s'amusait ici.

-Soyez gentils avec eux.  
-Hai…répondirent vaguement les élèves.  
-J'oubliais…Attendez-moi, demanda le professeur.  
-Hai…

Le professeur laissa les deux filles seules avec la classe de sauvages. L'élève aux cheveux décolorés, assit sur sa table, prit son ballon et tapa dedans avec force. La balle traversa la salle de classe pour rebondir contre un mur et arrivait sur Ayumi. Mais cette dernière se baissa par réflexe **(5)**.

Le ballon devait donc logiquement atteindre Setsu, mais elle arrêta la trajectoire du projectile en jetant un coup d'œil sans détourner la tête, avec sa main. Mais déjà un autre ballon, de volley cette fois, arrivait sur sa droite. Nemizu l'arrêta comme le précédant et la balle de tennis à sa gauche aussi. Ayumi se releva contente d'avoir été épargnée grâce à son amie. Les étudiants semblaient impressionnés. Nemizu fit un petit sourire tandis que Hayasaka souriait de toutes ses dents. La blonde recula juste d'un pas et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une bassine dorée était tombée sur la tête d'Ayumi. La classe riait de plus belle.

-Regardez, on dirait qu'il est vexé, dit le footballeur en essayant de passer ses bras au-dessus des épaules des adolescentes, mais elles se dérobèrent facilement.  
-Hé ! Le nouveau. Tu vas bien ? se moqua un étudiant en activant un ventilateur.  
-… (_yeah, ils sont de retour ! Les légendaires "…" d'Ayumi_)  
-Hayasaka ! Nemizu ! Vos places sont ici ! Ici !

Setsu réprima un sourire et avança suivit d'Ayumi. Quelqu'un tenta de leur faire un croche-pied, mais l'habitude de Nemizu de regarder parterre fit échouer cette tentative. Hayasaka, par contre, chuta. Elle se releva et regarda le coupable.

-Ne te la joue pas trop seulement parce que tu es un peu mignon, dit-il d'un air supérieur. Je suis bien plus chou que toi. Hm !  
-Ayu, relèves toi, c'est sale parterre.  
-…

Elle se releva, pris son sac et s'installa à la place qu'on lui avait désigné. Setsu s'était mise dans la place du coin tout au fond. Ayumi était juste à côté, un rang plus devant. Elle était très énervée, ce qui faisait sourire son amie de plus belle.

-Hé ! C'est à qui ces chaussures ? demanda une voix.  
-C'est à moi, répondit Hayasaka tentant de garder son calme.

Mais la classe entière se moquait d'elle, et là, deux adolescents tentaient encore la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Ce nouveau est vraiment bizarre.  
-Ca, c'est plutôt moi, répliqua Setsu qui volait au secours de son amie (si on veut)  
-Ne met pas tes affaires dans le casiers des autres, continua la voix.  
-Si tu veux te battre, dit-le !  
-Toi, te battre ? murmura Nemizu. Tortue ninja, tortue ninja

Setsu étouffa un rire et Ayumi alla à la porte voir celui qui râlait. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Dans des magasines, de sa petite sœur probablement, un sportif si elle se souvenait bien. Son nom…son nom…

-Sano Izumi…  
-C'est ce qui est marqué sur mon casier à chaussures, répondit-il. Tient minus.

Il posa une chaussure sur la tête de Hayasaka. Sano alla voir un des élèves pour lui demander des explications.

-C'est qui lui ?  
-Un des deux élèves transférés de France…il paraît.

Tout le monde ria à cette remarque. Ayumi prit ses chaussures et retourna à sa place, mais fut devancée par le sportif qui envoya valser son sac contre le mur du fond. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Ici…c'est ma place.

Les étudiants se moquaient encore de Hayasaka qui prit place derrière le grognon. Elle le trucidait du regard, mais il remarquait rien. Setsu l'encourageait.

-Allez, courage Ayu. Soit la bienvenue au fond (^_^)  
-Setsu-chan…°Mais quel sale caractère°  
-Nemizu, dit un élève, c'est vrai que tu détiens le record du 2000m dans ton lycée en France ? -Et Hayasaka a le record du temps d'endurance, répondit l'adolescente.

Les adolescentes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent sous les étonnements de la classe. Mais celui qui avait fait trébucher Ayumi prit la parole.

-Je m'en fous que ça soit en France ou à Ameyoko. Ce n'est probablement pas grand chose.  
-Non, réfuta un étudiant avec son ordinateur portable. On dirait qu'il est plus rapide que Nakatsu !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ça aide d'essayer de rattraper un sale gosse pendent sa jeunesse.  
-Wirklich ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Ja.  
-? (_pauvre classe_)

Nemizu s'endormit sur sa table sur ces bonnes paroles. Mais un élève la prit par les bras et la tira en arrière. Elle se réveilla pas pour autant. Celui qui avait dit qu'Ayumi était bizarre lui tâta les jambes. Hayasaka se contentait de regarder la scène, priant pour que Setsu ne s'énerve pas si elle se réveille.

-Les muscles de ses jambes n'ont rien de spécial. Rien de remarquable, conclut-il.  
-On peut le deviner selon la partie supérieur du corps, dit alors un autre.  
-D'accord, je vais confirmer ça, se dévoua Nakatsu.

Setsu ne se rendait compte de rien **(6)**, mais Ayumi stressait à la place de sa copine. Nakatsu s'approcha de la blonde et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'adolescente. Il avait l'air surpris, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la classe.

-Toi…  
-Eh ? fit Setsu qui émergeait lentement. Nani ?  
-T'as pas de pectoraux ! S'étonna-t-il sous le rire général.  
-Hein ? fit l'adolescente qui savait pas de quoi il parlait.  
-Quoi ? Je ne pense pas non plus que tu aies des abdos, répliqua-t-il en lui touchant le ventre. J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait battre par ça.  
-De quoi il parle, lui ? Pectoraux ? Abdos ? Battre ?

Hayasaka soupira de soulagement. Elles n'étaient pas découvertes. Nemizu regarda, les yeux dans le vague, son ventre, puis le footballeur qui avait regagné sa table. Son cerveau fit le rapprochement de ce qui s'était passé et elle allait attraper le blond quand elle fut interrompu.

-Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas la course au marathon ? proposa un élève. Et Hayasaka aussi vu qu'il une bonne endurance.  
-Marathon ? fit cette dernière étonnée.  
-Ne vient pas me dire qu'un 2000m c'est différent du marathon ! s'énerva Nakatsu.  
-C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! approuva le mec "chou".  
-Premièrement, un 2000m et un marathon, c'est techniquement différent. L'un c'est de la résistance et l'autre de l'endurance, commença Nemizu calmement. Ensuite, Ayu, un marathon, c'est des gens qui courent longtemps dans un but incertain. C'est long et fatigant.  
-Je sais ce que c'est !  
-Sumimasen Hayasaka-sama, noble intelligence supérieur, je pensais que tu ne le savais pas vu que tu répétais ce mot d'un air interrogatif.  
-…

Setsu ne fit qu'un petit sourire en retournant à sa place. Soit son amie était désespérée, soit elle répliquait. Avoir embêté son amie avait calmé Nemizu qui maintenant souriait devant la mine boudeuse de Hayasaka.

-Vous commencez à me gonfler, lâcha Sano.  
-Hein ? fit intelligemment Nakatsu.  
-On dirait les piaillements d'un singe en cage, continua le râleur.  
-Il n'a pas tord, murmura Setsu.  
-On devrait t'appeler le membre fantôme, Sano-kun, répliqua Nakatsu. Tu es tellement mature  
-C'est parce que vous êtes des gamins.  
-Attends ! Essaya de le retenir le footballeur.

Mais Sano sortit de la salle de classe.

Ayumi et Setsu marchaient tranquillement dans la cour. Elles avaient fini leurs cours et n'étaient pas mécontentes de quitter la classe. Quel accueil peu chaleureux. Enfin, c'était passé. Elles allaient en cours de nouveau ensemble, c'était le principal.

Tout à coup, des étudiants avec des capes de toutes les couleurs leur barrèrent le chemin. Elles tentèrent de faire volte face, mais elles étaient encerclées. Un drôle de personnage avec une cape dorée avança vers elles.

-Je m'appelle Oscar M. Himejima, se présenta le troisième année.  
-Ah ? fit Setsu. Vous m'en voyez ravie pour vous.  
-Vous êtes certainement éblouis par mon apparition soudaine, mais vous vous y ferai.  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-Ce qui compte, c'est que vous prêtiez vos beaux visages et vos jambes musclées au dortoir n°3  
-Le dortoir n°3 ? répéta Ayumi.  
-Ca ne peut qu'être bon pour vous. Donc signez ici.  
-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour nous...

Il avait sortit deux feuilles qu'il déplia. Et il leur tendit un stylo.

-Signer…songeait Hayasaka.  
-Yes, encouragea Oscar avec un grand sourire.  
-Non ! répliqua Setsu.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, prenant Ayumi par le bras. Elles filèrent à toute vitesse loin de ces énergumènes. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée ouest du lycée, laissant à Ayumi reprendre son souffle. Nemizu vérifia vite qu'elles n'avaient été suivies et elle fit signe à son amie de se remettre en route. Mais un groupe de karatéka lui barra le chemin.

-Arrêtez vous là !  
-Pas encore, soupira Setsu, prête à rebrousser chemin.  
-Nemizu Setsu ! Hayasaka Ayumu ! Nous sommes le dortoir n°1. Laissez nous tester vos capacités !  
-Uss ! commença Setsu.  
-Non merci, finit Ayumi qui partait dans l'autre sens en prenant son amie par le bras.

Mais le dortoir n°3 les avait rejoint. Elles étaient encerclées, voir compressées entre les deux dortoirs.

-Rejoignez le dortoir n°1 et nous vous rendrons plus fort ! argumenta le troisième année.  
-Tennouji-kun ! dit Himejima. Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu sont à moi.  
-J'appartiens à personne, moi.  
-Tu te prends pour qui, Oscar le timbré ! répliqua Tennouji.  
-Comment peux-tu m'insulter espèce de boule de muscles ! s'énerva Oscar.

Les deux dortoirs se mirent à crier et à se battre passivement. Les deux adolescentes en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, en se disant qu'ils étaient tous fous.

-On est tombé où encore, soupira Setsu.  
-C'est clair, ajouta Ayumi essoufflée par la nouvelle course. Mais c'est toi qui voulais venir ici.  
-Mais tu n'allais pas signer la feuille de l'autre timbré quand même ?  
-Et toi ? Tu voulais vraiment affronter ces karatéka ?  
-Hé ! Les nouveaux !

Prise de panique, Hayasaka s'accroupit, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque (chose très utile XD). Setsu tourna la tête et vit que c'était quelqu'un de sa classe. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui montrer. Ayumi soupira pour la Xème fois de la journée et se releva.

-Oui, Sekigahara-kun ?  
-C'est Sekime, Ayu -_-  
-Gomen.  
-Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…

Elles lui racontèrent leurs courses pour échapper aux deux dortoirs et Sekime rigola.

-Il vous en sont arrivé des choses !  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les dortoirs 1 et 3, dirent ensemble les deux filles.  
-*_choqué par la synchronisation et reprend ses esprits_*

Il se leva et sortie une télécommande de sa poche. Il appuya sur un bouton et un panneau apparut. Les trois jeunes gens s'en approchèrent.

-Ici, il y a trois dortoirs et vous pouvez choisir celui où vous voulez être, expliqua Sekime. Tennouji, le chef du club d'arts martiaux dirige le dortoir n°1. Nanba, le chef du département des sports dirige le dortoir n°2. Et Himejima qui s'occupe des arts, dirige le dortoir n°3. Ces trois dortoirs sont en compétition pour chaque événement scolaire.  
-Compétition…?  
-C'est un événement où des personnes, individuellement ou par groupe, s'affronte dans un but incertain. Un marathon est une compétition.  
-Je sais (-_-)  
-Pourquoi un tel engouement pour les compétitions ? demanda Setsu  
-Si on gagne une compétition, on gagne un récompense spéciale. Par exemple, gagner un coupon pour un dessert chaque jour de l'année. Ou bien être dispensé de l'exercice de radio du matin. Le marathon de la semaine prochaine a aussi ce genre de récompense à gagner.  
-Alors c'est pour ça qu'on nous court après…soupira Sanako  
-Tu es dans quel dortoir Sekime ? demanda Ayumi par curiosité  
-Dans le 2.

Sanako restait songeuse sur les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le temps que son cerveau analyse le tout. Ayumi, elle regarda le panneau avec étonnement. D'où il venait ?

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Hein Ayu, go everywhere with our DS ^^  
**(2)** Ben elle n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout dans son élément  
**(3)** Vous croyiez vraiment qu'Ayumi allait l'attraper ? C'est une fiction, mais quand même.  
**(4)** Moi non plus. Atashi est utilisé plutôt par des filles.  
**(5)** Les réflexes de survit d'Ayumi face à un ballon lol  
**(6)** Arf, quand elle dort, elle dort XD Enfin plutôt quand je dors, je dors XD

On retrouve tout ce qui fait le charme d'Hanakimi XD Et puis que fait ce foutu panneau là ? Mais, moi je trouve que le plus étonnant, c'est pourquoi Sekime a cette télécommande dans la poche ? Mais dans quel dortoir vont-elles aller ? Mystère et boule de gum…XD Le retour des "…" et pi "Warum nicht" et plein d'autres !


	2. Chap 2: Découverte des dortoirs

**Chapitre 2:**** Découverte des dortoirs**

Les deux amies avaient prit congé de Sekime, et se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Elles arrivèrent devant les mêmes grandes portes que ce matin. Elles se retournèrent pour regarder le jardin, mais aperçurent un couple entrain de s'embrasser. L'étudiant lâcha la fille.

-Salut, fit-il simplement à l'adolescente.  
-A plus.

Il partit vers le dortoir en sautillant. Il avait l'air heureux. Mais il aperçut les deux adolescentes.

-Bien ! Une de plus !…Est-ce que vous êtes Hayasaka-kun et Nemizu-kun ?  
-Hai, répondit Ayumi.  
-Je l'aurais parié. Je suis le chef du dortoir n°2, Nanba Minami, 3e année. Hé, Hé, laissez moi vous faire visiter, si vous voulez bien.  
-Non, merci…voulu refuser Ayumi.  
-Allez, pas besoin d'être si polie avec moi, répliqua-t-il en les prenant par les épaules.  
-T'as entendu le monsieur Aya ?  
-…

Mais son téléphone portable sonna et Ayumi avait l'air désespérée.

-Ah…Attendez un peu. Oh Lina ? Ce week-end j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?

Et il les entraîna vers le dortoir pendant qu'il répondait au téléphone. Il venait pas de quitter une fille à l'instant et parlait de rendez-vous avec une autre ? Une fois à l'intérieur, le chef du dortoir n°2 avait raccroché, et était un guide enthousiaste.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il en les poussant dans les couloirs. Vous aimez ce style occidental, hein ? Hé ! Vous écoutez ?

Setsu avait juste détourné le regard sur un adolescent qui lisait dans le couloir, mais la visite continuait. Ayumi semblait aussi enthousiaste que Nanba finalement.

-Voici l'entrée ! C'est ici que se rencontre les trois dortoirs. Voici le dortoir n°1…

Mais Ayumi s'était arrêté et par conséquent Setsu aussi. Minami les rejoignit.

-Ce chien s'appelle Yujiro. Il ne laisse s'approcher que Sano et les filles. Vous feriez mieux de pas l'approcher…  
-Kawai ! s'écria Hayasaka en allant le caresser.  
-On dirait un gros nounours, complimenta Nemizu.

Elles le caressaient et s'amusaient sous le regard étonné de Nanba. La visite put quand même continuer.

-Voici la buanderie ! continua Minami. Si vous ne surveillez pas vos affaires, on peut vous les voler.  
-Hai, répondit Ayumi.

Setsu regarda un adolescent qui faisait sa lessive. Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la visite.

-Voici la cafétéria. Tous les dortoirs peuvent l'occuper de 7h à 22h.

Hayasaka hocha la tête, mais Setsu vit un adolescent qui mangeait. Son cerveau analysa ce qu'elle vit et elle se retourna vers Nanba.

-Pourquoi je vois la même personne partout où nous allons ?  
-Impossible. Tu dois te faire des idées.  
-Je rigole pas ! Et puis on ne dit pas impossible, mais improbable.**(1)**  
-C'est un fantôme…? S'inquiéta Ayumi.

Elle regardait Minami effrayée, puis l'adolescent dont parlait Setsu. Ce dernier s'arrêta de manger et se retourna vers elle.

-Le voilà ! Juste là ! le montra Nemizu.  
-Un fantôme ! ajouta Hayasaka.  
-Quoi, vous parlez de Kayashima ? Ah, oui, il peut voir les fantômes.  
-Il peut les voir ? Soka ? répéta Setsu intéressée.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il n'en est pas un lui-même ?

Kayashima se leva, le regard vers le plafond, les mains devant lui et sourit.

-Vous…commença-t-il, vos auras sont très intéressantes.  
-Aura ? se demandèrent les adolescentes en regardant au-dessus d'elles.

Le gars aux auras partit, les mains toujours levées. Un boucan se fit entendre et pleins d'étudiants déboulèrent dans la cafétéria. Les dortoirs n°1 et 3 étaient de retour (_pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD_)

-Nemizu ! Hayasaka ! appela Tennouji. Si vous vous tenez près de lui, vous tomberez enceintes !

Ayumi eut l'air paniquée sur le coup et regarda Nanba effrayée. Setsu se contenta de soupirer.

-Dites…commença Minami.  
-Enceintes ? s'écria Ayumi.

Elle traversa la marée humaine suivit par Setsu qui n'allait pas la laisser seule. Le chef du dortoir n°2 tenta de les retenir, mais trop tard. Nemizu et Hayasaka étaient de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. Oscar insulta Nanba sur le fait qu'il sortait avec plusieurs filles en même temps.

-Arrêtez de déconner ! dit Nanba en riant.  
-Nemizu, Hayasaka, venez dans notre dortoir n°1 ! dit Tennouji.  
-Venez ! ajoutèrent les karatéka.  
-Vos capacités seront gaspillées si vous allez au dortoir n°2 ! Argumenta-t-il.  
-Venez !

Mais elles n'écoutaient plus. Elles discutaient entre elles, murmuraient. Après tout, fallait bien choisir un dortoir maintenant. Sinon, où est-ce qu'elle passerai la nuit ?

-Baka, commença Setsu.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu as déjà vu un garçon enceinte toi ?

-Bon faut choisir notre dortoir.  
-Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire.  
-Non...J'ai déjà une idée.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Mais est-ce qu'on a la même ?  
-Je pense.  
-Notre dortoir n°3…voulu commencer Himejima.

Mais les deux adolescentes leur firent face. Tous les étudiants attendaient leurs réponses avec impatience. Nanba regardait la scène de loin, l'air peu intéressé, confiant.

-On a choisi, annonça Nemizu.  
-On va…appartenir….au dortoir…commença Hayasaka laissant un peu de suspense.  
-N°1, dit Setsu.  
-N°3, fit Ayumi en même temps.  
-Eh ! Au n°3 ? Ayu, pourquoi ?  
-Je croyais que tu pensais comme moi !  
-Il fallait croire que non en fait.

Les étudiants ne savaient pas quoi penser. Ils voulaient pas être dans le même dortoir ? Alors pourquoi ils en annonçaient deux différents ?

-Je changerai pas d'avis Ayu. Je ne tiens pas à être ridicule.  
-Moi non plus. Je ne tiens pas à être sur-dosé en sport.  
-Pourtant, tu pourrai gagner en force.  
-Toi qui aime l'art, le n°3 devrait te plaire.  
-Tu es têtu, ne ?  
-Tu peux parler.  
-Ben je parle là (^_^)  
-…

Elles se serrèrent la main en hochant la tête. Et se retournèrent souriantes. Finalement, ça risquait pas d'être triste la vie en internat.

-Ben alors. Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir votre dortoir ? Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ?  
-Je devrais aussi porter un cape ? demanda Ayumi, tout à coup moins sûre d'elle.  
-Fallait y penser avant très cher.  
-Courage dans ton dortoir.  
-Toi aussi. Je sens que tu en aura peut être plus besoin que moi.  
-Pas sûr. On se voit plus tard.

Elles partirent en direction de leur dortoir respectif et on leur indiqua leur nouvelle chambre. Ça allait être dur, parce qu'elles auraient pu être colocataire, ce qui aurait réduit les risques d'être découvertes. Mais leur caractère têtu en avait décidé autrement. Ayumi se retrouva dans le même chambre que le seul garçon ne portant pas de cape dans le dortoir n°3: la chambre 304 avec Yao Hikaru. Setsu était avec le karatéka qui avait tâté les muscles de ses jambes en classe. Elle était dans la chambre 107 avec Kitahanada Kohei.

Toutes les chambres à l'internat sont semblables, après, cela dépend comment elles sont décorées. Les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent dans la partie supérieure de la chambre, en haut de l'escalier. Leurs camarades de chambre avaient déjà décoré la pièce à leur façon, plus ou moins.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure fut au repas dans le réfectoire. Setsu et Ayumi se retrouvèrent à la même table. Cela faisait même pas une heure qu'elles étaient séparées qu'elles avaient déjà pleins de choses à raconter. Enfin surtout Hayasaka.

-Elle est trop belle cette chambre ! Des affiches partout !  
-*_mange, mange_* Wirklich ?  
-Ja. Et ta chambre ?  
-Eh ? Ma chambre ? Nickel. Des murs tristes à en pleurer, et je dois dormir sur un futon…Il y a des tatamis parterre.  
-T'aurai du penser comme moi.  
-Elle est où ta cape rose fluo ?  
-Tu n'irais même pas avec une cape bleu ?  
-Hum…Nan…enfin ça dépend du bleu….Mais nan et puis quoi encore !….peut être pour une noire...Aaah.  
-Eh !  
-Baka. En tout cas, je ne quitterai pas mon dortoir (^_^)  
-Moi non plus.  
-On est têtue, hein ?  
-Oui (^_^)  
-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais faim.  
-Ah (-_-) Avec ton petit bol de riz ?  
-Oui (^_^) C'est le double de ma ration quotidienne.  
-…

Les deux filles discutaient dans le réfectoire, assises à une même table. Une tornade de couleur approcha des deux adolescentes. Quelques nouveaux camarades d'Ayumi s'installèrent à leur table du côté de la brune.

-Oh, Hayasaka-kun.  
-C'est qui Ayu ?  
-Kuzuha-kun et Saiin-kun.  
-Oh, je vois…pas. Tu as réussis à retenir leurs noms, bravo.

-Ils seraient pas dans notre classe, par le plus grand des hasard ?  
-Si !  
-Hayasaka-kun, qui est cette personne ? demanda Kuzuha-kun.  
-Mon ami d'enfance, répondit Ayumi avec un sourire.  
-Nemizu Setsu. Enchanté.  
-Oui, tu es l'autre nouveau. Mais tu n'es point dans notre dortoir ? constata Saiin.  
-Iee. Je suis dans le…  
-Oi ! Nemizu, n'oublie pas l'entraînement après ! réprimanda Shichido.  
-Eh ? L'entrainement ? Quel entrainement ? fit Setsu étonnée. Il y a un entrainement ?  
-Hai, on a un entrainement après le repas, dit Tetsukayama.  
-Mais on ne fait pas du sport le ventre plein voyons.  
-T'appelle ça le ventre plein ?  
-Ah...Mais asseyez vous avec nous.  
-Qui sont-ils, Setsu-chan ?  
-Shichido et Tetsukayama, ils sont aussi dans notre classe.  
-Hayasaka, dit Saiin. Ton ami est…dans le dortoir n°1 ? **(2)**  
-Oui, pourquoi ? On n'a pas été d'accord pour une fois.  
-Comme si c'était la première fois, la contredit Setsu. Il y a eu la fois où fallait choisir entre ascenseur et escaliers, l'autre fois, le film à voir, et puis souviens toi de la fois où….  
-J'ai compris… (-_-)

Les camarades de dortoir des deux amies se lançaient des regards noirs. Mais les adolescentes n'y faisaient pas attention. Le repas fini, chacune vaquèrent à ses occupations. Ayumi se promena dans le jardin. Setsu fut traînée de force à l'entrainement du dortoir n°1 (_naaaaaaan je ne veux pas y aller !_)

Dans la chambre 304, des affiches de concert de J-Rock était accroché un peu partout. Des cartons étaient aussi entassés près de la porte.

-Tu va débarrasser ces cartons vite, j'espère ?  
-Hai, hai. Je vais faire ce que je peux, répondit Hayasaka en voyant les quatre grands cartons pleins qu'elle allait devoir déplacer.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains comme le premier carton. Mais c'était lourd et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu mettre dedans. Elle peinait à monter les escaliers avec, mais une fois posé, elle redescendit et prit le carton suivant. Yao la regarda un instant, puis s'installa sur son lit en allumant la radio. Ayumi s'arrêta un instant dans l'escalier pour écouter, mais le poids du carton la ramena sur Terre. Elle vacilla sous la charge et lâcha tout. Le contenu du carton se déversa sur les marches. Yao regarda l'adolescente confuse.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?  
-Gomen nasai, s'excusa Hayasaka en ramassant ses affaires. Mais si tu m'aidais, ça irait aussi plus vite.

Yao soupira et se mit à l'aider. Après tout, plus vite c'était rangé, plus vite il aurait sa tranquillité. Les deux adolescents ramassaient les objets dans les remerciements et excuses d'Ayumi.

Dans la chambre 107, Sanako restait encore sans voix devant la simplicité de la chambre. Pas de lit, mais des futons. Pas de décoration, rien. Enfin qu'attendre de plus d'un sportif ? Les cartons avec ses affaires l'attendaient à côté de la porte.

-Il y a que des futons ici ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir que non.  
-Uss ! C'est le chef qui nous l'a ordonné.  
-…Ah. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans le club d'arts martiaux, moi.  
-Eh ? Tu oses contredire ses ordres ? s'indigna Kitahanada.  
-Moi ? Jamais, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu prends le futon d'en haut.  
-Yosh ! Mais je le savais déjà…  
-Et débarrasses vite ces cartons. Si le chef les voit traîner, ça va mal aller.  
-Oh, je vois. A vos ordres !  
-Tout le dortoir fait partit du club d'arts martiaux. C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi à l'entraînement.  
-C'était pour ça ! Arf, c'est toujours comme ça les entraînements ?  
-Bien sûr  
-Ah…  
-L'entrainement, c'est le matin avant les cours, après les cours de l'après-midi et le soir. (trois fois par jour (-_-)  
-Et on respire quand ? demanda innocemment Setsu.

- (^-^)

Elle saisit le premier carton et le monta, puis ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. Puis, elle se mit à arranger sa partie de la chambre. Elle posa des babioles ci et là et sortie ses instruments de musique favori: sa guitare et l'étui de son violon. Après quelques minutes de décoration intensive, Setsu s'assit sur son futon l'air satisfaite, mais fatiguée.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Je cite, Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes 1  
**(2)** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que le dortoirs n°3 et le n°1 se détestent plus qu'avec le n°2.

Arf, on est pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde Ayu et moi. Enfin, on verra pour une fois ce qui se passe dans ces deux dortoirs, parce qu'on parle toujours du n°2 et jamais du 1 ou du 3. Avouons aussi que Ayu-chan aime bien l'acteur Kato Keisuke et moi, Takeda Kohei. Sinon, je parlerai du dortoir n°2, pas de panique !


	3. Chap 3: Problème de shampoing

**Chapitre 3: Problème de shampoing**

Yao était partit se balader. Ayumi était seule dans la chambre. Il restait encore des objets sur le bureau à ranger. Elle descendit donc l'escalier et commença à prendre des babioles. Mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais avec bruit.

-Yao ?

Mais ce n'était pas le musicien, mais Kuzuha avec une serviette bleue autour de la taille. Ayumi se retourna pour pas voir son camarade à moitié nu qui s'approchait d'elle, essayant de voir son visage.

-Yao est là ? demanda-t-il  
-Euh…il est sortit.  
-Il n'est pas ici ? Râla-t-il. Je voulais lui emprunter du shampoing…

Et l'adolescent repartit, laissant Hayasaka seule. Elle se retourna deux secondes puis rassembla de nouveau ses objets quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Yao ?  
-Yao !

Mais cette fois c'était Shijo-kun, avec une serviette jaune autour de la taille, lui aussi. Ayumi se retourna pour ne pas le regarder.

-Tu as du shampoing ?  
-Il n'est pas ici, répondit Hayasaka.  
-Yao n'est pas là ?  
-Yao ! cria Saiin aussi en serviette.  
-J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas là ! commença à s'énerver Ayumi.  
-Shamp…  
-J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas ! fit-elle en se retournant.  
-Tu n'es pas aimable, dit tristement Saiin.  
-J'aurais cru que tu avais du shampoing, dit Shijo.

Les deux adolescents partirent déçus, regardant à droite et gauche en quête de shampoing. Ils fermèrent la porte et Ayumi se retourna en regardant la porte fermée.

-Ils n'ont pas de shampoing ici ? Soupira-t-elle.

Après tant de visites, Ayumi jugea bon d'aller prendre sa douche, tant qu'elle était encore seule dans la chambre. Le rangement pourrait attendre. Le coin salle de bain se situait juste en-dessous de sa partie de chambre. La douche faisait un coin. Elle ferma la porte avec le verrou et le rideau de douche. Après une journée aussi mouvementée, la douche lui faisait du bien. Elle entendit, tout à coup, qu'on voulait ouvrir la porte.

Elle se retourna, inquiète, mais le verrou était fermé. Seulement, l'étudiant était assez malin, il était du dortoir n°3 après tout. Ogimashi, puisque tel était son nom, emprunta une règle sur le bureau et la glissa par l'espace sur le côté et fit sauter le verrou. Il glissa son bras à travers le rideau et tâtonna près du mur. Ayumi le remarqua et tenta de se cacher, mais il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-Je t'emprunte ceci, dit Ogimashi

Il prit une bouteille de shampoing et partit. Il referma la porte. Ayumi attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer pour soupirer un grand coup, finir sa douche et s'habiller.

Setsu rangeait encore ses affaires sur le bureau tristement vide et inoccupé, pour l'instant. Il faisait ses devoirs où ? Il travaillait pas ? La jeune fille avait néanmoins décider de mettre sa petite touche personnelle dans cette pièce. Kitahanada était partie je-ne-sais-où. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et avec bruit.

-Kitahanada ?

Mais ce n'était pas son colocataire, mais Tetsukayama avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Sanako regarda son camarade dans les yeux, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Kitahanada n'es pas là ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non, il est sortit. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Il n'est pas ici ? Râla-t-il. Sérieux ? Je voulais lui emprunter du shampoing…  
-Moi, je compte pour du beurre ? murmura Nemizu.

Et il repartit, laissant Nemizu seule. Elle soupira deux secondes puis se reconcentra sur sa tâche quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et la fit sursauter.

-Kitahanada ?  
-Kitahanada !

Mais cette fois c'était Shojaku, avec une serviette blanche, lui aussi, autour de la taille. Setsu le regarda dans les yeux, visiblement mécontente qu'on la dérange.

-Tu as du shampoing ?  
-Il n'est pas ici, répondit Setsu.  
-Kitahanada n'est pas là ?  
-Kitahanada ! cria Ishikiri aussi en serviette immaculée.  
-J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas là ! s'énerva Nemizu.  
-Shamp…  
-Je sais pas où il est ! Fit-elle.  
-C'est pas sympa, dit tristement Ishikiri.  
-J'aurais cru que tu avais du shampoing, dit Shojaku.  
-Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas ?

Les deux adolescents partirent déçus, n'osant déranger l'adolescente plus longtemps. Ils fermèrent la porte et Setsu se retint deux secondes avant d'exploser (3…2…1…BOUM ! XD)

-Vous n'avez pas de shampoing ici ? râla-t-elle **(1)**

Setsu réfléchit deux secondes: non, il n'y a plus d'entraînement pour la journée. Elle méritait une bonne douche bien chaude. Là, elle songeait aux sources chaudes d'Hinata ou un bon massage, mais Ayu n'était pas dans le coin. Elle alla donc se délasser sous l'eau chaude. La porte trembla tout à coup. Le verrou sauta sous la puissance des coups portés. Nemizu n'y fit pas attention. Une main se saisit d'une bouteille de shampoing.

-J'emprunte ça, dit la voix d'Akashi.  
-Haiiii.

Il repartit aussi bruyamment qu'il était venu. Setsu soupira. Fallait qu'elle s'explique avec Kitahanada sur son shampoing. Il a quoi de si spécial ?

-Kitahanada ? demanda Setsu du haut de sa partie de chambre.  
-Ouais ? répondit l'adolescent qui venait de rentrer au bercail.  
-Faut qu'on parle !  
-Eh ?

Setsu descendit en deux secondes (_et trois centièmes XD_) l'escalier pour se poster devant le karatéka déconcerté. Il venait à peine de franchir la porte qu'il avait une tornade qui lui tombait dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-J'ai une question, répondit-elle très sérieusement. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ton shampoing a de spécial ?  
-Eh ? Mon shampoing ?

Le matin. Un rayon de soleil, deux, trois notes de musique…Ayumi émergea doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Quel doux moyen de se réveiller. Elle regarda en-bas et vit son colocataire sur son lit entrain d'écouter de la musique, déjà prêt pour aller en classe. Elle réalisa l'heure qu'il était et se précipita sur ses habits avant de filer dans la douche.

-Dépêches-toi de te préparer, lui dit Yao. Si tu es en retard, tu seras puni.  
-Haiii ! cria-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Hikaru éteignit la radio et prit son sac. Il ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-J'y vais.  
-J'arrive ! Attends moi s'il te plait !

La pauvre Hayasaka se dépêchait et rejoignit son camarade. Ils sortirent du dortoir ensemble.

-97 !  
-Uss !  
-98 !  
-Uss !  
-99 !  
-Uss !  
-100 !  
-Uuuusss !

L'entraînement matinal venait de finir avec les pompes. Setsu était épuisée dans son kimono. Comme tous ses camarades de dortoir, elle en portait aussi un, uniquement à l'entrainement par contre. Mais là, elle se précipitait dans sa chambre pour aller se doucher.

-Nan ! Kitahanada ! Laisse moi y aller d'abord !  
-Eh ? Et pourquoi ?  
-Je mettrais pas beaucoup de temps, promis ! Mais laisse moi y aller d'aboooord !  
-Pas question, répondit-il en entrant dans la douche. Mais où est mon shampoing ?  
-Akashi l'a emprunté hier soir, ou c'était Daikokucho ? A moins que ce ne soit Tetsukayama ? Ils étaient si nombreux à me le demander hier (^_^)

Kouhei sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher son shampoing et Nemizu en profita pour prendre sa douche. Il voulait aller se laver les cheveux le matin ? Enfin, quand il revint avec son précieux shampoing, elle était entrain de préparer son sac.

-La douche est libre (^_^)  
-Eh ? Tu as eu le temps de te doucher ?  
-Bien sûr et celui de faire mon sac et de me coiffer...

Setsu souriait. Son sac prêt, elle sortit du dortoir en même temps que d'autres pour aller en classe. Ceux du dortoir n°1 étant toujours les premiers en cours à cause de l'entraînement matinal.

-Itekimasu ! fit-elle en sortant de la chambre 107.

Les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent. Les élèves d'Osaka sortirent sous les acclamations des adolescentes hystériques toujours là. Ayumi avait du mal à passer. Il y eu même un bouchon à cause de Sano. Elle se demandait comment s'en sortait Setsu. Hayasaka passa devant une Hibari toute décoiffée, mais heureuse… Quelle drôle de personne. Finalement, peut être qu'elles avaient bien fait de pas aller à Blossom.

La brune entra dans la salle de classe où Nemizu dormait déjà sur sa table. Elle alla tout de suite saluer son amie endormie.

-Ohayo !  
-ZzZz…Eh ? C'est la fin des cours ?

-Oi ! Nemizu, tu as l'air en forme pour le deuxième entraînement d'aujourd'hui, se moqua Shichido.  
-*_baille_* Tout à fait. Ah, ohayo Ayu. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-?

Les cours commença avec Yoshioka-sensei. Setsu avait la bonne place, et somnolait discrètement, mais bizarrement, elle arrivait à suivre, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour tout ceux de son dortoir. Ayumi était en meilleure forme.

Les deux adolescentes allèrent à l'infirmerie. Elles entrèrent, regardant où était le médecin scolaire.

-Excusez-nous ! dit Setsu.  
-Un instant, j'ai presque fini, fit le docteur en cousant un bouton sur sa blouse.

Ayumi paraissait surprise et impressionnée. Le docteur Umeda les regardèrent brièvement.

-Je peux aussi coudre des vêtements comme un couturier. C'est la même chose, déclara-t-il en coupant le fil avec ses dents. Fini. Vous n'avez toujours pas vos certificats médicaux, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Si, vous ne les avez pas eu ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-Non. Vous les avez vraiment donné ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors dépêchez-vous de me les retrouver.  
-Je suis sûr qu'on les a envoyé. Tant pis, on vous les apportera la semaine prochaine, répondit Nemizu.  
-Sans lui, commença Umeda en se lavant les mains. Vous n'êtes toujours pas des élèves de ce lycée.  
-Hein ?…Oh.

Elles s'inclinèrent et partirent songeuses.

Mais maintenant, l'heure était au repas de midi. Elles allèrent dans le réfectoire avec leur plateau repas. Elles s'installèrent à une table.

-Il est louche ce médecin scolaire.  
-On les avait pas envoyé ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Il faut croire qu'ils les ont pas eut. Faut les refaire. Les aléas de la poste.

Ayumi avait un plateau repas super complet, comme n'importe quel étudiant. Setsu avait aussi faim, la preuve, elle avait un bol de riz et un verre d'eau.

-J'ai tellement faim !

Les élèves autour d'Hayasaka mangeaient à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Elle les regardait, surprise, pendant qu'elle essayait de se dépêcher.

-Rapide !  
-C'est toi qui es lente.

Elle mangea un morceau de pain, mais elle faillit s'étouffer et but du lait. Setsu l'attendait, car elle avait aussi fini son plateau.

-T'es une fille ?

Entendant cela, Ayumi recracha sa boisson, s'en mettant partout.

-Sinon tu ne refuserai pas mon invitation ?  
-J'ai mes raisons.  
-T'es une fille ? T'es une fille ?  
-La ferme enfoiré !

Mais ce n'était qu'une conversation entre étudiants. Nemizu regarda son amie d'un air bizarre, avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Ne meurt pas, ce serait dommage...

Cours de sport. Chaque élève court le 50m pour avoir une performance.

-Nakatsu, 6.2 secondes !  
-Aux suivants ! cria le professeur.

Sur la ligne de départ, il y avait Ayumi avec Setsu et un autre de leur classe.

-Prêts ! cria le professeur avant le coup de départ.

En sens inverse revenait Nakatsu, discutant avec Sekime et Itsuki.

-Je sais que ça ira si je m'entraine tous les jours, se venta Nakatsu en riant.

Mais le groupe s'arrêta en voyant passer Setsu à toute vitesse, à la même hauteur que Ayumi.

-Nemizu et Hayasaka, 5.9 secondes.  
-Nemizu et Hayasaka sont plus rapides ! s'exclama Sekime. Ils ont battu le record ! On va avoir du mal à remporter le marathon !  
-Comment des nouveaux élèves peuvent battre le record de l'équipe d'athlétisme ? protesta un étudiant.

Mais Nakatsu était énervé. Il bouscula tout le monde pour aller en face des adolescentes qui s'étiraient.

-Ne faîtes pas trop les fiers, le 50m c'est rien. De toute façon, je remporterai le prochain marathon ! s'énerva-t-il en voulant partir, mais revint sur ses pas. Compris ?

Nakatsu quittait le terrain. Ayumi regarda son amie avec surprise, mais cette dernière ne faisait attention à rien.

-Nakatsu ! Le cours n'est pas fini ! lui cria le professeur, mais il n'eut qu'un cri pour réponse.

"_Salle de réunion du dortoir n°1_"  
Les étudiants du dortoir n°1 faisaient des abdo de façon synchronisé sous la surveillance de Tennouji qui leur donnait des consignes. Ils savaient enfin quel était la récompense.

-Compris ? On doit vraiment le gagner ! Si par malheur nous perdons, je doublerai l'entraînement quotidien !  
-Uss !  
-°Quelle plaie ces entraînements, pensait Setsu. °J'espère qu'on gagnera°  
-Les participants seront donc: moi-même.  
-Uss !  
-Akashi.  
-Uss ! fit se dernier.  
-Shishido.  
-Uss ! Répondit-il.  
-Tetsukayama.  
-Uss !  
-Gotenyama.  
-Uss !  
-Et Nemizu.  
-Uss !  
-Demain est un grand jour. Donnez le meilleur de vous même.  
-Uuuuuuuss !

"_Salle de réunion du dortoir n°3_"  
Dans une lumière noir, les étudiant du dortoir °3 écoutaient les conseils de leur chef.

-Les dortoirs les plus susceptibles de gagner sont le n°2 avec Nakatsu et le dortoir n°1 avec Nemizu. Si nous voulons gagner, sans être sportif…nous devons utiliser notre intelligence. Nous gagnerons au moment des changements…au virage des 5km…  
-Oscar, nous avons Hayasaka, rappela Shijo.  
-Cela est vrai. Mais, il faut assurer ses arrières.  
-Oscar, nous avons préparé tous les masques, annonça Ogimashi.  
-Masques ? répéta Ayumi.  
-Oui, le Fantôme de l'Opéra, expliqua Masao.  
-Je dois aussi en porter un, Himejima-sempai ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Oui, répondirent aussi les autres du dortoir (_et en français s'il vous plait_)  
-C'est que…je sais pas si j'arriverai à courir correctement avec la cape et le masque. (_comment éviter d'avoir la honte XD_)  
-Le masque fait partie du plan. Au virage des 5km, grâce aux masques, on ne reconnaîtra pas qui courent.  
-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me remplace. Donc, je mettrais pas de masque et de cape, affirma Hayasaka avec un grand sourire.  
-Sinon, je n'ai pas annoncé officiellement nos coureurs. Il y aura donc Moi-même, Oscar M. Himejima, Yao, Imamiya, Shijo, Korien et notre atout, Hayasaka.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**(1)** Quelque soit le dortoir, les problèmes sont les mêmes partout XD

Arf, pauvre Ayumi…enfin, je lui ai éviter de courir avec le super masque et la cape rose fluo (^_^) Mirci qui ? Sinon, je souffre bien dans le dortoir n°1, je vais avoir des abdo en béton armé, mwa XD Prochain chapitre: marathon ! Ayu va encore souffrir…la pauvre, elle attire les ennuies, que voulez-vous. Mais Sana-chan à la rescousse ! Et qui sont les cinq membre du dortoir n°2 pour la course ? Suite au prochain épisode (^_^)


	4. Chap 4: Marathon

**Chapitre 4: Marathon**

Dans la chambre 304, Ayumi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle venait de recevoir un mail sur son portable qui la faisait réfléchir. Il y aurait du monde qu'elle connaissait demain. Et pas n'importe qui ! Les Rurouni Tenchi et les Children of Darkness, ainsi que leur plus grande fan japonaise. Que de peuple.

-Tu dors ? demanda-t-elle à Yao.  
-Je dors.  
-Pourquoi tu réponds alors ? (_Sanako ! sort de son corps ! XD_)  
-…Parce que.  
-Demain, il y aura des personnes de l'extérieur que tu connais qui viendrons ?  
-Je sais pas. Je m'en fiche.  
-Je vois…Tu vas vraiment faire comme Himejima-sempai à dit ? Au virage des 5 Km ?  
-Bien sûr, comme tout les autres.  
-Et ça va nous apporter quoi de tricher ?  
-On triche pas, on utilise notre intelligence a dit Oscar, rectifia Yao.  
-Mais tu n'as pas envie d'avoir la satisfaction d'avoir été jusqu'au bout par toi-même ? demanda encore Ayumi.  
-Je vois pas l'intérêt. Ici, on a toujours suivit les directives du chef de dortoir, en l'occurrence, Oscar, expliqua Hikaru. Ça marche pas toujours et il est assez spécial, mais c'est notre chef. Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment envie de courir, mais la récompense est tentante.  
-Oh…Bien. Alors demain je courrai de toutes mes forces pour tout le monde.  
-Si tu veux. Maintenant dors ou demain tu ne courras pas du tout.  
-Hai ! Oyasumi Yao-kun.  
-Oyasumi.

Ayumi resta assise un instant sur son lit pour réfléchir. Elle appréhendait le lendemain. Himejima-sempai l'avait dit, c'était utiliser son intelligence. Mais elle trouvait que ça ressemblait plus à de la tricherie. C'était pour ça qu'elle va courir le visage découvert, jusqu'à la fin, et gagner pour son dortoir. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre. Et puis, Himejima-sempai lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait pas à porter de cape si elle gagne.

Dans la chambre 107, Setsu et Kitahanada rentrait de l'entraînement qui avait été plus long qu'à l'accoutumé. Les deux étaient prêt à s'écrouler parterre. Mais Nemizu prit son courage à deux mains et alla chercher ses affaires pour se doucher.

-Oi ! J'y vais d'abord.  
-Iee. J'y vais, rectifia Setsu, ses affaires dans les bras.  
-Et pourquoi toi d'abord ?  
-Hum, parce que les champions doivent se coucher tôt et donc je dois me doucher d'abord, argumenta-t-elle en entrant dans la douche et fermant.  
-….Eh !

Mais la porte était fermée. Il oublia l'idée de forcer la porte pour le jeter dehors et prendre sa place. Setsu était aussi rapide qu'à l'accoutumer. Et puis l'eau chaud détendait les muscles.

-Oi ! Tu touches pas au shampoing.  
-J'ai le mien, répondit l'adolescente qui s'habillait déjà.  
-Déjà qu'il se balade dans la moitié du dortoir…  
-Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde le veut d'ailleurs, demanda-t-elle en sortant.  
-Je sais pas…Eh ? T'as déjà fini.  
-Uss ! Vais allez dormir. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de repos pour bien courir demain. Oyasumi.  
-Oyasumi…

L'adolescente monta se coucher dans son futon. Elle avait négocier avec Tennouji un vrai lit si elle gagnait le marathon. En attendant, le marchand de sable passa rapidement et elle remarqua pas que un mail attendait d'être ouvert sur son portable.

Les coureurs étaient en colonne par dortoir. Chaque chef avait le panneau indiquant le numéro de dortoir. Le dortoir n°1 restais assez impassible dans l'ensemble. Le n°2 s'échauffait, avec Nanba, Nakao, Nakatsu, Sekime et Saga comme coureurs. Et le n°3 arrangeait leur cape. C'était la 30e compétition annuelle inter-dortoir, course marathon d'Osaka.

-Cette fois la récompense est vraiment tentante, commença Nanba, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la principale joue avec nous, non ?  
-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Tennouji. La principale nous teste. Je ne dois pas la décevoir !  
-Ah ! crièrent le reste du dortoir à l'exception de Setsu qui semblait dormir debout.  
-Non, tout dépend de l'intelligence, corrigea Masao. Voir comment on peut tromper l'autre.

Ogimashi approuva à côté de son chef. Nakatsu s'étirait les bras et fit un signe que tout allait bien à Kayashima. Ce dernier leva les mains et sourit en guise de réponse.

-Ah ! Pas besoin de s'en faire, continua Nanba. C'est le moment de plaire. Hé, c'est quoi ce masque ?  
-C'est évident : le Fantôme de l'Opéra, répondit Oscar.  
-Évident ? Tu ne peux pas le porter.  
-Tu ne peux pas le porter.  
-Tu ne peux pas le porter, dirent Nakao et Nanba ensemble.  
-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Masao.

Ayumi regardait la foule, mais quelqu'un avec des chaussures à pointe lui marcha sur le pied et des gouttes de sang se mirent perler.

-Enlève-le !  
-Aïe, fit Hayasaka.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne. Elle se releva, regardant autour d'elle.

-Courage, dit Nakatsu essayant d'être aimable.  
-Oh. Arigato Nakatsu-kun.  
-Ayu !

Au son de cette voix, Setsu releva la tête et regarda vers le dortoir n°3.

-Risa, murmura la jeune fille.  
-Eh ? Nemizu, où tu vas ? demanda Shishido.  
-Risaaaaaa !  
-Oh ! C'est Setsu-chan, fit cette dernière.  
-Sumimasen pour tout ce bruit, s'excusa un jeune fille en kimono vert.  
-Mika-chan. On fait pas de bruit, c'est juste des retrouvailles heureuses.  
-Ouais, comme dit Risa. On est venu vous encourager.  
-Yo Zac ! salua Nemizu.  
-Ohayo Zac-kun, fit Ayumi.

Le petit…enfin grand groupe était le centre de l'attention. En effet, les filles faisaient un grand cercle pour pas gêner les garçons et les Hibari four veillaient au grain. Mais que faire contre une Risa et un Zac ? Rien….Mikako dût les emmener de force en leur tirant les oreilles, tout en s'excusant pour le dérangement.

-Mika-chan n'a pas changer. Toujours aussi responsable.  
-Hai (^-^)  
-Hayasaka-sama ? Nemizu-sama ?

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent en même temps pour voir une adolescente aux cheveux roux. Cette dernière souriait, visiblement heureuse.

-Gambarimasu ! Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin.  
-Tu serais pas…Midori-chan ? demanda Setsu.  
-Vous connaissez mon prénom !  
-Comment oublier celui de notre première…commença Ayumi.  
-Et plus grande fan japonaise, fini Nemizu. Arf, ça va être l'heure. On se retrouve dans la course Ayu.  
-Hai !

Daidoji Midori était la créatrice du site japonais des Rurouni Tenchi. Par conséquent, c'était une grande fan du groupe. Les deux amies retournèrent dans leur file sous le regard interrogateur de leurs camarades. Elles allaient devoir s'expliquer une fois de retour au dortoir. Enfin, pour Setsu, s'ils s'en souviennent encore d'ici là.

-Entrée des athlètes ! dit Yoshioka dans un micro, entouré des prof de sport.

Une longue allée menant au lycée était pleine de monde, enfin sur les bords. Les orchestres se firent entendre. D'abord, ce fut le dortoir n°1 qui apparu, avec ses coureurs en kimono blanc, très enthousiastes, sautant partout, sauf une Setsu qui marchait en dormant **(1)**. Puis, le dortoir n°2, plus calme, saluant tout le monde. Et enfin le dortoir n°3 qui tenait leur cape de la main droite et virevoltait sauf Yao et Ayumi qui n'avaient pas de cape.

-Les athlètes inscrits ! Le champion de l'an dernier ! Nakatsu Shuichi ! appela Yoshioka.  
-Oui !

Nakatsu monta sur le promontoire où il y avait le micro. Il le testa puis le prit dans une main et leva l'autre.

-Participant ! Je vous présente…tous les athlètes du lycée Osaka…qui concourront sous vos yeux. 2-C, Nakatsu Shuichi

La principal sourit et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau, un pistolet dans la main. Elle salua tout le monde présent. Tous les élèves étaient heureux de la voir et l'applaudirent. Elle leva la main pour tirer.

-Voici le point de départ de votre vie ! dit la directrice de la fenêtre de son bureau.

Les étudiant se préparèrent à partir et se mirent en position.

-Dépassez-les !

La directrice tira et les étudiants se lancèrent. Les coureurs partaient à toute vitesse. Chacun courait à sa façon. Himejima qui levait les genoux haut et faisait de grands gestes avec les bras. Akashi qui avait commencer bizarrement (un peu comme en canard). Ou Nanba qui faisait l'avion… En tout cas, ils étaient acclamer de partout par les filles.

En tête, il y avait Nanba, suivit par le dortoir n°3. Le play-boy saluait tout son public. Mais une jeune femme apparu sur le côté et l'emmena par le col de son t-shirt. Les autres continuaient leur chemin. Nakao, voyant la scène, sourit et repartit.

Les coureurs passaient près des terrains d'athlétisme. Deux gars du dortoir n°3 étaient en tête, mais Ayumi, Setsu et Nakatsu les rattrapa, suivis de près par Tennouji. Ayumi avait toujours le pied en sang, mais courait quand même. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur.

Les coureurs arrivaient devant un petit escalier. Nemizu, Hayasaka, Nakatsu et Tennouji toujours en tête. Ayumi sentit plus intensément la douleur un instant, faillit tomber, mais se redressa. Nakatsu ralentit, remarquant quelque chose. Mais comme Ayumi se remis à courir, il continua son chemin. Tennouji passa en tête suivit de près par Setsu.

Le virage des 5 Km arriva. Tennouji en tête, suivit par Setsu, Nakatsu et Ayumi. Akiha photographiait les coureurs, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Le dortoir n°3 était dernier et s'arrêta tout essoufflé, les remplaçants prêts à remplacer . Akira les pris en photo alors qu'ils échangeaient capes et masques. Hayasaka s'en doutait, ils s'étaient fait prendre.

Le peloton de tête avait une sacrée avance. Il était constitué de d'abord Tennouji, puis Nakatsu et enfin Ayumi et Setsu. Cette dernière avait rattrapé son amie, mais son pied saignait toujours autant. Elle repensait aux paroles que Sano avait dit il y a longtemps et quand il fut sacré champion. Elle l'avais lu dans une revue sportive de sa sœur.

-Les efforts sont toujours récompensés.

_Flash Back_

-Ayumi, tout est prêt pour ton départ ? demanda sa mère.  
-Haii.  
-Tokyo…songea son père. Tu aurais pu aller dans un lycée en France. Au moins, on pourrait te surveiller.  
-Je ne suis plus une gamine.

L'adolescente et Setsu partirent pour l'aéroport.

_Fin du flash back_

Ayumi songeait aussi à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur arrivée. Elle a eut l'air un peu ridicule en se cachant pour éviter les balles et en se prenant la bassine sur la tête. Et puis, ce que lui avait dit Yao…

_Flash Back_

-Et ça va nous apporter quoi de tricher ?  
-On triche pas, on utilise notre intelligence a dit Oscar, rectifia Yao.  
-Mais tu n'as pas envie d'avoir la satisfaction d'avoir été jusqu'au bout par toi-même ? demanda encore Ayumi.  
-Je vois pas l'intérêt. Ici, on a toujours suivit les directive du chef de dortoir, en l'occurrence, Oscar, expliqua Hikaru. Ça marche pas toujours et il est assez spécial, mais c'est notre chef.

_Flash Back_

-Hé Hayasaka, interpella Nakatsu qui était à son niveau. Ton pied saigne, dit-il en le montrant. Abandonne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes autant ?  
-Je veux gagner, répondit l'adolescente qui souffrait. Parce que je veux leur prouver ce que je vaux.

Nakatsu la regarda bizarrement le dépasser. La jeune fille accéléra l'allure. Nakatsu fit de même et ils furent de nouveau en tête avec Setsu. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du stade d'athlétisme.

-Les athlètes vont bientôt arriver, annonça Yoshioka. Qui sera en tête ? Le peloton de tête est arrivé ! C'est Hayasaka ! Hayasaka est en tête ! **(2)**

Ayumi courait de toutes ses forces, suivit par Nakatsu, Nemizu et Tennouji. Le dortoir n°3 l'acclamait.

-Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! criaient-ils.

Les deux femmes photographes les mitraillaient. Daikukocho regardait, avec des remords ? Ayumi courait et Sano la regardait, l'air un peu inquiet. Il avait surpris les coupables du saignement du pied d'Ayumi plus tôt. Yao aussi regardait la scène, comme ils avaient été disqualifiés sauf Hayasaka.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une longueur de terrain, qui va gagner ? fit Yoshioka dans le micro.

Mais Tennouji poussa un hurlement et commença à sprinter, suivit de Setsu qui faisait des pas immenses **(3)**

-Tennouji sprinte ! Suivit par Nemizu !

Les deux représentants du dortoir n°1 dépassèrent leurs deux concurrents. Le public était en délire et acclamait tout le monde. Mais Ayumi et Nakatsu les rattrapèrent. Hibari avait une superbe vu sur Sano depuis les gradin, mais ce dernier regardait la course.

-Les derniers 300m avant la ligne d'arrivée !

Ayumi prenait de l'avance peu à peu avec Setsu à côté. Elle souffrait, mais s'arrêtait pas. Nemizu avait remarqué que son amie commençait à ne plus y arriver et lui prit la main pour la tirer, avant d'accélérer un peu plus.

-Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! criait l'équipe d'encouragement du dortoir.

Malheureusement, Ayumi lâcha la main, croyant pouvoir continuer, mais tomba, son pied flanchant sous la douleur. Yao avança vers la rambarde, inquiet. Tout le monde s'arrêta dans le public. Puis le dortoir n°2 commença à encourager Nakatsu,

-Nakatsu !

Ce dernier avait ralentit, puis était partit de plus belle. Hayasaka se redressa et se pencha sur son pied. Elle était assise parterre et souffrait horriblement. Setsu remarqua qu'un truc clochait et repartit en sens inverse **(4)**. Elle partit rejoindre son amie blessée. Tout le dortoir n°2 soutenait son dernier espoir, mais Nakatsu s'arrêta à son tour. Tennouji le dépassa. Shuichi était essoufflé et regarda Ayumi qui souffrait, toujours penchée sur son pied.

Yao réagit et courut vers la blessée. Elle respirait fort. Nakatsu la regardait toujours quand Yao le dépassa en courant. Nakatsu le remarqua, et se mit à le rejoindre.

-Tennouji du dortoir n°1 est le vainqueur ! annonça Yoshioka.

Ce dernier franchi la ligne d'arrivé heureux. Le public l'acclama. Yao et Nakatsu arrivèrent chez la blessée.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Hikaru en s'agenouillant.  
-Comment est-ce qu'il peut aller bien, s'énerva Nemizu.

Pendant ce temps Tennouji criait sa joie, amis il s'arrêta et regarda en direction du quatuor.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie et je ramène le docteur Umeda, dit Nakatsu avant de partir en courant.

Ayumi souffrait et pleurait. Yao tâta son pied. Setsu essaya de réconforter son amie.

-Eh, tu peux tenir debout ? demanda Hikaru.  
-Il ne serait pas tombé s'il pouvait tenir debout !

Yao l'aida à se relever et la mit sur son dos avec l'aide de Nemizu. Ayumi était surprise. Yao portait Hayasaka sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Setsu marchait à côté de lui, tenant la main de son amie.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Pardon…Je n'ai pas pu finir la course.  
-T'inquiète pas Ayu, la rassura Setsu.

Yao la remis correctement sur son dos (elle glissait) et accéléra un peu le pas. Tout le public était silencieux et inquiet.

-Hayasaka ! cria quelqu'un du public. Tu as fait de ton mieux ! Beau combat !  
-Hayasaka ! cria la photographe habillé en clown.  
-Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! Hayasaka ! acclamait les public

Daikukocho regardait et sentait les remords monter en lui. Même les Hibari Four applaudirent, même si c'était faiblement. Yao s'arrêta un instant. Ayumi releva la tête pour regarder la même chose que lui. Mais il se remis en marche.

A l'infirmerie, Umeda bandait le pied d'Hayasaka

-Ça va aller ? demanda Nakatsu.  
-Rien de bien sérieux. Mais…Il a dû endurer la douleur longtemps. Il a dû se blesser avant le début de la course.  
-Si je trouve celui qui lui a fait ça, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, menaça Setsu**(5)**

Ayumi dormait. Nakatsu et Yao la regarda un instant. Yao partit le premier. Nakatsu le regarda. Shuichi soupira, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Kayashima apparu.

-Nakatsu ! Ta grand-mère…

Les deux adolescents partirent, laissant les deux adolescentes seules avec le médecin scolaire. Ayumi se réveilla. Elle se redressa, surprise.

-Où je suis ?  
-A l'infirmerie. A cause de toi, je fais des heures sup'  
-Désolé, s'excusa Ayumi en enlevant la couverture, prête à partir.  
-C'est bon, reste où tu es. Je voudrais vous poser une question.

Hayasaka le regarda. Setsu fit de même. Que leur voulait-il ?

-Que fait…deux filles dans une école de garçons ?

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**(1)** Exploit déjà réellement réalisé ^^ Je dors partout et n'importe quand. Debout, assit, en marchant ou en volant…euh….XD  
**(2)** Le moment de gloire d'Ayu-chan ^^ Bah, déjà que je l'a fait souffrir, elle le mérite bien ce moment, ne ?  
**(3)** Si vous m'aviez vu courir un cross, à la fin, je cours en faisant des pas immenses quand je sprinte. On m'a déjà traité de gazelle, parce qu'on dirait des bonds XD  
**(4)** L'instinct ne trompe jamais XD Elle s'est même pas arrêté pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, elle part direct XD Sanako, tête brûlée va.  
**(5)** Toujours là pour défendre ses ami(e)s. Et puis, quand même, il n'y a que elle qui a le droit d'embêter Ayumi ^^

Aaaaaaaaaaa j'ai mis trop de temps pour ça ! Faut dire que je dois visionner l'épisode (c'est juste le 1 là), puis tout retranscrire par écrit, et enfin l'adapter à ma fic. Aaaaaa, c'est long et fastidieux….Bon, je reste assez proche, sur certains points, du drama Mais il y a des passages que je coupe, d'autre que j'ajoute. Nakatsu, je le laisse, parce que je l'adore ^^

*marmonne*si je fais quatre chapitres par épisode, sachant qu'il y a douze ep, ça me fait…48 chapitre oO…X-X

Sinon, il n'y en a que pour Ayumi, ne ? Bon, je l'ai bien martyrisé aussi, j'avoue. Et puis, d'habitude je parle plus de Setsu…mais bon, c'est aussi parce que je me connais mieux que je connaît Ayu-chan…Prochain chapitre: le 5 !


	5. Chap 5: Vengeance

Chapitre 5: Vengeance

Petit résumé: cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles. Et oui. Pour certaines raisons, elles se sont déguisées en garçons et ont intégré un établissement non mixte. Après être devenu des garçons et avoir intégré leur nouveau lycée…Ayumi et Setsu se sont vue mêlées à un nombre infini de mésaventures. Et finalement…La vérité a été découverte.

-Que fait…deux filles dans une école de garçons ?

Ayumi était pétrifiée. Umeda alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Setsu ne bougeait pas non plus.

-Hein. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ?

Hayasaka commença à reculer pour s'enfuir, mais le docteur l'attrapa au col. Setsu voulu bouger pour secourir son amie, mais le docteur l'en dissuada d'un regard **(1)**.

-Laissez…Laissez-moi partir ! dit Ayumi en se dégageant.

Mais elle tomba aux pieds de son amie en se débattant. Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui les avait découvert. Le médecin se leva tranquillement. Ayumi n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout seule et Nemizu n'osait pas bouger.

-Aïe…

Umeda prit le pied d'Hayasaka, ce qui lui fit mal. Setsu assistait à la torture de sa meilleure amie sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Si, elle concoctait des dizaines de plans pour se venger, mais dans le cas présent, ça ne faisait pas avancer les choses.

-N'essayez pas de me mentir. Je distingue parfaitement un corps de femme tout juste pubère.  
-Arrêtez ! cria Setsu à bout de nerf.

Il continua de tordre le pied d'Ayumi. Elle souffrait beaucoup. Mais tout à coup, Yujiro arriva, un bandana jaune autour du cou. Umeda prit peur et se cacha sous le lit **(2)**. Les deux adolescentes furent surprises, mais Setsu reprit ses esprits et profita de cette interruption pour mettre Ayumi debout.

-Non…Attendez !  
-Dans vos rêves, lui lança Nemizu. Ayu, on file.

Hayasaka prit ses tongs et s'enfuit comme elle put, aidée par Setsu.

-Arrête…continuait de se défendre Umeda contre le chien.

Elles étaient dehors, dans une allée. Elles couraient et s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un poteau.

-Que faire, il sait tout…  
-Tan pis, on se débrouillera, répondit Nemizu. On trouvera.  
-Wirklich ?  
-Ja (^_^) Ton pied va mieux ?  
-Hai, hai, mais il m'a pas loupé.  
-Qui ? Celui qui t'as fait ça ou le médecin ?  
-Les deux. Disons que le médecin n'a pas arranger les choses.  
-Bon, j'ai un truc à régler. On se voit plus tard. Soigne-toi bien.  
-Tu vas faire quoi ? J'aime pas ce regard.  
-Une enquête à mener et une vengeance à préparer.

Nemizu partit en direction des dortoirs, laissant Hayasaka reprendre ses esprits après tant de mésaventures. Yujiro passait derrière elle, content. Il aboya et Ayumi regarda, surprise, la direction où il allait. Elle le suivit et le vit trottiner vers son propriétaire.

-Yujiro, appela Sano.

Il se baissa pour caresser le Golden. Ayumi se redressa, les regardant. Elle songeait à leur première rencontre le premier jour. Elle boita jusqu'à lui et l'appela.

-Sano. Merci.

L'adolescent venait de remettre la laisse à Yujiro et se releva en regardant l'adolescente. Après tout, si elle avait pu s'échapper de l'infirmerie, c'était grâce à Yujiro.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Euh…en fait, Yujiro est ton chien et comme c'est grâce à lui…  
-T'es bête ? demanda-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.  
-Hé, Sano !  
-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Mais quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, il est venu…  
-Je l'ai pas lâché parce que c'était toi. Je l'ai fait…parce que je le promenais.  
-Promenais…  
-Tu as trop confiance en toi, arrête de te la jouer, conclu-t-il en continuant son chemin.  
-Me la jouer…C'est plutôt toi qui fait le fier.  
-Hein ? fit Sano en s'arrêtant.  
-Les cheveux longs et le piercing, tu dois penser que ça te donne du style, mais ça ne te va pas du tout. Tu as peut être un beau visage, mais tu n'as aucun ami. Tu vis dans ton monde sans te préoccuper du reste. Et ta coupe de cheveux, on dirait celle d'une fille.**(3)**  
-C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?  
-Oui.

Et Sano s'en alla avec Yujiro sans un mot. Ayumi garda sa position de moraliste avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'accroupit et se frotta les cheveux en râlant.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas me la fermer…je le connais à peine !

Pendant ce temps, Setsu était rentré au dortoir et croisa Nakatsu.

-Oi ! Nakatsu !  
-Hm ?  
-Arigato pour avoir retenu Umeda-sensei.  
-C'est rien.  
-Eto…pour le marathon, vous avez pas eu de problème dans votre dortoir ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ah…Iee, betsuni **(4)** Je trouve ça bizarre que seulement Aya soit blessée.  
-Moi, on m'a caché mes affaires, j'ai du en chercher de nouvelles avant la course.  
-Oh. Je vois. Arigato.  
-Oi !

Mais Setsu, plus rapide que l'éclair…enfin vite quoi, était déjà partie. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion, qui était aussi la salle d'entraînement, de son dortoir. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Nemizu. Daijobu ? demanda Ishikiri. Tu étais à l'infirmerie ?  
-Hai, mais ce n'est pas moi le blessé, répondit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, on m'a raconté que le dortoir n°2 a aussi eu des problèmes. Plutôt étrange, ne ?  
-Cela veut dire que seul notre dortoir n'a eu aucun problème, conclu Tennouji.  
-Hai, acquiesça Setsu qui restait toujours près de la porte. Tennouji-sempai, vous pouvez venir un instant ?

L'adolescente souriait toujours. Mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle savait que le ou les coupables étaient dans son dortoir et ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'était à son chef de punir les fautifs, mais Nemizu s'était juré de faire payer ceux qui avait osé toucher à Ayumi. Megumi alla donc chez la jeune fille qui lui demanda juste de bloquer l'accès de la porte après lui avoir expliquer ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Bien, bien, maintenant que vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de sortir, on va pouvoir discuter.  
-Nemizu…il y a une lueur étrange dans tes yeux, dit Shishido.  
-Daijobu, daijobu, les rassura Setsu. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Vous trouvez pas ça étrange que seul notre dortoir fut épargné par les accidents ?

Les karatéka acquiescèrent. Ils étaient en face Nemizu qui marchait devant eux, faisant des aller-retour.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que vous en avez l'air, provoqua l'adolescente.  
-Nani ? s'énerva Akashi.

Mais ce fut là son erreur. Il voulu se jeter sur Setsu, qui esquiva et le mit parterre **(5)**. Les autres le regardaient giser à terre, sidérés (_c'est quand même Akashi quoi_). Elle s'assit sur le dos du karatéka.

-Bien, je reprends. Donc, il y a une victime dans le dortoir n°3. Je me suis donc demandé s'il y avait d'autres victimes. Logique, ne ? Et bien il se trouve que j'ai croisé Nakatsu du dortoir n°2, par hasard, avant de venir ici.  
-Nemizu, tu m'écrases, protesta Soichiro.  
-On se tait ! Ce qu'il me dit m'intéresse, ordonna Tennouji intéressé. Nemizu, continue.  
-Il m'a apprit quelque chose d'intéressant. On lui avait caché ses affaires de sport avant la course.  
-D'après ce raisonnement, le coupable est parmi nous, conclu Megumi.  
-Tout à fait, chef. Donc je demande à celui ou ceux qui sont coupables de se désigner. Sinon, je peux aussi vous interroger un par un, dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur le dos du pauvre Akashi.  
-Hai, hai, on avoue, se dénonça Daikukocho terrifié.  
-On est coupable, confirma Kitahanada.

Nemizu se contenta de faire un grand sourire de sadique en faisant craquer ses doigts. Elle relâcha Soishiro en s'excusant et regarda froidement les deux fautifs, mais vit que son chef allait les punir comme il se doit, ce qui l'a satisfaisait amplement. Et puis, elle les avait assez torturé. Finalement, c'est marrant de jouer au détective, surtout quand l'énigme est aussi simple. Elle songea à un massage pour le pauvre dos d'Akashi qu'elle avait martyrisé.

Fin du chapitre 5

**(1) **Il est possible de dissuader Setsu de faire quelque chose, mais c'est pas donné à tout le monde. Donc, bravo Umeda pour cet exploit XD  
**(2)** Les chiens Golden, les meilleures amis des adolescentes en détresse XD Vive Yujiro ! Il est trop beau ce chien.  
**(3)** Ne jamais chercher Ayumi, elle pourrait vous surprendre (^_^) En fait, j'avoue avoir laisser les paroles exactes de Mizuki, mais comme j'aime trop comment Sano est blâmer, ben je les laisse (^_^)  
**(4)** Je vous avez pas dis qu'elle avait fait des arts martiaux ? Mais Setsu est une bagarreuse hors pair (^_^) La totale maitrise de tout. Hein Azuka, en religion (^_^)

Il est pas long ce chapitre, mais bon. Setsu s'est bien défoulé. Encore une fois, pauvre Akashi. Je l'aime bien moi, mais fallait pas se jeter sur elle aussi. Je me demande encore comment elle fait pour cacher sa gaine sous son kimono…Ayumi qui blâme Sano XD En réalité, Sano, c'est le personnage qu'Ayu préfère dans le manga. 


	6. Chap 6: Nouvelle compétition

**Chapitre 6****: Nouvelle compétition**

Dans le réfectoire, le dortoir n°1 était à genoux devant ceux du dortoir n°2 avec Ayumi encadrée par Setsu et Nakatsu **(1)**.

-Hayasaka ! On est désolé ! s'excusa Daikukocho.  
-On est désolé ! fit Kitahanada.

Ayumi les regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Mais le reste du dortoir était bien sérieux derrière elle. Nanba était assis sur la table à côté d'elle. Les deux karatéka semblaient apeurés. Ayumi perçut le regard noir de son amie.

-Ça va, je vais bien maintenant, dit Hayasaka.  
-Non, ça ne va pas, réfuta Nanba. Puisque vous avez admis votre faute, vous devez en assumer les conséquences. Vous avez entendu ?  
-Je comprends, répondit Tennouji. Je renonce au titre de vainqueur.

Ayumi ne savait pas quoi faire. Le dortoir n°2 attendait je ne sais quoi. En quoi il avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit blessée ? Même Setsu ne bronchait pas. Mais une voix se fit entendre.

-Merveilleux. Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux !  
-Monsieur Sawatari, dit Nanba en s'inclinant.  
-Je sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il ne suffit pas que tu renonces au titre, ou que les coupable admettent leurs fautes…

Il était au milieu des élèves du dortoir n°2. Tous attendaient la suite, mais le sous-directeur avait un trou de mémoire. Il regarda alors sa main où il avait écrit son texte.

-Ce qui compte c'est de porter sa croix et continuer…N'est-ce pas un moyen de surmonter ses erreurs ?  
-Alors…commença Tennouji en se relevant. Vous ne voulez pas que je renonce à mon titre ? demanda le chef alors que tout le monde se retourna vers lui.  
-Non mais…commença Nanba.  
-Suffit ! Ces mots étaient ceux de la directrice elle-même.  
-Ah bon…approuvèrent subitement tous les étudiants.  
-Ça te va, n'est-ce pas, Nanba-sempai ? demanda Nakao. Puisqu'il ne te reste plus de copine, tu n'as pas besoin de sortir le week-end.

Mais Nanba péta un câble et se mit en tête d'étrangler Nakao. Ce dernier sourit, n'ayant pas peur du tout. Faut dire qu'une table entière les séparait et le chef ne pu que s'accrocher aux épaules du deuxième année.

-Comment oses-tu ? Tout est de ta faute ! Crève !

Les étudiants du dortoir n°2 tentèrent de retenir leur chef. Ayumi et Setsu les regardèrent, désespérées par ce genre de comportement.

-J'ai compris ! dit Tennouji et tout le monde le regarda. Cette fois je n'ai pas gagné, mais la prochaine fois je vous battrai loyalement à plat de couture.  
-La prochaine fois ? répéta Hayasaka.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas gagner aussi facilement, dit la voix de Masao.

Les étudiants regardèrent vers l'extérieur, mais rien.

-Par ici…

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent en l'air, vers l'origine du rire, mais toujours personne

-Ici, ici…

Ils se tournèrent encore une fois, mais cette fois ils le virent et furent surpris. Masao se tenait en costume immaculé devant le tableau du premier principal du lycée Osaka. Il riait.

-La prochaine fois ce sera notre tour de gagner.

Il voulu sauter, sa pan de sa cape dans les mains, mais s'arrêta. Il descendit l'escabeau sur lequel il était. Les étudiants étaient surpris. Masao ria de plus belle. Il trébucha et les étudiants avancèrent comme pour le rattraper. Il fit voler sa cape dorée pour écarter les étudiants et ceux de son dortoir le rejoignirent.

-Alors c'est là qu'ils étaient, dit Ayumi.  
-Pourquoi, tu ne le savais pas ? demanda Setsu.  
-Iee…  
-Directeur Sawatari ? fit Himejima.

Il hocha la tête et prit la parole.

-Le prochain concours sera…

Tennouji déroula un rouleau de papier où le nom de l'épreuve était inscrit.

-Mister Osaka contest.  
-L'élection de Mister Osaka ? répétèrent les adolescentes.

Mais le reste des étudiants paraissait heureux. Faut dire que les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

Sekime et Nemizu discutait dans le couloir menant au réfectoire. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises, les bras autour des genoux. Ayumi était rentrée dans son dortoir pour se reposer. Setsu voulait savoir en quoi consistait cette nouvelle compétition.

-Pour l'élection de Mister Osaka, le lycée Blossom participe aussi, expliqua Sekime. En fait, c'est un concours pour élire un roi et un reine.  
-Oh…  
-Tu montres tes fringues et tes talents à tout le monde et on élit les gens les plus appréciés.  
-Hm, fit Nemizu en hochant la tête.  
-Ah ! Selon les pronostics du Pink Fan club : 5e Tennouji Megumi 4e Nakatsu Shuichi 3e Nanba Minami 2e Himejima Masao et le premier : Sano Izumi.  
-Eh…Sano sera le vainqueur ? Il n'a rien de spécial pourtant. Et l'autre timbré en 2e…  
-Oui.

Les deux adolescents restèrent pensifs. Setsu réfléchissait sur la santé mentale des jeunes filles de ce fan club pour faire un tel classement. Nakatsu arriva et les remarqua.

-Hé !

Les deux étudiants tournèrent la tête vers Nakatsu.

-Hm ? fit Setsu.  
-Tu peux venir une seconde ? demanda Shuichi en faisant signe à Nemizu.  
-Ore ? fit la concernée surprise.

Dehors, près du jardin, Nakatsu attendait et Setsu le rejoignit en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nakatsu ?  
-La blessure que Hayasaka s'est faite au marathon…Elle guérit ?  
-Oui, ça va. Ah oui, merci encore pour ton aide.  
-Non, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier.  
-Eh ?  
-Euh, comment dire…après avoir observer ton obstination, que tu l'as aidé alors que vous êtes de différents dortoirs, votre amitié, ça m'a beaucoup touché…et même changé…Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu dois être mon disciple.  
-EH ! fit Setsu de plus en plus surprise. Ch'uis obstinée, moi ? Un peu…Oui, c'est vrai.  
-Quoi ? Ça te plait pas ? demanda Nakatsu en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente.

Elle restait songeuse. Nakatsu sentit, tout à coup, son cœur battre plus fort. Il détourna la tête, surpris par l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque. Setsu le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Nakatsu se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de bouger et s'éloigna de Nemizu brusquement **(2)**.

-Nan…Nan rien…Et si…tu étais mon petit frère ?  
-J'ai déjà un frère…un grand...  
-Ah… ? Alors…Tu voudrais…Tu voudrais être mon ami ?  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit malicieusement la jeune fille. Je préfère qu'on soit ami qu'ennemie.

Mais encore une fois, le cœur de Nakatsu s'emballa. Il le sentit mal et partit en courant. Nemizu le regarda rentrer au dortoir. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? A ces mecs, je te jure.

Le soir, dans la chambre 304, Ayumi était sur son lit entrain de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Yao entra dans la chambre et déposa ses affaires.

-Okaeri !  
-Oh, tu es là (_naaaaaan c'est pas vrai XD_) Ton pied va mieux ?  
-Hai (^_^)  
-Au fait, tu avais raison, dit Hikaru.  
-A propos ?  
-Pour le marathon, on a tous été disqualifié.  
-Oh, c'est bête…TOUS ? Moi aussi ? (_peur d'avoir souffert pour rien_)  
-Non, je crois pas.  
-De toute façon, j'ai pas fini la course…Ah, arigato.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-De m'avoir porté sur ton dos.  
-Oh. Betsuni.

Il s'installa sur son lit et alluma la radio.

Dans la chambre 107, Setsu se défoulait sur sa guitare, sur son lit. Les notes s'enchaînait sans lien entre elles. Son colocataire rentra enfin. Nemizu stoppa tout, plus un bruit.

-C'est toi qui faisait ce bruit ?  
-C'est pas du bruit, mais de la musique, rectifia Setsu.  
-Si tu veux, répondit Kitahanada en jetant son sac dans un coin.  
-Tient, vu que tu es là, j'aurai une question, fit l'adolescente en bondissant devant le karatéka **(3)**  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi avoir triché ?  
-Comme si on a été les seuls ! Et le dortoir 3 alors ? Et puis qui n'a jamais triché dans sa vie, je suis sûr que tu as déjà triché !

Déjà qu'elle était énervé, là son colocataire avait eu le malheur de s'emporter et de la traiter de tricheuse. Pour qui il se prenait. Elle se mit en colère.

-Moi ? Tricher ? J'ai ma fierté ! lui répondit-elle en le prenant au col.  
-Mais...  
-Rien ! Vous n'avez pas d'excuse ! Vous n'aviez pas confiance dans nos capacités au chef et moi ?  
-C'est pas ça ! Si on perdait, tu sais ce qui nous attendait !  
-Je sais ! répliqua Setsu en le poussant. C'est pour ça qu'on aurait pas perdu ! Et c'était vraiment la peine de blesser quelqu'un !  
-Il lui ai rien arrivé ! Et puis, il est du dortoir n°3, quel importance ?  
-C'est mon meilleur pote ! Le premier qui touche à un de ses cheveux, je le trucide ! Cela fait 14 ans que j'essaye de me débarrasser de lui, si quelqu'un le fait à ma place...(4)Vous avez trop de chance que le chef vous a puni, sinon, je m'en serai chargé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle remonta se défouler sur sa guitare.

-Au fait, c'est pas en jetant ton sac dans un coin, que tes devoirs vont se faire.

Pour préparer le concours, les lycées Blossom et Osaka devaient travailler ensemble pour faire les décors. Le réfectoire fut réaménagé en atelier de peinture pour l'occasion. Sekime passa derrière Ayumi, un pot de peinture jaune dans la main, du rouge sur le nez. Les étudiants portaient des gants. Setsu laissait son côté artistique s'exprimer, pendant que Hayasaka faisait ce qu'on lui disait.

-Ajoute de la couleur ici.  
-Oh, répondit Ayumi.

Une adolescente avec un pot de peinture rouge vint rejoindre Hayasaka..

-Merci, continue à partir de là, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.-OK.

Setsu travaillait sur les fleurs de cerisiers, elle dessinait les contours au crayon. Nakatsu s'occupait du découpage, mais les motifs de l'adolescente étaient trop compliqués et il devait faire de l'a peu près. Taiki alla voir Nakatsu. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son colocataire, assit et occupé.

-Nakatsu, c'est une étoile ? demanda Kayashima. Non…une étoile de mer ?

Shuichi s'arrêta de découper au cutter, énervé.

-Crétin ! C'est une fleur de cerisier ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire ça ?  
-Je me demande aussi.., ajouta Nemizu.  
-Mais non, fit Saga. Au moins on peut décorer avec les filles de Blossom.  
-Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt, murmura Setsu mal à l'aise.

Les étudiants, en effet, batifolaient ensemble. Tout le monde ne travaillait pas.

-Vous là-bas ! Arrêtez de discuter et remettez vous au travail ! réprimanda Juri.  
-Arf, encore elles, soupira Setsu.  
-La revoilà, dit Ayumi. Hanayashiki Hibari…  
-Hibari four ! dirent les cinq filles.

Nakatsu, Sekime, Taiki et Saga les regardèrent bizarrement.

-Ecoutez-tous, nous sommes venu examiner la scène construite par Osaka et Blossom, annonça Hibari.  
-Et elles ne peuvent pas donner un coup de main ? Murmura Hayasaka pour elle-même.

Elle avança parmi le chantier. Les garçons entouraient les filles fraichement débarquées.

-Hibari-sama a déjà gagné 6 ans d'affilié, dit Kanna à Komari.  
-6 ans ? Elle a quel âge ?  
-Tais-toi, Komari !  
-Hibari-sama gagnera le titre cette année encore, dit Juri.  
-C'est gênant, ça suffit, répondit Hanayashiki qui regardait partout.  
-Eh…Tu as dessiné ça ? C'est très mignon, complimenta Erika  
-E-Ri-Ka-san ? fit Juri qui la surveillait.

L'adolescente s'éloigna de Sekime et Komari recula par peur. Et elle tira sur une corde ce qui eu pour effet de lâcher les confettis si durement stocké. Nakatsu regarda la scène et se leva.

-Att…attends…dit Nakatsu en se précipitant pour essayait de la protéger. Tu vas bien ?

Il enleva quelques confettis. Komari le regardait fixement. Elle sourit.

-Hm ?  
-Sano-sama ! Sano-sama ! cria Hibari en partant.

Ayumi regarda autour d'elle, un pinceau bleu dans la main. Effectivement, Sano n'était pas là. Tout le monde n'était pas sensé aider ? Les deux adolescentes décidèrent de pas faire attention aux nouvelles venues et à l'agitation qu'elles avaient causé et se remirent au travail.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

(1) Non, elle n'a pas changé de dortoir, mais le sien est je-ne-sais-où encore.  
**(2)** Yeah ! I love Nakatsu. Ayumi aussi aura droit à son petit succès, promis  
**(3)** En fait, elle a descendu les escalier en deux bonds, plus un bond pour être devant lui (^_^)  
**(4)** C'est un délire avec Ayu. N'allez pas le prendre au pied de la lettre, ok ?

Yeah ! Un nouveau concours ! Setsu s'est encore défoulée (^_^) J'aime trop ce moment dans le drama, où on voit Sekime avec de la peinture rouge sur le nez…je me demande comment il a fait…Sinon, prochain chapitre, bientôt le concours ! arf, si je veux respecter mon cota de 4 chapitre par épisode, je suis mal barrée…


	7. Chap 7: Kissmon

**Chapitre 7****: Kissmon**

Dans la salle du dortoir n°1, Tennouji parla du Mister Osaka Contest.

-Pour cette élection…vous n'êtes pas obligés de suivre mes conseils.

Tous les karatéka se regardèrent, surpris par cette annonce. Mais ils restèrent en ligne.

-Pourtant…continua-t-il. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je vous aime quand même.  
-Uss !  
-°Bah s'il nous traite comme ça quand il nous aime, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il nous aimait pas ?°  
-Si quelqu'un ne veut plus me suivre…qu'il quitte cette pièce dans la minute. Je ne vous retiendrai pas.

Le chef se retourna et ferma les yeux. A peine ses paupières furent closent, plus un seul karatéka n'était derrière lui. Ils s'étaient tous précipité à la porte. Daikukocho essaya de tourner la poignée.

-Eh ? Ça s'ouvre pas…  
-10 secondes…9…

Kitahanada s'y mit, les autres le tirant en arrière. Setsu les avait regardé un instant en soupirant, puis se dirigea vers une des portes-vitrées, souleva le store et fit coulisser la porte. Elle sortit et referma la porte.

-8…7…6…5 secondes…

Les karatéka tiraient de toutes leur force, mais rien à faire.

-4…3…2…1…

Les adolescents tombèrent. Setsu, qui les observait de dehors, toqua à la fenêtre. Les karatéka la virent entrain de leur faire salut et elle s'en alla.

-Le temps est écoulé.

Tennouji se retourna, les yeux toujours fermés. Il les ouvrit lentement et sourit à la vu de ses karatéka gentiment alignés.

-Ah bon ? Vous suivrez donc mes ordres, c'est ce que je pensais.  
-Uss !

Setsu qui avait tout entendu sourit. Elle marchait dehors pieds nues et se dépêcha de retourner au réfectoire pour rejoindre Ayumi. Cette dernière était restée avec ceux du dortoir n°2 pour finir les décors. Dans le réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 mangeait dans le chantier du décors. Setsu s'était jointe à eux, toujours dans son kimono blanc et pieds nus.

-Quoi ? Le design de l'élection ? demanda Nanba qui venait de prendre un fruit au vinaigre de Nara.  
-Oui, je voudrais qu'on suive celui de l'an dernier, dit Sekime.  
-Mais celui de l'an dernier est rangé au sous-sol, rétorqua le chef.  
-Tu iras le chercher plus tard, Nakatsu, demanda Kyugo.  
-Pourquoi moi ? S'il en a besoin il n'a qu'à y aller.  
-Sekime, c'est pour toi.  
-Mais je me perds dans le noir…  
-Je me paume régulièrement…continua Saga.  
-J'ai peur du noir et j'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, dit Setsu sans lever la tête.  
-Je suis nul… répondit Noe en se tournant à son tour vers son voisin.  
-Je ne sais pas chanter, fit Arata.  
-Je vaux pas mieux, affirma Nakao en montrant Nakatsu de ses baguette.  
-Hein ? fit intelligemment ce dernier.  
-Moi ? répondit Ayumi. Je ne sais même pas où c'est.  
-Pourquoi ne pas le découvrir ? demanda Senri. Ça serai encore mieux si tu ne revenais pas.

Hayasaka posa son bol sèchement, pour montrer son mécontentement.

-OK ! Allons-y ensemble.  
-Eh ? firent tous les étudiants ensemble.

Sano se leva, tant bien que mal, et avança, titubant un peu. Il s'appuya sur un élève qui commença à se noyer dans son repas. Izumi souriait béatement. Nemizu regarda le pauvre étudiant qui se noyait dans sa soupe.

-Hayasaka. On y va.  
-Oh…

L'adolescente se leva et suivit l'ancien champion. Nakatsu et Nanba se levèrent. Le chef alla à la table de Sano.

-Oh non ! Sano…Il a bouffé presque tous les fruits au vinaigre de Nara…  
-EH ?

Nanba mangea l'avant-dernier du plat. Setsu regarda les adolescents avec interrogation. Elle se tourna vers Sekime, qui lui expliqua tout.

Hayasaka ouvrit la porte du sous-sol, armée d'un lampe torche. Sano la suivait, titubant.

-Où est l'interrupteur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Euh…répondit Sano en levant le bras.  
-C'est où ?  
-Ouais, ouais…répondit Izumi éblouit par la lumière.

Il avança et appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais son bras glissa et il fit tomber la moitié des objets sur les étagères. Il tomba aussi. Ayumi se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

-Ça va ?

Mais d'autres objets leur tomba dessus et l'adolescente s'écroula sur l'ex-champion. Elle se releva, regardant s'il n'avait rien. Il cligna des yeux. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Sano prit appui sur ses bras et se releva pour embrasser la jeune fille. L'adolescente recula et gifla le garçon. Sano retomba dans l'inconscience doucement.

-Sano ? Sano ! fit Ayumi en secouant l'adolescent. Il dort ?  
-Hé ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Nakatsu.

En effet, les étudiants avaient accouru au sous-sol.

-Setsu-chan et les autres…

-Des fruits au vinaigre de Nara ?

Hayasaka, accompagnée de Nakatsu, Nanba, Sekime, Nakao, Nemizu et Kayashima, avaient ramené Sano dans la chambre 205. Il était couché sur son lit, Kyugo assit à côté. Taiki était près de la porte et Shuichi, assit en face de Sekime.

-Il y a de l'alcool dedans, non ? dit Nanba. Juste avec aussi peu d'alcool, il est aussi bourré qu'un employé de Shinbashi.  
-Eh ? fit Ayumi surprise.  
-Il ne sais vraiment pas boire, ajouta Nakatsu. Dès qu'il est soule, il se transforme en « Kissmon »  
-Le monstre du bisou… ?  
-Il attrape le premier qui passe à sa porté et l'embrasse, expliqua Nanba.

Setsu hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à leurs explications. Sano se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Il…l'embrasse ?  
-Je suis une de ses victimes, dit fièrement Minami.  
-Eh ?  
-Ore mo, continua Nakatsu.  
-Eh ?  
-Ore mo, ajouta Sekime.  
-Eh ?  
-Boku mo, fini Nakao.  
-EH ?  
-Boku mo, confirma Kayashima.  
-Me regarde pas, je suis pas une victime moi !

Hayasaka était sous le choc. La porte s'ouvrit et d'autres victimes se manifestèrent.

-Ore mo, dit Arata.  
-Ore mo, continua Saga à côté.  
-Ore mo, dit Noe dans le couloir.  
-Ore mo, ajouta Yodoyabashi qui mangeait au réfectoire.  
-Ore mo, affirma Arashiyama au distributeur.  
-Ore mo, amplifia Kamishinjo en faisant le lapin.  
-Basao, continua Uwaoshiba dehors.  
-Ore mo, ajouta Tannowa dans le couloir.  
-Ore mo, déclara Takaida.  
-Ore mo, dit Minase à un distributeur de tickets.  
-Ore mo, confirma Tennouji à la porte de la salle d'entraînement.  
-Watashi mo, finit mielleusement Masao.

Et Yujiro sortit de sa niche en couinant.

Les étudiants étaient partis. Ayumi était rentré dans son dortoir. Elle était allongée dans son lit, sa lampe de chevet était allumée. L'adolescente songeait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt  
-Faudra faire plus attention la prochaine fois...

Setsu planchait sur ses devoirs pendant que son colocataire faisait des pompes. C'était l'un des rares moments où ils n'étaient pas dans leur tenue de karatéka ou en uniforme scolaire. Enfin, Nemizu avait déjà enfilé son pyjama et le bâillement qu'elle venait d'émettre indiquait qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle monta donc se glisser sous la couette. Mais elle se releva.

-Kitahanada ?  
-Hai ? répondit l'adolescent toujours entrain de faire ses exercices.  
-Tu as déjà…eu affaire à Sano quand il était soule ?  
-Hai, comme tout le monde ici.  
-Tout le monde ?  
-Depuis sa venu ici, oui, je pense que tout le monde a déjà eu affaire à Kissmon.  
-Kissmon…  
-Pourquoi cette question ? Tu a eu affaire à lui ?  
-ZzZzZz

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Sano marchait dans une des allées du jardin. Ayumi arrivait par une allée perpendiculaire. Elle le remarqua et s'arrêta, réfléchissant.

-Dis…  
-Quoi ?  
-A propos d'hier…  
-Hier ? fit Sano surprit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Non…Rien…

Izumi s'en alla, égal à lui-même. Ayumi partie aussi, rejointe par Setsu qui arrivait en courant. Elle regarda l'athlète qui disparaissait au loin, puis son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
-Betsuni. On y va ?  
-Let's go !

Les étudiants couraient dans la cours vers le panneau d'affichage. Sawatari-san allait présenter les candidats pour le concours. Ayumi faisait parti de la foule, mais elle avait perdue Setsu de vu **(1)**

-Je vais maintenant vous révéler la liste des 10 candidats à l'élection de Mister Osaka.

Tous les étudiants sautaient de joie et attendaient avec impatience les noms. Ayumi regardait autour d'elle, essayant de repérer son amie.

-Himejima Masao.  
-Oscar ! dirent ceux du dortoir n°3.  
-Tenouji Megumi. Sano Izumi. Nanba Minami. Hayasaka Ayumu. Yao Hikaru.  
-Je dois appeler le salon de beauté…  
-Tetsukayama Shota.  
-J'ai besoin de faire un masque.  
-Nakatsu Shuichi.

Ce dernier venait d'arriver avec Setsu. Mais cette dernière rejoignit son amie. Sawatari-san continua de présenter les candidats.

-Imamiya Sho.  
-Je doit faire des étirements.  
-Et Nemizu Setsu.  
-Eh ? Ore ?  
-Oh ? fit Nakatsu. Setsu ? Toi aussi ? dit joyeusement Shuichi voulant mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Nemizu. Bien. Bien.  
-Sano ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Ah, je pense pas qu'il participe, comme l'an dernier.  
-Hmm, je vois…dit Hayasaka en s'en allant.  
-Oi ! Ayu !  
-Le dortoir qui remportera l'élection…commença Sawatari. Verra installer dans chacune de ses chambres…un téléviseur LCD !

Hayasaka passa devant les casier à chaussures. Mais on l'appela.

-Hayasaka ! dit le docteur Umeda. Pas de doute, on voit bien que tu es une fille. Vas chercher Sano. Je dois me débarrasser de cette affaire avec l'équipe d'athlétisme avant la fin de la semaine.  
-Sano quitte l'équipe ?  
-Il ne la quitte pas. Il est déjà parti.

Ayumi courait dans les allées, cherchant Sano. Elle croisa Nemizu qui marchait tranquillement.

-Oi ! Ayu !  
-Setsu-chan ! Tu n'aurai pas vu Sano ?  
-Iee…pourquoi ?  
-Umeda-sensei m'a demandé de le lui ramener. Une histoire avec l'équipe d'athlétisme.  
-Oh…Je le lui dirait si je le vois.  
-Il paraît qu'il a quitter l'équipe…

L'adolescente brune repartit. Setsu reprit son bonhomme de chemin, mais elle croisa Nakatsu adossé à un arbre.

-Oh. Nakatsu ! Tu dois le savoir toi. Sano n'est pas ici ?  
-Laisse tomber, répondit joyeusement Nakatsu en avançant. Allons manger. Okonomiyaki ?  
-Désolé, je n'ai pas très faim.  
-Pourquoi ? Allons-y ! Allons-y ! dit Shuichi en attrapant Nemizu par le col.  
-Lâche-moi ! Arrête ! Lâche moi !  
-Pas question.  
-Lâche-moi !

Dans un restaurant d'Okonomiyaki, Nemizu et Nakatsu étaient assit à une table et discutaient.

-Sano est parti ?  
-Hm. Je le sais d'Ayu qui le sait du docteur qui le sait de...Ah iee, ça ne va pas plus loin.  
-Si c'est Umeda qui l'a dit alors ça doit être vrai, il s'occupe de l'équipe d'athlétisme.  
-C'est vrai ? Il en a pas la tête…  
-Mais ce Sano…pourquoi il a abandonné ?  
-Pourquoi avoir tout arrêter ? Il devrait recommencer…  
-Si tu le forces, ça marchera pas.  
-Eh ?  
-En fait personne n'a plus envie que lui de sauter.

Setsu approuva discrètement, réfléchissant. Elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de l'ancien champion, mais comme Ayumi lui en avait parlé, ça avait titillé sa curiosité.

-Je t'assure. je trouve que tu t'inquiète un peu trop pour Sano.  
-Hein ? Ore ?  
-Tu ne serai pas…tu sais ?  
-Quoi ? Non ! Homo janai ! Homo janai ! s'énerva Nemizu en se levant.  
-Baka, je rigolais, le prends pas au sérieux, rassura Nakatsu en la faisant se rassoir.

Il prit son verre d'eau et bu un peu avant de rester fixé sur Nemizu. Cette dernière le regardait bizarrement. En effet, il laissa couler toute l'eau qu'il venait de boire hors de sa bouche.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Setsu en allant essuyer la bouche de Nakatsu avec sa serviette.  
-Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Rien du tout !

Nakatsu se leva et alla près de la fenêtre. Setsu, comme le reste du restaurant, regardait l'adolescent d'un air étrange. Il retourna s'asseoir après un instant, Setsu allait commencer à manger. Nakatsu prit la spatule et coupa à l'arrache un morceau, il saisit ses baguettes, mit ce qu'il voulait dans son assiette et le mangea. Malheureusement, c'était trop chaud.

-C'est chaud ! C'est chaud ! dit-il la bouche pleine, recrachant la moitié.  
-Décidément. Tiens ! fit Nemizu en se levant de nouveau avec la serviette.

Nakatsu toussait. Une fois cela passé, il regarda de nouveau l'adolescente qui était à côté de

lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Shuichi se leva brusquement et tout le restaurant le regardait.

-Je suis…Je suis un fougueux joueur de foot, Nakatsu Shuichi ! s'énerva-t-il en posant son pied sur la chaise. Je n'aime que les femmes !  
-Tant mieux pour toi.

Nemizu se rassit, désespérée par le comportement exagéré de son camarade.

Nakatsu et Nemizu rentrait au dortoir.

-Tu n'as pas un centime, c'est quoi ce délire ?  
-Arrête de chipoter sur un truc pareil, dit Nakatsu un cure-dent dans la bouche.  
-C'est pas toi qui a payé. Tu me le revaudra.

Mais Nemizu s'arrêta et Nakatsu fit de même, surpris. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna derrière un buisson pour se cacher.

-Att…Attends un instant ! Qu'…Qu'…Qu'…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Là …répondit Setsu qui regardait au-dessus du buisson tenant toujours Nakatsu. Ayu derrière cet arbre, il regarde Sano avec…  
-Eh ? fit intelligemment Nakatsu en regardant à son tour. Ah…C'est Kagurazaka, un adversaire de Sano dans le tournois national.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait…Je vais me rapprocher un peu…  
-Hé…

Mais Nemizu partit se cacher derrière un arbre près de celui d'Hayasaka, suivit par Nakatsu. Kagurazaka parlait.

-Il me semble que tu n'as plus le moindre muscle.  
-J'ai déjà quitté l'équipe, répondit Sano qui repartait.  
-Et si tu participais au tournois national avant de partir ?  
-Hein ?  
-Te voir sauter amuserait beaucoup les spectateurs. En fait tu as peur. Ta jambe est guérie depuis longtemps, mais tu n'as pas le cran d'affronter la défaite.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Je sais tout. Tu crois que tu peux tout quitter en abandonnant l'équipe d'athlétisme, mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire ensuite. Tu essayes de te trouver une excuse, c'est ta vrai personnalité. N'est-ce pas ?

Sano ne répondit pas. Kagurazaka était passé derrière lui et se trouvait à sa droite maintenant.

-Hé ! Toi !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Ayumi énervée approcher et Setsu et Nakatsu qui la rejoignaient.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Un mec comme toi n'arrivera à rien dans la vie.  
-C'est qui cette meuf ?  
-Quoi…Je suis un mec !  
-Vous êtes qui ?  
-Des amis, répondit Hayasaka en posant sa main sur l'épaule à Izumi.  
-Ayu…commença Setsu. Ne nous met pas tous dans le même sac que toi…  
-Ne fait pas attention…commença Shuichi en voulant poser sa main sur l'épaule à Setsu.

Mais le contact fit tomber Nakatsu. Kagurazaka, Sano et Nemizu le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Sano, je suis content pour toi. Tu t'es entouré de vrais minables.  
-Oi ! s'énerva Nemizu. Généralise pas ton cas !

Mais sur ces bonnes paroles, il repartit courir, laissant Nemizu furax. Izumi soupira et il regarda Hayasaka qui tourna la tête vers lui. Sano repartit, les laissant là.

Dans la salle de réunion du dortoir n°3, un séance d'exorcisme avait lieu. Un des étudiant était au centre, habillé d'une sorte de kimono de cérémonie blanc. Il agitait un balais serpillère au-dessus d'un chaudron. Il était entouré par quatre arbustes et bougies.

Tous les étudiants priaient pendant que Oscar soufflait et toussait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre chef de dortoir ? demanda Yao.  
-Je suis pas sûr…répondit Imamiya. Il était déjà bizarre ce matin.  
-C'est pas bon signe, affirma Ayumi **(2)**

Tout à coup, plus un bruit. Himejima parla avec une voix grave.

-Je me souviens. Je n'ai pas pu être présent lors de ma première année à cause d'un accident de voiture, commença Masao dont la tête tournait à 360°. Je n'ai toujours pas pu y aller la seconde année parce que je me suis trompé de lieu. Toute cette malchance…Serait-ce…A cause de ma beauté…Que je suis maudit !

Il écarta les bras et tous les étudiants tombèrent.

-Il est maudit.  
-Allez demander quoi faire à Kayashima Taiki du dortoir n°2, ordonna Imamiya . Demandez lui de l'aide !

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**(1)** Sana-chaaaaaan ! Où es-tu ? XD Nemizu, l'adolescente invisible. Jamais là où on l'attends (^_^) Dire qu'elle suivait Ayumi deux secondes avant…  
**(2)** Elle s'y connaît en zarberie à force d'être avec Setsu (^_^)

Plus qu'un chapitre, et l'épisode 2 est bouclé (^_^) C'est dur de coupé un épisode en 4 chapitres…Mais moins j'arrive pas et plus…ça ferait trop… Allez ! Let's go to the Mr Osaka Contest !


	8. Chap 8: Mister Osaka Contest

**Chapitre 8****: Mister Osaka Contest**

Sano entra dans les gradin du terrain d'athlétisme avec Yujiro. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde. Yujiro était assez excité.

-Tu vas rester caché combien de temps ?

Hayasaka passa la tête de derrière le mur. Finalement, elle le rejoignit, toute souriante. Sano détacha Yujiro. Il fit rouler une balle parterre et Yujiro courut après. Ayumi l'attrapa de l'autre côté. Elle aimait beaucoup les chiens.

-Quand est-ce que Yujiro est arrivé ici ?  
-Il y a 1 an. Il était à l'infirmerie quand je passais, alors je l'ai prit.  
-Il y a 1an…  
-Depuis, nous prenons toujours les mêmes trajets pour les promenades. Tous les jours, je verrai ce terrain, mais je ne pourrai que regarder. Je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre, comme Kagurazaka l'a dit, Yujiro, sans même savoir que j'avais peur de seulement entrer dans le stade.  
-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te dépêcher. Prends ton temps, fait les choses à ton propre rythme.**(1)**  
-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?  
-Eh ?  
-Ce genre de phrase toute faite ne marche pas sur moi. Je ne peux pas sauter. C'est la réalité.

Sano se releva et commença à partir. Il gravissait les marches. Ayumi se leva et alla jusqu'à la rambarde.

-C'est débile ! cria-t-elle vers le stade.

Sano s'arrêta. Ayumi se retourna et gravit les marches jusqu'à lui.

-Ta blessure à la jambe est complètement guérie, alors tu pourras un jour ressauter. Tu peux le faire.  
-Ta gueule. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus sauter, non ?  
-Un jour tu voudras de nouveau. Au fond de toi, tu le veux, alors je ferai tout pour que ça arrive, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Alors n'essaye même pas de renoncer.  
-Tu te prends pour qui ?

Et l'ancien athlète partit.

-Je suis Hayasaka Ayumi, et tu vas voir toute la volonté que j'ai pour faire quelque chose, murmura l'adolescente.

Au lycée Osaka, c'était l'effervescence. Les filles de tous les lycées environnant venaient, ainsi que des étudiants. Des hauts-parleurs annonçait les concurrents qui passaient. Setsu était encore dans sa chambre, au dortoir. Tous ces camarades étaient déjà dans les coulisses, prêt. Elle, elle fouillait dans ses valises à le recherche de quelque chose.

-Mais, où je l'ai encore mit ? Tient ? ça irait bien avec ça…Aaaa ! Mais il est où ?

Le haut-parleur annonça la fin de la prestation de Hanayashiki Hibari et que le concours de Mr Osaka commençait. Ce qui ajouta un peu de stress à Setsu qui trouvait toujours pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Le premier concurrent était Himejima Masao du dortoir n°3, mais il y avait un petit problème.

-Même pas étonnant…

Setsu écoutait les noms des concurrents pour pas être prise au dépourvu. Ensuite venait son chef de dortoir. Nemizu avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle mit le tout dans un sac et courut vers le lieu du concours. C'était d'ailleurs le tour de Nakatsu. Il arriva avec un ballon sous le bras. Il était en tenu de foot, avec un gilet bleu. Il se mit à faire des jongles avec sa balle, pendant qu'il enlevait son gilet.

-1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…comptait le public.

Nakatsu était assit sur un banc et continuait ses jongles et son strip-tease. Il enlevait son t-shirt. Dans les coulisses, Nemizu se faisait réprimandé par son dortoir.

-Oi ! Nemizu, Tu étais passé où ? demanda Tetsukayama  
-Hm, je me suis trompé de chemin (^_^)  
-Nemizu, dit Tennouji. Tu aurais du être avec nous sur scène avant.  
-Gomen chef, mais…vous nous avez laissé la possibilité de pas suivre vos conseils, et donc j'ai décidé de pas vous suivre (^_^) Vous avez pas vu que j'étais partie ?  
-Nemizu, tu vas faire quoi ? interrogea Kitahanada.  
-Eto…d'abord…me changer. Et ensuite…vous n'aurez qu'à me regarder et apprécier le spectacle (^_^)

L'adolescente s'enferma à double tour **(2)** dans une pièce pour se changer. Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac.

A l'infirmerie, Ayumi venait d'apporter son certificat médical et celui de Setsu au docteur Umeda. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

-Des faux certificats médicaux, hein ?

Hayasaka détourna les yeux.

-Tu as cru qu'en le remplissant en français tu me tromperais ? demanda Hokuto en se levant.  
-C'est pas ce que…commença Ayumi qui reculait plus le docteur avançait.

Malheureusement, le lavabo rectangle lui barra sa retraite. Elle était coincée.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?  
-Je peux vous parler de deux amies ? demanda Hayasaka, mais pas de réponse. Il y a peu, avant qu'elles déménagent, L'une d'elles a subit un…traumatisme. Elle a une phobie.  
-Donc tu es venue ici parce que tu as peur ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Elle aurait bien voulut allé dans une autre école **(3)**, mais quand elle a essayé de se soigner…

_Flash back_

-C'est quand qu'on sort ?  
-Patience Setsu-chan. C'est toi qui voulais venir en plus.  
-Je me sens mal…je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de filles…  
-Setsu-chan !  
-(X_X)

_Fin du Flash back_

-C'est donc pour ça…Mais ça réponds toujours pas à ma question. Vous…Qu'est ce que tes amies essayent d'accomplir en venant ici ?  
-C'est…à cause de sa phobie, la soigner peu à peu ? Et puis…j'aimerai que Sano saute à nouveau…  
-Le faire sauter ? Tout le monde voudrait qu'il saute, mais ils ont tous échoué. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je ne sais toujours pas. Je pensais que si j'arrivais à rassembler assez de courage pour venir ici…Je pourrais tout résoudre. Mais j'avais tord.  
-L'épreuve qu'il a traversé est sombre…lourd…  
-Alors je ferais tout pour entrer dans son monde et le convaincre.  
-Au Japon, c'est ce qu'on appelle un comportement « énervant » de nos jours !  
-Je sais que je serai pas appréciée de tout le monde. Mais j'ai décidé de lui tenir tête, sinon il ne sautera plus.

-Le concurrent n°8 est…dortoir n°2, Sano Izumi-kun, annonça Yoshioka. Sano Izumi-kun ? Sano Izumi-kun n'est pas ici ?

Le public devint agité. Tout le monde parlait.

-Il sera donc considéré comme absent ?

Dans les coulisses, le dortoir n°2 désespérait. Sekime mit sa main sur l'épaule de Saga.

-Oubliez, j'abandonne.

Mais le public acclama quelqu'un. Qui était-ce ? Ils allèrent voir. Ils ouvrirent le rideau sur un des côtés de la scène et regardèrent. Sano venait d'apparaître sur scène avec Yujiro qui essayait d'attraper une balle. Izumi, voyant où il était tombé, reprit sa tête habituel. Hibari se leva pour applaudir, suivit par les Hibari Four.

-Sano-sama ! Sano-sama ! Merveilleux !

Derrière le rideau, le dortoir n°2 aussi était à la fête.

-Le voici mon écran LCD ! s'écria Nakatsu.

Akira le prenait en photo, contente. Sano voulu partir, mais le Yujiro n'était pas du même avis. Il s'était assit et regardait son maître.

-Oi ! Yujiro ! lui chuchotait Sano. Yujiro, on y va !

Mais rien à faire. Sano essaya de le tirer, mais le golden ne bougeait pas. Il était contraint de rester sur scène plus longtemps. Setsu entendait tout dans sa loge. Ce serait bientôt son tour. Il manquait juste Ayumi…

Dans l'infirmerie, Umeda et Ayumi discutait toujours.

-Renvoyées…  
-Eh ?  
-Vraiment désolé, mais ces amies doivent être renvoyées.

Ayumi hocha la tête.

-Hayasaka, si tu es venue ici avec Nemizu juste pour draguer des beaux garçons, je vous expulserai immédiatement. Mais…je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour le faire recommencer le saut en hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois que je vais te manger ?  
-Non…Un peu…  
-Relax, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.  
-Eh ?  
-Tu en devais pas participer à l'élection ?  
-Oh non !

Ayumi partit en courant. Umeda la regarda partir en souriant.

Ayumi montait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle arriva dans la loge.

-Gomen, je suis en retard.

Ogimashi, Shijo, Kuzuha et Kaizuka la regardèrent en riant, avec un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ogimashi et Shijo la poussèrent vers l'endroit d'où les concurrents attendaient. Taiyo lui enleva sa veste.

-Viens ici, met ça…ordonnait les deux garçons.

Ils fermèrent les deux portes coulissantes. Ayumi se retrouva devant un costume noir. L'adolescente commença à se déshabiller. Dehors, Ogimashi et Shijo rigolaient. Mais quand Ayumi voulu prendre le costume, mais quelqu'un l'enleva. Elle regarda parterre, mais son uniforme aussi disparut.

-Accueillons ensuite le concurrent n°9 : Hayasaka Ayumu-kun du dortoir n°3, annonça Yoshioka.

Ayumi venait de comprendre dans quel pétrin elle était tombée.

-Quand le rideau se lèvera, tu devra sortir de là, lui dit Ogimashi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Hayasaka.  
-Si tu sors nu, la victoire sera dans la poche, expliqua Taiyo. Tu es le seul représentant de notre dortoir. Bon courage !  
-Bon courage ! Aies confiance en toi ! lui souhaita Shijo avant de partir avec Ogimashi.

Les deux adolescents partirent, fiers de leur idée. Umeda passa alors la tête derrière la porte. Il sortit alors de sa cachette. Mais Setsu arrivait en courant de l'autre côté. Elle aussi avait tout remarqué

-Ayu ! Met ça !

Nemizu lui avait lancer des vêtements par-dessus les portes. Dehors le public criait et applaudissait. Ayumi avait peur. Sur scène Ogimashi et Shijo chauffait la salle.

-Hayasaka !…répétaient-ils. 

Nemizu découvrit que le docteur la regardait. Mais elle ouvrit les portes coulissantes pour rejoindre son ami. Dehors, Ogimashi et Shijo arrêtèrent de parler quand le projecteur s'alluma. Taiyo et Haruki se retournèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Le rideau rouge s'ouvrit. Mais là, ce fut la surprise générale. Toutes les filles étaient sous le choc. Ayumi était vêtue d'une robe rose, comme une princesse. Une perruque de longs cheveux bruns finissait son déguisement. Elle avança lentement. Nemizu restait caché dans l'ombre, attendant son heure **(4)**.

-Oh mon dieu… cria une fille.

Ayumi tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle et Umeda lui fit une petite révérence et signe qu'elle était super. Hayasaka fit un sourire et continua d'avancer. Elle s'installa derrière le piano. Elle commença son morceau. Puis, un air de violon résonna et Setsu marcha vers son amie, habillée en élégant gotique lolita. Derrière le rideau sur le côté de la scène, Sekime, Nanba et Nakatsu regardaient le scène.

-C'était pas prévu, dit Kyugo. Une alliance entre dortoir.  
-C'est le choc dont on aurait eu besoin, répondit Minami. Adieu les écrans LCD !

Sur scène, les adolescentes jouaient un air légèrement mélancolique **(5)**. Dans le fond de la  
salle, Umeda rejoignit Sano.

-Tu as retirer ta demande de désinscription…C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur sourit et partit laissant Izumi regarder l'adolescente. Le public était sous le charme. Mais la fin du concours arriva. Tous les participants étaient sur scène et attendait les résultats.

-Le vainqueur de l'élection de Mr Osaka est…Nemizu Setsu-kun !

Le projecteur s'arrêta sur l'adolescente et tout le monde était étonné. Elle les regarda, impassible.

-Nous gagnons les écrans LCD ? se demanda Tennouji.  
-Oui ? ajouta Nanba.  
-Et la reine est…commença Yoshioka.  
-Félicitation pour votre 7e victoire d'affilié, dit Juri à Hibari.  
-C'est Hayasaka Ayumu-kun !  
-Eh ?  
-Eh ? répétèrent tous les concurrents.

Hanayashiki s'évanouit à cette nouvelle. Toutes les Hibari Four se précipitèrent.

-Hibari-sama ! Hibari-sama !

Yujiro décida alors de partir, embarquant Sano à sa suite. Setsu sourit en regardant son amie.

-C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Ayumi.

Dans la chambre 205, c'était aussi la fête.

-Ah, j'ai la dalle…

Il avait Sano, Nakao, Nanba, Kayashima, Nemizu, Saga, Arata, Hayasaka, Sekime et Noe. Nakatsu buvait dans son coin.

-Pourquoi on fête ici ? dit Ayumi. Vous êtes le seul dortoir sans victoire.  
-Fais pas attention, dit Minami en allant chez l'adolescente. Prends ça et oublions.  
-Ouais, ouais, approuva Nakao.  
-Félicitation pour avoir fini premier dans le classement des filles, continua Nanba.

Nakatsu posa sa canette et changea de place.

-Crions tous « Banzai » ! suggéra Nanba.  
-Banzai !

Nakatsu alla s'asseoir près de Sano.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire la fête ici ? demanda Shuichi.  
-Je m'en fous, ne dérangez rien ici.  
-Quoi, t'as dit quelque chose ? fit Nakatsu la bouche pleine de chips.  
-Rien.

Nakatsu voulu prendre un verre en carton, mais c'était celui de Setsu, qui voulait le prendre.

-Oh. Pardon.  
-Prends-le, c'est qu'un verre, dit-elle. Sers moi un jus de fruit.

Nakatsu la regarda un instant, puis prit le verre. Il tourna le dos aux autres qui s'amusaient et réfléchit.

-Pourquoi mon cœur recommence-t-il à battre comme ça ? se demanda Nakatsu. Oh. Setsu a bu dans ce verre…C'est donc…Un baiser in-in-indirect ?

Mais quand il voulut boire, Kayashima lui piqua le verre pour boire. Shuichi s'énerva.

-Ah ! Crétin ! Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

Nakatsu saisit son camarade de chambre à la gorge. Taiki faillit s'étrangler, puis regarda au-dessus de son ami.

-Ah, une aura meurtrière.  
-Ah !

Nemizu alla s'assoir à côté de son amie, dos à Nakatsu. Ayumi parlait avec Sano.

-Ils ont l'air tous heureux. On m'a habillé en fille, j'ai cru crever de honte.

Sano avait la tête basse. Il ria aux paroles d'Ayumi. Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire. Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente et ria de nouveau.

-Eh ? fit Ayumi.

Izumi balançait sa tête en chantonnant. Nakatsu se retourna et constata :

-Oh, il a encore manger des fruits de Nara.

Sano s'appuya sur l'épaule de Hayasaka, prêt à l'embrasser. Setsu voulut sauver son amie, mais fut prise alors comme cible de Kissmon. Nakatsu cria et prit Izumi par l'épaule, ce qui eu pour effet qu'il reçut le baiser. Les adolescentes regardèrent la scène avec de grands yeux. Shuichi était sous le choc et Izumi s'endormit. Le reste des étudiants applaudirent et sifflèrent. Elles laissèrent retomber leur tête.

-C'est donc vrai qu'il a embrassé tout l'internat, murmura Ayumi.

Dans la chambre 205, tout le monde s'était endormit. Sur le portable de Setsu, un mail venait d'arriver. L'adolescente se réveilla au petit bruit. Elle se leva et alla prendre son téléphone. Elle marcha sur Nakao au passage, qui se releva, la figure barbouillée de feutre tout comme Sekime, mais les deux se rendormirent immédiatement. A l'ouverture du mail, l'adolescente ouvrit grands ses yeux.

« Ma très chère sœur, je suis venu pour te ramener à Hinata. Ton frère. »  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Setsu se retourna pour voir que Sano était réveillé. De quoi il se mêlait ?

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Ayumi qui est très curieuse, forcément, elle se mêle des affaires des autres…  
**(2)** Parce qu'on sait jamais avec les brutes du dortoir n°1  
**(3)** Mais oui, on y croit. Setsu aller dans une école de filles ? Et puis la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu XD  
**(4)** Ayu-chan et moi, on a le sens du spectacle, d'où le fait qu'on sait quoi faire.  
**(5)** Il faut écouter Ikemen Boogie Night, de l'OST d'Hanakimi J-Drama. J'aime trop ce morceaux.

Arf, épisode 2 bouclé ! En avant pour l'épisode 3, avec la venu du frère à Setsu, un voleur de sous-vêtements…Que de mystères…


	9. Chap 9: Nemizu Jinnai

**Chapitre 9****: Nemizu Jinnai**

Petit résumé: cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles. Et oui. Pour certaines raisons, elles se sont déguisées en garçons et ont intégré un établissement non mixte. Après être devenu des garçons et avoir intégré leur nouveau lycée…Ayumi et Setsu se sont vue mêlées à un nombre infini de mésaventures. Et finalement…A l'ouverture du mail, Sanako ouvrit grands ses yeux.

« Ma très chère sœur, je suis venu pour te ramener à Hinata. Ton frère. » **(1)**  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nemizu se retourna pour voir que Sano était réveillé. De quoi il se mêlait ? Setsu cacha quand même son portable derrière son dos. Mais Sano tourna de l'œil et se rendormit. L'adolescente soupira de soulagement et regarda de nouveau l'écran.

Au lycée Osaka, la cloche annonçait la délivrance des étudiants.

-Les cours sont finis !

Dans la salle de classe de 2-C, il y avait de l'agitation.

-Dis, dis dis dis…fit Sekime à Nakao. J'ai entendu dire que des sous-vêtements avaient disparus à Blossom.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Saga.  
-Oh non ! J'ai intérêt à faire attention, dit Nakao avec un grand sourire.  
-Personne n'a l'intention de voler tes slips ! répondit Saga.  
-C'est peut être toi qui a volé ces culottes ! répliqua Senri en allant vers son camarade.

Plus haut dans la salle de classe, Nakatsu alla voir Nemizu qui paraissait réveillée pour une fois.

-Hé, Setsu, on va manger un Okonomiyaki ?  
-Désolé, j'ai un truc à faire aujourd'hui.  
-Un truc ?  
-Mon frangin est venu me voir, la plaie. A plus, salua Nemizu en filant.  
-Je pensais que son grand frère se trouvait en France.  
-Oi ! Nemizu et l'entraînement ! râla Tetsukayama.  
-C'est aussi de l'entrainement que d'aller le supporter !

Setsu couru jusqu'à une boutique de vêtements. Elle prit un t-shirt avec un gilet noir, un jeans, des sous-vêtements. Et voilà Sanako qui ressortit de la boutique transformé en fille ou presque.

-Yosh !

Et elle courut ensuite jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec son frère. Elle s'impatientait. Puis, elle se rappela le mail: «Je suis venu pour te ramener à Hinata». Elle soupira, mais on l'appelait.

-Setsu!

Elle se retourna et vit son frère sur l'escalier. Il courut rejoindre sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

-Attends, aniki !  
-Ça faisait longtemps. Quoi ? Tu n'est pas heureuse de me revoir ? Vraiment…Quand maman et papa m'ont raconté que tu étudiais au Japon, à Tokyo, j'étais stupéfait.  
-Gomen...  
-Mais je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.  
-Hm ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire  
-Allons manger !  
-Hai, let's go !

Le frère et la sœur sautillaient ensemble, comme deux débiles. Mais plus haut, quelqu'un observait la scène.

-Cette imbécile…fit Umeda-sensei en partant.

Setsu marchait dans la rue avec son frère. Ils avaient leurs moments où ils étaient plus proche que d'habitude.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici si soudainement ?  
-Je suis venu assister à une convention de mécanique donné par une université de Tokyo.**(2)**  
-Ah ?  
-Tu t'es habituée au système scolaire japonais ?  
-Hm. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis.  
-Des amies filles ?  
-Bien sûr, enfin quelque unes, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
-J'ai l'impression que tu parles un peu comme un garçon, non ? Plus que d'habitude.  
-Ah bon ? C'est comme ça que parlent les lycéennes…essaya de convaincre Nemizu. Comme nous vivons toutes dans le même dortoir, nous nous entendons toutes très bien. Même si j'aimais bien mon lycée en France, ici, je me sens tellement bien.  
-Ça suffit, Setsu.  
-Eh ?  
-Je sais tout. Tu as intégré un lycée de garçons. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un lycée de garçons, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
-Maman et papa sont aussi au courant ? demanda Nemizu.  
-Comment j'aurais pu leur annoncer ça ?  
-Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi rester.  
-Ne fait pas l'enfant. Va démissionner et rentre avec moi en France.

Nemizu ne savait pas quoi faire. Son visage exprimait toute son ennui de rentrer. Mais tout à coup, elle releva la tête.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Et la jeune fille partit en marchant, laissant son frère.

Nemizu courait dans la rue pour échapper à son grand frère.

-Non ! Comment a-t-il su ?

L'adolescente courut à toute vitesse. Les passants la regardaient à son passage. Elle rentra au dortoir et s'enferma.

Les étudiants du dortoir n°1 pensaient avoir capturé le voleur. Nanba proposa de le passer au détecteur de mensonge que Noe venait de créer. Les karatéka portèrent le malheureux qui était en fait le frère de Setsu. Ils le secouaient.

-Attention !

Mais Ayumi arriva en courant.

-Nemizu-kun !  
-Hayasaka-chan ! **(3)**

Tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris.

-Le grand frère de Nemizu ? demanda Sekime.

L'adolescente hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Oui.

Et ils se retournèrent tous vers l'homme, encore plus surpris.

-Eh ?  
-Bien, reposez-le, ordonna Tennouji.  
-Yes sir !  
-Vous êtes des crétins ! Écartez-vous ! les engueula Nakatsu. Ni-san ne peut absolument pas être le voleur. Nous sommes vraiment désolé.

Mais Ayumi prit le garçon par le bras et l'emmena loin de ses camarades.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Tous ces garçons avec deux fil…  
-Ah ! cria l'adolescente pour pas qu'il finisse sa phrase. Viens, c'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de ça…Je le ramène au dortoir.

L'adolescente poussa le frère de son amie dans sa chambre et referma la porte soigneusement. Elle continua ensuite sa discussion.

-Ah…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
-C'est parce que Setsu a fui, répondit Jinnai en regardant la pièce. Elle ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir, mais cette fois fuir ne résoudra rien.

Il posa sa mallette sur le bureau et regarda les photos accrochées.

-Tu es venue ici pourquoi, toi ?  
-J'ai suivi Setsu-chan. Et puis, j'ai une raison de rester moi aussi, maintenant.  
-Alors dis moi la raison pour laquelle tu es venue ! Une fille comme toi…Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te travestir et intégrer ce lycée ?  
-Il y a un athlète…il a arrêté le saut et s'est enfermé dans son monde. Je veux que Sano reprenne le saut.  
-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, répondit Jinnai. Mais laisse-moi te demander : en intégrant ce lycée…tu vas réussir à refaire sauter Sano ? Est-ce qu'il a juste un peu changé d'avis ?  
-C'est…  
-En restant ici, que peux-tu faire pour lui ? Tu le force juste à reprendre, mais est-ce que c'est bon pour lui ? Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu ne peux rien pour Sano.  
-Je sais que je suis inutile, répondit Ayumi. Pourtant, je sais que je peux l'aider. Je veux l'aider à reprendre le saut en hauteur, l'aider à sourire de nouveau !  
-Peut importe ce que tu penses, je vous ramène à Hinata !  
-Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais quand je suis venue ici ? s'énerva Hayasaka. Tu veux nous ramener juste parce que tu refuses de m'écouter.

Jinnai et Ayumi s'affrontait du regard, mais Hayasaka ne céda pas.

-On ne viendra pas avec toi, pas avant qu'il n'ait repris le saut en hauteur !  
-Hayasaka…  
-Moi…Je rendrai son sourire à Sano.

Ayumi affrontait le frère de Setsu du regard.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Viennent de France, les parents d'Ayu et Sanako n'ont pas encore déménagé à Hinata.  
**(2)** Mon grand frère est un fana de mécanique. Il adore bidouiller des trucs sur des moteurs.  
**(3)** Ils ont beau se connaître, se tutoyer, ils ne s'appellent pas par leur prénom (^-^)

Ah mon cher frère...qu'est-ce que je ferai sans lui ? Toujours rien XD Nan, mais nos relations ne sont pas aussi conflictuelles en ce moment...Par contre Ayu-chan et sa sœur (^-^) C'est une terreur sa sœur.


	10. Chap 10: Le voleur de sousvêtements de

**Chapitre 10: Le voleur de sous-vêtements de Blossom**

Dans le réfectoire, les Hibari Four avaient réunit les étudiants. Setsu assistait à la réunion, sans grand enthousiasme.**(1)**

-Vous tous, dit Hibari. Je suis désolée de vous ennuyer, mais savez-vous que de nombreux sous-vêtements ont disparu au lycée Blossom ?  
-Oui, on en a entendu parler…répondit Nanba.  
-En fait, aujourd'hui…commença Kanna. Les sous-vêtements d'Hibari-sama ont été volés.

L'adolescente prit une pose de jeune fille effarouchée. Après une petite réflexion, le dortoir n°2 s'exclama :

-Uso !

La jeune fille fut contrarié par cette réflexion. Mais Juri ajouta :

-Moi aussi je pense que c'est impossible.  
-Eh ? fut choqué Hibari.  
-Moi aussi, continua Erika.  
-Moi aussi, compléta Kanna.  
-Moi aussi, finit Komari.  
-Tait-toi, Komari ! reprit Juri.  
-Eh…répondit l'adolescente.

Mais Tennouji s'avança un peu.

-Se pourrait-il…Que toi aussi ? demanda Megumi à Kanna.

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête.

-C'est impardonnable ! s'énerva le chef. Voler les dessous de ma fiancée…!  
-Fi…fiancée , demanda Masao aussi choqué que les autres.  
-Fiancée ? répéta Nanba.  
-Fiancée ! firent le reste des étudiants.  
-°Eh ? Le chef a une fiancée !°, pensa Nemizu.

Kanna rougit et Hibari se tourna vers elle, surprise.

-Le voleur de sous-vêtements doit être capturé par le lycée Osaka ! dit Tennouji.

Il fut approuvé par les étudiants de son dortoir, et ceux des autres étaient moins enthousiastes.

-Subarashi ! Subarashi ! Subarashi ! Subarashi ! Subarashi ! Subarashi ! Subarashi ! Subarashi !  
-Sawatari-san, dit Oscar.  
-Quel exemple…commença Sawatari avant d'avoir un trou de mémoire. Votre sens de la justice est un bel exemple pour représenter l'esprit du lycée Osaka.  
-Non, non, non, non…réclama Nanba. Tennouji a seulement…  
-Ce sont les mots de la directrice, argumenta Sawatari.

Bizarrement, tous les étudiant approuvèrent.

-Que dites vous de ça : le dortoir qui capturera le voleur sera dispensé de corvée de ménage pour toute l'année.

Et tous les étudiants approuvèrent. Setsu étouffa un bâillement.

-C'est génial, déclara Oscar. Depuis toujours quand je nettoie la salle de bain, je sens que ça ne conviens pas à mon image.  
-°De quelle image parle-t-il ?° se demanda l'adolescente.  
-Alors mettons-nous au travail.

Sawatari leva le pistolet pour donner le départ. Le dortoir n°2 se boucha les oreille. Le n°3 était prêt à partir. Le coup partit et le sous-directeur eut mal aux oreilles. Les étudiants couraient tous, chacun allant dans sa direction. Setsu les observa un instant, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Oi ! Ayu !  
-Setsu-chan ! Shashib…  
-Chut, il pourrait nous entendre, dit Setsu qui zieutait à droite et gauche en mode furtif.

Les deux adolescentes s'assirent sur un banc, dehors, dans la nuit.

-Qui pourrait nous entendre ?  
-Mon très cher grand frère adoré (-_-)  
-Oh. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il était là.  
-Eh ? Tous aux abris !  
-Calme ! Ceux de ton dortoir le portaient vers le réfectoire, mais je les ai intercepté.  
-Zut, il sais que tu es là aussi…  
-Hai…Mais je me suis expliqué avec lui…Je sais pas s'il a comprit.  
-Tu lui a dis quoi ? On a aucun argument valable pour être là !  
-Je lui ai dis que je t'ai suivit. Et puis…Tu vois Sano…Ben j'ai envie qu'il recommence le saut et je partirai pas avant !  
-Qu'elle est têtue…  
-Au fait, tu sais pourquoi ils attaquent tout ce qui bouge en ce moment ?  
-Il paraît qu'il y a un voleur de sous-vêtements à Blossom Gakuen. Genre Hanayashiki s'est fait volé.  
-Oh…Ils ont prit ton frère pour le voleur.  
-Muahahaha, si ça peut l'empêcher de revenir *big smile*  
-…

Dans la chambre 304, Ayumi était assise à côté de son lit. Seule sa lampe de chevet était allumée. Elle réfléchissait, mais attendait aussi le retour de son colocataire. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Ah ! Tu rentres tard.

Mais Yao la regarda un instant et alla à la salle de bain.

-J'ai entendu dire que Blossom avait un voleur de sous-vêtements, dit Hayasaka. Les trois dortoirs sont occupés à chercher le voleur. Quel bazar.  
-Je sais, Oscar a un plan pour capturer le voleur.  
-Oh.  
-Demain, on le met à exécution.

Hikaru alla se coucher et semblait dormir.

-Bonne nuit.

Puis Ayumi alla éteindre la lumière et alla se coucher.

Dans la chambre 107, Setsu était couchée dans son lit. Seule une veilleuse en forme de nounours émettait une faible lueur. Elle aussi réfléchissait, qu'est-ce que lui voulais son frangin. Son colocataire ne tarda pas.

-Oi ! T'as vu l'heure ?

Mais Kitahanada la regarda un instant.

-On est allé patrouiller autour de Blossom Gakuen pour trouver le voleur de sous-vêtements, expliqua Kouhei.  
-Oh. La chasse a été bonne ?  
-Tu aurais du patrouiller avec nous !  
-Wircklich ?  
-…Eh ?  
-Je ne savais pas. Bon, ben oyasumi.  
-Oi ! Demain...  
-ZzZzZzZz…  
-…

...

-Viens voir par là, dit Umeda en emmenant Setsu par le col à l'infirmerie.  
-Attendez…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Bien, entre ici.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Est-ce que ton amie est une débile profonde ?  
-Hein ? Quelle amie ? Ayu ? Elle est parfois un peu baka, mais de la à la traiter de débile profonde...  
-Se promener dans les alentours du campus habillée en fille, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu dois être plus prudente que ça.  
-Vous m'avez vu hier…? Je me suis débarrassé des vêtements avant de rentrer au dortoir…  
-Tu veux bien satisfaire ma curiosité ?  
-Oh. Mon frère a découvert que j'étais dans une école de garçons. Il veut me ramener à Hinata, ainsi qu'Ayu. Tout baigne, c'est la routine…  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors, je n'ai pas su quoi faire et j'ai fuis. Je ne sais pas à qui parler…  
-Tu ne parles pas à quelqu'un en ce moment ? Laisse tomber. Bien, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je ne rentrerai pas, bien sûr, je ne supporterais pas une école de filles Même mixte, j'ai du mal. Et puis, voir celles de Blossom me suffit…Et Ayu voudra pas partir non plus…  
-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ça ?  
-Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Je crois que peu de personne peuvent me comprendre.

Umeda soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelque chose attira son attention.

-Ton frère est quelqu'un de bien, non ?  
-Eh ?  
-C'est vrai qu'il semble têtu, répondit Hokuto en montrant du doigt quelque chose par la fenêtre.

Setsu se leva pour voir. Jinnai marchait vers le lycée. L'adolescente sortit de l'infirmerie en courant pour le rattraper.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-C'est pas évident ? Je suis venu pour parler de ton transfert avec la directrice.  
-Non, pas ça.  
-Où se trouve le bureau de la directrice ?  
-Eto…elle n'est pas là…  
-Ça ne marche pas avec moi.  
-La directrice n'est vraiment pas là, confirma Umeda. Elle est partie pour le campus de Madagascar.  
-Vous êtes… ?  
-Le docteur scolaire, Umeda.  
-Je suis le frère de Nemizu, répondit Jinnai en serrant la main d'Hokuto.

Mais Umeda ajouta son autre main sur celle du frère et de l'électricité statique apparut. Jinnai se sentit mal et Umeda remarqua tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

-Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez m'en faire part.  
-Je veux régler les formalités du transfert de Nemizu Setsu.  
-Je comprends. Je préparerais les documents dont vous aurez besoin pour demain.  
-Merci de votre aide. Tu rentres à Hinata après-demain. Fais tes valises.

Il inclina encore une fois la tête et partit. Setsu était surprise et mécontente.

-Je ne te suivrais pas !

Umeda rentrait à l'infirmerie, mais Setsu le suivait, pas prête à lui pardonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez vraiment préparer les papiers ?  
-J'ai visiblement menti pour toi, répondit Hokuto en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Menti ? Arigato !  
-Bienvenu ! les accueillit Akiha dans le fauteuil du docteur.  
-Elle est ici ! Ne fais pas croire qu'on est proche, enfoirée !  
-Ça ne va pas ?  
-Sors d'ici.  
-Non.  
-Allez sors, répéta-t-il en la menaçant d'un dentier géant.  
-Tu es toujours d'aussi mauvais poil.  
-Toi…C'est quoi cette odeur ?  
-Tu stérilises ?  
-C'était juste…  
-Je vais révéler ton secret à ce gosse…menaça Hara au quoi Umeda lui balança du spray.  
-Vas-y, mais ne touche plus à rien.  
-Ce mec…commença-t-elle. Quand il était à la fac, il avait peur d'une belle fille. C'est un homme mais il a quand même fuit.  
-Une belle fille ? répéta Umeda. De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tout ça parce que tu t'es bourré la gueule et transformée en animal…Puis tu m'as violé, c'est pour ça que j'ai fuit !  
-Ah bon ? fit Akiha comme si elle était surprise.  
-Je vois…dit Setsu.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Umeda. Je en suis pas intéressé par les mineurs.  
-Drôle d'association, constata Akiha..  
-Je n'ai rien à voir avec une femme telle que toi ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et dégages.  
-Bien, bien. Lis ça, demanda-t-elle en posant un magasine sur le bureau. Le petit frère de Sano.  
-Eh ? fit Nemizu surprise. Ça peut avoir un petit frère un mec comme lui ?  
-Son frère fait aussi de l'athlétisme, affirma Umeda.  
-Leur père était un athlète olympique, c'est pas surprenant, déclara Akiha.  
-Un athlète olympique… ? La classe…  
-Oui ! Avant que Sano ne vienne ici, il avait tout appris de son père, expliqua la photographe.  
-Vous en savez des choses…  
-Ça t'embête ?  
-Non. °Mais j'en connais une autre…°

Ayumi et Setsu prenait leur repas ensemble. À part en cours, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion de se voir. Mais elles étaient bien sérieuses ce soir.

-Quel…Hm ! Arf, Kitahanada a le don pour m'énerver….Et donc fallait que je me rappelle que mon cher frère adoré fait tout pour nous rendre le séjour agréable (-_-)  
-Calme Setsu-chan.  
-Une minute de silence pour sa débilité profonde et son idée tout aussi débile de vouloir nous faire partir.  
-Hai.

Les deux adolescentes joignirent leur main et restèrent silencieuse **(2)**. Dans le reste du réfectoire, les étudiants du dortoir n°2 mangeait. Nakatsu buvait sa brique de lait, assit à côté de Taiki. Nanba se lamentait. La minute de silence finie, les adolescentes écoutèrent.

-Le voleur…Comment le trouver ?  
-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un de mes calbuts comme appâts ? proposa Nakao.  
-Et les autres dortoirs ? interrogea Minami  
-Le dortoir n°1 patrouille autour du lycée Blossom, répondit Sekime.  
-T'aurai pas du y être Setsu-chan ?  
-Iee, pas tant que j'aurai pas un vrai lit.**(3)**

En effet, près du lycée, les karatéka formait un groupe, portant des lampions, leur chef en tête. Setsu avait refusé de participer. Un homme assez éméché avançait en titubant vers eux. Les étudiants se jetèrent sur lui.

-Hé toi ! Ton visage es rouge ! Es-tu le coupable ? demanda Tennouji.

Le pauvre homme était effrayé par ces étudiants qui criaient.

-J'ai seulement bu quelques bières…

Puis un étudiant au téléphone passait dans le coin.

-C'est terrible…

Encore une fois, les karatéka lui tombèrent dessus.

-Ton visage est sombre ! Es-tu le coupable ? demanda Tennouji.  
-Je viens d'aller bronzé, répondit l'adolescent paniqué.

...

-Je crois que le dortoir n°3 utilise son intelligence…continua Sekime.  
-Ah, Yao me l'avait dis hier. J'avais oublié.

Oscar portait un casque et faisait son boulot.

-Chacun fait son boulot, ordonna-t-il.  
-Bien, répondirent les étudiants qui creusaient aussi.

Himejima ria comme à son habitude. Il recouvrirent le trou de terre et de branchage pour le camoufler.

-Merveilleux.  
-Hai, approuva Imamiya.  
-Oscar, appela Yao. Viens voir le design de ça.  
-Je viens, dit le chef en avançant.

Mais il tomba dans le trou si durement creusé et camouflé.

-C'est pas vrai ! râla-t-il.  
-Oscar !

Au réfectoire, les étudiants se moquaient un peu des autres. Setsu et Ayumi rirent avec. Être du dortoir qui était ridicule ne les empêchaient pas de rire de leurs camarades.

-Ils perdent leur temps, dit Saga.  
-Oui, t'as raison, approuva Nanba en se levant. Quand on aura trouvé un suspect, testons le avec notre détecteur.  
-Un détecteur ? La pure classe ça ! s'exclama Nemizu.  
-T'as raison, concéda Nakao à Nanba.

Ce dernier s'assit sur les genoux à Nanba qui était sur le détecteur. Mais le chef le repoussa et Senri tomba à terre.

-Kayashima, appela Nakao. Tu vois mon aura ?

L'adolescent regarda l'idole, puis se tourna vers l'arrière, levant les mains pour sonder l'air.

-Une étrange aura…dit Taiki en se tournant jusqu'à Nakatsu.

Ce dernier regardait sa brique de lait. Il était en pleine réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son camarade de chambre.

Mais Shuichi regarda l'inscription sur la brique. Il lisait « homo » dessus.

-Dis…commença le décoloré en prenant Kayashima par l'épaule. Et si…Je dis bien « si », même si c'est absurde…Et si j'aimais vraiment les hommes…Que ferais-tu ?  
-Je changerai de chambre, répondit tout de suite Taiki.  
-Je le savais.

Il lâcha son ami et repartit dans sa réflexion. Il prit la brique de lait et ferma les yeux. Il souffla un bon coup et écrasa la brique de carton avant de la jeter. Les deux adolescentes avaient repris leur conversation.

-Mais un détecteur de quoi…se demanda Ayumi.  
-Hum…je dirai…de mensonge ? répondit son amie. Mais c'est qui qui l'a inventé ?  
-Ore ! répondit Noe en s'installant à côté d'elles.  
-Sugoi !  
-Il marche vraiment ? demanda Nemizu.  
-Hai. On l'a déjà testé. Sur Nakatsu.  
-Oh. Intéressant…Ayu, une minute de silence pour l'intelligence et le génie de Noe.  
-Hai, approuvra Hayasaka en joignant ses mains.  
-Minute de silence ? s'interrogea Shinji.  
-*se met à rire*  
-Pas doué Ayu. Les minutes de silence, c'est un délire avec Ayu. Pour tout et surtout n'importe quoi, on fait des minutes de silence.  
-Tu as eu l'honneur d'être à l'origine de celle-là.  
-Ça a l'air marrant votre truc.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répliqua Setsu. Ah ! Aya, tu savais que Sano à un petit frère ?  
-Eh ?  
-Hai, hai, et il est la nouvelle étoile montante du saut en hauteur à Hokkaido.  
-Oh.  
-Et gentille comme je suis, je t'ai prit l'article (^_^)  
-Arigato !  
-Eh ? Hayasaka, tu t'intéresse à Sano ? demanda Noe.  
-Iee…  
-Il veut juste qu'il recommence à sauter, expliqua Nemizu.  
-Ça me déprime de le voir dans son monde.  
-Et comme tu es têtu comme une mule…  
-Je vois, répondit Noe.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)**Le jour où Setsu sera enthousiaste de voir les Hibari Four, il faudra s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale

**(2)**Les minutes de silence ont été inventées par Ayu et moi au McDo à un de mes anniversaire. Il y avait ma Neko-neechan. Le but était de rester le plus longtemps sans rire. Neko et Ayu avait du mal, surtout qu'un ami sortait des conneries.

**(3)**C'est sa récompense pour le concours Mr Osaka Contest, mais elle l'a toujours pas eu…

Ah ! Les minutes de silence (^_^) Quelle belles inventions, ne ? Je suis une grande fan des inventions de Noe dans ce drama, alors normal que je veuille être amie avec lui, ne ? Je veux amie avec tout le monde XD Sauf avec Blossom Gakuen...


	11. Chap 11: Sleepy smile

**Chapitre 11: Sleepy smile**

Ayumi rentrait au dortoir. Elle lisait l'article sur le petit frère à Sano, mais ne remarqua pas qu'elle marchait dans la mauvaise direction.

-Le petit frère à Sano… ?

D'ailleurs elle fonça dans le grand frère. Il entra dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda sur le pas de la porte. Sano rangea son sac dans son armoire verte.

-Tu n'étais pas au réfectoire avant…

Mais pas de réponse. Sano enleva sa veste d'uniforme.

-Le frère de Setsu-chan est venu de France, même s'il est gênant, je l'admire. En tant que grand frère, je doit être un exemple aussi pour ma petite sœur. C'est grâce à lui que Setsu-chan est ce qu'il est.

Sano prit des vêtements et les posa sur son lit. Il enleva sa cravate.

-Arrête de me prendre la tête, répondit-il.

Hayasaka perdit son sourire et se tut. Sano la regarda, les mains dans les poches.

-Je ne veux rien savoir de tes relations familiales ou de celles de tes amis. T'es vraiment chiant, blâmait Sano en déboutonnant sa chemise. Le frère de ton ami est venu te ramener à la maison, non ? Alors dépêches-toi de rentrer chez toi.

Ayumi avait un tic, un sourire qui allait et venait. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bureau.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Être avec toi, ça use mes nerfs. Peut importe que tu sois un fan ou pas, je ne veux plus sauter, alors pour moi tu es inutile…T'es lourd, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Il alla vers le coin salle de bain. L'adolescente souriait sans conviction. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

-Je ne pars pas.  
-Je t'ai dis de partir ! s'énerva Izumi devant le miroir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux pas comprendre ? demanda-t-il en allant en face de l'adolescente. Peut être que tu souhaites que je reprenne le saut, mais moi je veux…que tu disparaisses de ma vue. Alors, s'il te plait, va-t'en.

Hayasaka restait sans voix devant ses paroles. Puis elle partit, pleurant. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Elle pleurait, face au mur, mais se ressaisit.

-Il va voir, je partirai pas. Pas avant qu'il reprenne le saut.

Dans la salle de classe des 2-C, Noe feuilletait un magasine avec Ogimashi, Nakao, Taiki, Shijo et Katabiranotsuji autour. Nakatsu testait un mini ventilateur. Sano lisait. Il tourna la tête pour voir la place vide d'Ayumi. Mais cette dernière arriva toute souriante, suivit par Setsu à moitié endormie. Hayasaka frappa sur l'épaule de Shishido, que Nemizu du calmer d'un regard.

-Ohayo ! salua-t-elle. Ohayo !  
-T'es en forme aujourd'hui ? constata Nakatsu.  
-Ah bon ? Je suis comme d'habitude.  
-Oi ! Lapin-rose-duracel-à-l'énergie-inépuisable, grogna Setsu. File moi de ton énergie.

-Mais, Nemizu, s'étonna Noe. Tu es toujours l'un des premier en classe d'habitude.  
-Ah. Ouais, mais ce matin, après l'entrainement, je me suis endormit sous la douche. Et après, j'ai marcher vers le lycée…et je me souviens plus jusqu'à ce que Ayu soit venu…  
-Schlaufkopf **(1)**, murmura cette dernière. Tu t'étais endormit contre un arbre (-_-)

-So ka ? Maintenant que tu le dis...c'était pas confortable...

Hayasaka regarda Izumi et le poussa un peu.

-Ohayo.

Il la regarda vaguement, faisant semblant de pas faire attention à elle. Elle posa son sac et Nemizu fit de même, mais sortit un prospectus. Elle alla voir Shuishi.

-Un pancake japonais géant ! Si on peut le finir en 30 minutes c'est gratuit ! Tu veux tenter ?  
-Mais ces pancake sont vraiment grands…répondit Nakatsu. Et puis vu ce que tu manges…  
-Pas de problème. En France, je pouvais engouffrer trois flamkuch **(2)** en une heure, rassura Nemizu en faisant le V de la victoire. Les flamkuch d'Otasheim sont très grande, ne Ayu ?  
-Hai, hai (^_^)

Sano l'observait de sa place, pendant qu'elle continuait de parler.

...

Dans la cour du lycée, un peu à l'écart près des arbres, Setsu était assise sur un banc, fatiguée de devoir dépenser tant d'énergie. Tout à coup, une cannette de jus d'ananas fut à côté de son visage. Elle tourna la tête et vit Nakatsu.

-Tiens.  
-Arigato Nakatsu.

Le footballeur s'assit à côté de l'adolescente. Elle secoua le jus de fruit avant de l'ouvrir.

-Tu manques de sommeil ? demanda Shuichi. Ou il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.  
-Iee, ça va. Merci de le proposer (^_^)  
-Oh, bafouilla Nakatsu. Ah bon ?  
-J'ai pas assez dormi avec ces entraînements…  
-Allez, sors ton sac. Il y a un dicton qui dit :plus la douleur est grande, plus le bonheur qui suivra sera grand…Ça veut dire…

Mais Nemizu s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son camarade. Shuichi était assez gêné.

-Tu ne penses pas que…Tu t'en fais un peu trop…?

La canette de jus d'ananas tomba de la main de l'adolescente et roula un peu. Nakatsu tourna la tête pour regarder Setsu.

-Comment ça, tu t'es endormi ? s'énerva Shuichi.

Mais il regarda de nouveau l'adolescente et la vit en vision Nakatsu. Il détourna le regard.

-Danger…

Mais l'adolescent tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les environs. Il pencha la tête lentement vers Nemizu, mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, un flash l'éblouit. Il tourna la tête pour voir Akiha qui les avait surpris.

-L'amour interdit entre deux lycéens choupis. Ce sera une photo très demandée. Salut…

Et la photographe partit, laissant un Nakatsu perplexe.

-Amour ? Non, non, non, non. C'est impossible, se rassura-t-il. Ah. Attendez !  
-Quoi ? Ça ira, cria Hara en courant pour échapper à Nakatsu.  
-Revenez ici !

Setsu se réveilla, son repose-tête étant partit.

-Quoiquiya… ? se demanda-t-elle mal réveillée.

L'adolescente se leva du banc, décidant d'aller s'acheter une boisson énergisante au réfectoire, il devait bien en avoir, non ? En chemin, elle croisa Ayumi qui se dit qu'elle devrait l'accompagner, juste pour lui faire éviter les arbres. Elles croisèrent le chemin des Hibari Four et les trois chefs de dortoir qui marchaient vers le réfectoire.

-Vous avez tous bien travaillé pour capturer le voleur, félicitait Hibari. Je vous ai apporté des cadeaux.  
-Merci beaucoup, remercia Nanba.

Mais quelqu'un chantait au réfectoire. C'était Nakatsu qui dansait sur une table, ayant enfilé des sous-vêtements féminins.

-J'aime les femmes. J'aime les femmes. Homo janai. Homo janai. Ho-mo ja-na-i !

Mais en se retournant, il remarqua qu'il avait un public et lâcha la télécommande qui lui servait de micro. Il ne faisait plus un mouvement. Les arrivants le regardaient, surpris. Shuichi tenta un petit sourire. Mais Hibari se mit à crier. Setsu se boucha les oreilles, pendant que sa boisson tombait du distributeur. Nakatsu descendit de la table et était assit parterre. Juri récupéra ses affaires.

-C'est à moi !  
-Alors Nakatsu es ce genre de personne…dit tristement Komari.  
-C'est faux, répliqua ce dernier. Je les ai vu parterre dans l'entrée, alors je les ai ramassés et je les ai enfilés.  
-Logique, dit Nemizu en hochant la tête, les bras croisés.  
-Pourquoi le mettre sur ta tête , demanda Oscar.  
-Garder le cerveau au chaud ?  
-Tu nous dis bien la vérité ? interrogea Tennouji, sortant son bâton.  
-Attends un peu ! l'interrompit Nanba jusque là bien pensif.

Ils allumèrent le détecteur de mensonges. Nanba plaça le casque sur la tête de Nakatsu.

-Bien.  
-C'est quoi ce truc , demanda Tennouji.  
-Un détecteur de mensonge, répondit Minami. Nakatsu, rappelle toi de dire « non ». J'ai volé des culottes.  
-Non, répondit le suspect.

Nanba regarda la lumière, mais elle ne s'alluma pas. Les deux autres chef se regardèrent. Les Hibari Four s'observèrent entre elles. Nanba continua les questions.

-J'ai caché des culottes dans ma chambre.  
-Non ! répondit Nakatsu énervé.

La lumière ne s'alluma toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Megumi. C'est une tactique ?  
-Chef, calmez-vous, c'est une invention géniale.  
-Puisque je vous dis que je ne faisais que les porter !  
-Ça ne prouve toujours pas ton innocence, répliqua Masao.  
-Himejima-sempai…  
-Pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de Nakatsu ? proposa Nanba.

Chambre 212, de Nakatsu Shuichi et Kayashima Taiki. Trois du dortoir n°1, Akashi, Kitahanada et Shishido avaient fouillé la chambre. Soma se cogna la tête à la lampe.

-Rien, affirma Akashi.  
-Bien sûr, il s'attendait à quoi ? murmura Setsu.  
-Alors ça veut dire que le coupable est quelqu'un d'autre, déduis Oscar.  
-Quel cerveau ton chef de dortoir, Ayu.  
-Ouais, m'en parle pas…  
-Mais ça doit être quelqu'un qui vit dans l'internat, continua Tennouji.  
-Donc nous devons fouiller chaque chambre de ce dortoir, déclara Himejima en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Megumi qui lui donna un coup de tête.  
-Bien, il est l'heure de voir qui va gagner et qui va perdre, finit Nanba/  
-Dans ce cas nous en perdrons pas, dit Tennouji.  
-Stop ! les interrompit Hibari. Pour que ce soit équitable, c'est nous qui ferons la fouille.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

Oh, mais qui est le coupable ? La fin du suspense va arriver ^^ Enfin, voilà, les Hibari Four, obligée de se mêler de tout. Je vous jure, ces filles…

**(1)**C'est de l'alsacien. Comment le traduire…Un truc du genre Loir, ou bien Endormie ? Je sais pas…Faut demander a Ayu.

**(2)**Tartes flambée, miam. Prenez de la pâte à pizza, mettez de la crème, des lardons et des oignons dessus, le tout au four et tadam ! une pizza alsacienne XD


	12. Chap 12: Le coupable est…

**Chapitre 12: Le coupable est…**

Dans le réfectoire, tout les étudiants étaient réunis. Ishikiri frappa sur un tambour. Entourée de Kanna et Komari, Hibari avança.

-Nous commençons, la fouille de tout l'internat d'Osaka Gakuen.  
-Cherchez !  
-Si vous trouvez une culotte…commença Tennouji.  
-Kuro ! répondirent ses étudiants.  
-Si vous ne trouvez rien…continua Masao.  
-Shiro ! finirent ses camarades.  
-Alors quel résultats ? demanda Nanba.

Sortant de la chambre 103, Juri et Ericka se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Juri prit son talkie-walkie.

-Chambre 103 du dortoir n°1.

Dans le réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 espérait, tout comme le dortoir n°3

-Kuro…répétaient les étudiants en guise de mauvaises ondes.

Les karatéka mordaient leur ceinture en attendant le verdict. SETSU, assise parterre, s'ennuyait ferme. Mais la réponse arriva.

-Shiro !

Et Kanna et Komari levèrent un drapeau blanc. Les karatéka étaient heureux. Komari accrocha une fleur blanche sur un panneau représentant les dortoirs et chambres. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de la chambre 306. Même scénario.

-Chambre 306 du dortoir n°3.

Les étudiants étaient assez excités et attendaient le verdict.

-Shiro !

Oscar cria de joie. Yao embrassait l'objet qu'il tenait. Mais ils se reprirent.

-Bien sûr ! dit Oscar.

Une fleur blanche fut accrochée.

Dans le réfectoire, il ne restait plus qu'une chambre dans chaque dortoir : la 107, 205 et 304. Il y avait des fleurs blanches sur toutes les autres. Le dortoir n°1 étaient torse nu et priaient, comme le dortoir n°3. Nemizu s'était endormit sous le regard désespéré de son amie.

-Bien ! Il ne reste plus que trois chambres, constata Nanba.  
-Allez ! répondirent ceux du dortoir n°3.  
-On y va ! firent les karatéka.

Juri et Ericka sortirent de la chambre 304. Toujours même procédé.

-Chambre 304 du dortoir n°3.

Nanba était confiant. Oscar faisait de grands geste et les karatéka grommelaient.

-Kuro !

Kanna et Komari levèrent le drapeau noir.

-Eh ? firent ceux du dortoir n°3.  
-YEAH ! BABY ! crièrent de joie les karatéka.

Ils purent colorier l'œil manquant de leur mascotte, comme ceux du dortoir n°2. Komari accrocha une fleur noir sur la chambre concernée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre dortoir, se lamenta Himejima.  
-Oscar ! crièrent les étudiant quand leur chef s'évanouit.  
-La chambre de Yao et Hayasaka ? demanda Sekime.  
-Ce serait…commença Nakatsu.

Juri et Ericka arrivèrent en courant.

-Regardez ça s'il vous plait, dit Erika en montrant un soutif blanc à pois rouge. Nous avons trouvez ça dans les bagages d'Hayasaka Ayumu.  
-Ayu…? Répéta Shuichi.  
-Faites place, faites place, dit Nakao en passant.

Ayumi fut pousser devant. Setsu se releva, pas question qu'on maltraite son amie.

-Hé, viens voir. Vérifions sa culpabilité.  
-J'ai rien fait ! râla l'adolescente.  
-Es-tu le voleur de sous-vêtements ? l'agressa Hibari.  
-Hein ?  
-Regarde, dit Ericka en lui montrant le soutient-gorge.

Hayasaka regarda, puis ouvrit grands ses yeux et prit le sous-vêtement pour le cacher sous sa veste.

-Alors Hayasaka est le coupable.  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit Ayumi en lançant le soutient-gorge à Hibari.  
-N'essaye pas de nier, répliqua Hanayashiki. On l'a trouvé dans tes bagages personnels. Expliques-toi !  
-So da, so da (oui oui), dit Nakao.  
-So da, so da, répétaient ceux du dortoir n°3. So da, so da.  
-Oi !…commença Nemizu.  
-Celui ici aussi alors ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Sano avancer, faisant tourner une culotte orange.

-Sano-sama ! Où as-tu trouvé celui-ci ? demanda Hibari.

Il montra derrière lui. Tous les étudiants allèrent à la niche de Yujiro. Nakatsu sortit de la niche tous les sous-vêtements volés.

-Les voici !  
-Alors…commença Nanba. Le coupable est…  
-Yujiro ? finit Sekime.  
-Eh ?  
-Vous avez vraiment cru Ayu coupable ? demanda Setsu d'un air dédaigneux. Comme si c'était son genre…

Le chien ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Hibari tourna de l'œil. Nakatsu caressa la tête du golden. Au réfectoire, Ayumi soupira. Sano se leva et lui posa la culotte sur la tête avant de partir. Hayasaka la prit et regarda l'adolescent partir. Mais elle sourit, contente de s'en être sortit.

Dans la chambre 107, des planches obstruaient les fenêtres. Kitahanada sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, se brossant les dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Setsu clouait une autre planche sur la porte. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Mon frangin se pointe, il passera pas. Foi de Nemizu.

Elle se remit au travail. Kohei avança jusqu'à son lit. Un son venant de l'ordinateur résonna.

-T'a un mail, je crois, dit l'adolescent qui continua de se brosser les dents.

La jeune fille arrêta son travail. Kitahanada s'essuya les cheveux avec sa serviette pendant que l'adolescente consultait ses mails. Il mit son kimono. C'était un mail de Jinnai qui disait :

-Imoto-chan, viens à la maison pour le réveillons de Noël ou du nouvel an. P.S : Sano, prends soin de mon frère et de son ami.  
-Sano, il a rencontré mon frère ?

Mais l'adolescent releva la tête, la regardant avec de grands yeux. Toujours sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, il finissait de nouer sa ceinture.

-Ce serait…grâce à Sano ?

L'adolescent reprit son brossage, mais s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est impossible.  
-Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi, mais c'est bizarre…  
-C'est toi qui est bizarre, répondit Kouhei, la main sur la poignet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Ça sert à rien, finit-il en passant sous les planches.

Il partit, brosse à dent dans la bouche et referma la porte. Setsu sourit de plus belle et se retourna vers l'écran.

-Thank you niisan…Eh, il m'a fait un compliment ! Je suis zarbe (^_^)

Nemizu sortit à son tour de la chambre, mais des étudiants l'attrapèrent.

-Ohayo, salua Sekime  
-Ohayo…commença-t-elle. Vous avez l'air trop joyeux...  
-On y va, dit Nakao.

Les deux la portèrent jusqu'au réfectoire.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva Setsu. Lâchez moi ! Oi !

Ils la placèrent sur le détecteur de mensonges, où Noe lui posa le casque sur la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, assit, demanda Nakao.  
-Je ne suis pas un chien !  
-Excuse-nous, continua Noe.  
-Je ne sais pas…marmonna l'adolescente.

Il mit la machine en route. Tout le dortoir n°2 était présent. Nanba lui montra le soutient-gorge qu'on avait retrouvé dans ses affaires.

-C'est le seul qui n'appartient pas à Blossom. Il était dans la chambre de ton ami, non ?  
-Tu dois répondre « non » à toutes nos questions, expliqua Nakao.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi c'est moi que vous interrogez ?  
-On ne l'a pas trouver, donc toi tu dois savoir, répondit Nanba.  
-C'est le sien ? demanda Taiki.  
-Non.

Mais la lumière la trahit. Tout le monde se mit à rire et à se moquer d'elle et d'Hayasaka.

-Alors c'est le sien ! s'exclama Minami.  
-Non ! Il n'est pas à lui ! C'est impossible !

Mais la lumière restait allumée et les étudiants riaient de plus belle. Les étudiants continuaient de poser des question. Nanba était torse nu, portant le soutif d'Ayumi.

-Tu préfère qu'on vois à travers plutôt que de les lacer ? demanda Nakao.  
-J'en sais rien. Pourquoi vous me posez des questions aussi bizarres (_)

Mais la lumière s'alluma, ce qui provoqua le fou rire général. Setsu désespérait. Qui allait-elle massacrer d'abord ?

-Laissez-moi partir !  
-Yagyuu ! Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe, non ?

Les adolescents tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier et virent Hayasaka au téléphone, et visiblement mécontente.

-Ah, l'amour fraternel. Il adore sa petite sœur, lui, déclara Setsu.  
-C'est ça, c'est ça, on verra ! Bye, conclut-elle en raccrochant. Eh ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?  
-Ben, on fait une partie de tennis, comme tu peux le voir. Nanba-sempai a l'avantage, répondit Nemizu.

-Maintenant que Hayasaka est là, on peut le faire passer…commença Nakao.  
-Oh. Nanba-sempai, ce soutient-gorge…C'est celui de ma petite sœur, vous pourriez me le rendre ?  
-Quel plaie, Yagyuu !  
-Ouais, elle l'a paumer dans ma valise, et c'est maintenant qu'elle m'appelle pour me le dire.  
-Pire que mon frère…  
-Oh non…

Mais Nakatsu arriva en courant, visiblement paniqué.

-Nakatsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nanba.  
-Chef ?  
-Hein ?  
-C'est une crise, répondit Shuichi en montrant un journal.

Tout le monde regarda la première page. On voyait Sawatari et une image du lycée.

-L'internat ferme ? s'étonna les étudiants.  
-Eh ? firent les adolescentes.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? demanda Sekime.

Nakatsu ne savait que dire. Les filles paraissait plus que paniquée.

**Fin de l'épisode.**

Mon chapitre, enfin mon épisode préféré arrive bientôt ! D'abord l'épisode 4. Au programme, un changement de chambre, un gokon, un petit frère...Que d'aventure et de surprises XD


	13. Chap 13: Changement de chambre

**Chapitre 13: Changement de chambre**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles. Et oui. Pour certaines raisons, elles se sont déguisées en garçons et ont intégré un établissement non mixte. Après être devenu des garçons et avoir intégré leur nouveau lycée…Ayumi et Setsu se sont vues mêlées à un nombre infini de mésaventures. Et finalement…

-L'internat ferme ? s'étonna les étudiants.

Le soir, dans le réfectoire, les discussions étaient nombreuses. Ayumi était debout à côté du chef du dortoir n°2. Setsu mangeait tranquillement, encore en kimono, entre Kamishinjo et Kayashima.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que le dortoir doit fermer ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-File-moi le journal, demanda Nanba à Sekime derrière lui.  
-Tiens.  
-Regarde.  
-Fermeture du dortoir… ? Eh ?  
-Regarde mieux, blâma Nakao. Si tu ouvres le journal.  
-Quoi…? C'est le journal des sports ?  
-Les sports d'Osaka.  
-Hontoni.  
-Il faut savoir lire, Ayu.  
-Le dortoir n°1 doit fermer temporairement, expliqua Nanba. Le reste de l'internat reste ouvert.  
-Donc ça ne te concerne pas.  
-Ils doivent réparer la plomberie, continua Taiki.  
-Tout est vétuste, ajouta Nemizu en relevant la tête. Les douches commencent à fuir…On a aussi une pénurie de shampoing...  
-Et que vont devenir ceux du dortoir n°1 ? demanda Nakatsu.

Mais Nakatsu eu sa réponse très vite. Ayumi se retourna. Il y avait un débarquement de karatéka. Tennouji était en tête, portant ses affaires.

-Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, dit Tennouji en lançant son sac.  
-Vous allez rester chez nous ? demanda Arata.  
-Déconne pas…répondit Nanba. Ils vont rester jusqu'à ce que ce soit réparé. Trois personnes par chambre.

Tennouji faisait un sourire satisfait. A sa gauche, Kitahanada esquissa un petit coucou, sourire forcé.

-Trois personnes…? Répéta Hayasaka.  
-T'inquiète, on vient pas dans ton dortoir. Bizarrement, mes camarades n'apprécient pas tellement les tient…

Mais Nanba remarqua quelque chose. Kitahanada lui fit signe de se taire et Shishido ne paraissait pas rassuré. Nemizu aussi remarque leur manège.

-Mais, commença Minami. C'est pas pour demain ?

Tous les karatéka furent désespérés. Kitahanada tourna sur lui-même. Daikokucho avait l'air à l'agonie.

-Quoi ? demanda Tennouji.  
-Pardon ! s'excusa Mitsuomi. Après avoir vu combien ça te faisait plaisir, on ne savait pas comment te le dire…  
-Ils me l'aurai demander, pensa Setsu. Et j'aurai fait le sale boulot. Quels nases.

Mais Tennouji le frappa et Daikokucho tomba en arrière sur Shishido. Akashi hurlait et Kouhei se précipita. Megumi n'avait pas l'air content. Les étudiants du dortoir n°2 avait mal pour le karatéka. Nemizu finit son bol, ayant l'habitude.

-Sano ! appela Sekime.

Ce dernier était en survêtement noir et allait chez Yujiro. Kyugo alla vers l'adolescent. Ayumi le regarda. Sekime avança vers Izumi qui caressait le golden.

-Tu sais, le camp d'entrainement pendant les vacances…Tu viendras ? demanda Kyugo alors que l'adolescente arrivait. Ça ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas…

Sano se releva et la remarqua. Il détacha la laisse de Yujiro.

-Yosh, on y va.  
-Hé…fit Sekime.

Dans le réfectoire, les karatéka faisaient des pompes sous la surveillance de Tennouji et le regard des étudiants du dortoir n°2. Nemizu n'y avait pas échappé. Ayumi et Sekime tentèrent de passer, mais durent rebrousser chemin et passer de l'autre côté.

-72 ! Osaka High School ! 74 ! Oh yeah baby ! 76 ! 77 !  
-Hé, Tennouji, commença Nanba en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du troisième année. Tu n'a pas peur d'effrayer ta jolie fiancée si tu continues comme ça ?  
-Il sait que s'il l'énerve, on va devoir faire des pompes supplémentaires ? se demanda Setsu.  
-C'est impossible.  
-Tu ne sauras jamais…

Tous les étudiants regardèrent partout, en l'air pour trouver d'où venait la voix de Masao. Une tornade de capes colorées apparu près de l'escalier. Alors que tout le monde les regardaient, Oscar apparaissait de l'autre côté en riant comme à son habitude. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les karatékas s'étaient relevés. Yao le poussait sur un chariot décoré de guirlandes dorées. Himejima voulu descendre et fit un petit saut, mais faillit tomber. Les karatéka avancèrent un peu, mais Hikaru les mit en arrière, faisant de la place pour son chef. Ce dernier sortit une rose, l'utilisant comme un micro.

-Ayu, je me pose des questions sur la santé mentale de ton chef de dortoir, murmura Setsu ayant pris place à côté de son amie.  
-Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Hayasaka.  
-Dormir tranquillement…chanta Oscar avant de partir dans les aigus. C'est l'été…  
-C'est la coutume tous les ans…commença Saga.

Mais Sawatari arriva, pour tout expliquer, comme toujours.

-C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! C'est vrai !  
-Le gokon entre les lycées Osaka et Blossom, annonça Tennouji en ouvrant le rouleau.

Tous les étudiants clamaient leur joie, mais Ayumi était perplexe.

-Le gokon ? répéta Ayumi.  
-Bien que la plupart des lycées soient contre les relations entre élèves, expliqua Sawatari. Mais dans votre vie vous devez trouver votre partenaire. C'est pourquoi, afin de vous permettre de trouver le grand amour, présent, vous devez aiguiser votre jugement.  
-Quelle idiotie…commença Nanba.  
-Tout a fait d'accord, dit Nemizu.  
-Ces mots, voulut dire Sawatari.  
-Ce sont ceux de la principale elle-même, on a comprit, l'interrompit Minami. Ouais, on a pigé.  
-Si vous voulez vraiment participer au gokon, vous devez finir dans le top 10 du classement « je veux sortir avec toi » voté par les filles de Blossom, expliqua Masao. Autrement dit, la clef du succès est d'obtenir le plus de votes possibles !  
-C'est quoi la différence avec le dernier concours ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-Ça n'a rien a voir ! lui répondit Saga.  
-Tu ne connais rien au cœur des femmes ! ajouta Arata.  
-Tu es même plus masculin que moi, finit Nakao.  
-Je suis une fille…souffla-t-elle.  
-Ta fiancée va aussi participer au gokon ? demanda Nanba passant un bras autour du cou de Tennouji. Tu vas peut-être te la faire voler.  
-Peut-être par moi, suggéra Masao.  
-Ou moi, ajouta Nanba.

Les karatéka lançaient des regards noirs. Tennouji haussa les épaules pour décoller les deux autres chef de dortoir.

-Si c'est ce que vous cherchez…Ce défis, je le relève !

Ce fut l'hystérie. Sekime ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors.

-J'ai peur que tout ça ne tourne mal…  
-Eh ? Tourner où ? demanda Ayumi.  
-…

Dans la chambre 304, Ayumi relisait encore l'article sur le petit frère à Sano. Elle se remémorait les paroles blessantes de Sano.

« Te supporter me fatigue énormément. Je ne veux plus sauter. Alors pour moi tu es…inutile, t'es lourd, tu ferais mieux de partir. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Yao entra. Hayasaka jeta précipitamment le magasine dans son chevet et se retourna.

-Okaeri, tu rentres tard. Où étais-tu passé ?  
-Je me suis promené dans le jardin.  
-Ah…Soka soka.

Ayumi descendit les marches à toute vitesse. Son colocataire était allé au coin salle de bain.

-Yao, t'es bizarre.  
-Ah ? fit l'adolescent en la regardant.  
-D'habitude, continua Hayasaka en se retournant pour le regarder. Quand je te pose une question, tu me réponds énervé..  
-Ah bon ? répondit Hikaru mal à l'aise.  
-Ouais.

Il enleva sa veste et tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle le regardait toujours. Il prit ses affaires et entra dans la douche.

Dans le réfectoire, Saga tenait une urne. Tennouji plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un morceau de papier rouge. Il le déplia et lu le numéro de la chambre où il allait aller.

-Chambre 201, lut le chef.  
-Ah…cria Nanba. C'est ma chambre…

Tennouji ria. Saga aussi paraissait amusé, comme ceux du dortoir n°1. Ce fut au tour de Setsu.

-C'est tant mieux ! répondit Tennouji. Je vais corriger tes mauvaises habitudes !  
-Chambre 205…lit-elle. Celle de Sano ?…arf, il y a plus marrant comme personne avec qui cohabiter...

Elle partit, déjà déprimée à l'idée de partager la même chambre que ce râleur. Son colocataire tomba dans la chambre de Noe. Ensuite, Tetsukayama, qui dut aller dans la chambre de Nakatsu. Shishido allait tirer un papier à son tour.

-205, la chambre de Sano ? se demanda Soma.

Nakatsu était assit sur une chaise. Il entendit cela et eut un déclic.

Dans la chambre 205, Sano était couché sur le côté sur son lit et lisait quand Setsu entra, portant ses affaires. L'adolescent tourna vaguement la tête à son entrée.

-Yo ! Je suis le nouveau colocataire, tenta de commencer joyeusement Nemizu. Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je m'installe où ?  
-Il y a de la place en-haut, marmonna Izumi.  
-Ok.

Elle monta l'escalier et fut ravie de voir qu'elle pourrait dormir dans un vrai lit. Elle espérait vraiment qu'à son retour dans le dortoir, que son futon serait remplacé par un lit. Elle l'avait quand même gagné ! Elle remarqua qu'elle portait encore son kimono et descendit les escaliers, des vêtements dans les mains.

-Je peux prendre une douche ?  
-Ouais.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain. En fait, toutes les chambres étaient pareil, quelque soit le dortoir. Sauf qu'il y avait pas de tatamis par terre dans les autres. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis plus rien. Elle se figea jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entendit s'éloigner. Cela avait du bon d'avoir l'ouïe fine. Faudra qu'elle fasse plus attention, leur pas sont pas aussi lourd que dans son dortoir.

-Tient, un autre de mes camarade qui entre ? songea Setsu en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je me demande qui sera là ?  
-Eh, merci pour votre hospitalité, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Merci de m'accueillir !  
-Eh ? C'est Nakatsu ?…étrange que ce soit pas un de mes camarades, mais on va bien s'amuser.  
-Je croyais qu'il y aurait encore quelqu'un du dortoir n°1 ? s'étonna Sano visiblement heureux.  
-Ah, ça…répondit Nakatsu. Ce mec m'a forcé à faire l'échange, alors…expliqua Nakatsu avec un sourire. Eh ? Où est Setsu? demanda l'adolescent.  
-A la douche, répondit Sano.  
-La douche ?  
-Ouais, j'ai pas le droit de prendre une douche ? pensa Nemizu qui avait presque fini.  
-Attends, où tu vas ?  
-Nulle part.

Setsu entendit du remue ménage et la porte se refermer. Elle pensait que tout était calme, juste le bruit de l'eau. Puis de nouveau des pas qui s'approchaient, et plus rien.

-Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Je dois garder mon calme. C'est un mec.  
-Eh ? Nakatsu parle tout seul ?  
-Je suis venu ici pour confirmer que je ne suis pas homo.  
-Eh ben, pourquoi pas…  
-So, c'est ça, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Iee, une seconde…Setsu est un gars, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème de se doucher ensemble.  
-Oula, là ça devient problématique là. Je crois que je ferai mieux de sortir.  
-Huh ? Soda ! Soda ! En plus, en se douchant ensemble on économise de l'eau. Je suis vraiment un écolo ! Itekimasu !

Mais il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la douche que Nemizu en était sortit et mettait ses affaires dans la corbeille à linge. Il fit demi-tour précipitamment et s'accrocha à la barre qui soutenait la partie supérieur de la chambre.

-Bien, mes muscles…souffla-t-il en faisant des tractions.  
-Tu fais quoi, là ?  
-Ie…Iee, rien en particulier…Tu te douches plutôt vite.  
-J'ai prit mon temps…Sano est sortit ?  
-Ha…hai.  
-Soka ? répondit Setsu en passant.

Elle vit un matelas et des affaires parterre.

-Qui t'as demander de faire l'échange ?  
-Eh ? L'échange ?…Tu m'as entendu ?  
-Oui, et même très bien. Toi, Sano, les pas dans la chambre, tout (^_^)  
-Eh ?…Anno…Ne crois pas que…  
-Pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas (^_^)

Elle monta dans sa partie, souriante, et Nakatsu pu lâcher la barre. Nemizu rangea ses affaires, pliant tout. Puis elle releva la tête et regarda Shuichi qui allait vers ses affaires.

-Nakatsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sano ?  
-Ore wa homo janai ! répliqua Shuichi paniqué.

L'adolescente le regarda fixement un moment, puis ria.

-Tu sais, je m'en fiche de ça. Je voulais dire en tant qu'ami, baka.  
-Je vois…répondit Nakatsu qui était toujours pétrifié mais se détendit. Rien de spécial, à moins d'un miracle qui le ferai changer d'avis.  
-Ce serait bien qu'il y ait un miracle…  
-Eh ?  
-Iee, c'est parce qu'Ayu s'inquiète et comme c'est mon meilleur ami…eto...Il nous casserait moins les pieds et puis...  
-Omae…  
-Alors bon…  
-T'es très sympa.  
-Oh, fit-elle dans un sourire. Tu crois ?

**Fin du chapitre 13**

Ayu était jalouse du fait que je sois dans la même chambre que Sano. Ben moi je dis, j'aurai préféré atterrir chez Noe, ou même Nakao, n'importe qui sauf lui…enfin, heureusement, il y a Nakatsu. Yosh, c'est pas un épisode que j'aime, mais bon. C'est surtout le gokon que j'aime pas XD Enfin, en avant pour le prochain chapitre !


	14. Chap 14: Votez pour moi!

**Chapitre 14: Votez pour moi !**

Hayasaka entra dans l'infirmerie et le docteur Umeda nettoyait son immense lavabo.

-Excusez-moi. Eh ? Où est Akira-san ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici ? Rien que d'entendre son nom, ça me stresse.  
-Et si tu vois mon visage ? interrogea la photographe qui passa la tête.

Hokuto tourna la tête et vomit dans l'évier qu'il venait de nettoyer.

-C'est vexant ! Ah, je peux t'aider ?  
-Je voulais vous demandez. Vous sauriez quoi que ce soit au sujet du frère de Sano ?  
-Ah, tu t'intéresses à son frère ?  
-Oui, si on veut…  
-Pourquoi ne pas allez lui poser des questions toi-même ? demanda Akira en massant le dos d'Umeda. Il s'entraine près du lycée Tokyo en ce moment.  
-Tokyo Gakuen ?  
-Merci, ça va mieux…commença Umeda. Oh non, c'est elle ?

Le docteur partit près de son bureau et vomit dans la poubelle sous le regard dégoutté de la photographe.

-Hé. Ne fais rien d'imprudent, avertit Hokuto.  
-Je sais, répondit Hayasaka dans un sourire.

Elle s'en-alla sous le regard du médecin. Puis son regard se détourna vers la droite et il se remit à vomir.

Dans la chambre 205, Sano faisait son sac. Ayumi entra et Setsu leva la tête de son bouquin.

-Oh. Ayu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mais pas de réponse, du moins pas à elle. Nemizu bouda en replongeant dans son livre. De toute façon, la destinée des vingt ninjas étaient plus intéressantes, na.

-Sano…Tu as un instant ?

L'adolescent se retourna et la jeune fille parut intimidée.

-Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ?  
-Hein ?  
-Mais de quoi elle parle ? se demanda son amie.  
-Hm…Je pensais que si tu avais un frère, il serait aussi classe que toi.  
-De pire en pire…Tu t'enfonces, ma pauvre. A touché le fond, mais creuse encore, ne ?  
-Tu parles de Shin ?  
-Eh ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, seulement dans les magazines.  
-Ah bon…Alors…Tu dois savoir que ton frère est au lycée Tokyo ? Tu veux aller le voir ? C'est l'occasion.  
-Laisse tomber. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire si on se croise…  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, non ?  
-Laisse tomber, j'ai dit, répondit Sano en sortant.

Hayasaka souffla. Setsu sauta du haut de son étage et posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Bah, tu espérais quoi ?  
-Eh ?  
-Imagine maintenant que Sano vienne te voir pour t'annoncer que ta chère petite sœur adorée était dans un collège proche. Tu irais la voir ?  
-Vu sous cet angle…  
-Eh ouais.

Les deux adolescentes décidèrent de sortir prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. En passant devant le lycée, elle virent Sekime sur un podium, micro dans la main et faisant un discours. Il portait des gants blancs et une écharpe.

-Un homme qui a la classe…Il doit être tolérant. C'est pourquoi…  
-Un homme qui a la classe, ressemble à Miyou, point barre.  
-Eh ? Nande ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Parce qu'il faut savoir s'assumer complètement, et ne jamais regretter ce qu'on fait.  
-Oh.

Mais pendant ce temps, Sekime du sortir sa feuille pour continuer.

-Je serai capable de redoubler juste pour participer, finit-il en bafouillant un peu.  
-Quel classe.  
-Hai, hai.

Deux autres adolescents passaient par la. C'était le duo comique du dortoir n°2 : Yodoyabashi et Arashiyama.

-Ce gokon, il est…

Elles s'étaient éloigné, mais sur un banc, plus loin, Minami écrivait des sms. « Je ne suis rien qu'à toi, alors ne vote pas pour moi »

-Avec les femmes, on doit jouer la psychologie inversée. Soshin. Soshin. Soshin. Soshin. Soshin.  
-Yoshin ! intercepta Nakao avec son portable.  
-Good, Nakao, murmura Setsu. Il est doué, ne ?  
-Hai, hai.

Toujours devant le lycée, le dortoir n°1, torse nu, étaient sous les commandes de Tennouji. Nemizu se fit très discrète pour plusieurs raisons: elle voulait pas participer, elle voulait pas être torse nu, ce serait la fin des haricots, et puis, elle préférait se balader.

-L'amour repose sur votre vigueur et votre force. Entraînez-vous et montrez leur vos abdos !  
-Uss !  
-Et puis n'oubliez pas que vous avez l'air débile, murmura Setsu.

Devant une autre entrée, le dortoir n°3 n'était pas en reste. Les étudiants laissaient leur animalité s'exprimer, eux aussi torse nu. Yao brandissait des chapeau en forme de Winny le Nourson. Masao avait une crinière de lion.

-Votez pour moi, je vous en prie.

On entendait des rugissement de fauves.

-Je me pose de plus en plus de question sur ton dortoir, Ayu.  
-Yao…pourquoi il a des chapeaux comme ça lui ?  
-J'aimerai bien le voir en mettre un.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je cours un grand risque là, donc je vais m'éclipser par là. S'ils me choppe, je devrais monter mes abdos.  
-Bien, moi, je rentre au dortoir. A plus.

Setsu se trouva un banc quand Nakatsu arriva mangeant des chips.

-Oh, Nakatsu. Viens donc t'asseoir.  
-Ah.  
-Mais vas-y, les places sont gratuites…je crois…Je te demanderai qu'une chips en échange.

Ils regardèrent la scène.

-Je les comprends pas, pourquoi s'entraîner tellement, demanda Setsu.  
-Les mecs sont des crétins.  
-Tu es peut être différent, Nakatsu ?  
-Moi…J'ai complètement changé.  
-Et je suis aussi un crétin ?  
-Eh ?  
-Ben tu as dit que les mecs sont des crétins, et j'en suis un. (^_^)  
-Ah…Iee…

Mais en tournant la tête vers Nemizu, il ne pu détacher son regard et passa en mode Nakatsu vision. Il rougissait, mais avait approché son visage un peu près de celui de l'adolescente.

-Nakatsu…c'est pas ça…mais t'es un peu trop près…  
-Eh…Désolé…Crétin, non ?  
-Ouais, mais la prochaine fois, je t'embrasse si tu t'approches trop, ok ?  
-Eh ?  
-*smile*

Ayumi allait au réfectoire où il y avait un attroupement autour d'une télé. Setsu lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à Nakao.  
-Ça…Regarde et tu verras.  
-Bonsoir, je suis Akira Hara, dit une voix à la télé.  
-Je suis Sawatari.  
-Grande nouvelle :les résultats du vote pour le gokon des lycée Osaka et Blossom sont arrivés. Nous allons annoncer les vainqueurs dans l'ordre. Nanba Minami. Sano Izumi. Nakatsu Shuichi. Tennouji Megumi. Himejima Masao…accéléra la photographe. Mentionner ci-dessus.  
-Bien, fit Tennouji.  
-Je n'y suis pas…dit Nakao en massant les épaules de Nanba. Ça veut dire que je ne peux plus protéger sempai…

Kayashima faisait une petite moue, les poings fermés.

-Eh, pourquoi encore moi ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-Pourquoi NOUS, rectifia Nemizu.  
-Yosh ! se leva Sekime. Comme ça je pourrai être avec celle que j'aime. Yosh, yosh !  
-Sekime-kun, interpella Nanba. Viens voir un peu.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Même si tu y vas…Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est un gâchis complet.  
-Je comprends.  
-Alors dit moi ce dont tu vas lui parler.  
-Je vais bien-sûr lui demander ses passe-temps ! répondit Sekime enthousiaste.  
-Tu la demande en mariage ? rabroua Nanba.  
-Sa famille ?  
-T'es un détective ?  
-Alors je parle de quoi ?  
-Écoute.  
-D'accord.  
-Tout d'abord, tu dois observer l'adversaire, essaye d'amener la conversation sur ce qu'elle porte, ce genre de choses. Ensuite tu lui fais des compliments.  
-Je vois, répondit Sekime en écrivant sur un calepin.  
-OK ?  
-Ouais.  
-Pas besoin d'écrire un mémo…

Mais ils remarquèrent que tous les étudiants les avaient écouté et prenait des notes. Tennouji écrivait sur un rouleau, Masao paraissait aux anges. Même Ayumi écrivait sous le regard désespéré de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que c'était inutile pour elle. Elle se leva.

-Setsu.

L'adolescente tourna la tête et vit Nakatsu en serviette de bain, une autre autour du cou.

-Hé, tu sais où es passé Sano ?  
-Iee. Nande ?  
-C'est pas vrai…Où es passé le shampoing ? Laisse tomber.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être fautive (-_-) Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Eh ? Shampoo ? C'est quoi le problème avec le shampoing ici ?

Ayumi soupira devant la crise de son amie, mais y pensa. Elle couru à la niche de Yujiro, mais le golden était toujours là.

-Il n'est pas allé se promener…

Setsu était au fond de son lit quand Sano rentra de la lessive. Nakatsu tentait de grimper en silence l'escalier avec son matelas.

-Où tu vas ?

Nakatsu tourna la tête, prit sur le fait. Sano ferma la porte et l'adolescente se releva.

-Okaeri.  
-Il y a plus de place en-bas, dit Sano.  
-Eh ? Hontonda. Je me demandais si la structure là haut était différente de ma chambre, essaya de se justifier Shuichi.  
-Avec ton matelas ? Eh ? Nakatsu, tu voulais dormir avec moi ? Je te fais une petite place ? Je te préviens, j'ai le sommeil agité.  
-EH ?  
-Je plaisante (^_^) Sano, tu as promené Yujiro ?  
-Ouais. C'est l'heure d'éteindre.

Nakatsu redescendit les marches et Sano éteignit la lumière. Mais il la ralluma.

-Désolé, je dois rallumer. J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Il alla prendre son portable sur le bureau et le brancha sur le chargeur.

-Tu as une façon de dormir très particulière.

En effet, Nakatsu dormait debout contre le mur de l'escalier.

-Ah, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux, ronfla Shuichi.  
-Moi aussi, râla Nemizu en se cachant sous la couverture.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

I hate the light ! sauf quand c'est une lumière ultra tamisée. J'aime bien taquiner Nakatsu, le pauvre…Bah, je l'aime bien, et les gens que j'aime bien, je les taquine toujours, ne Ayu ? Qui aime bien, châtie bien, c'est bien connu. Mais ne vous laissez pas couler juste pour prouver que vous n'aimez pas une personne, ne Ayu XD


	15. Chap 15: Sano no Ototo

**Chapitre 15: Sano no ototo**

Ayumi était en tenu militaire, avec la casquette assortie. Elle allait s'infiltrer dans le lycée Tokyo. Elle courut jusqu'à la barrière, regardant à droite et gauche s'il n'y avait personne. Sur la grille, il y avait un panneau : « Entrée interdite sauf résidents ». Après être parvenue à entrer sans se faire remarquer, elle s'était cachée près des arbres, jumelles en main, sous une couverture de camouflage. Elle observait le terrain d'athlétisme. Shin prenait son élan et fit un super saut.

-Sugoi…

Elle tourna la tête et vit Sano près du grillage. Elle se camoufla un peu plus. Il regardait Shin qui s'étirait, mais une voix vint ses oreilles.

-Tu as fini par venir.

Kagurazaka marchait dans son survêtement orange vers Sano. Ce dernier soupira.

-Kagurazaka-kun, s'étonna Hayasaka.  
-J'ai invité ton frère à venir me voir m'entraîner, mais si tu te montres pas, ça n'aura servi à rien. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas voir ça de plus près ?

Mais Sano fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à repartir. Kugurazaka n'était pas du genre à le laisser faire.

-Oi ! Shin ! T'as une visite.

Makoto repartit s'entraîner. Sano le regarda puis tourna la tête vers son petit frère. Ce dernier le remarqua et les deux frères s'observèrent un moment. Izumi décida d'aller vers Shin et ce dernier avançait à grand pas vers son grand frère.

-Yo, salua Sano. Sashiburi.

Mais Shin lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, ne le laissant pas finir de parler. Sano toussa et Ayumi était surprise. Mais le petit frère ne s'arrêta pas là et engueula Sano.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé ? Comment quelqu'un qui a abandonné sa famille peut encore oser se monter ? Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ma vie est foutue à cause de toi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Après que tu te sois enfui, notre père a reporté tout l'entrainement sur moi. Ainsi que les espoirs qu'il avait pour toi. Mais je n'ai pas fui. Chaque jour, je m'entraînais avec papa…pour te battre. Mais nous n'aurions pas cru que tu fuirais à cause d'une blessure. Avec ta condition physique actuelle, tu n'es pas capable de gagner le tournoi national.

Et l'adolescent repartit, mains dans les poches, vers l'entraînement. Sano le regarda un instant, puis se retourna pour partir aussi, mais remarqua Hayasaka.

Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur un banc.

-Désolé.  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda Sano.  
-Parce que je ne savais rien quand je t'ai demandé de venir le voir. J'y ai repensé après, c'était vraiment stupide.  
-C'est pas ta faute. Honnêtement…commença Izumi en se levant. J'ai été surpris…par ce que Shin m'a dit.  
-Sano, si tu t'es enfui de chez toi…c'est à cause de ton père ?  
-Oui. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Mais…Shin a dit la vérité. En fait, je n'ai pas seulement fui mon père, mais aussi le saut en hauteur. Je me demande ce que je fous.

Izumi partit, laissant Ayumi seule sur le banc.

Dans la chambre 205, Nakatsu était très concentré. Il jouait à la Nintendo DS.

-Bien ! Vision kinétique, ok ! Yatta !

Mais il remarqua le peu d'attention qu'il recevait. Setsu lisait sur son lit avec Ayumi et Sano aussi. Il baissa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? Pourquoi vous faites la gueule ?  
-Eh ? On ne fait pas la gueule, répondit Ayumi.  
-La lecture requière du silence et de la concentration. C'est la troisième fois que je lis cette ligne ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
-Hé, vous allez au gokon ?  
-Hm…Sano ?  
-J'y vais pas.  
-« J'y vais pas » il a dit, répéta Nakatsu.  
-Sano a besoin de réfléchir.  
-Oh ? Nande ? Ayumu, tu prends le parti de Sano ?  
-Mais non. Na, Setsu-chan, tu y vas ?  
-Moi non plus je suis pas motivée, murmura Setsu. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Pendant ce temps, Sano avait pris son sac noir et sortit.

-Oh ! Tu sors aussi ce soir ? constata Shuichi. Quoi…

Sano ne lui avait pas répondu. Nakatsu garda sa pose un instant, mais réfléchit. Il s'approcha de façon nonchalante vers l'escalier et posa sa main sur le mur.

-On est presque seul tous les deux…

Mais les adolescentes sautèrent de l'étage sur le bureau, puis à terre, prêtes à partir aussi.

-Eh ? Att-Attendez ! Où vous allez ?  
-Je suis Sano.  
-Je suis Ayu. Cette phrase sonne bizarre...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il sort toutes les nuits ces temps-ci, ça doit inquiéter Ayu.  
-Hm, confirma la brune.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Par exemple…  
-S'il avait un baito pour gagner de l'argent, continua Nanba qui descendait l'escalier.  
-Les temps sont durs...  
-S'il dansait en boite, ajouta Sekime appuyé à la barrière.  
-Je le vois mal danser...  
-S'il sortait avec une femme qui y travaille ? demanda Saga à côté.  
-Eh...  
-S'il trainait dans les quartiers chauds ? proposa Kayashima près de a salle de bain.  
-Uso !  
-S'il jouait à des jeux d'adultes ? dit Nakao.  
-Ce n'est pas un pervers...que je sache, du moins...  
-S'il vendait de la drogue ? continua Kaizuka avec une liasse de billets.  
-Yakuza ?  
-S'il faisait de la contrebande humaine ? ajouta Kuzuha.  
-Esclavagiste ?  
-S'il vendait des armes ? continua Sawatari.  
-Blanches ou à feu ?

Nakatsu était surpris et Nemizu commentait chaque proposition. Mais c'était pas fini, la porte s'ouvrit. Ayumi était sortie, mais Setsu avait décidé de rester pour voir jusqu'où pouvait aller l'imagination des ikemen.

-S'il fabriquait des faux papiers ? proposa Minase avec un calepin.  
-Comment il ferait ?  
-S'il se déguisait en vieux ? dit Gotenyama enlevant un masque.  
-Aucun intérêt.  
-S'il roulait avec un vélo volé ? continua Kitahanada avec un guidon.  
-Anno, omae...  
-S'il cassait des vitres dans toutes la villes ? mima Saiin avec une batte.  
-C'est un violent, ça pourrait se tenir.  
-S'il dispersait ce qu'il entreposé ? déclara Akashi sortant de la douche avec deux rouleaux de papier toilette.  
-Il aurait entreposé quoi ?

Nakatsu resta pensif, le stylet de sa DS sur la tempe, avant de s'énerver. Setsu riait.

-Pourquoi vous vous rassemblez tous ici ?  
-Tient, c'est vrai. Je me le demande aussi.  
-C'est trop louche.  
-Vous vous plantez complètement. Et pourquoi le directeur est là ?

Hayasaka dévala les escaliers, mais s'arrêta voyant que Yujiro était toujours là. Elle se retourna et vit Sano, assit.

-Nani ?  
-Iee…Ore ? Je croyais que tu emmenais Yujiro en balade ?

Mais Sano se leva et passa derrière elle.

-Anno Sa…  
-Dis, tu peux arrêter de m'espionner ? Tu devrais arrêter de faire des trucs dingues.  
-Demo Sa…  
-Ne me suis pas.

Umeda entra dans l'infirmerie, retourna sa tasse à café et voulu en préparer, avant de remarquer que le rideau du lit était tiré. Il l'ouvrit, trouvant Ayumi allongée sur le ventre.

-Oi. Tu ne peux dormir ici que si tu es malade.  
-Je suis blessée.  
-C'est rare de te voir si déprimée. Que s'est-il passé avec Sano ?  
-Comment vous savez que c'est à cause de lui ? Sano…a rencontré son frère, mais ils se sont disputés.  
-Et ? Vous vous êtes aussi disputés ? Tiens.

Hayasaka se releva, prenant la tasse de café que Umeda lui tendait.

-Arigato. Pas vraiment disputés, je suis censée l'encourager, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…Alors…  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Ces temps-ci, il rentre tard le soir, d'après Setsu-chan. Mais il refuse que je le suive…Et je ne suis pas douée pour la filature.  
-En d'autres termes, tu ne l'aides pas du tout.  
-Ne soyez pas aussi direct, pleurnicha Ayumi en se recouchant. Ça me suffit que Setsu-chan le soit.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais depuis le début ? Mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de t'en mêler. C'est pas une de tes qualités ?

L'adolescent resta sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que veut Sano ? demanda Nakatsu.  
-Hm. Sano n'a pas toujours été comme ça, ne ? Alors je réfléchis à un moyen de le rendre doux comme un agneau, pour qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à Ayu. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'embêter.

Nakatsu alla se laver les mains.

-Oooooh. Le saut en hauteur doit y être pour quelque chose.  
-Probable…  
-Et puis…Il a peut être besoin d'une copine.

Nakatsu s'essuyait les mains sur le pas de la porte des toilettes. Nemizu tourna la tête et le rejoignit en vitesse. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

-Kanojo ? So da ! Kanojo ! répéta l'adolescente en tapotant l'épaule de Shuichi. Tu es génial.  
-Hontoni ?  
-Bien sûr ! J'y aurai jamais pensé !

Nemizu et Nakatsu montaient les escaliers.

-En général, on est content d'avoir une copine.  
-Tu crois ? demanda Setsu. C'est vrai que j'en connais beaucoup qui se plaigne de pas en avoir...  
-Alors même quelqu'un comme Sano peut se conduire en gamin devant elle.  
-Un gamin ? Sano ?  
-Ouais, comme…T'es trop mignonne…ou bien : je veux vraiment pas reprendre le saut en hauteur.  
-Je le vois mal comme ça.  
-On ne sait jamais avec quelqu'un comme Sano…  
-Qu'il se comporte ainsi...Impossible à 100%  
-T'as raison…  
-Kanojo ka…Ayu, je dois trouver Ayu…

Setsu partit pensive, laissant Nakatsu adossé au mur. Elle marcha dans le couloir. Un étudiant arrivait en face, une pile de livre dans les bras. Il vacilla et se prit les casiers. Il tomba et renversa tous les livres. Elle continua son chemin, toujours dans ses pensées.

-Kanojo ka…où est Ayu ? Jamais là quand il faut.

Cette dernière marchait dans la cours où des étudiants jouaient au foot. Nemizu la rejoignit et lui expliqua l'idée géniale qu'avait trouvé Nakatsu. Hayasaka devint pensive à son tour et reprit son chemin vers le dortoir.

-Kanojo ka ?

Mais un des élèves frappa dans la balle trop fort et celle-ci rebondit et frappa Ayumi. Elle ne remarqua rien, son instinct de survie n'ayant pas agit.

-Kanojo ka…

Le soir, elle était chez Yujiro qui lui léchait le visage.

-Kanojo ka… Si ça peut l'aider à changer.

Le lendemain, au lycée Osaka, Ayumi entra dans la salle des 2-C. Sano était assit sur le rebord de fenêtre.

-Yatta, murmura-t-elle. Yoshioka-sensei veut qu'on se réunisse dans le self.  
-Yoshioka ?  
-Hm. On dirait que ça un rapport avec nos notes.  
-Pourquoi on doit le rejoindre au self ?  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était en rapport avec nos notes. Allez, dépêche ! Vite ! Ils attendent tous. **(1)**

Dans le réfectoire, Hayasaka poussa Sano.

-Merci d'avoir attendu !

Pour le gokon, le lieu avait été réaménagé. Sano regarda l'endroit où il été tombé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Sano-sama ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veux bien participer cette année !  
-Omae…dit Sano menaçant à Ayumi.  
-C'est bon, c'est bon. Sano, par-là.

Elle poussa Sano jusque derrière le rideau où attendait les autres garçons. Sawatari était devant, un micro dans la main. Sano tenta de fuir, mais Nanba le retint. Setsu aussi avait tenté de fuir, mais en vain.

-Et maintenant. Osaka gakuen…et Blossom gakuen…vont commencer leur gokon !

Et le rideau rouge tomba. Du lycée Osaka, il y avait bien sûr les trois chefs de dortoir qui participaient, mais aussi Ayumi, Setsu, Sano et Nakatsu, Sekime, Kitahanada et Shijo. Sawatari sortit du réfectoire. Près de la niche de Yujiro se tenait des commentateurs. Derrière eux, à la fenêtre était agglutiné les étudiants qui participaient pas.

-Vous trainez ! réprimande Akira.  
-Sumimasen.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se parlent pas familièrement ? demanda Saga à la vitre.  
-Je vais vous présenter les personnes du stand de diffusion, annonça Sawatari. Tout d'abord, une non-invitée : Hara Akira-san !  
-Kyobashi ! cria-t-elle dans son porte-voix. L'angle est mauvais !  
-Près de moi, le n°11 du classement : Kayashima-kun.  
-Je ferais tout mon possible pour empêcher les couples de se former.  
-A ses cotés, le n°12 : Nakao-kun.  
-Domo ! Boku desu ! Mais comment…Je suis 12e ? s'énerva Senri en frappant Noe.  
-Même mon père ne m'a jamais frappé.  
-N°13 : Noe-kun. Maintenant, le gokon peut commencer !

**Fin du chapitre 15**

**(1)**Sérieux, ça aurait du rendre le truc louche, non ? Pour ILS attendraient ?

Aaaah ! Le moment tant pas attendu XD Nan, mais Setsu (c'est à dire moi), dès qu'il s'agit de se mêler avec des filles…ça bug XD Après ça dépend des filles. Si elle sont comme Ayu ou Azuka, pas de prob. Enfin, vous pensez vraiment que Setsu et Ayumi vont trouver le grand amour dans ce genre de gokon ? Enfin, ce doit être amusant de participer à un vrai gokon...


	16. Chap 16: Gokon

**Chapitre 16: Gokon**

Dans le réfectoire, Nanba revenait du buffet avec une assiette. Kyobashi filmait le tête à tête de Masao et une fille qui semblait s'ennuyer. Setsu et Ayumi squattaient avec leur coca près du buffet. Nanba s'assit à côté de Kanna qui sirotait son jus d'orange.

-Enchanté. Nanba Minami, se présenta le délégué en serrant la main de Kanna. Ah. C'est très beau, admira Minami. J'ai toujours cru que les filles avec de beaux ongles, étaient aussi très subtiles sur les autres détails. Ore wa…suki nado, ne ?

Kanna souriait. Nanba tourna la tête vers Tennouji et lui tira la langue.

-Hé, c'est très beau…

Pendant ce temps, Sekime tenta d'aborder Erika qui passa devant lui. Nemizu observait ses camarades, s'ennuyant ferme. Hayasaka regardait comment Sano s'en sortait.

-Tu as la taille fine…continuait de complimenter Nanba. Et ton visage est fin.

Kyobashi filmait toujours Oscar. Mais aussi Sekime.

-Pourquoi est-il si nerveux ? demanda Akira. Appelle-le !  
-Sekime Kyogo-kun ! dit Sawatari dans le mégaphone. Rejoignez le stand de diffusion.  
-Il a été convoqué !

Akira frappa Sawatari car le bruit lui avait fait mal aux oreilles. Les trois étudiants tournèrent une page de leurs notes.

Dans le réfectoire, Sekime se parlait, faisant les 100 pas. Derrière lui, Hibari et Sano était à la même table. Izumi s'ennuyait visiblement, mais Hibari parlait pour deux, n'osant pas le regarder.

-Parce qu'avant j'étais quelqu'un de très timide, je n'arrive pas à discuter avec les garçons, mais grâce à cette opportunité, j'ai le temps de parler avec toi.

Ayumi observait la scène du buffet, son verre de coca dans la main. Sano regarda sa montre. Elle ne l'avait pas amener là pour qu'il reste dans son coin, mais pour lui trouver une copine. Et Hibari n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser.

-Depuis hier, j'étais si nerveuse que je n'ai pas pu dormir. Ce matin je me suis levé à 5h…J'ai fait mes ongles, je me suis coiffée…

Izumi se tournait les index. Hayasaka passa derrière lui furtivement et le conduit autre part.

-Allons par-là, proposa Ayumi. Dépêche…Bien, assis-toi ici.  
-Sano-sama…Vous ne devriez pas laisser Hibari-sama…commença Juri.  
-J'en ai déjà tant dit…continuai son monologue. Alors Sano-sama, qu'est-ce que tu aimes…  
-Tant pis, parlons, dit finalement Kishisato.

Hayasaka faisait signe à Sano de parler. Setsu avait traversé la salle et était adossée au mur **(1)**. Plus loin, une table derrière, Nakatsu observait la scène, faisant des bulles dans son coca.

-Quand…Y a-t-il un autre tournoi de foot ? demanda Komari.  
-Eh ? Ah….En automne ?

Dans le stand de diffusion, Akira sermonnait Sekime.

-Qui est-ce que tu as en vue ?  
-Ça fait mal !  
-C'est qui ?  
-Cette personne, là !  
-Abeno Erika, annonça Kayashima. Elle a récemment cassé avec son copain parce qu'il avait des valeurs différentes.  
-Oh ! Voilà ta chance ! s'écria Akira qui avait lâché Sekime.  
-C'est impossible, impossible, répliqua Nakao. Sekime est inintéressant et irrécupérable.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par irrécupérable ? s'énerva Kyogo.  
-Non, laisse-moi m'en charger, coupa Noe.  
-Eh ?

Dans le réfectoire, Oscar était à côté d'Erika.

-Je vais te montrer mon talent.

Il se leva et tapa dans ses mains. Shijo était à ses côtés et faisait de même.

-Oscar ! Oscar !  
-Frapper des mains s'il vous plait, demanda Shijo.  
-Oscar ! Oscar !

Himejima leva les bras, remontant sa cape, une lumière verte émanait de lui. Il vacilla sur le côté et montra un point. Tout le monde regarda. Masao partit se cacher sous une des tables. Dans le studio de diffusion, Kayashima leva les mains.

-Sugoi.  
-Eh ?  
-Noe, taidimasu !  
-Eh ? Où est Sekime-kun ? demanda Nakao. Il a eu peur et a fui ?  
-Regardez ma dernière création ! montra Noe.

Dans le couloir, de la fumée sur les côtés, Sekime avançait, chaussé de bottes blanches. Il avait une perruque blonde et un costume. Erika le regarda immédiatement.

-Cosplay ! s'étonnèrent les étudiants derrière la fenêtre.

Sekime avança jusqu'à Erika qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme le reste des personnes présentes.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'admettre, disait Akira. C'est une grosse erreur de jeunesse.

Tout le monde hochait la tête pour l'approuver. Dans le self, Erika se leva.

-Char Aznable ! Suteki !  
-Eh ?  
-Je suis une fan de Gundam !  
-Eh ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonnèrent les étudiants au stand de diffusion.  
-Je savais ce que je faisais ! déclara Noe.

Dans le réfectoire, Oscar sortit de dessous la table en riant. Il lança ses baisers à tout va.

-C'était comment ? demanda-t-il. Mon talent spécial…

Mais Erika discutait avec Sekime.

-L'habillement de Char est incroyable.  
-Quand a-t-il… ?  
-Mes passes-temps ? continuait Hibari à parler toute seule. Je suis un peu timide…Je vais seulement te dire…En fait…J'apprends le flamenco ! Et le Kabaddi.  
-Kabaddi ? demanda Oscar à côté d'elle.

Hibari ouvrit les yeux et le regarda dédaigneusement, tournant la tête vers un Sano qui n'était plus là.

-Sano-sama. Sano-sama !  
-Kabaddi… ? répéta Masao.  
-Kabaddi, répondit Hibari. Kabaddi, kabaddi ?  
-Kabaddi !

Ils se lancèrent dans le jeu.

-Est-ce que cette école…va s'en tirer ? demandait Akira.

Sekime et Erika trinquait, pendant que Tennouji et Kitahanada étaient énervés.

-J'ai atteint ma limite…

Il se frappa la tête contre la table et fit une culbute en arrière.

-Chef ! hurla Kitahanada.  
-Nanba ! Kanna est ma fiancée ! Si tu la veux, tu dois d'abord me battre !  
-Tu délires, là ?  
-Tennouji-san ! J'attendais juste que tu dises ça !  
-Hm ?  
-Eh ?  
-Tu ne m'avais encore jamais révélé tes sentiments, alors j'étais inquiète.  
-Kanna…  
-Tennouji-san…

Et Kanna tomba dans les bras du karatéka.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? s'interrogea Nanba.  
-Euh…commença Komari. Si ça te va…On pourrait se faire des sorties…Cet été ?  
-Ah…répondit vaguement Nakatsu.  
-Vraiment ? Génial…

Mais Nakatsu regardait Setsu.

-Tu aimes lire ? demanda Juri.  
-So, so ,so ! répondit Ayumi à la place de Sano.  
-Il a plein d'intrigues dans sa chambre, ajouta vaguement Setsu. Faudra qu'il me les prête un jour, na Sano.  
-Moi aussi, quel est ton auteur préféré ?  
-Bonne question….  
-Attendez. Vous pouvez arrêter de répondre à sa place ? Je veux parler à Sano-sama toute seule. Qu'aimes-tu faire pendant les pauses ?  
-Promener Yujiro, répondit Sano  
-Sano-sama aime les chiens…

Mais Sano se leva tout à coup et prit Hayasaka par le bras. Il l'entraîna dehors.

-Attends…Quoi ?

Nemizu s'était redressée et les suivit. Nakatsu faisait de plus en plus de bulles dans son verre. Au stand de diffusion, personne n'avait loupé la scène.

-Sano emmène Hayasaka dehors, constata Nakao. Alors, Nakao va aussi emmener Nanba…  
-Attends ! le retint Noe. Nakao-kun. C'est encore un peu tôt.

...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-A quoi tu pensais ? demanda Sano en la lâchant.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as menti et emmené là-bas ?  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti…Mais sinon tu n'auras jamais de copine.  
-Pourquoi j'en aurai besoin ?  
-Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'avoir une copine.  
-Il ne pensait pas à mal, ajouta Setsu **(2)**  
-Je ne te comprends pas, conclu-t-il en faisant demi-tour.  
-Pas besoin de se fâcher, le coupa Nakatsu. Ayumu l'a seulement fait…parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de comprendre ?  
-Ça te regarde pas, alors la ferme.  
-Espèce de…  
-Oi ! intervint Nemizu. Du calme.  
-Arrêtez !  
-Si on prend l'origine de tout ça, c'est à cause de ta trouille.  
-Nakatsu !  
-Setsu…Tu dois comprendre qu'il l'a fait pour que tu sautes à nouveau.  
-C'est bon, c'est de ma faute. D'accord ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Je t'envie vraiment. Sans arrêt, tu as quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi.  
-Fais pas semblant de tout savoir.  
-C'est toujours mieux que de faire semblant de ne rien savoir. On dirait que tu portes tous les malheurs du monde. Si ça fait mal, débarrasse-t'en ! Si tu veux pleurer, vas-y ! Arrête de te la jouer, espèce de débile ! Partons.

Elles regardèrent Sano un instant, puis suivirent Nakatsu en courant.

...

-Désolé ! s'excusa Nakatsu.  
-Ça va, ne Ayu ?  
-Hai, hai.

Ayumi, Setsu et lui étaient au restaurant d'okonomiyaki.

-En fait je suis heureux.  
-Eh ?  
-Nakatsu se soucie aussi de Sano.  
-Iee..Be…Bets…pas du tout.  
-On dirait…qu'on va devoir attendre un miracle. Je ne peux pas changer l'esprit de Sano, alors je pensais que je pouvais au moins trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait écouter ses problèmes. J'obtiens toujours l'opposé de ce que je souhaite…

-Ayumu…  
-Tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien, dit-elle joyeuse.  
-L'avenir nous le dira, Ayu. Eh ! Ton premier okonomiyaki ! Sugoi, ne ? Naka-chan ?  
-Na…Na…Naka-chan ? répéta Shuichi.  
-Tu préfère que je t'appelle aussi par ton prénom ? fit la jeune malicieusement. Nan, un surnom ! Napitsu ! Kawai, ne ?  
-Setsu-chan, sois gentil, réprimanda Ayumi.  
-Hai, hai, Ayu. Gomen Nakatsu (^_^) Mais faut toujours que j'embête les gens que j'aime bien.  
-J'avais remarqué (-_-)

Ayumi, Setsu et Nakatsu rentraient, riant. Ils s'arrêtèrent en remarquant Komari. Elle tourna la tête.

-Ah…

Les deux amies les regardaient. Imaike avança vers eux. Setsu sourit.

-On part devant. Bonne chance.  
-Hé…  
-Anno…Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on échange nos e-mail ?

Nakatsu regarda les adolescentes disparaître derrière une haie en courant.

Dans la chambre 205, Ayumi était assise sur le lit, face au mur, Setsu à côté

-Peut être…Que je devrais rentrer…à Hinata…  
-Iee…Iee, iee, iee, iee, iee ! C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit.

-Setsu ! Ayumu ! Venez vite !  
-Eh ?

Les trois adolescents couraient dehors dans la nuit

-Nakatsu ! Où on va ?

Mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé au grillage du stade d'athlétisme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

Mais en s'approchant, elles virent, elles aussi, Sano courir sur la piste.

-C'est à cette heure qu'il quitte le dortoir toute les nuits, affirma Nakatsu.  
-C'est…  
-C'est pas un miracle. C'est toi. C'est toi qui l'a fait changer d'avis ! Le regarder courir à nouveau…me donne presque envie de pleurer…  
-Sugoi Ayu ! Finalement, ça a servit à quelque chose tous tes efforts !

Hayasaka était au bord des larmes de joie. Nakatsu partit rejoindre Sano dans sa course. Shuichi couru à côté de lui et fut rejoint par Nemizu.

-Tu aimes vraiment te la péter.  
-Ah, je te jure (^_^)

Sano s'arrêta et Nakatsu fit deux grandes foulées avant de lui faire face. Il lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Izumi, essoufflé, tourna la tête et vit Ayumi au grillage qui lui sourit. Sano repartit courir à petites foulées.

-Allez ! Essaye de me rattraper ! provoqua Nakatsu.  
-NOUS rattraper ! corrigea Setsu en accélérant.

Les trois adolescents firent la course sous le regard amusé de Hayasaka. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, assis dans l'herbe. Elle les rejoignit. Il pleuvait.

-Je suis démasqué…  
-Sano…Arigato, na.  
-Te fait pas des idées, dit Izumi en souriant.  
-Ah ouais ?

Nakatsu et les filles se mirent à rire. Sano fit de même. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Le lendemain, au lycée Tokyo, Sano marchait avec Ayumi.

-Pourquoi je dois aussi venir ? demandait cette dernière.

Sano s'arrêta et Hayasaka lui fonça presque dedans. Kagurazaka et Shin marchaient en sens inverse.

-Quoi ? demanda le petit frère. Tu vas t'agenouiller devant moi ?  
-Je ne pense pas que ça suffise à ce que tu me pardonnes. Malgré ça, je suis venu t'apporter un message.

Kagurazaka était adossé à un mur, amusé. Shin regardait son frère.

-On se retrouvera à la compétition nationale d'automne.

Ayumi, Shin et Kagurazaka affichait des mines surprises. Shin fit un pas en avant et Makoto paraissait ravie. Sano sourit.

-On y va.  
-Oh !

Hayasaka et Sano repartirent.

Dans la chambre 205, Setsu refermait un livre. Elle alla éteindre la lumière et regarda le lit vide de Sano.

-Plus de Sano…ni de Nakatsu ?…Tant pis. Bon, au dodo ! Les absents ont toujours tord.

Elle éteignit. Tout était silencieux à Osaka gakuen. Le réfectoire, la niche de Yujiro, le couloir. Mais voilà que cinq personnes passèrent furtivement. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la chambre 205. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les personnes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Nemizu dormait à poing fermé. Quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescente, mais elle ne broncha pas…**(3)**

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)**Je vais pas rester seule comme une clampine. Mais je vais pas m'asseoir avec eux…faut pas exagérer non plus.  
**(2)**Elle est là aussi XD  
**(3)**Il en faut plus pour me réveiller, beaucoup plus. Demandez Ayu-chan, elle vous le dira. Ne, Ayu ?

Finiiiiiii ! C'est mon épisode préféré après ! Youpiiiiiii ! Allez ! Plus que sept épisodes (^_^) On y croit…Et j'ai une autre fic cadeau en tête…je vais bien m'amuser mwa. En fait, j'ai plein d'idées en tête !


	17. Chap 17: Kid Nap

**Chapitre 17: Kid nap**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles. Et oui. Pour certaines raisons, elles se sont déguisées en garçons et ont intégré un établissement non mixte. Après être devenu des garçons et avoir intégré leur nouveau lycée…Setsu et Ayumi se sont vue mêlées à un nombre infini de mésaventures. Mais cette fois…

Dans la nuit noire, une camionnette roulait, avec à son bord de joyeux chanteurs. Elle transportait un grand panneau. Il y avait comme passagers Nanba, Nakao et Nakatsu et derrière eux Ayumi, Taiki et Setsu. Cette dernière se réveilla aux chants de ses camarades. Ils portaient tous des casques jaunes, même elle. Nemizu se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Hayasaka stressait un peu, car elle savait que son amie n'aimait pas être réveillée. Setsu avança sa tête jusqu'entre ceux de devant.

-Oi ! Où on est ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à la suite du chant, "Aiai". Elle voyait l'autoroute par la fenêtre.

-Oi ! Où on est ? Où on est ?…Nan, où on va ?

Mais elle se rendormit, voyant que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Ils préféraient chanter. La camionnette s'arrêta devant une plage. Les adolescents descendirent et regardèrent le feu d'artifice un instant. Nemizu dormait debout.

-Magnifique, dit Nakatsu.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nemizu en se re-réveillant.  
-T'es surpris ?  
-Surpris ? Par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Yosh ! Tout le monde ! dit Nanba. Aidez-moi à descendre le panneau.  
-Un panneau ? continua Setsu qui ne comprenait plus rien **(1)** Quelle panneau ? Il y a un panneau ici ?

Setsu et Ayumi continuèrent à regarder les feux d'artifice. Nakatsu lui mit son casque sur la tête. Kayashima alla voir le conducteur.

-Otosan, arigato.

Le père leva les mains, une brève lueur jaune les illumina. Taiki fit de même. Kayashima père partit.

-Merci ! Bye bye !  
-L'été est enfin là, on se devait d'aller à la plage, expliqua Nakatsu portant le panneau avec Nanba.  
-Nemizu, les feux d'artifice t'ont fait peur ? se moqua Nakao.  
-Il est muet ? demanda Minami.  
-Il ne t'aime peut être plus, dit Taiki à Shuichi.  
-Iee…Setsu, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. J'ai essayé de les arrêter…Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
-Setsu-chan ? appela prudemment Hayasaka.

Mais l'adolescente avança un peu, laissant Nakatsu les bras croisés. Le vent soufflait fort.

-Les feux d'artifice. La mer ! cria l'adolescente. Suge !  
-Eh ? fit Nakatsu.  
-Oh ? s'étonna Nakao.

-…(-_-)  
-L'été c'est une saison toujours trop courte ! déclara Nanba. Profitons-en pleinement !

Setsu se retourna toute souriante et lança le deuxième casque que Nakatsu récupéra. Ils criaient leur joie, mais on les interrompit.

-Ça va pas être possible ! Vous n'avez pas lu ce qui est écrit sur le panneau ? La "maison de la mer" sera de nouveau ouverte dès demain.  
-Obaba…commença Nanba.

Mais il se prit un gifle qui l'envoya directement à terre.

-Itai…  
-J'ai supporter beaucoup de souffrances pour te mettre au monde, comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ?  
-Eh ? s'étonnèrent les autres.  
-°Bien joué°, pensa Nemizu en hochant la tête.  
-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit la femme avec un grand sourire. Je suis la mère de Nanba Minami : Nanba Io.  
-Eh ?  
-Vous avez intérêt à travailler dur.  
-Je suis désolé, les mecs…

Nanba mère les installa dans une chambre. Il y avait des futons parterre qui les attendaient. Chacun avait le droit à son yukata aux couleurs de la pension. Hayasaka et Nemizu se regardèrent brièvement pour se faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elles soient encore plus prudentes.

-Tu prends quel futon, Setsu ? demanda Nakatsu.

Mais l'adolescente s'était déjà endormi dans un coin, roulée en boule. Personne ne fit de commentaire et encore moins son amie.

-Schlaufkopf, murmura-t-elle seulement.  
-Il ne devrait pas dormir là, dit Nanba. On devrait le réveiller pour qu'il aille sur un futon, ne ?  
-Iee ! rejeta immédiatement Hayasaka.  
-Eh ? Pourquoi ? demanda Nakatsu arrêté en plein élan. Il va prendre froid ici.  
-Ah ! Nakatsu, ne le réveille pas !

Mais trop tard. Les adolescents avaient déjà causé l'irréparable. Nanba en tête. Nemizu se déroula et releva doucement la tête. Son visage était caché par une partie de ses cheveux, mais une chose ne trompait pas, c'était son regard noir. Ayumi se prit la tête dans les mains, refusant de voir le massacre.

-Qui a osé me réveiller ? demanda Nemizu en séparant bien chaque mot calmement.**(2)**  
-Eto…Comme tu dormais et que…enfin il y a…tenta d'expliquer rapidement Nanba.  
-J'ai demandé QUI m'a réveillé et pas pourquoi.

Elle allait se lever pour accomplir on-ne-sait-quel-machiavélique-dessein quand Ayumi s'interposa. Les élèves du dortoir n°2 la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Pourtant Hayasaka connaissait Nemizu mieux que personne.

-Setsu-chan ! Il y a des courants d'air parterre et puis c'est mieux de dormir sur un futon, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher son angoisse. Tu dormiras mieux avec un oreiller et une couverture, non ? Toi qui détestes avoir froid.  
-Oh…Soka, accepta la jeune fille en souriant. Hm, tu as raison.  
-EH ? USO ?  
-Hm ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Il y a quelqu'un sur ce futon ?  
-Iee…répondit Minami. En fait, c'est Hayasaka la plus effrayante pour arriver à le calmer comme ça.

Les autres approuvèrent. Chacun choisit son futon. Nakatsu fit presque une scène pour être à côté de Setsu, mais celle-ci, tant qu'elle pouvait dormir au chaud et n'était pas trop éloignée d'Ayumi…

A la plage, devant la maison de la mer, Kayashima et Nakatsu creusait pour que le panneau, que les deux adolescentes tenaient, ne tombe pas. Il y avait beaucoup de filles.

-Ah…c'est vraiment pas marrant ! s'énerva Shuichi. Où ça Ikemen Paradise ?  
-Bah, les ikemen, ça doit être nous, après, le "Paradise"...  
-Je crois que la mère de Nanba-sempai a ordonné d'amener tout le monde ici, expliqua Taiki.  
-On s'est fait avoir.  
-Je n'aime pas le peuple, en plus des filles, murmurait Nemizu. Et puis tout ce sable collant. Quelle arnaque. Je veux retourner au dortoir. Mais comment ? Et puis on travaille pas pendant les vacances…A moins d'être payé...Je ne suis pas bénévole moi.  
-Setsu-chan…Au fait, où est le chef de dortoir ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Ouais, il est où ! Pourquoi il ne nous aide pas ! râla Nemizu.

Kayashima lâcha sa pelle et leva les mains.

-Je peux sentir l'aura de Nanba par là…  
-Cet enfoiré…commença Nakatsu. On devrait être dans le pétrin ensemble. C'est incroyable. Cet enfoiré…Il n'aurait pas du s'appeler « Nanba », mais « Nampa » !  
-So da, so da.  
-Toi, là ! interpella Io. Dépêches-toi et retourne bosser !  
-Ah…On a tout fait, on a tout fait.  
-Ah, okasan ! dit Nakao un seau à la main. Je me suis chargé de tout moi-même là-bas.  
-Est-ce que tu peux me trouver Minami ?  
-Bien compris.  
-Hayasaka-kun. Hayasaka-kun, viens.

...

-Nanba-sempai, où es-tu ? criait Nakao sur la plage. Minami. Minami…  
-Hé, c'est lui ? demanda Ayumi qui cherchait aussi.  
-Nanba-sem…

Il regardait son sempai et la femme face à face. Kanako se releva et Minami fit de même. Il tourna la tête et les vit.

**Fin du chapitre 17**

**(1)** Ben elle dort encore à moitié. Faut pas trop lui en demander dans cet état XD

**(2)** Quand je suis énervée, je suis toujours très calme. Plus je suis énervé, plus je suis calme.

Mauvais jeu de mots dans le titre. Bon vous savez ce qu'est un Kidnapping. Vi ? Et ben dans le titre j'ai écrit "Kid", donc enfant, comme ce qu'est Setsu parfois et puis "Nap" qui veut dire la sieste, ce que fait Setsu tout le temps XD Sinon, je suis effrayante au réveil et j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me réveille quand je suis fatiguée. Je devient très irritable sinon.


	18. Chap 18: Découvertes?

**Chapitre 18: Découvertes...?**

La machine à faire de la glace pilée tournait. Nakatsu remplit un gobelet en carton et mit du sirop de menthe dessus. Des filles passaient devant.

-Tu me fait marcher ? riaient-elles.  
-C'est pas marrant du tout, râlait Shuichi. Il avait dit qu'on s'amuserait.  
-Nakatsu…appela la voix fatiguée de Setsu. Tu peux aussi me faire une glace pilée ? A la menthe s'il te plait.  
-Hai, hai !  
-Je sens que je vais fondre. Vais aller me laisser glisser jusqu'à une table…

Kayashima était au comptoir, Nemizu affalée à côté. Nanba passa devant eux.

-Chef ! appela Nakatsu deux glaces pilées dans la main.  
-Nanba-sempai ! interpella Ayumi en courant à sa rencontre.

Les deux s'assirent à une table, face à face. Nakao arrivait de la plage et se cacha derrière un poteau. Nemizu se traina jusqu'à la table.

-Qui est la fille que tu as croisé à la plage ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-Ah…Mon ex-copine. Elle me donnait des cours quand j'étais au collège.  
-Eh ? Elle a été ta prof et ta copine ? s'étonna Setsu.  
-Tu l'aime toujours ? interrogea Taiki qui servait une enfant.  
-Iee, j'oublie toujours mes ex. Demo…c'est une exception…Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Nanba essayait de garder le sourire. Ayumi remarqua Nakao qui les regardait de loin. Nakatsu s'approcha.

-Setsu. Prenons notre bain ensemble après le boulot.  
-Je t'aurai bien dis oui, mais je suis trop pudique.  
-Quoi ? T'es pas marrant.  
-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Ah ! Arigato pour la glace. Umae !  
-Hontoni ?  
-Hai, hontoni honto **(1)** J'aime trop la menthe, ça rafraichit !  
-C'est une véritable passion, ne Sana-chan ? affirma Ayumi.  
-Hai ! Je collectionnais même les bâtonnets des glace à la menthe en souvenir…Un par jour, plus les bac de un litre de glace qui tenait la semaine, sans oublier le sirop de menthe, les diabolo menthe, les feuilles de menthe…XD  
-…Je ne pensais pas à ce point (-_-)

Nakatsu ouvrit son portable, il venait de recevoir un message. Il le referma brusquement et se leva.

-Je pars devant.  
-Devant où ? demanda Setsu en regardant autour d'elle.

Il partit plus loin pour rouvrir son portable. Nemizu s'était levée pour lui demander quelque chose, mais le regarda de loin, sa glace en main. Il regarda le message et rangea son téléphone.

-Ça se complique.

Nakatsu se tourna surpris et vit son camarade de chambre.

-Oh… ?  
-Selon Ainori, on décrirait ça comme « le rideau qui dévoile les ondes ».  
-Alors toi aussi tu regardes Ainori hein ? demanda Nakatsu en levant l'index comme son camarade.

Kayashima sourit.

''Love Striker'' Nakatsu vise Nemizu. En plus, Komari mène une attaque directe. L'étudiant transféré, Hayasaka, s'intéresse à Sano, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agit vraiment d'amour. De plus l'idole du lycée, Nakao, est profondément amoureux de Nanba, mais il s'inquiète de sa récente rencontre avec un ancien amour.

-Attends un peu ! s'énerva Nakatsu en se relevant de son bain. Comment est-ce que je peux viser Setsu ?  
-Je me trompe ? demanda Taiki qui était à côté de lui.

Shuichi se replongea dans le bain, mais voilà que des personnes débarquèrent à l'improviste, deux par deux.

-Je n'aurai pas cru ça de toi, dit Saga en le montrant du doigt.  
-J'avais déjà un doute, ajouta Arata.  
-Mais la rencontre de Nanba-sempai m'intéresse aussi, continua Noe en regardant Yao qui hocha la tête.  
-Je crois que c'est une histoire qu'il n'a pas pu oublier, expliqua Kayashima.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda Hikaru. Nakao doit paniquer.  
-Mais le plus surprenant…commença Daikukocho. C'est entre Hayasaka et Sano.  
-Impossible, Hayasaka aimerait vraiment Sano…finit Kitahanada.  
-Hé ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de plus ! s'énerva Nakatsu. Maintenant que j'y pense…Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous de ce côté ?  
-On se sent seul ! répondit Saga.  
-Nous aussi on veut aller à la plage, ajouta Noe.  
-On va venir travailler avec vous dès demain, conclut Arata.  
-Très bien ! accepta Nakatsu après réflexion.  
-Bien, approuva Taiki.

Les adolescents criaient leur joie.

Ayumi et Setsu étaient seules dans leur bain. Nemizu soupirait: pourquoi les garçons parlaient-ils si fort ? Et à chaque fois, elle entendait tout. Hayasaka se regardait dans le miroir.

-Est-ce qu'il dort déjà ?  
-Demande au marchand de sable ou à Morphée.  
-…

Elle se retourna et sortit de l'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, mais tomba sur Io. Elle fit tomber sa serviette et la mère se Nanba fut encore plus surprise. Setsu n'ayant rien remarqué, s'arrêta.

-Oi ! Ayu-chan…Eh ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Io en se mettant les mains sur la tête.

Io et les adolescentes se retrouvèrent dans le bain.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez des filles.  
-Anno…Est-ce que vous pourriez garder le secret ?  
-Même si tu as peur, une fille normale n'aurait pas intégré une école de garçons, non ? Et puis rester pour aider un ancien athlète.  
-Eh ? Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Nemizu.  
-J'ai entendu Hokuto en parler.  
-Hokuto ? répétèrent les deux adolescentes.  
-Umeda Hokuto. Ton docteur scolaire, mais aussi mon petit frère.  
-Ototo ? s'étonnèrent les filles.  
-So. C'est mon petit frère, et il est gay, c'est plutôt compliqué.  
-Alors ça veut dire que Umeda-sensei et Nanba-sempai sont…déduit Setsu.  
-Oncle et neveu.  
-EH ? fit Ayumi.  
-Oublions ça, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Votre mensonge finiras forcément par être dévoilé.  
-Mais au moins Sano a recommencé à sauter.  
-Hm, approuva Nemizu.  
-Tu l'aimes vraiment.  
-C'est pas ça…anno…  
-Ça va devenir difficile à gérer.

Ayumi s'enfonça dans l'eau et fit des bulles.

Io et les adolescentes portaient des cageots. Dans la cuisines, les adolescents s'affairaient.

-Posez ça là, demanda la femme.

Noe lavait de la salade. Kitahanada coupait quelque chose, et Daikukocho surveillait la cuisson. Saga préparait quelque chose et Arata prit un assaisonnement, pendant que Yao passait une bassine à Noe.

-Minna, je sais que vous travaillez dur, mais tenez bon ! encouragea Io.  
-Ganbare minna.  
-Ganbatte !  
-Oui !  
-Setsu, allons-y ! appela Nakatsu en lançant un pistolet à eau.  
-Oh ! répondit Setsu qui l'attrapa. Ayu !  
-Hm !  
-Oi ! Attendez ! interpella Saga suivit des autres.  
-On échange de place dans une semaine, déclara Nakatsu.  
-On sera plus là dans une semaine ! répliqua Saga.  
-Tu as tellement envie de jouer avec Nemizu ? demanda Arata.  
-C'est faux ! Allez ! Retournez bosser ! Retournez bosser !  
-Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, Nakatsu ? demanda innocemment Nemizu l'air déçu.  
-Ah..Iee…C'est que…  
-Alors on y va ! cria l'adolescente pour couper cours à la discussions **(2)**.

Les étudiants se moquèrent du décoloré. Shuichi les repoussa à coup de pistolet à eau et d'un ballon.

-Yosh ! Ok !  
-Eh ! commença Kitahanada.  
-Hé ! Vous devez…les interrompit Io. Laver la vaisselle, nettoyer les salles de bain, envoyer les flyers, servir les clients, couper du bois…Il y a de quoi vous tenir occupés !

Et pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Ayumi, Setsu, Nakao, Taiki et Nakatsu couraient vers la mer.

-La plage…les bikinis…on y est ! s'exclama Shuichi.

Nakatsu avait son super pistolet à eau orange dans la main. Nakao ne lâchait pas sa bouée rose et Taiki tenait une balle verte en forme de tête de grenouille.

-Yeah ! s'exclama Hayasaka.  
-Eh. Setsu, où est ton maillot ?  
-Eh ? J'en ai pas apporté…  
-Les gens oublient souvent d'en apporter, dit Nakao.  
-En général, j'en prends un quand je sais que je vais à la mer, répliqua l'adolescente.  
-Alors va en acheter un, déclara Nakatsu.  
-Pas envie, je n'aime pas l'eau de mer de toute façon.

Setsu et Ayumi partirent vers la mer. Hayasaka tentait de calmer son amie.

-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer quel genre de maillot lui irait le mieux, se demanda Taiki.  
-Tu as raison. Le maillot qui irait le mieux à Setsu…

Nakao réfléchit aussi. Nakatsu imagina Nemizu en Nakatsu vison. Elle portait un bikini bleu avec une fleur dans les cheveux.

-Hm…Lequel ? se demanda encore Shuichi en saignant du nez.  
-Oh ! C'est la bande de cons ?

Ayumi, Taiki et Nakao arrêtèrent leur avancée et se retournèrent comme Nakatsu. Ils virent Kagurazaka venir vers eux, mains dans les poches.

-Kagurazaka !  
-Eh ? fit Setsu daignant enfin regarder **(3)**  
-Kurre ! Qui tu traite de con ? demanda Nakatsu en roulant les r.  
-Je parle au con qui a le nez qui saigne et une expression absente.  
-Le nez qui saigne ? répéta Shuichi en vérifiant. Ah ! Ah…C'est parce que…Le soleil cogne.

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de soleil, et Nakatsu avait beau faire semblant de s'en protéger de la main, ça ne prenait pas. Makoto lui abaissa la main et le dépassa.

-Où est Sano ? Il promène encore le chien ?  
-Non.  
-Sano…commença Nakatsu. Est au camp d'entraînement du club d'athlétisme.  
-Soka. Il a enfin commencer .  
-N'essaye pas déranger Sano, dit Ayumi en le menaçant de son pistolet à eau.  
-Impossible. Je peux le battre les yeux fermés.  
-Ah, t'es vraiment un emmerdeur. Avant que Sano ne se charge de ton cas, laisse moi m'en occuper, répliqua Shuichi.  
-Si tu essayais d'être drôle, le nez qui saigne suffisait. Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de gars sans talent.  
-Tu as le droit de parler à Nakatsu comme ça, répliqua Nakao. Mais ne te moque pas de notre école.  
-Que diriez vous d'un défis ? Tokyo contre Osaka. Lequel est le plus beau ?  
-C'est tout vu...quel concours débile, soupira Setsu.  
-Ha ha ha ! se moqua Nakatsu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul ?  
-Qui a dit que j'étais tout seul ? Bob-chan !

Kagurazaka siffla et des garçons venait de partout.

-Je suis Bob !  
-Je suis Johnson !  
-Je suis Shibuya !  
-Je suis Higashimurayama !  
-Les joyeux étudiants de Tokyo gakuen ! conclue Kagurazaka.  
-Menteur ! s'énerva Nakatsu. C'est clair qu'ils ne sont pas lycéens !  
-Pas de problème ! dit Johnson.  
-Woa…regardez sa forte personnalité.  
-Il a plein de poils sur la poitrine, observa Kayashima.  
-T'as raison.  
-Erk, commenta Nemizu.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?Ah…Sans Sano vous n'avez pas confiance ?  
-Hein ?  
-Il a raison, approuva Ayumi. On a aucune chance sans Sano.  
-Ce défis…je le relève.  
-Nakatsu !  
-Bien parlé camarade, approuva Setsu.

**Fin du chapitre 18**

**(1)** Où comment faire oublier à Nakatsu XD Miam de la glace pilée à la menthe, slurp.

**(2)** Pauvre gars…Je compatis (^_^) Elle fait exprès de jouer avec lui, mais elle ne pense pas à mal, hein.

**(3)** Ben ouais, me sentait pas visée quand il a dit "la bande de con" Chuis intelligente mwa (^_^)

Ah, je vous jure, quand on provoque les gens, c'est fous comme ils sont impulsif, hein, moi-même XD C'est abuser comme je peux réagir au quart de tour. Ayu-chan est plus posée on dirait, mais…les apparences peuvent être trompeuses (^_^)

Sinon, pour la menthe, j'ai remplacé par de l'oasis tropical et cela fait plus de 2 ans que ça dure.


	19. Chap 19: Osaka Gakuen vs Tokyo Gakuen

**Chapitre 19: Osaka gakuen vs Tokyo gakuen**

A la Maison de la Mer, Nakatsu s'installa à une table. Kitahanada faisait le service et Arata et Saga allèrent voir Shuichi.

-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? se lamentait le blond.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nakatsu ? demandèrent les adolescents.  
-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas préparé de plan ? reprocha Ayumi.  
-Je te faisait confiance moi, continua Setsu. Tu m'as trahis.  
-Et toi, Setsu ?  
-Je suis uniquement fin stratège aux 1000 bornes ou au Uno en équipe.  
-Kayashima. Cette fois, tu dois m'aider.  
-Je peux pas.  
-Ah ! Chef. Chef. En fait, Tokyo a défié Osaka…  
-Hé…  
-Comment ça ''Hé'' ? Sempai, tu dois défendre la fierté de notre lycée, non ?  
-Non.  
-Comment ça non ? Mon chef de dortoir n'aurait jamais laisser passer une occasion comme ça.  
-Le mien...  
-Aurait fait une de ses fameuses apparitions ?  
-Hai (-_-) Et aurait cassé tout l'effet de surprise en un instant, comme d'habitude.  
-Att-Attends une seconde ! L'un de nos adversaire est un étranger très viril avec des poils sur la poitrine. Ça ne se résume pas à Tokyo contre Osaka, je n'exagère pas quand je dis qu'il s'agit d'une épreuve de force.  
-Tu exagères, contredit Kayashima.  
-Mais juste un peu.  
-Vas demander de l'aide ailleurs, na ?

Et le chef du dortoir n°2 repartit, laissant les adolescents en plan. Nakao le regarda partir, la mine déprimée. Hayasaka aussi avait remarqué l'air triste du sempai.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? interrogea Nakatsu.  
-A qui d'autre peut-on demander ? ajouta Taiki.

Derrière, Kitahanada et Daikukocho s'amusaient. Nemizu les avait rejoint. Kohei avait une cuillère avec du yaourt et Mitsuomi essayait de l'attraper. Kitahanada se moqua de son camarade qui venait de s'en prendre sur le nez. Setsu ria avec.

-Une épreuve de force. Je ne peux ignorer ce que je viens d'entendre. Ha ha ha.

Ayumi, Kayashima, Nakatsu, Saga, Noe, Arata et Nakao cherchèrent la source de la voix et se retournèrent pour voir Tennouji torse nu et Himejima en costume marin.

-A notre tour de monter sur la scène, conclu Masao.

Shuichi s'éloigna un peu avant de se retourner.

-Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là aussi ?  
-Manquait plus qu'eux...  
-Au secours...  
-Superbe apparition n'empêche...  
-Si on veut.

A la maison de la mer, Nakatsu regarda le message que Komari venait de lui envoyer.

-Hé, Nakatsu, appela Hayasaka.

L'adolescent se retourna, surpris, et cacha son téléphone.

-Oh. Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu connais l'adresse e-mail de Sano ?  
-Oooh. Je connaît son ancienne, mais il a changé depuis.  
-So ka ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le joindre ?  
-Iee, betsuni…  
-So ka ? Mais je suis content pour Sano, continua Shuichi en s'asseyant vers la mer. Il a eu la motivation de rejoindre le camp d'entraînement.  
-Oh. C'est vraiment bien.

Nakatsu la regarda, mais Ayumi observait la mer dans la nuit.

-Ashita…on ne perdra pas.  
-Hm ?  
-Même si Sano n'est pas là, on va quand même vaincre Tokyo.

L'adolescent se leva et partit. Hayasaka le regarda et reporta son regard sur la mer.

Dans la chambre, Setsu était étalée sur son futon. Elle avait rien fait de la journée, et ça l'épuisait. Elle se releva lorsqu'elle vit son colocataire arriver.

-Oh. Kohei…  
-Jumbo !  
-Aaaaa ! Je suis fa-ti-gué ! Et pourtant je n'ai rien fait de la journée, j'avaiis les cheveux qui collaient, du sable partout…galère.  
-Moi aussi, je suis fatigué ! râla Kouhei. J'ai du couper je ne sais combien d'aliments.  
-Hai, hai, j'ai remarqué. Tu te débrouilles bien…J'aurai préféré vous aider plutôt que de me faire asperger d'eau de mer…Et demain, ce stupide concours. Alors que c'est évident qu'on est les meilleurs.  
-On viendra vous encourager.  
-…ZzZz…rigato….

Setsu s'endort très vite lorsqu'elle est fatiguée. Kitahanada regarda son colocataire. Daikukocho entra et les deux adolescents discutèrent.

Hayasaka regardait toujours la mer, pensant au lendemain. Elle entendit des voix se rapprocher. En se retournant, elle vit son camarade de chambre et Noe.

-Oh.  
-Mata, salua Noe qui partit en direction des chambres.  
-Yao-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je discutais, répondit l'adolescent en s'asseyant à côté d'Ayumi.  
-Oh, so ka ?

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de la mer.

-Dis…Tu seras là demain ?  
-Ashita ?  
-Hai…Pour le concours.  
-Bien sûr, avec les autres.  
-Ah. Arigato.  
-C'est l'honneur du lycée après tout et puis même Oscar va participer.  
-Himejima-sempai, soka, soka. Je vais aussi donner le meilleur de moi-même.  
-Hm, ganbatte.

Les deux adolescents continuait de regarder la nuit en souriant.

Cinq filles couraient sur la plage, elles levèrent un panneau : ''Osaka contre Tokyo''. Derrière elles, les deux équipes se faisaient face. A Osaka, il y avait Nakatsu, Setsu, Ayumi, Masao, Tennouji, Daikukocho, Kitahanada, Yao, Noe, Nakao et Kayashima.

-Première épreuve : Nemizu Setsu contre Jack Johnson, présenta Tennouji.  
-1ère épreuve du drapeau de plage, annonça Kagurazaka.

Il claqua des doigt et montra un drapeau rouge dans l'eau. Setsu avança, étonnée.

-Oi, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un drapeau ici ?  
-Setsu, dit Nakatsu en la rejoignant. Tu ferais mieux d'échanger ton tour, tu vas te mouiller.  
-Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas nager ! Je sais que je n'aime pas l'eau de mer !

Mais l'adolescente regarda la mer, le sable, puis de nouveau la mer et se retourna.

-Ayu ! Remplace moi ! Je n'aime vraiment pas l'eau de mer, elle risque de me mouiller…  
-Hai ! Hayasaka Ayumu desu ! Je te remplace Setsu-chan.  
-Tu veux que je te file un maillot ? demanda Kayashima.  
-Ah…ou un des miens ? ajouta Nakatsu.  
-C'est bon !  
-Il ne va pas en porter un sale, ajouta Nemizu. Ça ne se prête pas ce genre d'affaire.  
-Sale…

Shuichi alla pleurer sur l'épaule de Kayashima. Derrière, Tennouji frappait Kitahanda et Daikukocho et Masao s'engueulaient. Yao et Noe observaient la scène.

-T'as pas honte ? demanda Nakao. Ne méprise pas les autres.  
-De quoi je me mêle ?  
-Iee, c'est que…  
-Oi ! les interrompit Makoto. Tu te dépêches ? Si tu veux déclarer forfait, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

A l'arrière plan, Daikukocho et Shibuya s'étranglaient mutuellement. Kitahanada serra la main de Bob, Masao osait à peine bouger. Nemizu avait son visage impassible.

-D'accord ! Enlève ça ! Enlève.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Oi !  
-Attendez ! interrompit Io.

Nakatsu pleurait toujours sur l'épaule de Kayashima. Tennouji et Shibuya se défiait du doigt. Daikukocho se relevait avec l'aide de Kitahanada. Mais tout le monde regarda la propriétaire de la Maison de la Mer. Elle jeta un t-shirt aux pieds de Hayasaka.

-Tu peux mettre ça au-dessus  
-Io-san !

La femme fit signe qu'elle gérait tout. Taiki s'occupait d'arbitrer les épreuves. Il était d'ailleurs en tenu d'arbitre de foot, un drapeau dans chaque main.

-Épreuve du drapeau de plage !

Il leva son drapeau blanc et son drapeau rouge. Jack et Ayumi étaient côte à côte, opposé à la mer. Des filles étaient là en public. Tout le monde criaient pour encourager. Daikukocho alla foncer dans Shibuya. Johnson et Hayasaka se mirent à plat ventre, les bras croisés devant eux.

-A vos marques ! Prêts…

Taiki souffla dans son sifflet et les deux concurrents s'élancèrent. Il plongèrent sur le drapeau. Ayumi semblaient l'avoir. Mais c'est Jack qui se releva avec. Bizarrement, Hayasaka continua de courir dans l'eau.

-Suivant ! Épreuve de vitesse Gyoza !

Higashimurayama, Taiki et Masao avaient passé leur tête dans des troues. On ne voyait que leur visage et le dessin sur le carton. Kayashima abordait une jolie moustache. Himejima avait encore sa pipe et Higashimurayama souriait bêtement. Les concurrents avaient cinq minutes pour vider le plus d'assiettes possible. On donnait la nourriture à Oscar avec des baguettes alors qu'on fourrait tout avec les doigts dans la bouche de l'adversaire. Taiki surveillait tout.

-Plus que 30 secondes, avertit Nakao.

Les assiettes continuaient de s'empiler.

-Go, Ron, San, Ni, Ichi, décomptaient les adolescents.  
-Fini ! annonça Kayashima.

Masao et Higashimurayama tournèrent de l'œil et s'évanouirent. Leur ventre était énorme.

-33 contre 32, Osaka gakuen a…gagné !

Nakatsu, Setsu, Ayumi, Nakao et Tennouji allèrent près du vainqueur.

-On a gagné ! Masao !  
-Oi ! cria Hayasaka en appuyant sur le ventre.  
-Ne m'appelez pas Masao ! Je ne peux plus rien avaler…  
-Baka…

Épreuve suivante. Kayashima abordait une chemise blanche avec un énorme nœud papillon rouge. Il était assit sur une chaise haute de surveillance.

-Épreuve de musique d'intro !

Les adversaires étaient Nakao et Bob. Il avait un chapeau haut forme et un buzzer. Il y avait une musique et celui de Tokyo appuya. Un petit rond se leva sur son chapeau.

-Hai ? Bob-san ?  
-Pâte de pois rouge.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Senri.  
-Comment connaît-il la réponse ? ajouta Nemizu.  
-C'est connu, Sana-chan, répliqua Hayasaka **(1)**.  
-La prochaine mélodie est…

Musique suivante, même scénario.

-Hai ? Bob-san ?  
-Balcon du rivage.  
-Eh ? fit Setsu.

Nakao applaudit de dépit.

-La prochaine mélodie est…

Mais le concurrent appuya directement.

-Hai ? Bob-san ?  
-Lagon bleu.  
-Comment ça ? La mélodie n'a même pas encore jouée, s'offusqua Nakao.

Tokyo gakuen gagna pour la seconde fois. La quatrième épreuve allait commencer.

-Épreuve de sumo !

Sur le sol, il y avait un cercle de corde. Kayashima avait la même tenu que les arbitres de sumotorie, mais en orange. Les concurrents étaient Tennouji et Shibuya. Ils se mirent en position, un poing a terre.

-Je suis le commandent en second, alors je ne peux pas perdre ce combat ! avertit Megumi en se giflant.  
-Ike, ike, ike Tennouji-sempai ! Encouragea Setsu.

Shibuya répondit par un rire gras.

-Prêts…Allez-y !

Tennouji commença en donnant des coups du plat de la main à son adversaire au niveau du torse. Mais celui-ci répliqua en faisant de même au niveau du visage. Tennouji était au bord de la corde. Le public criait, les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas. Megumi réussit à pousser son adversaire sur le côté et Shibuya tomba hors du cercle.

-Tennouji ! annonça Taiki.

Le chef grognait comme un animal. Il se retourna, la joue boursoufflée, des bleus partout sur le visage. Kitahanada se mordait les doigts et Yao affichait un air de dégoût. Les autres étaient plutôt effrayés et surpris. Nakao se retint de vomir. Megumi montra son bras et sourit de ses dents ensanglantées.

L'épreuve suivante opposait Kagurazaka à Nakatsu qui avait toujours son foulard blanc sur la tête.

-Épreuve d'équilibre !

Kayashima portait une chemise blanche avec nœud papillon noir simple. Il était assit sur une chaise de surveillance, au milieu de l'eau. Devant lui, Shuichi et Makoto étaient sur une planche flottante, attachés par une corde.

-Deux victoires, deux défaites, annonça Tennouji. Cette épreuve déterminera le vainqueur.  
-Bien, commençons !

Nakatsu était assez courbé pour garder l'équilibre. Lui et Kagurazaka essayaient de déstabiliser l'autre en jouant sur la corde qui les liait au ventre. Mais fallait qu'ils fassent attention aux vagues. La première les surpris un peu, mais ils tenaient bon. Taiki observait. La seconde vague était plus grosse et les fit tomber tous les deux.

-Match nul, annonça Kayashima.  
-Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas accepter ce résultat, non ? demanda Kagurazaka.  
-Oh, répondit Nakatsu.  
-Que dis-tu d'une épreuve finale ? Voyons qui peut ramener le plus de filles avant demain midi.  
-Une épreuve de drague ?  
-Une condition : le perdant devra repartir à poil.  
-A poil ? s'étonna Hayasaka. Nakatsu ! N'accepte pas !  
-Des filles ? hurla presque Nemizu. Nakatsu ! Non !  
-Intéressant. Oi ! Minna ! Montrons leur de quoi on est fait ! Baby !

Autant si ses camarades paraissaient enthousiastes, les adolescentes étaient plus septique.

-Hein ? fit Shuichi surpris.

La nuit était tombée. Dans la chambre, Nakatsu et Kayashima préparaient les futons, habillés du yutaka de la Maison de la Mer. Nemizu arriva et s'installa dans un coin. Ayumi la rejoignit.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a du accepter cette épreuve de drague ? demanda Taiki  
-Ouais, pourquoi ? ajouta Setsu.  
-Parce que les circonstances nous laissaient pas le choix.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à gagner ?  
-J'en sais rien moi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que je prends ça au sérieux…  
-Je te le pardonnerai pas si on perd, murmura Nemizu. M'embarquer là-dedans...

Nakatsu lança un bout du drap à Kayashima qui l'attrapa. Tennouji apparu, assit en tailleur. Setsu sursauta de surprise en le voyant débarquer de nulpart.

-Si j'avais gagné plus nettement, nous aurions eu l'avantage.  
-Si j'avais manger cinq assiettes de plus, ça aurait changé le résultat, ajouta Masao assit en face.  
-On ne comptabilise que les victoires, pas la façon dont on les a obtenu (-_-)  
-Iee, si je m'étais pas trompé en faisant les courses…répliqua Saga.  
-Si j'avais lavé plus de vaisselle….continua Arata.  
-Si j'avais prit moins de temps pour couper le bois…ajouta Noe.  
-Ça n'a rien a voir avec vous, déclara Nakatsu.  
-On veut aussi participer, rétorqua Saga.  
-Drôle de façon de participer.  
-J'ai déjà dit que c'était ma faute ! cria Megumi en se levant.  
-Iee, j'en prends la responsabilité ! contredit Himejima.  
-Iee ! Ore da ! dit Saga.  
-Ore da ! brailla Arata.  
-Ore da ! finit Noe.  
-Jumbo, interrompit Kitahanada torse nu avec ses lunettes de soleil.  
-Minna daisuki ! conclue Daikukocho en lançant un coussin.

Tennouji se prit l'oreiller sur la tête et tomba comme une mouche. Les deux karatéka se précipitèrent vers leur chef.

-Chef !  
-Je vais faire un tour, dit Hayasaka.  
-Hai, hai, bonne promenade, Ayu.

Ayumi marchait, mais vit Nakao et Nanba qui discutaient au comptoir et se cacha.

-Voilà ses raisons…C'est pour ça…Que je veux la récupérer.  
-Est-ce que ça la rendra heureuse ?  
-Eh ?  
-Son bonheur ou le tien, sempai, lequel choisiras-tu ?

Nanba se retourna pour regarder Nakao. Senri se redressa et partit, laissant Minami réfléchir seul. Le chef regarda le deuxième année s'en aller. Nakao franchit la porte et tomba sur Hayasaka.

-Ah…Iee…So…bafouilla-t-elle.

Nakao était allé s'asseoir sur la plage, face à la mer. L'adolescente le rejoignit.

-Nani ? demanda Senri agressif. T'es venu te moquer ?  
-Bien sur que non ! répliqua l'adolescente en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
-Moi…Je suis franc et j'ai la langue pointue, c'est pour ça que d'habitude je suis assez seul. Mais, Nanba-sempai m'a laisser entrer dans son entourage. Je veux lui ressembler. C'était mon intention innocente à l'origine, mais plus je me rapproche de lui…petit à petit…Ça me déprime. C'est grossier, non ?  
-Iee…Est-ce que tu ne veux vraiment ne rien lui dire de tes sentiments ?  
-Rester à ses côtés me suffit. Il me suffit de voir son sourire. Je suis toujours grossier, non ?  
-Ah ? Je crois que je comprends. Même si je peux dire que c'est pas de l'amour, il y a quelqu'un qu'il me suffit de voir sourire pour être heureux.  
-Je crois que c'est de l'amour.  
-Tu crois…?

Nakao hocha la tête en souriant.

Setsu était assise sur les marches de la Maison de la Mer. Nakatsu la rejoignit, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Prêt pour l'épreuve final ?

-Oi ! Setsu !  
-Eh ? Ah…gomen, gomen ! Tu disais ?  
-On y va, pour l'épreuve final ?  
-Eto…C'est que…  
-Quoi ? Allez viens, s'énerva Shuichi en entraînant l'adolescente.

Hayasaka sortit à ce moment et sourit à la vue de son amie qui pâlissait à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait, mais tentait de sourire. Sur la plage, Nakatsu et Nemizu essayaient de draguer les filles pour l'épreuve finale.

-Ne, ne, ne, ne ! Vous ne seriez pas des mannequins ? demanda Shuichi à deux filles.  
-Ou bien des actrices, ajouta Sanako.  
-Parce que vous êtes super jolies.  
-Kawai, renchérit l'adolescente sans conviction.  
-Vous voudriez pas passer l'été avec nous ?  
-Yay ! finirent en cœur les deux adolescents.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda une des filles.

Nemizu et Nakatsu se retournèrent aussi pour discuter. La blonde tentait de garder son calme en respirant lentement.

-Comment j'étais ? demanda Nakatsu.  
-Nakatsu, tu aimes ce genre de fille ?  
-Baka, j'ai menti ! Je l'ai fait parce qu'on avait pas d'autre choix. Sinon j'aurais jamais parlé à des mochetés comme elles.  
-Attends un peu ! Qui traites-tu de ''mochetés'' ?  
-Ah…  
-Baka...  
-Hayasaka-kun ! appela Io. Viens !  
-Hai, hai, répondit Ayumi.  
-Hai ! ajouta l'adolescente contente de pouvoir fuir.  
-Hai…suivit Nakatsu.

Io attendait Hayasaka derrière le comptoir. Ayumi arriva, Setsu et Shuichi ayant disparu quelque part.

-Sano-kun a appelé ici la nuit dernière.  
-Eh ? Pour moi ? Nande , Nande, nande, nande ?  
-Il a dit de ne pas te réveiller. Mais j'ai un numéro où tu peux le joindre.

Hayasaka prit le papier et l'ouvrit. Elle chercha un téléphone des yeux. Elle en trouva un et y alla composer le numéro. Io sourit. C'était le numéro de portable du docteur Umeda qui était au camp d'entraînement du club d'athlétisme..

-Eh ? Sano t'a appelé ? Hé…En fait…  
-Eh ?

**Fin du chapitre 19**

**(1)** Ayumi a une connaissance musicale trèèès importante.

Ah plus qu'une épreuve ! Et quelle épreuve ! Il veulent ma mort ? ! Qu'ils avouent tout de suite ! Nan, mais, me demander de rameuter les filles de la plage, et puis quoi encore ? Enfin, Setsu-chan a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour réussir son coup. En réalité, je suis pas agoraphobe à ce point, même si je peux l'éviter, je vais pas dans la foule. Enfin, une agoraphobe ne pourrai pas aller à Japan Expo, ne ;-)


	20. Chap 20: Jump!

**Chapitre 20: Jump !**

Sur la plage, à midi, Osaka et Tokyo s'étaient réunit. Nakatsu défiait Kagurazaka du regard. Masao s'échauffait les poignets et Kayashima avait l'air inquiet. Setsu baillait.

-Bien, laisse-moi te présenter nos copines, commença Makoto. Bob-chan !

Kagurazaka claqua des doigts et se retourna. Nakatsu et Himejima semblaient ne rien craindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surpris par l'arrivée des quatre camarades de Tokyo gakuen avec pleins de filles. Chacun d'entre eux en portait une sur ses épaules.

-Un total de dix copines. De beaux lycéens ne devraient pas avoir de problème à dépasser ce nombre.

Masao faisait la même tête que la femme de la peinture "le cri".

-Tout d'abord…commença Shuichi hésitant. Le chef de dortoir Tennouji !

Kayashima et Himejima se retournèrent. Oscar souriait, mais perdit sa bonne humeur.

-Tenno…Te…

Tennouji arrivait avec une grand-mère, heureux.

-Na…Ka…Tsu !  
-Anno…Tu vois…Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Shuichi.  
-Ton lycée ne peut ramener que ça en draguant ? se moqua Kagurazaka.

Tennouji continuait d'avancer, balançant la main. Les filles et les joyeux camarades de Tokyo rirent. Nakatsu acquiesça honteusement.

-D'accord, je t'accorde celle-là.  
-Yosha ! Bien, le suivant…  
-Je suis désolé, dit Oscar. Je les ai toutes faites disparaître avec mon tour de magie…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Masao !  
-Ne m'appelle pas Masao !

Encore une fois ceux de Tokyo se moquèrent d'eux.

-Eh ? Où est Setsu ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Nemizu est reparti sur la plage avec un étui à guitare, répondit Taiki. Hayasaka a fait son sac et il est parti.  
-EH ?

Tennouji arrivait enfin, faisant de grands signe de la main. Il frappa les épaules de Masao et Kayashima qui eurent mal.

-Baby !  
-Où ils sont allés ?

Hayasaka attendait sur le quai que son train arrive. Elle songeait à sa conversation avec le docteur Umeda.

_Flash back_

-Il devra partir s'il n'arrive pas à sauter ?  
-Les autres membres ne l'acceptent pas…Alors évidemment…  
-Et Sano ?

_Fin du flash back_

Ce n'était pas qu'Ayumi était aussi bouleversée que ça, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. C'est elle qui l'avais presque harcelé pour qu'il reprenne le saut en hauteur, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Une cannette roula à terre. Hayasaka la suivit du regard, assise dans le train. Une dame a ramassa et repartit. Ayumi reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

-Ce sera difficile de gagner sans Setsu, affirma Nakatsu.  
-Nande ? demanda Kayashima. On t'a encore toi, Nakatsu.  
-J'en ai…Aucune ! répondit l'adolescent fier.  
-Eh ?  
-Ha ha ha, se moqua Kagurazaka. On dirait qu'on va gagner ce concours. Vous allez tous rentrer à poil chez vous.

Mais on entendait chanter au loin. Tout le monde regardait vers les chants.

-Oh, fit Nakatsu.

Kagurazaka paraissait moins content. C'était Nanba qui arrivait avec un peu moins d'une dizaine de filles. Certaines portaient Nakao. Nakatsu se mit a chanter avec eux et à danser de joie. Tennouji et Masao aussi.

-Je n'ai eu qu'une heure, expliqua Minami. C'est pour ça que j'en ai aussi si peu.

Nakao alla derrière son sempai, fier aussi. Nakatsu le prit dans ses bras brusquement, Minami était étonné.

-Laisse-moi t'appeler "maître", demanda Shuichi.

Nanba tapota le dos du décoloré en hochant la tête. Il avança vers Makoto.

-Je vais remplacer Nemizu. Ça ne pose pas de problème, non ?  
-Oi ! Ne m'enterrez pas si vite ! Désolé, je suis en retard.  
-Eh ? Setsu ! Où étais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu portes sur le dos ?  
-Oh, ça, c'est une guitare. J'ai jouer les musiciens sur la plage et je ne suis pas revenue seul…Enivrez-vous de mon talent.

L'adolescente prit la guitare électrique et joua une note qui résonna sur l'étendu de sable. Une horde de filles apparut, encore plus nombreuses que celles qu'avaient ramené Nanba. Mais quand elles furent trop proche, Nemizu se cacha derrière Nakatsu pour s'en éloigner.

-Doucement…Arf…Alors, si je compte bien, j'en ai ramené…une trentaine. Avec les dix du chef et de Nakao, puisqu'il est un participant aussi…je crois qu'on dépasse les dix copines que vous avez ramené, conclut Nemizu avec un grand sourire.  
-Si Nanba est mon maître, tu es Kami-sama !  
-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrai te croire ;-)

Kagurazaka était mauvais perdant et s'apprêtait à partir, mais Nakatsu le retint.

-Ah, attends, attends, attends…Qu'est-ce qui arrive au perdants…? Vous allez tous rentrer à poil.

Kagurazaka se dégagea et partit rejoindre ses camarades. Ceux d'Osaka criaient leur joie.

-Thank you ! Thank you minna ! Arigato ! Thank you !  
-Promotion chez le fleuriste, profitez-en.

Les cinq de Tokyo gakuen repartirent à poil, caché derrière une pancarte ayant l'inscription : Concours du Cheery Boy. Les autres explosèrent de rire.

-Maintenant, on peut s'amuser avec les filles ! annonça Nanba

Tout le monde courut à la mer en sautant de joie, criant.

-Oba-chan ! Oba-chan ! Baby ! Oba-chan ! Oba-chan ! Oba-chan !

Tennouji fit une ronde avec la grand-mère. Nakatsu était resté sur la plage, les autres étaient allés à l'eau. Setsu le rejoignit.

-Hm, réfléchit Shuichi.  
-J'espère que j'aurai le droit à votre reconnaissance éternelle pour mon sacrifice, marmonnait l'adolescente.  
-Eh ?  
-Ah…Eto…C'est que moi…et les filles…j'ai du mal…C'est bon, j'avoue, j'en ai une peur bleue ! Depuis qu'une amie m'a emmener dans une foule d'adolescentes hystériques, je peux a peine m'en approcher…et en plus, j'ai du gaspiller mon talent pour ça. Moi. Nemizu, grand guitariste des Rurouni Tenchi…  
-Omae…Arigato.  
-Bah, je sentais que Masao ferai n'importe quoi, que mon chef de dortoir draguerai pas à cause de sa fiancée et puis toi...j'aurai pensé que tu ramènerais au moins une fille. Enfin, disons que j'ai fait le boulot à ta place.

Le train traversa un pont. Ayumi regardait le paysage, songeuse. Elle était partie sur un coup de tête, Setsu allait lui en vouloir. Surtout au vu de la nature de la dernière épreuve. L'adolescente sourit en pensant à son amie entourée de filles. Elle espérait néanmoins que tout se passerait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à la plage en sachant ce qu'allait faire Sano.

Un taxi déposa Hayasaka devant le stade. Elle sortit, ne refermant même pas la porte. Elle couru jusqu'aux gradins.

-Tu vas encore essayer ? demanda un du club d'athlétisme.  
-Tu as trois essais, rappela Umeda. Sano. C'est le dernier.  
-Hai.

L'adolescent se concentra et observa la barre. Sekime le regarda, puis tourna la tête.

-Hayasaka ?

Umeda tourna la tête à son tour et vit l'adolescente qui arrivait dans les gradins. Elle regardait la scène de loin, mais voyait suffisamment. Sano releva la tête et alla prendre son élan. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il tapa ses pieds au sol, sauta sur place et s'élança. Tout le monde regardait avec attention. Ayumi joignit ses mains.

-Saute. Allez, tu peux le faire.

Sano sauta et passa au-dessus de la barre. Tout le monde était bluffé par le saut. Mais la barre bougea et tomba. Hayasaka, Sekime et Umeda étaient déçus tandis que les membres du club furent soulagés. Sano se releva, choqué par le résultat. Il avait réussit à sauter, mais pas à franchir la barre.

-Manqué…commenta Kyugo.

Les adolescents bougèrent et lui firent face.

-C'est dommage. T'es fini.

Mais Sano s'inclina devant eux. Les athlètes s'arrêtèrent.

-S'il vous plait…Laissez-moi essayer encore une fois…

Sekime, Umeda et Ayumi le regardaient, surpris.

-Sano…commença Kyugo en avançant.  
-Tu rigoles. Ça ne marchera pas.

Ils voulurent partir, mais Sekime s'interposa.

-Je vous le demande moi aussi. Ça fait longtemps, vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser une dernière chance ?  
-On n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu dis. Ce mec a déjà…

Mais en se retournant, il le virent à genoux. Tout le monde était surpris.

-C'est tout ce qui me reste, supplia Izumi en baissant la tête. Je vous en pris.  
-Après l'avoir vu dans cet état, commença Sekime. Vous doutez encore de sa sincérité ?  
-On a comprit, répondit l'adolescent.

Les athlètes quittèrent le terrain, laissant Sano à terre, Sekime et Umeda. Kyugo alla chez Sano et le releva. Il lui prit la main et la serra.

-Tu dois recommencer à sauter.

Sano regarda l'adolescent qui souriait. Ils se relevèrent. Mais Izumi remarqua Ayumi dans les gradins. Il détourna le regard, ayant comprit qu'elle avait tout vu.

-Si je n'avais pas été là, Sano ne se serrait jamais forcé à sauter. Il ne se serait peut être pas humilier comme ça, pensait la jeune fille.

Ils continuaient de s'observer.

-En fait…c'était peut être une mauvaise idée…

**Fin de l'épisode.**

Oh, c'est fini….Bah, il y a l'épisode 6 maintenant…il se passe quoi dans le 6 déjà…A oui (^_^) Je sens qu'on va rire…pour pas changer. Et Ayu-chan ! Ne déprime pas ! On s'en fout de Sano ! Il existe mieux : Kenken, Yuya, Calvin, Takeru, Kato…C'est vrai que pendant que moi je m'amuse avec Nakatsu, Ayu s'inquiète pour Sano...quel partage des rôles...Mais Ayu s'en fiche de Sano en fait ;-)


	21. Chap 21: On est de retour !

**Chapitre 21****: On est de retour !**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles.

-En fait il y a quelqu'un qu'il me suffit de voir sourire pour être heureux.  
-Je crois que c'est de l'amour.

-Saute, tu peux le faire.

-Finalement, c'était peut être une mauvaise idée.

Dans la cours du lycée, la camionnette du père de Kayashima s'arrêta. Les étudiants en sortirent, les uns après les autres.

-Tadaima, dit Nakao avec son sac orange devant.  
-On revient de la Maison de la Mer, annonça Nakatsu.  
-Je suis crevé, continua Arata.  
-La mère de Nanba-sempai est dure, affirma Saga.  
-Cette sale vieille aime torturer les ikemen, ajouta Minami.  
-L'été n'est pas encore fini, je le permettrai pas, continua Tennouji.  
-Allez, profitons de l'été, ajouta Daikokucho.  
-Tadaima, dit Nakao qui sortait de la voiture pour la deuxième fois.  
-Je me demande où en sont les réparations de la plomberie ? demanda Himejima.  
-Je crois que c'est fini, répondit Yao.  
-On va enfin pouvoir retourner dans nos chambres, déclara Kitahanada.  
-Je vais avoir mon lit, se réjouie Setsu.  
-Le camp d'entraînement de l'équipe d'athlétisme doit être terminer lui aussi, ajouta Kayashima.  
-Ils ont du rentrer il y a une semaine, continua Ayumi.  
-Ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu, dit Noe.  
-Encore moi, finit Nakao.

Les adolescents rentraient au dortoir.

-Le soleil tape en été.  
-So da ?

* * *

Ayumi ouvrit la porte de la chambre 304.

-Bien.  
-Hayasaka.  
-Hm ? fit-elle en se retournant vers Yao.  
-Pourquoi tu es parti ?  
-Eh ?  
-Tu es allé au camp d'athlétisme, non ? Pourquoi ?  
-C'est parce que…

_Flash back_

-C'est tout ce qui me reste, supplia Izumi en baissant la tête. Je vous en pris.

_Fin du flash back_

-Si tu n'as pas envie de me le dire, c'est pas grave.

Il posa ses affaires sur son lit pendant qu'Ayumi montait dans sa partie. Elle restait songeuse sur ce qu'elle avait vu au camp d'athlétisme. Elle regrettait presque d'y être allé. Pourquoi ça la préoccupait tant ? Elle s'en fichait pas mal de Sano, mais il l'avait cherché aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était têtue aussi ?

* * *

Setsu ouvrit la porte de la chambre 205.

-Yosh.  
-Setsu.  
-Hm ? fit-elle en se retournant vers Nakatsu.  
-Tu sais pourquoi Ayumu est parti ?  
-Eh ?  
-Il est allé au camp d'athlétisme, non ? Il avait une raison particulière d'y aller ?  
-Ah…ça.

_Flash back_

-Il s'est incliné. Il s'est même mit à genoux pour les supplier.  
-Pauvre gars. J'aurais presque pitié. Mais ça veut dire une chose…  
-Il tient vraiment au saut en hauteur.  
-Ouais.

_Fin du flash back_

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

Nakatsu posa son sac sur son matelas et décrocha ses affaires, qu'il mit avec.

-Tu t'en vas ?  
-Ouais. Il paraît qu'ils ont fini les travaux de plomberie. Remercie Sano de ma part.  
-Moi aussi, je devrais me préparer pour partir ?

Shuichi portait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand Nemizu l'attrapa à son t-shirt.

-Tu peux rester…encore un peu avec moi ?

Nakatsu tourna la tête et la vit en Nakatsu vision.

-Tu ne veux pas ?  
-No problem.  
-Arigato.

Il posa ses affaires, là où il les avait prises et s'allongea sur le lit de Sano, jouant avec une balle verte attachée à un élastique.

-J'avais prévu de partir, mais si tu me le demandes, je vais rester avec toi. C'est énervant…

Setsu sourit et monta préparer ses affaires, mais elle n'était pas motivée pour tout de suite rentrer au dortoir. Autant abuser de l'hospitalité de quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Nemizu balançait ses jambes dans le vide, ayant rassemblé toutes ses affaires et les ayant descendu à côté de celles du footballeur. Nakatsu était toujours sur le lit de Sano avec sa balle. Il se releva brusquement.

-Dis-moi ? Est-ce que je peux te demander…Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible que des amis finissent par tomber amoureux ?  
-Hm…Je pense que ça peut arriver...même plus souvent qu'on ne le croit.  
-Toi, Setsu…Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un…de particulier ?  
- Je ne sais pas…peut être…Ou pas ?  
-C'est quelqu'un…proche de toi ? demanda Shuichi qui était maintenant dans l'escalier.  
-Je pense…possible…  
-Alors…tu es amoureux ? continua-t-il en-haut de l'escalier.  
-Iee.  
-Je vois, mais il y a des fois où on ne le sais pas parce qu'on est trop proche de cette personne, dit Nakatsu assit sur le lit.  
-So da ?  
-Oui ! J'en suis certain ! C'est plus que certain !  
-Nakatsu.  
-Ah ?  
-Chu.

L'adolescent s'éloigna, alla dans un coin et se plaqua presque contre le mur. L'adolescente sourit de sa blague.

-Désolé, mais je t'avais prévenu. Je me demande si Sano a fini l'entrainement.  
-Oh. Il devrait être rentré maintenant.

Setsu soupira. Nakatsu la regarda et se frappa le front avec la main. Nemizu se souvint qu'elle devait avoir un entrainement ce soir. Mais le fait que Ayumi se torturait l'esprit avec Sano la perturbait aussi.

-Toilette.

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit. Elle courut dehors à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit essoufflée, puis se redirigea vers la chambre 205. Elle avait vidé son esprit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Nakatsu qui réfléchissait. Il quitta son coin et avança vers le lit.

-La personne proche de Setsu…C'est moi…Que dois-je faire ?  
-°Hm, il pensait donc à ça, en fait°.

Il s'écroula sur le lit et respira l'odeur du coussin. Mais il se redressa et s'assit en vitesse.

-Iee. Iee. Iee. Iee. Attends un peu. Je suis un mec et lui aussi. C'est impossible. Mais si Setsu m'aime, je n'ai pas de raison de le rejeter, parce que l'amour ne connaît pas de raison. Mais, si nous tombons amoureux, que nous nous marions et que avons des enfants…Nous devrons aller tous les deux aux réunions scolaires des enfants. En tenant compte du point de vu de nos enfants…Ils ne sauront même pas lequel est leur papa et lequel est leur maman…

Nakatsu finit ses gestes dans le vide et s'arrêta devant le bureau, en-bas de l'escalier. Nemizu qui était sur le pas de la porte, le regardait, amusée.

-On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants…  
-Tu le remarques enfin. Mais si tu veux des enfants, on peut aussi en adopter.  
-Eh ? Tu..Tu...  
-Tadaima (^_^) Je vais finalement rentrer au dortoir. Désolé de m'être imposée et de t'avoir forcé à rester avec moi. Remercie Sano de ma part.

Elle chercha ses affaires et partit avec son futon. La porte fermée, le portable de Nakatsu sonna.**(1)**

* * *

Le lendemain, au réfectoire, Nakao recracha ses nouilles.

-Le comité Sakura ?  
-Ah, répondit Nanba. Les trois chefs de dortoir rassemblés forment le comité Sakura, il s'oppose à l'école ou aux parents.

Autour du chef, il y avait Kamishinjo, Arashiyama, Noe, Nemizu, Nakao, Saga et Tannowa. A la table derrière, il y avait Arata, Minase et Yodobayashi. Au fond, il y avait Takaida avec son petit pain.

-C'est une sorte de conseil des élèves.  
-Une entente entre les trois chefs de dortoir…commença Nakao.  
-C'est impossible ! dirent tous les étudiants. Ha, ha , ha.  
-On dirait vraiment un conte, pour le moment, hein ?  
-Oi ! Oi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas marcher devant moi ! s'énervait Tennouji.

Les étudiants tournèrent la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Tennouji et Himejima se bagarraient encore une fois, suivit par les étudiants de leur dortoir, tout aussi pacifiques entre eux. Setsu se fit aussi petite que possible.

-Tennouji-kun, ça me fait de la peine que tu souffres de la chaleur.  
-C'est toi qui souffres !  
-Vous souffrez tous les deux ! les interrompit Nanba.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'énervèrent les deux chefs de dortoir.  
-Et c'est reparti, désespéra l'adolescente.

Ceux du dortoir n°1 poussèrent un cri. Nanba se leva.

-Je dis que c'est notre dernière chance de profiter de l'été, mais vous ne pensez qu'à vous bagarrer débilement.  
-So desu ! So desu ! approuva Nakao.  
-C'est toi le plus débile ! répliqua Megumi.  
-Tu n'as pas réussit une seule matière lors du dernier examen, ne ? provoqua Masao sous les rires des autres.  
-La ferme enfoiré !

Nanba poussa Himejima. Les autres étudiants continuaient de rire. Mais une flèche traversa le réfectoire et se ficha dans le pilier à côté de Masao. La pointe était en forme de cœur. Tous crièrent.

-C'est venu d'où ? demanda Nanba en détachant le message.  
-O-Sport na ? fit Nakao en voyant le journal.  
-Trouvez le trésors caché aux tréfonds du lycée Osaka, lut Minami. Ce sont les mots de la principale.  
-Depuis Hawaï ?  
-Ça veut dire que le directeur Sawatari est à Hawaï ? interrogea Tennouji.  
-Alors il y a un trésor caché au lycée ? demanda Oscar.  
-Vraiment ? crièrent les étudiants.  
-Est-ce que ce serai l'or enfuit de Tokugawa ? délira Nakao.  
-Des actions ? continua Takaida.  
-De l'argent liquide, ajouta Shojaku.  
-Onsen to ka ? interrogea Yodobayashi.  
-Une arnaque ? fit Setsu.  
-Yosh ! Partons en quête du trésor caché ! conclut Nanba.

**Fin du chapitre 21**

**(1)** C'est bien Setsu ça, elle s'impose, puis elle se barre XD

Yosh, j'en ai mit du temps pour la transcription de cet épisode. Cette fois, Setsu et Ayumi ne seront pas ensemble. Setsu fera la chasse au trésors. Et Ayumi, ben vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre, sinon, je gâche la surprise. Bref, I love les monologues de Nakatsu, c'est pour ça que Setsu y assiste toujours XD


	22. Chap 22: Hayasaka's family

**Chapitre 22****: Hayasaka's family**

Ayumi marchait dans la cour du lycée, le nez en l'air. Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Un taxi s'arrêta juste devant et une femme en beige, et avec des lunettes de soleil, fit de grands signes de la main.

-Ayumi !  
-Maman ?  
-Comment tu vas ? demanda la mère en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle regarda le taxi et vit un homme sortir à son tour.

-Papa !

* * *

Hayasaka et ses parents étaient assit sur la terrasse d'un café.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à un garçon, dit le père d'Ayumi.  
-Un peu…Pourquoi vous êtes venu sans prévenir ?  
-Te surveiller, bien sûr.  
-Comment ça "bien sûr" ? Je ne suis plus une gamine !  
-Hm…nani ?

Mais la mère toussa.

-Un jour ton père a dit : « Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Ayumi »  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.  
-Nous avons déjà prit une suite familiale pour cette nuit. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous ?  
-Eh ? Pourquoi pas. D'accord.

* * *

Dans le café, Hayasaka et ses parents sortaient, après avoir payé. L'adolescente remarqua un de ses camarades.

-Nakatsu…

L'adolescent, sirotant sa boisson à la paille, la vit aussi.

-Ayumu ?  
-Nani ? intervint la père en allant chez Ayumi. Ton petit ami, présente-nous…**(1)**  
-Non. Non. Non. Non.

Hayasaka poussa son père dehors, avec l'aide de sa mère. Puis elle revint à l'intérieur, loin de ses parents. Nakatsu la choppa au col.

-Pourquoi tu étais parti lors de la compétition ?  
-Désolé…Komari-chan.  
-Date desu.  
-Damare Komari, répliqua Shuichi.

L'adolescente sourit de plus belle. Tout à coup, l'adolescent parut gêné.

-Ah, iee, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…elle voulait me parler.  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, répondit Ayumi en tapotant l'épaule de Nakatsu.  
-C'est pas bon ! Ne le répètes pas !

Komari perdit son sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? Ah, je vais rester avec mes parents cette nuit, préviens Himejima-sempai pour moi, si tu peux et Setsu-chan aussi.

Puis elle avança jusqu'au mini-mur et regarda Imaike.

-Nakatsu est un gars super gentil.  
-Hai, répondit la jeune fille retrouvant son sourire.  
-A plus.  
-Oi…

* * *

Au lycée, le dortoir n°1 se baladait avec des antennes dans les mains. Ils marchaient près de la tonnelle. Ils étaient en formation triangle, comme les oiseaux migrateurs. Tout devant, Tennouji, puis à droite, Daikokucho, Shishido, Shojaku et Tetsukayama. A gauche, Kitahanada, Ishikiri, Gotenyama et Akashi. Et enfin, Nemizu qui fermait la marche, pas dans le rythme du tout.

-On peut vraiment trouver le trésor avec ce truc ? demanda Mitsuomi.  
-Baka ! s'énerva le chef.

Il le frappa au torse avec un coup de pied qui le fit tomber dans les bras de Shojaku et Shishido. Seuls Kitahanada et Setsu regardaient la scène avec une drôle de tête. Tennouji croisa ses antennes.

-Ce sont des bâtons de sourcier.

Kohei regarda son bâton. Nemizu avait jeter les siens depuis un moment, elle croisa les bras.

-Pendant l'ère Edo, il y avait un prêtre hollandais nommé Dowsing, il a inventé ça après des jours et des nuits sans sommeil…parce qu'il voulait retrouver son fils perdu. Aaaaa ! Quelle triste histoire…  
-Les vrais baguettes de sourcier sont en bois de noisetier…murmura Nemizu sceptique.

Tout le monde pleura avec lui, sauf Kitahanada qui repartit seul à la recherche, baguettes en main et Setsu qui le suivit, intriguée.

-Des baguettes de sourcier de l'ère Edo ? Ça doit être des faux…  
-On dirait plutôt des antennes de radio. Tu crois qu'on peut capter quelles stations ?

Mais les bâtons partirent sur la droite et gauche pour revenir contre la tête de Kohei.

-Ah ! cria-t-il. Ici !  
-Eh ? Uso ! Il a vraiment trouver quelque chose avec ça ? Il y a du réseau ici ?

Tennouji se leva pour aller voir.

-Déterrez ce qui se trouve sous la statue, quoi que ce soit !  
-Uss !

Ils tapèrent sur le sol pour creuser, pendant que Kitahanada se trouvait à côté, toujours bloqué par ses baguettes. La statue représentait la tête de Shakespeare et dans sa bouche, il y avait une enveloppe rose avec le blason du lycée Osaka. Nemizu la vit, mais ne dit rien. Ce ne serait pas drôle s'ils la trouvaient tout de suite. Elle préféra les regarder se faire mal aux poings en tapant parterre, puis lassée, elle partit se balader dans les jardins et tomba sur le dortoir n°2. Ils avaient adopté les détecteur de métaux.

-Ah ! râla Nanba. Les trésors ne sont pas forcément en métal, na ?

Nakao tournait sur lui-même avec son détecteur, pendant que son sempai le regardait, accroupi. Saga et Taiki cherchaient dans les buissons et Noe regardait sur son ordinateur.

-Mais bien sûr que si, on apprend ça dans les livres pour enfants, non ?  
-So ka ? Pardon.  
-Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argents et d'ors, l'ami, rectifia Setsu.**(2)**  
-Eh ?  
-Bestuni (^_^)

Nakao s'était un peu énervé. Nakatsu marchait dans le sens inverse, assez vite.

-Oh ! Nakatsu ! Tu rentres au bon moment, dit Saga. On fait une chasse au trésor.  
-Ah !  
-Nakatsu ! Vient nous aider ! continua Noe.  
-Je veux pas vous aider !  
-Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur…constata Nemizu. C'est rare.  
-Ce détecteur de métaux ne marche pas du tout, râla Minami.  
-Je vous avez prévenu que les trésors ne sont pas forcément d'argent ou d'or.  
-Dans ce cas…commença Shuichi. Vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser lui comme détecteur.

Après avoir parler à chacun très près du visage, Nakatsu avait saisit Kayashima par son écharpe, avant de partir.

-Crétins ! Une bande de crétins !  
-Chotto matte Nakatsu !

Nanba avança, l'air fâché, mais il joignit les mains et fit un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

* * *

Devant un magasin de vêtements, le père de Hayasaka attendait. A l'intérieur, la mère d'Ayumi fouillait dans les rayons.

-Cette robe est jolie. N'est-ce pas ? demanda la maman en montrant l'habit à sa fille. Elle est très jolie.  
-C'est pas un peu trop féminin ?  
-Tu es une femme, alors ça ne fait rien.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Va l'essayer.  
-Oh.  
-Sumimasen ! On voudrait essayer ça.

La vendeuse prit la robe et les mena à une cabine d'essayage. L'adolescente la passa ainsi que le gilet, mais n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dedans. Même les sandales blanches à talon la changeait.

-Ayumi, appela la mère d'Hayasaka de l'autre côté du rideau.  
-Hm ?  
-Est-ce que tu nous caches quelque chose ?  
-Eh ? Nande ?  
-Tu crois que t'as mère ne voit rien ? Je peux le deviner rien qu'en voyant ton visage. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un.  
-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas ça, s'écria Hayasaka en passant la tête.  
-Une telle réponse est suspecte.  
-Comment dire ? C'est difficile à expliquer…C'est un sentiment confus…tenta de s'exprimer l'adolescente en jouant avec le rideau.  
-Je crois que c'est de l'amour.  
-Je t'ai dit…

Ayumi regarda sa mère fâchée, mais la maman sourit. Le portable de la jeune fille sonna. Elle regarda et vit que Nakatsu tentait de la joindre. Elle décrocha et parla discrètement, pour pas que ça mère la remarque.

-Mochi mochi ?  
-Tu es libre dans un moment ?  
-Dans un moment ?  
-Vas-y, dit sa mère en ouvrant le rideau. Rappelle-toi d'être rentrée pour le diner.  
-Oh. Wakata, répondit l'adolescente.

* * *

Le dortoir n°1 poursuivait ses investigations dans le dortoir, toujours avec ses baguettes de sourcier. Setsu avait reprit sa place parmi eux. Ils étaient dans le réfectoire et cette fois encore, ils avaient un signe. Ça venait toujours des baguettes de Kitahanada.

-Oh, Ça y est ! Ça y est ! dit Tennouji enthousiaste. Inspectez cet endroit !  
-Comme vous voulez !

Ils posèrent leur instruments et se mirent à frapper le sol. Nemizu les regarda, désespérée par leur idioties. Pendant ce temps, le dortoir n°3 avait aussi investit les lieux.

-Dansons ! dit Himejima.

Il portait une couronne de fleurs et était habillé comme les danseurs tahitiens. Les étudiants de ce dortoir portaient tous des colliers à fleurs. Shijo et Kuzuha tenait un tube de lumière qui servait au limbo. Ogimachi agitait un tambourin. Au fond, le dortoir n°2 était aussi présent. Nanba tenait en laisse Kayashima, Noe et Nakao. Kayashima suivait les esprits, Noe cherchait avec son ordinateur et Nakao suivait le mouvement. Masao tomba en arrière en voulant passer sous le tube.

-Il y a une aura jaune, déclara Taiki.

Il baissa les yeux et alla jusqu'à chez Oscar. Il écarta un bout de la jupe et ramassa une enveloppe rose parterre.

-Trouvé.

Nakao lui prit des mains. Tout le monde était attroupé autour d'eux.

-On a trouvé le trésor ! s'écria l'idole du lycée.

Masao roula et se retrouva assit. Le dortoir n°2 bougea, heureux. Les karatéka étaient mécontents.

-Nani ? fit Tennouji.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Les voilà qu'ils s'énervent de nouveau…

Le dortoir n°3 remit leur chef sur pied.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nanba.  
-C'est du liquide ? interrogea Saga.  
-Il y a trois papiers avec des indices inscrit dessus…répondit Senri en ouvrant l'enveloppe.  
-Oi ! Cho-Chotto. Regardez pas, c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé, dit Minami en tentant d'écarter la foule.  
-Techniquement, c'est le dortoir n°3 qui l'a trouvé, chuchota Setsu. Mais bon, je n'ai rien dit.  
-Un sage…commença à lire Nakao. Dort dans la forêt, voyez ses lèvres.  
-Baka ! s'énerva le chef. Ils peuvent tous entendre si tu lis à voix haute.  
-Un sage dort dans la forêt…répéta Kazuma.  
-Un endroit avec des tombes ou des statues, affirma Kayashima.  
-Statues ? répéta Daikokucho  
-Statues ? continua Shijo.  
-Est-ce qu'on n'y était pas il y a peu ? demanda Kitahanada.  
-Oh, ils m'impressionnent tout à coup, se moqua l'adolescente. Un sursaut d'intelligence soudain ?

Tennouji ria.

-Yosh minna ! Allons-y !  
-Yeah !  
-Les suivre ou pas les suivre, tel est la question ?…Nan, d'abord les autres indices.

Le dortoir n°1 partit vers le lieu des statues, levant bien haut les genoux, baguettes de sourcier en avant. Nakao attendit qu'ils partent pour se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Le suivant…  
-Oi, Nakao…l'interrompit Nanba en voulant lui prendre le papier.

Mais Masao et ses étudiants retinrent Minami et Kamishinjo tenait Nakao.

-"Regardez au centre du paradis de la chute d'eau."

Ce fut au tour de Masao de rire.

-Ha ! Allons regarder dans l'étang, suggéra-t-il.  
-Quand ils parlent d'intelligence à tout va, c'était pas tout à fait du bluff…Bon, j'y vais, mes gentils camarades auront peut être besoin de moi, mais où est Ayu ?

**Fin du chapitre 22**

**(1)** Pauvre Ayu, son père est vraiment comme ça quand elle parle de garçon…je crois.  
**(2)** Yeah, le retour de Jack Sparrow ! Il nous en apprendra toujours autant.

Arf, des baguettes de sourcier en métal qui date de l'ère Edo, ils se foutent de qui ? Et puis, moi Setsu, ch'uis une scientifique, alors les baguettes de sourcier... Enfin, pauvre Ayu, ses parents débarquent, sans la petite sœur heureusement. Le père d'Ayu est comme la mère d'Ashiya en fait, surtout quand on aborde le sujet des "petits amis". Du moins, à une époque. Enfin, ce n'est pas forcément mieux de mon côté...mais toutes familles ont leurs spécificités, non ?


	23. Chap 23: Un indice, deux indices

**Chapitre 23****: Un indice, deux indices…**

Hayasaka marcha sur la pelouse, cherchant Nakatsu du regard. Elle trouva Sano, adossé à un arbre, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il se tourna et parut surpris de la voir. Les deux adolescents ne savaient pas quoi dire et n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Ayumi prit son courage à deux mains et commença.

-Ohayo !  
-Oh.

Plus loin, bien caché, Nakatsu les observait avec des jumelles. Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil teintée orange.

-Je suis vraiment sympa, se dit-il. Je me surprends moi-même.  
-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Setsu qui l'avait aperçu alors qu'elle cherchait son amie. Sympa les lunettes.  
-Oh ?  
-Omae...Tu es vraiment gentil(^_^) Je regarde ça et après j'y vais.  
-Co...comment tu es arrivé là ?  
-*Smile*Hi-mi-tsu ;-)

Hayasaka alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Izumi ne quitta pas son arbre.

-On dirait qu'on est tombé dans le piège de Nakatsu.  
-Hai.  
-Dis, pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ?  
-Ah. Iee, so…Sore wa…Dakara, sore wa…eto…  
-Tu as pensé que ça m'a blessé de m'agenouiller ?  
-Oui, un peu…Iee, beaucoup…  
-T'es débile ? Prends pas la grosse tête, je n'ai pas recommencé à sauter à cause de toi. Tu te prends toujours autant au sérieux. Tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi ? De…mo..ma…anno…Je voulais dire...C'est tout toi…  
-Tu es obligé d'être si blessant ? s'énerva brusquement Ayumi en se levant.  
-Eh ?  
-J'étais vraiment triste. Je me suis senti responsable.  
-Pourquoi tu serais responsable ? commença à se fâcher Sano. C'est bizarre. Tu fais toujours ce qui te plait et maintenant, tu es triste pour rien. Vraiment, tu es ennuyeux.  
-Quoi ? Et toi alors, tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux comme…comme…Kitaro ! **(1)**  
-Je ressemble à Kitaro ? Alors tu dois être mon père-poule.  
-Un père-poule ?  
-Ouais ! Tu es toujours entrain de me surveiller, alors c'est approprié ! A plus ! Otosan !  
-Oi ! Chotto matte ! Kitaro ! Oi ! Kitaro !

Nakatsu, qui observait la scène, était déconcerté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ?  
-J'en sais rien...Pourquoi Ayu utilise des noms qu'il ne connait pas ?

Il râla. Ayumi s'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle fait une gaffe. Sano s'arrêta plus loin, hors de vu et se tourna pour la regarder un instant avant de soupirer.

-La traiter de père-poule, c'était peut être un peu abuser ? se chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Dans le jardin, Saga et Arata étudiaient les statues.

-Où sont les trésors ? se demandait un karatéka

Plus loin, le dortoir n°1 poursuivait ses recherches. Enfin c'était beaucoup dire. Gotenyama fouillait une sorte de mini palmier et Ishikiri, Tetsukayama et Shojaku cherchaient à côté. Akashi faisait des tractions sur la tonnelle, un autre était pendu à la tonnelle et le dernier grimpait dans un arbre. Tennouji s'impatientait et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Akashi. Setsu baillait d'ennui à côté d'une statue, les ayant rejoint.

-Où ils sont ? Où ils sont ? se demanda un des sportifs.  
-Là où ils sont...  
-Un sage dort dans la forêt…et alors ? répéta Saga.  
-Je dors, mais je ne sais pas si je suis sage...  
-Un sage dort dans la forêt, regardez ses lèvres, compléta Arata.  
-Ku-Chi-Bi-Ru, dit Daikokucho.

En face d'eux, il y avait la statue de Shakespeare, toujours avec l'enveloppe rose entre ses lèvres. Nemizu était à côté de cette statue et montrait l'enveloppe **(2)**. Mitsuomi le remarqua enfin.

-AH ! s'écria-t-il en montrant la statue.  
-Kuchibiru ! dit Shijo avec sa cape blanche à intérieur rouge.  
-Ah ! crièrent les karatéka

Tout le dortoir n°1 était au taqué. Ishikiri et Tetsukayama étaient encore un peu dans leurs recherches dans les buissons, Shishido tenait la tonnelle, Shojaku était devant lui, Akashi levait le bras droit en l'air et Gotenyama et Kitahanada étendaient leurs bras sur les côtés. Tennouji avait encore les bras croisés. Ils s'élancèrent tous sur la statue. Tetsukayama et Ishikiri s'occupèrent de Shijo. Kitahanada tapa Daikokucho qui s'écroula dans les bras de Shishido, Shojaku, Gotenyama et Akashi. Kohei lança deux coups de pied à Arata et Saga et s'empara de l'enveloppe rose.

-Je l'ai ! dit Kitahanada en prenant la pose.  
-Ils remarquent enfin cette foutue enveloppe, murmura l'adolescente. Dire qu'elle était là déjà avant.

Les karatéka levèrent les bras au ciel, manifestant leur joie. Kohei mis l'enveloppe dans sa bouche, tel un chien et la présenta à Tennouji, au garde à vous. Megumi prit le papier et donna une baffe à Kitahanada qui fit un tour sur lui-même et vacilla sur la gauche. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son chef d'un air mécontent, se frottant la tête. Megumi ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit le papier. Nemizu les laissa pour rentrer au dortoir.

Au réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 cherchait aussi. Arashiyama était sur une table, ses chaussures en main et Kamishinjo près du pilier. Tannowa et Takaida étudiaient le pilier. Kayashima se baladait dans la pièce, les mains en l'air. D'autres adolescents étaient installé sur une table. Nanba était au bout de la salle les regardant. Arata et Saga arrivèrent en courant. Setsu les suivait, en marchant, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-Nanba-sempai ! cria Kazuma.  
-Hein ?  
-Les dortoirs 1 et 3 ont déjà trouvé des enveloppes roses ! annonça Saga.  
-Je confirme pour mon dortoir.  
-Ah ! Quoi ? Nous sommes les seuls qui n'aient rien trouvé ? se lamenta le délégué.  
-Sempai, rassura Nakao en se rapprochant. Il nous reste encore un papier.  
-Pas besoin de me le dire ! s'énerva Nanba en secouant Senri.  
-Quel est le dernier indice ? demanda Saga.  
-Regardez bien, lut le chef. Regarder où ça ?  
-Ici, ici, regardez ici, répondit Nakao en montrant le pantalon de son sempai.  
-Baka, le frappa ce dernier.  
-Itai.

Nanba prit le papier et râla en faisant quelques pas.

-Cet indice est bien trop court, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une table. Comment on peut trouver ?  
-En regardant, plaisanta Setsu à voix basse.

Nakatsu arrivait dans le réfectoire, bras croisés derrière la tête. Il sauta au bas des marches nonchalamment et alla au distributeur.

-J'ai faim.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jeans et sortit une pièce. Il la mit dans le distributeur et choisit ce qu'il voulait. Mais rien ne tomba. Il regarda plus bas et ouvrit là où aurait du tomber son en-cas. Il en sortit une enveloppe rose aux armoires du lycée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où est mon pain ? Chotto…Où est mon pain ? Où est mon pain ? s'énerva Shuichi contre la machine. Où est mon pain ?  
-Ah ! cria Nanba en voyant ce que tenait le décoloré à la main.

Tout le dortoir se tourna vers le footballeur et crièrent. Nakatsu comprit qu'il avait un atout et fit une tête bizarre.

* * *

Hayasaka et ses parents mangeaient au restaurant de l'hôtel. Tout était très calme, il y avait peu de monde dans la salle.

-La langouste est délicieuse, s'exclama la mère d'Ayumi. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas pu voir ton petit ami ?  
-Petit ami ? demanda le père.  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas ça…  
-Hm…Tu as un visage fatigué. Comment je pourrai te laisser toute seule au Japon ? Ah ! Pourquoi tu ne rentrerai pas à Hinata avec nous ?  
-Eh ? fit Ayumi surprise avant de réfléchir. Hm...rentrons.

Ses parents la regardèrent après qu'elle ait murmurer ces mots.

-Je croyais que tu devais faire quelque chose ? demanda son père. C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu t'es enfuie de la maison.

_Flash back_

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, râlait Hayasaka après son père. S'il te plait, fait moi confiance.**(3)**

_Fin du flash back_

-Tu as tout réglé ?  
-Pour ça…  
-Tu n'as rien réglé et tu veux déjà rentrer ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir élevé comme ça.

Sa mère la regardait et le repas continua. Plus tard, elle était sur le balcon de la suite. Elle observait le trafic routier. Son portable sonna. Elle regarda vaguement qui s'était et répondit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrangé pour me faire rencontrer Sano ?  
-Ah, une impulsion ? répondit Nakatsu qui faisait de la trottinette dans la chambre 205.  
-Comment ça une impulsion ?  
-Pardon, pardon, je rigole. Personnellement, j'ai toujours envie d'aider mes amis quand ils en ont besoin, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant.  
-Sois sérieux.  
-Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous disputez avec Sano, je crois que tu réfléchis trop.  
-Eh ?  
-Non, comment dire…Tu dis un truc, Sano en dit un autre et vous vous disputez. Je n'ai jamais vu Sano se comporter comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. En d'autres mots, il s'ouvre quand il est avec toi. Iee…En tant qu'ami, en tant qu'ami !  
-Je comprends.  
-J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un drame, alors dépêche-toi et rentre.  
-Oh. Nakatsu.  
-Oh ?  
-Merci.  
-Oh.

Il raccrocha et regarda la partie où était Setsu pendant un moment de la chambre 205. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient raconté. Ayumi réfléchissait aussi sur le balcon et sourit. Mais son portable sonna de nouveau. Cette sonnerie, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

-Ayuuuuuuuu !  
-Setsu-chan (^_^)  
-J'ai l'impression que ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.  
-Je reviens demain, t'inquiète.  
-Tu gères avec tes parents ? Ton père ne te soule pas trop ?  
-Pour l'instant, ça va. J'ai faillit paniquer quand j'ai croisé Nakatsu cet après-midi…  
-Donc tu as paniqué, je vois…Eh ? Nakatsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?  
-Un rendez-vous avec Komari-chan.  
-Hontoni ? Il ne m'a rien dit, le cachottier. Je suis légèrement jalouse pour le coup.  
-Mais il veut pas que ça se sache et il m'a fait la moral parce que j'étais parti pour aller au camps.  
-Laisse-les causer. Ah, mais pourquoi tu me le dis s'il ne veut pas que ça se sache ?  
-Le pire, c'est ma mère qui pense qu'il y a un truc. Et mon père a prit Nakatsu pour mon petit ami.  
-Délire XD  
-Au fait, pourquoi tu as appelé ?  
-Pour rien, connaître les dernières nouvelles.  
-Dit, tu sais qui est Kitaro ?  
-Kitaro, c'est un personnage de manga, un yokai qui a les cheveux longs, nande ?  
-Ah, oui, je me souviens. Je me suis énervé avec Sano et je l'ai appelé Kitaro, mais je me souvenais plus qui s'était.  
-Baka (-_-)  
-…

* * *

Dans la ville, un bus rouge à deux étages roulait. En-haut, Hayasaka et sa mère était dans des bac côte à côte. Le père était deux rangs plus loin.

-Regarde ça ! Le vent t'as décoiffé.  
-Tu ne peux pas me prendre plus mignonne ? demanda Ayumi.

Elles rirent.

-Tu es venue à cause de Setsu-chan, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh ?  
-Ta mère sais tout. Mais tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ça.  
-Ayumi, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Ta mère, quand elle voyait une langouste, elle en devenait malade, elle ne pouvait pas en manger.  
-Eh ? Tu adorais pourtant ça hier.  
-So. Un jour, ton père m'a conseillé d'en manger, alors j'ai essayé et c'était délicieux. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir gâché la moitié de ma vie.  
-Maman tu exagères.  
-Absolument pas. J'ai réalisé que rencontrer un imprévu peut être merveilleux.  
-Rencontrer un imprévu ?  
-So, essayer une jupe que je n'aime pas, et qu'on me dise qu'elle me va bien. En allant voir un film d'horreur je pensais avoir peur, mais c'était drôle au final. Les gens comprennent mieux certaines choses après les avoir éprouvé une première fois. Il y a des gens qu'au début tu ne pensais pas aimer, mais tu réalises d'un coup qu'en fait tu es amoureuse. L'amour fait mûrir les gens. Si tu pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un comme ton père, ce serait merveilleux.  
-Eh ?  
-Même s'il est un peu têtu parfois, c'est un bon père qui souhaite plus que tout autre chose ton bonheur.

Ayumi regarda son père, pas convaincue. La famille Hayasaka alla au temple, il y avait du monde. Ayumi alla chez son père, le tenant au bras. La mère faisait encore des photos

-Papa. Watachi…Je vais rester ici et essayer encore un peu. Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie comme ça. Je sais qu'à cause de moi, vous vous êtes fait beaucoup de soucis, demo…tu as toléré mon égoïsme. Papa, je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Watachi…Quand Sano pourra de nouveau sauter…Je rentrerai à Hinata.  
-Tu dois…continuer de croire en ce que tu as choisi. Nous te soutiendrons toujours, alors…tant que tu le peux…vas-y !  
-Papa…

Ayumi sourirait et rigolait avec sa mère. Ils montèrent les marches du temple.

**Fin du chapitre 23**

**(1)** Elle sait même pas qui est Kitaro dans la réalité XD En fait c'est un perso de manga qui a un œil caché par ses cheveux.  
**(2)** Qu'est-ce que je suis serviable XD Ça fait un long moment qu'elle est là cette enveloppe en plus.  
**(3)** Le truc à régler c'est de soigner la phobie de Setsu progressivement…Enfin allez dans une école de mecs pour soigner une phobie des filles, c'est peut être pas l'idéal, ne ?

Plus qu'un chapitre, snif…enfin la chasse au trésors marche bien. La Hayasaka's family's story est finie, c'est triste. T'en pense quoi Ayu ? Contente, ne ? Fait gaffe, je pourrais changer d'avis et faire apparaître d'autres membres de ta famille (^_^) Enfin, il y a la mienne aussi. Même s'il y a déjà eu mon frère.


	24. Chap 24: Pa, Ma, bye bye

**Chapitre 24****: Pa, ma…bye bye**

Les parents d'Hayasaka étaient devant le taxi.

-A la prochaine, dit Ayumi.  
-Ayumi, soit prudente, répondit sa mère. Salue pour moi ton petit ami, demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Eh ?  
-Petit ami ? s'étonna son père.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ça !  
-Dépêches-toi ! coupa la mère en le poussant dans le taxi. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on sera en retard ! S'il vous plait, démarrer !

La voiture partit, mais ses parents passèrent la tête par les fenêtres.

-Oi ! Faut que tu me présente ton copain…  
-Au revoir ! Ayumi !  
-Oi…  
-Pa, ma, bye bye ! répondit l'adolescente.

* * *

Au réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 regardait l'indice trouvé. C'était un papier avec les lettres "H" et "I".

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être "H+I" ? demanda Nanba. Aucune idée…  
-Ça se lit "Hi", répondit Arata. En anglais on le prononce "Hai". Ça peut être des initiales.  
-Des initiales…hum…, reprirent les adolescents.  
-Ça pourrait être une abréviation ? proposa Nakatsu. Eto…Hidori ishuu (odeur nauséabonde) ? Hikumo Itachi (l'ours brun et la belette) !  
-Oh !  
-"Higuma Otoshi"...ah non, ce n'est pas un "I" la deuxième lettre, tant pis.  
-Je comprends toujours pas, interrompit Kayashima.  
-Quels indices les autres dortoirs ont-ils trouvé ? demanda Noe toujours sur son ordinateur.

Nanba se leva et alla à la table d'en face. Tennouji était assit dessus en tailleur, Daikokucho à sa droite, assit. A gauche étaient alignés Gotenyama, Kitahanada, Shishido et Akashi. A droite, il y avait Tetsukayama, Shojaku et Ishikiri. Visiblement, le chef ne savais que faire du papier. Nemizu était assise sur les marches de l'escalier.

-Qu…Quel est l'indice marqué sur la carte que vous avez trouvée ? demanda Nanba hésitant.  
-Qui te révèlerai ça ? répliqua Megumi en tournant le papier.  
-Moi, murmura Setsu.  
-Ah ?

Mitsuomi prit l'enveloppe et se leva, comme son chef. Les karatéka se tournèrent.

-Va demander ça…  
-A l'individuel sans honte ! finirent tous ensemble les adolescents en montrant Himejima du doigt.  
-Sans honte ?

Ce dernier ce leva, très énervé.

-Malpropres ! Comment osez-vous m'appeler ainsi ? Je ne peux absolument rien vous dire !  
-Si nous continuons comme ça personne ne trouvera rien ! s'énerva Nanba en se frottant les cheveux.  
-Et si vous me donniez vos cartes, peut être…que je partagerai un peu du trésor avec vous deux, dit Tennouji en sautant en-bas de la table.  
-C'est bien, approuvèrent les karatéka.  
-Qui te le donnerai, répliqua Nanba.  
-C'est vrai, confirma Masao. Je préfèrerai encore le manger plutôt que te le donner.

Et il exécuta ses paroles, mais les adolescents se jetèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Ayumi arriva à ce moment, une flèche dans la main. Nakatsu la vit.

-Oh ! Ayumu. Okaeri.  
-Hm ? Ayu ! s'écria Nemizu en se levant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-elle à Nakao.  
-Une chasse au trésor.  
-Hein ? Une chasse au trésor ?  
-C'est un divertissement, des gens qui cachent un objet et d'autres qui le cherchent, expliqua paisiblement Setsu. Seulement là, on cherche, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? interrogea Nakatsu.  
-Ça ? C'était collé à la porte de notre dortoir.  
-Ah ! cria Senri.  
-Ah ! reprirent certain du dortoir n°2.  
-Oh ! finirent-ils tous.

Nakao prit la flèche et prit le journal. Il rendit la flèche à Ayumi et déplia le papier.

-Ceci…Où est-ce que j'ai…déjà vu cette chose ? O-Sport !

Nanba prit le journal, pressé de le lire.

-"One for all. All for one"…Ça veut dire quoi ?  
-Si j'aide tout le monde, tout le monde m'aidera, traduisit Hayasaka.  
-Ah…répondirent les adolescents.  
-Ça veut dire…demanda Minami.  
-Ça veut dire que vous devez tous travailler en équipe, expliqua Nemizu. Laissez de côté vos égos stupides, et joignez vos forces pour trouver la réponse, ok ? En d'autres termes: arrêtez vos disputes de sales gosses et mettez ces fichus indices en communs ! Qu'on puisse enfin en finir avec cette histoire.  
-Calme-toi Setsu-chan.  
-Me fait pas rire ! s'énerva Tennouji. Je ne veux pas travailler avec ces types…  
-C'est ce que je devrais dire, répliqua Masao. Joindre nos forces ? Impossible !  
-Nanda ? commença à s'énerver Setsu.  
-Calme-toi Setsu-chan, tenta de la retenir Hayasaka.

Les trois chefs commencèrent à se battre.

-Oi ! appela Nemizu. Ce sont les propres mots de la principale.  
-On n'y peut rien alors, conclut Nanba.  
-C'est fou, ça marche à chaque fois.  
-Sugoi, ne ?

Chaque dortoir posé son papier. Le n°2 avait "HI". Le n°1 avait "BA" et le n°3 avait "RI". Ils lurent le mot formé avec étonnement.

-Hibari ?  
-Yare yare (-_-)

* * *

Le Hibari four se promenait.

-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a déjà été poursuivie ? demanda Hanayashiki.  
-Non, répondirent les adolescentes.  
-Cela vous est déjà arrivé, Hibari-sama ? demanda Erika.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Honto desu ka ? fit Imaike.  
-Afin d'avoir beaucoup de personnes touchées pas votre charme, vous devez émettre des phéromones tout le temps.  
-Ça sort ?  
-Damare Komari ! rabroua Kanna.  
-Demo…

Mais le sol tremblait. Elles regardèrent devant elle et virent une troupe d'adolescents venant des trois dortoirs foncer sur elles.

-Hibari-sama !

La jeune fille se tourna, mais elles étaient encerclées. Pas d'échappatoire.

-Nani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua Hanayashiki en se baissant. Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ne me touchez pas ! Sano-sama ! Pas ici ! Attendez !  
-Je l'ai ! cria victorieusement Saga.

Daikokucho et Akashi le portèrent et tous les adolescents firent demi-tour. Hibari était en piteux état parterre.

-Komari, appela Juri. Tu as vu ça ?  
-Hai. Elle était poursuivit par une foule.  
-Je suis…une telle pécheresse.

* * *

Au réfectoire, c'était la fête. Nanba brandit l'enveloppe victorieusement.

-On l'a ! Voyons voir !  
-Ouvre la.  
-Allez ! Allez ! Allez !  
-"Les trésors sont en moi" lut le délégué du dortoir n°2.  
-C'est quoi ces trésors ? C'est quoi à la fin ? s'énerva Tennouji.  
-Du calme sempai !  
-C'est toi qui dit ça (-_-)  
-Ce visage…commença Nakatsu. On dirait que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…  
-Ah. Ah ! Là ! montra Ayumi.  
-Omedeto…  
-Oh, c'est là, dit Nanba  
-Premier principal: Edward J. Harrison, informa Kayashima.  
-Maintenant on sait.  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'il entend par "en moi" ? demanda Himejima.  
-Dissection, murmura Setsu avec les yeux brillants.  
-Setsu-chan (-_-)

* * *

Au réfectoire, Tennouji et Nanba étaient de part et d'autre du tableau.

-Uss !

Ils le décrochèrent et le passèrent à Masao, Daikokucho et Kitahanada. Derrière le tableau, il y avait un coffre fort.

-Oh ! s'étonnèrent surtout le dortoir n°1.  
-Il y avait un coffre ici, dit Nakatsu.  
-Mon cœur bat tellement, déclara Kayashima en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son colocataire.

Tennouji et Nanba saisir chacun une poignet et ouvrirent le coffre. Il y avait une armoire en bois plus petite dedans. Ils saisir chacun un cordon et ouvrirent. Les adolescent se laissèrent enflammer.

-Oh !  
-L'or enterré de Tokugawa, dit Nakao.  
-Des actions ! continua Takaida.  
-Du liquide ! ajouta Ishikiri.  
-Onsen…commença Arashiyama. Non, pas possible.  
-C'est bien de le remarquer, murmura Setsu. On est pas à Hinata ici…

Tennouji prit le rouleau et Nanba les trois vêtements blancs.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-Des uniformes scolaires ? répondit Nakao.  
-Ce serait…commença Yao.

Tennouji donna le rouleau à Daikokucho et le déroula en s'éloignant. Nanba lut le rouleau.

-Si les trois chefs de dortoir ne joignent pas leurs forces, il n'y aura pas de lendemain pour notre école.  
-Heureusement, continua Masao, via le "comité Sakura", tous trois vous porterez cet uniforme et vous représenterez les élèves.  
-Pour traverser les épreuves et en triompher, conclu Tennouji.  
-Ramener le comité Sakura ? demanda Minami. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Vous êtes partant ?  
-Pas d'objection !  
-Moi non plus.  
-C'est décidé.

Les trois chefs allèrent se changer. Ils revinrent habillé du long uniforme blanc. Tous les adolescents applaudirent. Megumi leva les bras puis se lança

-Yosh, je prends la tête du comité Sakura !  
-Ouais !  
-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Nanba.  
-Iee ! C'est moi le plus responsable si nous remettons ça sur pied ? interrompit Himejima.  
-Iee. Iee. Iee. Iee. Ça doit être moi, répliqua Nanba.  
-J'ai déjà dit que je prends le commandement !  
-Laisse moi la place ! dit Minami.  
-Ore ! Ore ! Ore ! se disputèrent les trois chefs.  
-Je le commende, suggéra Nakao.  
-Iee, moi ! coupa Saga en le poussant.  
-Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un du dortoir n°2 gagner, répliqua Daikokucho.  
-Vous du dortoir n°1 fermez-là, rabroua Yao.  
-On commandera même si on doit se battre pour ça ! S'énerva Kitahanada.

Et cela se transforma en une bagarre qui dévia vers l'extérieur. Dans le réfectoire, il ne resta plus que Ayumi, Setsu, Nakatsu, Nakao et Kayashima. Sekime arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Je suis pas vraiment sûr…répondit Nakatsu. Oh ! Sekigushi ! Sashiburi.  
-Je m'appelle Sekime ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Sano a réussit à sauter.  
-Eh ?  
-Vraiment ? demanda Shuichi.  
-Sugoi.  
-Hm. Même s'il ne s'agit que de la hauteur règlementaire du district, il a quand même fait un très beau saut. Les autres membres ont aussi accepté son retour. Je suis tellement content !

Mais Ayumi s'enfuit en courant. Nakatsu l'appela.

-Ayu !

* * *

Hayasaka courait vers le lycée à toute vitesse. Elle traversa la cour avec la fontaine. Elle arriva près de l'entrée, sous l'arche où il y avait l'infirmerie. Elle passa en-dessous et s'arrêta, voyant Sano qui marchait tranquillement dans sa direction.

-Vraiment, tu es lent, râla l'athlète.  
-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu allais sauter ? C'est vrai que tu as réussi ?  
-Ça ne compte pas.  
-Quoi ? Tu as réussi, non ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Ils étaient face à face. Sano leva les yeux.

-Peut être.  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant ?  
-Je te le dis là, je suis encore loin de mes performances d'avant.  
-J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu en veux vraiment pas me laisser te voir sauter ?  
-Ha. C'est parce que je veux que tu me vois sauter en épreuve officielle.  
-Eh ?  
-Alors…Je ne veux pas que tu me voies maintenant.  
-Sano…

Ayumi regardait le jeune homme et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête.

-Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je suis juste content…

Elle reniflait et souriait. Izumi la regardait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. L'adolescente était sur le point de fondre en larme, mais se retenait. L'ancien champion la prit dans ses bras. Yao passait dans la cour.

-Où est passé Hayasaka…

Mais il les remarqua et s'arrêta. Il était surpris. Setsu le prit par le bras et lui fit signe de se taire. Sano et Hayasaka réfléchissaient.

-J'ai enfin compris…pensait Ayumi. Ce que j'éprouve pour Sano c'est…moins fort que pour Yao...

**Fin de l'épisode**

Ouais, enfin fini ! J'ai déjà tout prévu pour le prochain chapitre. Risa et Mikako, ainsi que les Children of the Darkness referont leur apparition. J'ai décider qu'ils auront plus de présence maintenant. Sinon, quelle déclaration à la fin de ce chapitre (^_^) Et Setsu dans l'histoire ? Ben elle préfère...surprise XD

Sinon, le titre du chapitre, ça vient de l'épisode 1 de KO One, où on a trop rigoler avec Ayu.


	25. Chap 25: Kanojo ? Ore !

**Chapitre 25****: Kanojo ? Ore !**

Petit résumé: cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles.

-Grande nouvelle ! Sano a sauté.  
-Eh ?  
-Il a fait un très beau saut. Les autres membres de l'équipe ont aussi accepté sont retour. Je suis tellement content !

* * *

Au dortoir du lycée Osaka, dans la chambre 304, Ayumi sortit de la douche, serviette sur la tête. Mais elle remarqua Yao.

-Ouah !  
-Oh.

Elle se remémora quand Sano l'avait prit dans ses bras après qu'il lui ait annoncé les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit sauter maintenant et ce qu'elle a ressenti à ce moment.

-Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Hikaru en enlevant son t-shirt.  
-Oh…Te déshabilles pas !

Elle couru à l'autre bout de la petite salle de bain, Yao fut arrêté dans son mouvement. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Attends trois secondes…Trois…Deux…Un !

Elle courut monter dans sa partie, cachée sous sa serviette. Hikaru la regarda, sans comprendre. Il alla dans la douche.

-Mince…Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?

Au réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 prenait son repas. Ayumi mangeait avec eux.

-La légende du festival de l'étoile en retard ? demanda Nanba.  
-Hai, répondit Nakao. Il y a 50 ans, expliqua l'adolescent en marchant au milieu de ses camarades. Dans les lycées Osaka gakuen et Blossom gakuen, il y avait un couple que tout le monde jalousait.  
-C'était il y a longtemps, déclara Kayashima.  
-C'est vrai. Selon la légende, le 7 août, ils se jurèrent un amour éternelle. Le couple qui le fera sur le toit d'Osaka gakuen verra son amour durer éternellement.  
-C'est exactement un mois après le festival de l'étoile, dit Nanba. C'est pourquoi on l'appelle le festival de l'étoile en retard.  
-Je veux y emmener ma copine, dit Tanowa.  
-Moi aussi je veux y allez, ajouta Minase.  
-Ore mo, continua Kamishinjo avec une algue collé aux lèvres.  
-Ore mo, dit Takaida barbouillé de grains de riz.  
-Ore mo.  
-Ore mo, déclara Yodoyabashi.  
-Ore mo, conclu Arashiyama.  
-Oh, minna…a une copine…? S'étonna Minami.

Setsu descendit les escaliers et arriva devant le lit de Kitahanada.

-Ah, j'ai la dalle ! Je vais doubler ma ration quotidienne.

Une fois devant la porte, elle tourna la tête vers les vêtements en boule de son colocataire.

-Arf, celui-là alors…

Elle prit la chemise et la plia. Mais elle réfléchit. Elle repensa à certaines conversations qu'elle avait eu.

_Flash back_

-Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi ! s'était-elle énervé contre son frère.

-Quand je n'aurai plus peur…Je rentrerai à Hinata, s'était-elle promis.

_Fin des flash back_

Elle soupira.

-Maintenant, je dois rentrer, ne…Même si Ayu veut rester…

* * *

Tennouji approchait furtivement du réfectoire. Il regarda et sourit lorsqu'il repéra la personne qu'il cherchait: Nanba. Ce dernier venait de finir de manger. Megumi marcha à toute vitesse vers Minami, lui prit le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Tout le monde les regardait. Tennouji tenait Nanba par les épaule et murmurait.

-Dis moi ?  
-Hum ?  
-On m'a dit que si on se retrouve sur le toit du lycée le 7 août…notre amour sera éternelle, honto ka ?  
-Ah, plus ou moins.

Tennouji paru rassuré et sourit de plus belle.

-Nani ? demanda Nanba. Omae…Tu as des problèmes avec Kanna-chan ?  
-Aucune chance que ça arrive !  
-Un expert de l'amour peut te donner des conseils.  
-Un mec sans copine ferait mieux de se taire !

Nakao, qui était assit pas loin, toussa pour attirer l'attention et sortit un petit calepin bleu qu'il ouvrit.

-En effet, aujourd'hui c'est son 73e jour en célibataire.  
-Urusei ! s'énerva Minami en lui donnant un coup de point.  
-Prendre conseil d'un mec pareil ? Me fait pas rire.

Tennouji repartit en riant. Nanba était furax, mais tout à coup, il sourit d'une façon qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je viens d'avoir une super idée.  
-Une idée pas rassurante…ajouta Kayashima

Nanba ria. Setsu arriva au réfectoire et se dirigea vers le distributeur.

-Setsu ! appela Nakatsu.  
-Oh Nakatsu. Quoi de neuf ?  
-Ton chef de dortoir s'est renseigné sur le festival de l'étoile en retard.  
-Eh ? C'est quoi ce truc ?  
-Eto…  
-Setsu-chan !  
-Ohayo Ayu (^_^)  
-Le festival de l'étoile en retard se passe un mois après le festival de l'étoile.  
-Je pense bien que c'est pour ça que l'on l'appelle le festival de l'étoile en retard.  
-…Enfin, si un couple se rend sur le toit du lycée ce jour là, leur amour sera éternel.  
-Mouais, espérons que cette légende ne vienne aux oreilles de Zac.  
-Ayumu, Sano ?  
-Il s'entraîne encore. Il ne s'arrête plus ces temps-ci.  
-Soka, soka. Setsu, assieds-toi.  
-Oh, les places sont gratuites ?

Les deux adolescents croisèrent les bras.

-Comment ça va, depuis que tu es retourné dans ta chambre ?  
-Hmm…Rien de spécial, à part que je dors enfin dans un vrai lit.  
-Dans ce cas, je peux venir si tu veux.  
-A ton aise, mais mon colocataire ne sera pas très content.  
-Ou tu peux venir dans ma chambre, si tu veux.  
-Nande ?

Nakatsu fit une tête bizarre, par déception. Mais Sekime arrivait en courant.

-C'est terrible ! Une chose terrible s'est produite ! Sano est malade !  
-Eh ?

* * *

Dans la chambre 205, Sano était couché, une serviette humide sur le front. Il semblait souffrir. Il y avait Umeda, Ayumi, Setsu et Nakatsu.

-Je suis sérieux, il doit se reposer pendant les vacances d'été, ordonna le médecin en prenant le pouls d'Izumi.  
-On m'a dit qu'il était tombé malade pendant l'entrainement, informa Nakatsu.  
-Il a une forte fièvre. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il comptait autant forcer.

Hayasaka alla à côté du lit de Sano, prit la serviette et la retourna. Elle paraissait très inquiète. Nakatsu regardait Nemizu qui observait son amie et Umeda regarda Shuichi et remarqua quelque chose. Le footballeur sortit de la chambre 205 en soupirant.

-Tu le savais déjà…commença Hokuto.

Nakatsu se retourna surprit. Le docteur était adossé au mur.

-Nemizu est un garçon.  
-Je sais !  
-Bien, dit Umeda en avançant. Je pensais que peut être tu rejoindrais mon bord.

Le médecin scolaire lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

-Eh ?…

Mais son portable sonna et Nakatsu lu son message: "Nakatsu-san, est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ? Komari" Il referma son portable songeur.

**Fin du chapitre**

J'aime cet épisode (^_^) On va bien rigoler. Enfin j'espère. C'est le grand retour des Rurouni Tenchi et des Children of the Darkness, mais pas tout de suite. Bref, au moins deux moment drôle après ! Et les fan de shonen-ai seront ravie aussi XD Vous trouvez que je suis une fille qui donne de faux espoirs ?


	26. Chap 26: Sano !

**Chapitre 26****: Sano !**

Le lendemain, Ayumi était au chevet de Sano. Elle le regarda et soupira.

-Tu en as trop fait…

La porte s'ouvrit, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Elle se releva précipitamment. C'était Nanba qui portait une couverture zébrée.

-Yo. On m'a dit que Sano était malade. Tiens, j'ai apporté couverture.  
-Sempai. Arigato gozaimasu.

Minami commença à mettre la couverture sur Sano. Mais Sekime arriva.

-Sano, daijobu desu ka ? Je t'ai apporté couverture.

Il apportait une couverture aux motifs clairs douteux. Nanba l'aida la mettre par-dessus l'autre.

-Sekime…  
-Sano. Tient, une couverture ! dit Kazuma en tapant sur le plaid losanges oranges et blancs qu'il portait sur l'épaule.  
-Saga…  
-Sano. Couverture, annonça Noe qui avait un plaid bleu ciel carreaux blancs.  
-Noe…  
-Salut, c'est moi, continua Nakao qui portait une couverture semblable celle de Saga.  
-Sano, salua Arata.  
-Sano, continua Tannowa.  
-Sano.  
-Chotto.  
-Sano, dit Arashiyama portant une couverture rayures bleues sur la tête.  
-Dites…  
-Sano…commença Kayashima.  
-Ça suffit ! s'interposa Ayumi.

Taiki partit triste de ce rejet. Hayasaka soupira.

-Il doit apprécier.  
-C'est lourd, arriva peine murmurer Sano.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? dit Ayumi en poussant tout le monde. Sano.

Elle enleva les couvertures, ce qui permis Sano de respirer correctement.

* * *

Nakatsu marchait dans le couloir. Il regarda la porte de la chambre 205 un instant et repartit. Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Nemizu en sortit, une bouillotte la main.

-Oh Nakatsu.  
-Oh. Anno. Ore sa. J'ai décider de sortir avec Komari-chan  
-Oh ! So ka ? Elle a l'air d'une fille bien. Vous irez bien ensemble, je pense. Je suis content pour toi.  
-Ah…

Mais il repartit, l'air déprimé. Setsu ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle devait remplir cette bouillotte pour aider Ayumi qui s'occupait de Sano. Et puis, elle avait faim, elle venait de rentrer de l'entrainement. Elle retourna voir son amie pour lui amener la bouillotte pleine.

-Voilà, Ayu. La bouillotte.  
-Arigato, murmura l'adolescente  
-J'ai croisé Nakatsu, il a une copine, c'est officiel.  
-Sugoi, c'est qui ?  
-Komari-chan, tu ne te rappelles pas ?  
-Hai, elle est gentille.  
-Bon, je vais aller manger. N'en fait pas trop non plus, un malade, c'est suffisant.  
-Hai, hai.

* * *

Au réfectoire, Nanba interpella les karatéka.

-Oi ! Dortoir n°1 ! Tennouji a une copine super mignonne. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?  
-Je le pense, déclara Daikokucho approuvé par ses camarades. Ah Je vais avoir des ennuis.  
-Quand est-ce que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis ? murmura Setsu qui était restée assise.  
-Iee, tout le monde pense pareil.  
-Omae tachi. Iee, vous tous. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on devrait détester tous ceux qui ont une copine ? demanda Masao.  
-Oh.  
-Vous n'avez pas envie de les frapper au marteau ?  
-Ils deviennent violents en plus. Si j'avais un marteau, je ferai à la manière d'Akito, je but'rai tous les oiseaux, le monde serai plus beau .

Les adolescents crièrent leur accord.

-Vous avez entendu parler du festival de l'étoile en retard ? demanda Nanba.  
-Jumbo, dit Kitahanada pour affirmer que oui.  
-Alors je vais faire simple ! J'y ai déjà réfléchi ! Nous allons leur tendre des pièges avant qu'ils n'atteignent le toit ! Nous dévoileront leurs mauvais côtés à leur copine !  
-Une fois leurs espoirs anéantis, elles casseront avec leur copain, ajouta Himejima.  
-Quel horrible manière de détruire leur relation...commença Akashi.  
-C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont allié, murmura Noe.  
-Ce genre de chose…dit Nakao attirant le regard des deux chefs. Je ne peux pas passer à côté.

Tous rirent. Dans le réfectoire se trouvait en fait tout le dortoir n°1 l'exception de leur chef, Nanba, Kayashima, Yodoyabashi, Arashiyama, Noe, Arata, Nakao et Masao.

-En bref, cette fois ce n'est pas une compétition entre deux dortoirs, expliqua Minami. Il s'agit d'une confrontation entre ceux qui ont une copine et ceux qui n'en ont pas. Je nomme cette opération.

Il claqua des doigts et les karatéka déroulèrent un long rouleau de papier.

-"La bataille pour empêcher la fête de l'étiole en retard…Révélez leurs comportements honteux qui feront honte à leur copine de l'été"  
-Trop long, dit Kayashima.  
-Encore des ennuis l'horizon, conclu la blonde.

* * *

Umeda et Ayumi se marchaient dans le jardin, dans le secteur des statues.

-Tiens, lui dit le docteur en lui tendant un sachet.  
-Ah. Arigato.  
-Comment va Sano ?  
-Sa fièvre a baissé, mais il semble toujours souffrir.  
-Va pas t'écrouler de fatigue toi aussi, j'ai de assez de boulot.  
-Hm. A plus tard.

L'adolescente partie. Umeda la regarda puis prit un chemin différent, s'aérant avec sa blouse.

-Fait chaud…

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Oh. Aneki…  
-Pourquoi tu as cette expression terrorisée ?

Hayasaka tourna la tête et revint sur ses pas. Io avançait vers son frère.

-Ça devrait te faire plaisir de me revoir après cinq ans.  
-Io-san !  
-Hi ! Tiens, j'ai des cadeaux. J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas acheter en public ce genre d'affaires féminines ? Et Setsu-chan non plus.  
-C'est très gentil, je vous remercie. Je dois y aller maintenant.  
-A plus tard.

* * *

Devant le portail du lycée Osaka, Kagurazaka attendait, un panier dans la main, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il s'approcha de la grande porte de fer vert quand Ayumi surgit et lui fit peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Iee...J'ai entendu dire que Sano avait de la fièvre…  
-Alors tu es venu voir comment il allait ? demanda Hayasaka en le rejoignant de l'autre côté de la grille. Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux faire.  
-Urusei !  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours t'embrouiller avec Sano ?  
-Ça m'ennuie s'il ne saute plus jamais.  
-Hein ?  
-Moi…La première fois que j'ai gagné au concours départemental, c'était parce qu'il avait été blessé. Mais ça ne compte pas…Le nombre de fois que je gagne…Le nombre de fois que je bats le record de Sano…Ils ne me considèrent pas comme le véritable vainqueur. Alors je dois battre Sano sur le même terrain. Dis-lui que je lui souhaite de se remettre rapidement.

Kagurazaka tendit le panier Ayumi.

-C'est pour lui.

L'adolescente le prit.

-A plus.  
-Omae…Ça m'étonne que tu sois sympa en fait. Viens, je t'emmène à notre dortoir !  
-C'est bon, j'y vais maintenant…  
-Nande ? Viens.

* * *

-Foutue portable, tu es passé encore ? Arrête de sonner ! Pourquoi j'ai mis cette chanson comme sonnerie, elle me rend dingue (_) Ah ! Te voilà.

Setsu avait enfin mis la main sur son téléphone portable. Elle ouvrit le clapet et répondit. Les habitudes ne changeant jamais, elle se mit marcher dans la chambre, montant et descendant les escaliers. C'était une manie qu'elle et Ayu avaient.

-Mochi mochi ? Eh ? Zac ! Nani ?

Nemizu sortit de sa chambre et marcha dans le couloir. Allez savoir pour quelle raison, mais Zac avait le don de l'énerver. Et pour éviter de crier dans le téléphone, Setsu marchait, marchait et sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

Dans le couloir qui mène au réfectoire, les adolescents avaient installé la nouvelle invention de Noe. C'était une sorte de porte, comme dans les aéroports. A gauche, il y avait son inventeur, en costume de policier, un tube lumineux rouge en main. A droite, Masao, en costume blanc, et Nanba, avec la cape dorée de Himejima, étaient assis une table. Derrière eux, il y avait Kayashima, Nakao, Yodoyabashi et Arashiyama. Akashi venait de passer le test avec succès vraisemblablement. Il fut acclamé par ses camarades de dortoir. Ayumi arriva et alla voir Taiki.

-Na, na, na, na. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
-Pour savoir s'ils ont ou non une copine, on utilise la technique de Noe.  
-Eeeh. Je suis curieux de voir ça.

Arata sauta travers la porte, joues gonflées, attendant le verdict. Noe lui barrait le chemin avec son tube. Shinji regarda les ampoules et annonça:

-Kannojo noch !  
-Très bien ! approuva Oscar.  
-Qualifié, crièrent les karatéka.  
-A partir d'aujourd'hui tu peux rejoindre notre plan secret, lui dit Nakao en lui remettant un badge.  
-Ah !

Sur le badge, il y avait une tête de singe et l'inscription: "J'ai pas de copine, et alors ?". Mais Saga arriva, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait.

-Ah, j'ai la dalle.

Il fut arrêté par le tube lumineux. Les lumières rouges de la porte s'allumèrent et un bruit de buzzer retenti.

-Oh ?  
-Kanojoai !  
-Disqualifié ! s'énerva Masao.  
-Disqualifié ! grognèrent les karatéka.  
-Omae. Tu as déjà une copine ! cria Nanba.  
-Tu pourra nous rejoindre après avoir rompu avec ta copine, lui dit Senri en lui faisant faire demi-tour.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi je dois rompre avec ma copine ? J'ai faim, laissez moi manger…

Setsu arriva, toujours au téléphone. Elle paraissait assez énervée. Elle passa sous la porte, mais fut arrêtée par Noe. Elle n'en tenait pas compte et continuait parler.

-Je m'en fiche Zac ! Je n'ai pas que ça faire ! Et puis ce n'est pas mon problème. Eh ?  
-Kanojo...no...a...n, ne savait que dire Shinji.

Les lumières et le buzzer semblaient détraqués. L'inventeur semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et les deux chefs de dortoir étaient surpris. Hayasaka se retint de rire.

-Comment ça tu as entendu parler de ce festival "par hasard" ? Pas question que je t'emmène ! J'ai ma réputation...Oh, Mika-chan ? Oh. Oh. Hai. Hai. Oh. Sayonara.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nanba.

La porte sembla re-fonctionner quand Nemizu eu fini sa conversation téléphonique.

-Kanojo ai, put enfin déclarer Noe.  
-Disqualifié, désapprouvèrent les adolescents.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire partie de notre plan secret, lui dit Nakao en lui faisant signe de faire demi-tour.  
-Eh ? Quel plan secret ? Docha ?  
-Setsu-chan ? Fit Ayumi surprise.  
-C'est Zac, quand je vais lui apprendre qu'il est considéré comme mon koibito, il va me sauter dessus (-_-)

Mais Nakatsu arrivait, quelque chose dans les mains. Tout le monde le regardait. Il passa la porte et fut arrêté, mais il ne comprenait pas. Les lumières s'allumèrent et le buzzer retenti.

-Avec !  
-Disqualifie !  
-Même toi…désespéra Minami.  
-Nakatsu a déjà une copine, interrogea Kayashima  
-So nandayo ! Elle est super jolie, na ?  
-C'est mal ?  
-Eh ?  
-C'est mal d'avoir une copine ?  
-De quoi tu parles. On n'a pas dit ça, répliqua Setsu. Moi je me retrouve bien avec un espèce de chat, je préfèrerai même une fille plutôt que lui. Et puis, on est plutôt content pour toi, enfin moi en tout cas (^_^)

Nakatsu était visiblement énervé et donna ce qu'il tenait Nakao.

-Des biscuits maison. Un cadeau de ma copine.

Shuichi repartit dans la direction opposée sous les regards étonnés.

-Oh, Nakatsu !  
-Eh ben, il a pas l'air de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, le Nakatsu, fit Nemizu un peu déçue.

Derrière elles, les adolescents se jetèrent sur les biscuits que tenait Senri.

-Na, na, na, na. Est-ce que vous avez préparé quelque chose manger Sano ? demanda-t-elle Nakao.  
-Si bien sûr. Un spécial lait de poule au sake.  
-Arigato. Eh ? Sake?

Pendant que l'adolescente réalisa la gaffe, ses camarades étaient sur les biscuits et engloutissaient tout.

* * *

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre et trouva Sano entrain d'embrasser Kagurazaka en le tenant par sa cravate. L'athlète ne savait que faire et semblait sous le choc. Ayumi repoussa Izumi et le forcer à se recoucher.

-Kagurazaka…

Mais l'adolescent se redressa lentement, la main sur ses lèvres, complètement ailleurs.

-Oh. Daijobu desu ka ? Kagurazaka ?

Le jeune homme se leva, fit un pas en avant et se tourna la manière d'un automate. Il avança jusque devant la porte.

-Kagurazaka…

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte, fit un pas dehors, mais revint sur ses pas pour reprendre son sac. Puis il sortit, toujours la main sur ses lèvres et referma la porte et s'adossa contre. Puis il partit. Hayasaka regarda l'athlète.

-C'est pas vrai…Il a recommencé...

Elle prit la couverture et la replaça correctement en soupirant, mais Sano lui choppa le bras et elle tomba sur lui. L'adolescent se redressa pour l'embrasser.

-Chu…

Elle lui bloqua le visage, et il s'endormit, se recouchant. La jeune fille sortit de la chambre 205 et alla dans son dortoir. Yao s'était déjà couché, mais elle s'approcha. Ce devait être une manie chez les adolescents endormis, car encore une fois, elle fut agrippée et elle tomba, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes. Elle se redressa et le regardait qui dormait. Mais elle avait pas envie de partir cette fois.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça encore un peu ?

La jeune fille se recoucha côté de lui. La nuit tomba et elle s'endormit. Dans la chambre 107, Sanako s'était endormi, la tête sur le bureau. Kitahanada était adossé au bureau, assit parterre. Elle avait passé un moment essayer de lui faire apprendre ses leçons, ce qui faisait pas de mal pour le karatéka. Mais cela était fatigant d'essayer d'enseigner quelque chose Kohei. Nakatsu marchait dans le couloir du dortoir.

-Pardon pour ce que j'ai fait…

Il répétait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il saisit la poignet de la porte de la chambre 107 et ouvrit. Il regarda l'intérieur, mais il faisait sombre dans la piste. Il semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans la partie du haut. Il fit un pas l'intérieur, mais regarda mieux en face, vers le bureau et trouva les deux adolescents endormit ensemble. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et ressortit précipitamment. Il respira fort, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Dans la chambre 304, il y eu du mouvement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe…

Yao se réveilla doucement, clignant des yeux. Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'Ayumi dormait côté de lui, lui bloquant le bras gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès. Hayasaka bougea et se rapprocha encore plus de Hikaru. Il voulu la repousser, mais abandonna. Il l'entendit rire et se tourner.

-Hamburger…

Mais l'adolescente tomba terre. Yao se releva, disposant enfin librement de son bras.

-Tu as mangé un hamburger ?  
-Eh ?

Ayumi se rendit compte que c'était louche ce qu'elle avait fait, Hikaru ria.

-Tu es marrant.  
-Oh.

Les deux adolescents rirent ensemble. Hayasaka était soulagée qu'il ne fit pas de réflexion.

**Fin du chapitre**

Oi ! Ayu ! On est d'Alsace, pas d'Amérique ! Tu aurai pu au moins rêver de flamkuch, de choucroute ou je ne sais quel autre plat de chez nous. Bref, Sano, écrasé par les couettes XD C'est fun, ne ? Je voulais pas laisser Nakatsu seul, maintenant Nemizu passe aussi pour un homo XD Et Zac, c'est l'un de mes perso préféré (^_^) Setsu aime embêter Ayumi et Zac aime embêter Setsu. Donc Ayu adore quand Zac est dans le coin héhé. Même si en réalité, il existe pas de Zac.


	27. Chap 27: Baby come back

**Chapitre 27****: Baby come back**

Le lendemain, Ayumi marchait sur le chemin lycée-dortoir. Elle étira ses bras. Mais des adolescentes lui barra le chemin.

-Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Anno…commença une des quatre filles. On a entendu dire que Sano avait eu de la fièvre. Honto desu ka ?  
-Oui, mais il va beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
-Tant mieux.  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais lui faire passer ça de ma part ?  
-Hai.  
-Tu peux lui donner le mien ?  
-Hai.  
-Watachi mo.  
-Est-ce que nos cadeaux lui plairons ? discutèrent les filles en partant.

Hayasaka regarda les présents et les adolescentes et resta pensive.

* * *

Dans le jardin des statues, Umeda arriva vers Ayumi qui attendait au banc de pierre.

-Tiens, des médicaments. Et puis…

Il sortit une photo de son sac. L'adolescente la prit et Hokuto s'essuya tout de suite la main contre son pantalon.

-De la part d'Akira.  
-Ah…Sano…Il a vraiment réussi à sauter.  
-On dirait…que ça te fait pas tellement plaisir.  
-Je suis contente, demo…je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici...Setsu-chan aussi est presque guérie.

Umeda regarda la jeune fille. Elle s'assit aussi.

-Une fois que Sano recommence à sauter et que Setsu est guérie, je dois rentrer à Hinata. C'est ce que j'ai promis à tout le monde.  
-Et à toi, ça te va de ne plus voir tes camarades ?  
-Eh ?  
-Tu est amoureuse, non ?  
-Même si c'est vrai…je ne peux pas rester ici pour cette raison. Aujourd'hui…j'ai rencontré des fan de Sano. Même si elles l'adorent sincèrement, tout ce qu'elles peuvent faire c'est attendre en silence, demo…moi je peux rester près de celui que j'aime. C'est déjà…une violation des règles. Ore wa…je suis venue pour aider Setsu et par la suite, Sano. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose.  
-Quelle maturité…Mais tu sais, quand un enfant essaye d'agir en adulte, c'est pas mignon.

Le docteur s'en alla, sac sur l'épaule. Ayumi le regarda partir, réfléchissant.

Elle marcha dans le couloir du dortoir, le sac de médicaments à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra. Elle avança dans la pénombre, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Le lit de Sano était vide.

-Sano ?

Elle posa les médicaments, un peu perdue, puis sortit en vitesse.

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, les karatéka du dortoir n°1 accrochaient des papiers avec leurs vœux dessus sur des branches d'arbres en pot. Setsu les regardait en baillant.

-On doit séparer Tennouji et Kanna ! déclara Daikokucho.

A une table, Noe écrivait et préparait les papiers. Mitsuomi et Kitahanada étaient sur des échelles pour accrocher les papiers. Le reste des karatéka les regardaient, approuvant. Ils portaient le haut de leur kimono bizarrement, juste une manche. Yodoyabashi était sous l'échelle de Daikokucho. Hayasaka arriva en courant. Elle alla voir Nanba qui observait la scène en souriant.

-Sempai ! Tu as vu Sano ?  
-Non, je l'ai pas vu.  
-Soka, murmura-t-elle.  
-Docha Ayu ? Un problème ? demanda Nemizu.  
-Sano n'est plus dans sa chambre. Dans son état, il ne devrait pas bouger.  
-Je vais t'aider. Regardons chez Yujiro. Il est peut être simplement allé le promener.

Elles allèrent voir chez Yujiro, mais le chien était toujours là.

-Où est-il passé ?

Nakatsu passa en face et les adolescentes coururent derrière lui. Le blond se retourna, intrigué.

-Setsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Sano a disparu, aides nous s'il te plait, demanda Nemizu sans s'arrêter de courir.

Shuichi analysa l'information et se mit à chercher l'athlète à son tour.

* * *

Hayasaka arriva devant le lycée Osaka, mais toujours pas de trace d'Izumi. Elle courut dans l'allée des statues en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle commençait à avoir du mal. Elle s'arrêta pour respirer.

-C'est pas vrai…Où est-il ?

Mais son portable sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et semblait ennuyée.

-Nakatsu. Désolé, je suis occupé…Eh ? Où ça ?

* * *

Sano était de retour dans sa chambre, encore plus mal en point qu'avant. Ayumi lui mit une compresse sur le front et Shuichi observait la scène assis au bureau. Setsu était adossé au mur, près de l'escalier.

-Désolé...gémit l'athlète qui frémissait.  
-Sérieusement. Tu nous as fait peur, répondit Hayasaka en se levant avec la bouillotte.  
-Tu continues à t'entrainer dans cet état...commença Nakatsu. Pourquoi t'es si pressé ?  
-Urusei...

La brune vida la bouillotte dans l'évier. Elle semblait pensif et finalement se tourna vers le footballeur.

-Nakatsu..Tu as un instant ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? se demanda Nemizu.

Les deux adolescents allèrent près de la niche de Yujiro. Au passage, la jeune fille toucha la tête du chien. Nakatsu la suivait. L'adolescente se tourna vers lui. Elle s'inclina.

-Prend soin de Sano s'il te plait.  
-Pourquoi tout à coup...  
-Je vais...dit-elle en se relevant. Rentrer à Hinata.  
-Eh ?  
-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais quand j'étais plus petite, j'étais toujours dans mon univers, comme Sano l'était...C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il reprenne le saut en hauteur quand je l'ai rencontré. Maintenant que Sano peut sauter, il n'y a plus de raison pour que je reste ici. Et puis Setsu aussi a réglé son problème, il n'a plus besoin de moi.  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
-Ore...J'ai vraiment été heureux de venir dans ce lycée, j'ai pu rencontrer des gens aussi gentils que toi, Nakatsu. Alors, je te fais confiance pour la suite...

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, mais il l'enleva.

-Te fous pas de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais quitter le lycée seulement parce que Sano saute ?  
-Nakatsu, je viens de t'expliquer...  
-J'ai pas raison ? Tu peux pas tout abandonner comme ça. Et Setsu ? C'est une chose que je n'accepterai jamais !

Shuichi partit, laissant Ayumi toute seule. Setsu croisa Nakatsu et regarda son amie qui semblait triste.

-Oi, Ayu-chan. Raconte moi tout. Tu veux vraiment partir ?

Les deux adolescentes s'assirent à côté de la niche de Yujiro. Elles discutaient tout en caressant le chien.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer...  
-Moi non plus.  
-Mais j'ai promis...  
-Moi aussi, j'ai promis, mais on a fait tant de choses pour venir, pour rester.  
-Hm. Demo...J'ai cette impression de ne pas avoir le droit de rester...  
-A toi de voir. Réfléchit bien. Ah...Iee ! J'ai oublié les autres ! Gomen Ayu-chan, je dois te laisser. Mais pense-y, c'est à toi de décider. Personne ne t'oblige à partir. Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai.

Setsu courut à toute vitesse rejoindre ses amis avec qui elle avait promis de passer la soirée. Elle eut le droit de se faire sermonner par Mikako sur son retard. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre 304, Hayasaka bouclait ses valises.

* * *

Les Rurouni Tenchi et les Children of the Darkness arrivait devant le lycée. Zac tenait absolument à participer à cette fête, accompagné de Setsu, bien sûr. Joe avait sa propre copine, Miyu, enfin celle du jour. Mikako irait avec Fab et Risa avec Dan. Beaucoup de couples étaient déjà passés avant eux. Ils avancèrent et virent Noe déguisé en Kitaro. Il portait une perruque châtain, lui cachant un œil et un costume doré et noir. Il tenait une petite bassine dans laquelle était un personnage ayant pour tête un œil, le père de Kitaro.

-Yo Kitaro ! Lança Nemizu. On est en retard.  
-Comme l'étoile, ajouta Chatrian.  
-Urusei, le coupa Setsu. Tu nous refais le même spectacle que pour les autres ?  
-A partir d'ici, les hommes et les femmes prendrons un chemin différent, déclara Shinji en changeant sa voix. Otosan, comment est la température du bain ?  
-Subarashi !

Ensuite, il y avait deux élèves déguisés en démon: un bleu, Arashiyama, et un rouge, Yodoyabashi. Ils riaient. Le démon bleu était armé d'une sorte de massue en plastique. Joe et Miyu étaient les premiers à passer.

-Les filles par-ici, dit Arashiyama en la poussant délicatement.  
-Allez, allez.

Le démon bleu frappait McGlow sur un bout du chemin. Le couple arriva devant deux panneaux. L'un indiquait la direction pour les garçons et l'autre, celle pour les filles.

-A partir d'ici, nos routes se séparent.  
-Alors on se retrouve sur le toit, lui répondit la jeune fille optimiste.

Elle partit à droite, laissant l'adolescent qui souriait. Il commença à marcher dans le noir. Un caméraman déguisé en kappa le filmait discrètement: c'était Kyobashi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Miyu avançait vers une porte. Elle allait tourner la poignet quand elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Nakao, une lampe sous son visage, l'attendait.

-Irashimase.

L'adolescente fut installée sur un siège entre Nanba et Masao. Derrière se tenait Senri et devant eux, une télévision.

-Maintenant tu vas découvrir la véritable nature des hommes, expliqua Himejima.  
-La véritable nature ?  
-Tu n'as pas vu l'autre chemin ? Demanda Minami. Après que l'homme tourne à gauche, trois tests l'attendent.  
-Si tu continues de l'aimer après sa conduite déplorable, continua Nakao. Alors nous te conduirons au toit.  
-Ah...

Sur l'écran de tv, on voyait Joe.

* * *

Il était dans un couloir à la lumière verdâtre. De petites lampes jonchaient le parcours de par et d'autre du chemin. McGlow avança d'un pas assuré. Mais quelque chose tomba du plafond, accroché à une ficelle. L'adolescent l'avait devant sa figure. Il recula et contourna l'obstacle. Il était arrivé à la deuxième épreuve qui se passait dans une lumière jaunâtre.

-Eh...

Une armé de "cartes" géantes. C'était les étudiants du dortoir n°1. Tout à coup, ils se mirent en mouvement en poussant des cris aigus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ils sont vraiment dépourvus de style.

Les "cartes" se jetèrent sur lui, mais ne rencontrèrent que du vide. L'adolescent était déjà de l'autre coté. Le jeune homme arriva devant une porte. Il ouvrit et une fois la porte refermée, il regarda dans la pièce aux lumières rosâtres.

-Bienvenue !

Il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de filles en tenues diverses et variées. Elles se levèrent et l'encerclaient, le collaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elles. Bien sûr, Miyu choisit la croix. Nanba et Masao se tapèrent dans les mains.

-Yay ! Baby come back !

**Fin du chapitre**

Baby come back ! Ils sont trop drôle quand ils chantent. Pauvre Himejima-sempai qui se prend un vent mémorable quand il le sort la première fois dans le drama. Bref, Joe est un dragueur surnommé Hebi, c'est à dire "serpent" ou encore Mamushi (surnom que les fan de Prince of Tennis reconnaîtront) Il ne résiste pas aux filles. Quelles sont les faiblesses des autres CoD (plus court XD)


	28. Chap 28: Le festival de l'étoile en

**Chapitre 28****: Le festival de l'étoile en retard**

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Fabien d'affronter les trois épreuves. Il passa tranquillement la première, pas stressé. Mais à la deuxième, il fit demi-tour en voyant les karatéka lui barrant le passage, n'ayant pas envie de se fatiguer. Mikako regardait l'écran impassible. Nanba lui proposa le rond et Masao la croix. Elle choisit la croix. Dan fut arrêter par la troisième épreuve. C'était l'épreuve la plus redoutable.

* * *

Setsu et Zac se "disputaient" dehors. Nakatsu et Komari passèrent sans les voir.

-Je te dis que je ne veux pas y aller ! C'est pour les couples !  
-Et alors ? Répondit innocemment le garçon. Si déjà on est là.  
-Dans ce lycée, je suis un garçon ! Tu n'avais qu'à porter une perruque.  
-Nya, m'en fiche ! Viens !

L'adolescent entraina la jeune fille désespérée. Il aimait la faire enrager, c'était son passe-temps favori. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'appréciait Ayumi car tant que Zac embêtait Setsu, elle ne l'embêtait pas elle. Ils arrivèrent devant les deux démons, rouge et bleu.

-Oh, c'est Nemizu, commença Yodoyabashi.  
-Mais...  
-C'est un inconnu soule qui m'a entrainé ici. Pire qu'une fan girl.  
-Setsu ! Tu es méchant !  
-Hai, hai, gomen. Allez, on y va, que ça finisse vite.  
-Hai !

Les deux adolescents déguisés ne savaient pas quoi dire devant cet étrange couple. Et ils en avaient oublié leur rôle. Le pseudo-couple arriva devant le lieu de séparation. Chatrian s'apprêtait à aller droit vers les épreuves, mais fut retenu au col par Setsu.

-Oi ! Chotto. Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? J'ai une réputation à tenir moi, même si elle est déjà fichu par ta faute. File là-bas, sale gosse. Laisse faire les pros.  
-On se retrouve au toit (^_^)  
-...

* * *

Ayumi marchait à pas de loup, un sac sur l'épaule et sa valise en main. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sano. Elle était simplement passer le voir encore une fois. Ce dernier était caché sous sa couette, sa lampe encore allumée. Hayasaka ouvrit la porte tout doucement et s'apprêta à la franchir. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder le lit d'Izumi. Elle sourit.

-Arigato, na...

Quand elle referma la porte, Sano enleva la couette et resta pensif.

* * *

Setsu avançait dans le couloir de la première épreuve. Elle était très ennuyée et esquivait, sans motivation, les trucs qui pendouillaient ci et là, baillant ouvertement. Ensuite, elle arriva devant la deuxième épreuve.

-K'so

Nemizu avança avec sérieux, pendant que les étudiants du dortoir n°1 poussaient leur cris. La jeune fille fit un croche-pied à Daikokucho qui tomba sur ses camarades. Tout s'effondrait comme un château de cartes. Elle fit craquer son cou, puis continua son avancée en marchant sur les malheureux à terre.

-Domeil...Quelle honte...C'est bientôt fini ?

* * *

Dans la salle de surveillance, Zac était entré, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les occupants de la salle le regardaient avec étonnement. Mais l'adolescent s'assit et regarda l'écran, souriant comme un débile. Après avoir vu les deux premières épreuves, Zac était aux anges.

-Kakuii ! Setsu, ike !  
-Nan, c'était rien, contredit Nanba. Mais, euh, toi et Nemizu, vous êtes vraiment...?  
-*smile de débile*

Himejima avait une pince bleue sur son nez et nettoyait un dentier de vampire. Nakao avait disparu.

-Nemizu est bizarre avec les femmes, pourra-t-il passer la prochaine épreuve sans flancher ? Déclara Oscar.

Ils concentrèrent leur attention sur la télévision.

* * *

Setsu ouvrit la porte, mais ferma les yeux un instant à la vue qui se présentait devant lui. Les filles étaient en lignes et se balançaient de droite à gauche et vice versa. Nemizu suivait le mouvement des yeux.

-Eh...Oh ! C'est les soldes là-bas !

Elle pointa un coin de la pièce et les filles regardèrent toutes vers l'endroit indiqué. Setsu en profita pour passer tranquillement. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais ses semblables.

* * *

-J'y crois pas...C'est impossible...s'étonnait Nanba.  
-Setsu...admirait Zac sous le regard étonné et colérique des chefs de dortoir.  
-Alors, tu y vas...commença Nanba.

Mais Chatrian se leva.

-J'y vais.

Il sortit vers le toit.

-Chotto...commença Nanba.

* * *

Nakatsu était sur le toit et Komari monta les escalier jusqu'à lui. Elle avança un peu.

-Nakatsu-san !

L'adolescent se tourna doucement et sourit à la vue de la jeune fille. Komari reculait, ayant un peu peur de Nakatsu.

-Naka...Tsu-san ?

Il avançait avec un air bien sérieux sur le visage. Komari souriait, partagée entre la joie et la peur. Zac et Setsu arrivèrent et regardèrent la scène. Mais Kayashima arriva et posa ses mains dans le dos de son camarade de chambre. Une lumière jaillit et l'esprit s'envola. L'adolescent sourit. Nakatsu reprit ses esprits.

-Ore ?  
-Zut, Ayu-chan ! Se rappela Setsu. Gomen Zac, je dois rattraper Ayu !  
-Ah demo, Setsu !  
-Tu es gentil, mais je ne peux pas laisser Ayu.

* * *

Devant l'entrée, Ayumi regardait une dernière fois le lycée Osaka. Puis elle se dirigea vers le trottoir et arrêta un taxi. Elle ouvrit le coffre pour y mettre sa valise. Setsu la regardait, hésitant à partir avec elle. Elle referma le coffre et s'apprêtait à aller dans le taxi, quand Nakatsu arriva.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable !  
-Nakatsu !  
-Je vais avec lui finalement...annonça Nemizu.  
-Eh ?...J'ai déjà...beaucoup réfléchi. Est-ce que vous pourriez...rester ici quand même ? Je veux toujours...passer plus de temps avec vous...Vivre une joyeuse vie de lycéen avec vous. Alors...Ne partez pas.  
-Arigato, na.  
-Demo...  
-Ah ! Mo ! Quoi "mais" ? Pas de "mais" ! J'ai besoin de toi, Setsu...et Ayumu. Sano...Il a peut être réussit à sauter...Demo...Ore wa...  
-Je n'ai pas réussi.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent derrière. Sano était arrêté et les regardait.

-Je n'ai pas réussit à sauter. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauter...devant toi...sur un terrain officiel. Alors...Ne part pas.

Ayumi releva la tête vers Sano qui lui faisait face. Nakatsu observait Setsu. Hayasaka remarqua quelqu'un qui marchait devant le lycée. Yao, tout seul, qui s'était arrêté aussi et regardait dans leur direction.

**Fin de l'épisode**

Yeah ! Enfin fini, j'en aurai mit du temps. Vive mon nouvel ordi ! Mais ce qui me prend le plus de temps, c'est la transcription des épisodes. Mais bon, va falloir sauver le lycée dans les prochains chapitres. Mata ne !


	29. Chap 29: Le AnAn

**Chapitre 29****: le An-An**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles.

-Puisque Sano a réussi à sauter, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Je rentre en Amérique.

-Ne part pas.

* * *

Ayumi courait vers la boîte aux lettres rouge. Elle sortit de son sac une enveloppe avec l'adresse suivante: M. Hayasaka Washio 1184 Watergasse, Otasheim, 67895 France.

-Pa, ma...Onegai shimase, laissez-moi rester encore un peu.

Elle mit la lettre dans la boîte et tapa deux fois dans ses mains avant de s'incliner. Yoshioka-sensei venait de passer le portail et l'avait remarqué.

-Hayasaka ! Ce n'est pas une tombe !  
-Oh !Hi sashiburi ! Répondit la jeune fille en partant en courant.  
-Tu as mis de l'argent dedans ?

* * *

Nakatsu chantonnait gaiement, en sautillant.

-Nous sommes dans un drama...Les gangster du drama...  
-Ohayo, salua Setsu qui arrivait enthousiaste.  
-Oh.  
-Docha ?  
-Ah iee...Hm...Je suis content que tu sois resté.

L'adolescente sourit et Shuichi prit une gorgé de sa bouteille.

-Hm. Moi aussi. C'est grâce à toi, Nakatsu, sinon je serai parti, je pense. Tu m'as convaincu de rester.

Et le décoloré recracha toute l'eau. Il s'essuya la bouche. Setsu lui souriait.

-O-Ore-Ore no ?  
-Hai, omae.

Il s'approcha un peu.

-Setsu...  
-Nani ?  
-Ore...L'autre fois, je t'ai déjà dit...

_Flash back_

-J'ai besoin de toi.

_Fin du flash back_

-Tu te souviens...  
-Aah. Hai. Ore mo, j'ai besoin de toi Nakatsu. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? La vie est bien plus amusante comme ça.

Pour la deuxième fois, il recracha l'eau qu'il buvait.

-EH ? Eh...So ka ? Dit-il en refermant la bouteille. Alors...Tu as compris sans que je te le dise ?  
-Eh ? Compris quoi ? Je sais pas vraiment lire entre les lignes, tu sais. **(1)**  
-Toi...Et moi, nous sommes...  
-Des amis, ne ?  
-Eh ?  
-Je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, avec Ayu bien sûr.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, laissant Nakatsu dans ses pensées.

-Ami ? Mais oui, c'est bien ça...Je comprends maintenant, quelle intelligence. Attends moi !

* * *

Dans la salle de classe, Daikokucho, Akashi, Kitahanada et Gotenyama avaient attaché leur cravate autour de la tête, un bras hors de la chemise et exécutaient une danse. Au fond de la classe, le reste du dortoir n°1 faisaient de même. Ogimachi jouait à un jeu avec un camarade. Yodoyabashi et Arashiyama lisait un magasine. Nakao et Kyobashi jouait à se faire des passes avec une balle de base-ball. Sekime les regardait.

-Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on était plus venu en cours...dit Saga

Sano leva les yeux de son magasine pour regarder autour de lui. Minase et Riku discutaient. Noe, Uwaoshiba et Tannowa regardaient l'ordinateur de Shinji. Kamishinjo et un autre se sont ajouté à la danse du dortoir n°1.

-Un nouveau semestre commence, ajouta Kyogo.  
-Je trouve qu'on ressemble à un groupe de lycéens, continua Kyobashi.  
-On est lycéens, lui rappela Nakao. Ouais, demo...à par moi, le lavel intellectuel ici ne dépasse pas la maternelle.  
-On dit "level", pas "lavel", corrigea Sekime.  
-Ohayo, salua Setsu qui entrait.

Nakatsu la tenait par les épaules, ainsi qu'Ayumi qui les avait rejoint. Yao baillait, mais remarqua la main de Shuichi sur l'épaule d'Hayasaka.

-Ceux là ne changerons jamais, déclara Nakatsu. Hein, Setsu ?  
-Ouais ! Heureusement, ce serai moins drôle sinon ne ?

Ayumi repéra Yao et alla vers lui.

-Quoi, t'es de mauvaise humeur ?  
-Betsuni.  
-Ce n'est pas rien. Tu allais très bien ce matin.  
-Ne laisse pas les autres te mettre un bras autour des épaules, murmura-t-il.  
-Hein ? En quoi ça te dérange ?  
-Tu devrais faire attention à ceux qui t'entoure.  
-Pourquoi ça ? On est tous amis.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te disais...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fâches ? Ah ! Omae...T'as tes règles ?  
-Hein ?  
-Je rigole. Je t'ai fait marcher.  
-Bien, tous à vos places. Asseyez-vous, demanda Yoshioka. Je serais votre professeur principal encore pour un semestre...

Ayumi regardait Yao qui avait été légèrement perturbé par ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle songea à ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir.

_Flash back_

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à sauter...Devant toi..Sur un terrain officiel. Alors, ne part pas.

_Fin du flash back_

Hayasaka souriait en repensant à ces paroles, même si elles étaient de Sano. Yao aussi avait remarqué son absence et lui avait parlé. A présent, elle ne regrettait pas de rester au lycée Osaka.

-Arigato...

* * *

Les élève étaient rassemblés dans le réfectoire. Akira arriva, très énergique. Setsu et Ayumi étaient dans les premiers rangs. Nemizu ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

-Merci de m'avoir attendue ! Faites place ! Faites place ! Faites place !

Elle écarta les karatéka du dortoir n°1 pour passer.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez appelé ? Demanda Nanba  
-Bien, bien, bien.  
-Vous voulez pomper l'essence des ikemen ? Questionna Nakao. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Passé 30 ans, les femmes gardent leurs rides.  
-Tu veux crever, merdeux ?  
-Non, sumimasen.  
-Ne parlons plus d'âge, continua Akira en prenant une chaise et montant dessus. Hai. Yosh. Je vous ai tous rassemblés pour vous proposer de participer à un projet que m'a offert un éditeur célèbre.

Sano leva les yeux de son magasine un instant, puis s'y replongea. Par contre, tous les autres étudiants semblaient intéressés par ce que racontait la photographe à l'exception peut être de Nemizu.

-Un éditeur célèbre ? Répéta Tennouji.  
-Arrêtez le suspens, dites-nous tout, supplia presque Saga.  
-Regardez, répondit Akira en sortant un magasine et le levant bien haut.  
-An An ? Lu tous les élèves.  
-An An...LE An An ? Demanda Nakatsu.  
-"An An" contient les dernières informations sur les tendances de la mode, commença à expliquer Sekime. Il est très apprécié depuis les collégiennes aux grand-mères. C'est un magasine très connu.

Certains élèves applaudirent. Setsu tenta de réprimer un bâillement et Ayumi lui donna un coup de coude.

-Sekime est incroyable, il sait tout, dit Kayashima.  
-Et pour l'édition spéciale des Ikemen dans la rue, vous serez les mannequins et je vous photographierai.  
-Mannequin...s'extasia Oscar. Je suis né pour ça.  
-Je me doit de faire connaître notre lycée Osaka dans tout le pays, dit Tennouji.  
-On sera encore plus populaires ! Se réjouissait Nanba.

Tous les étudiants étaient à la fête. Mais Hara se devait de les faire redescendre sur terre.

-Un instant ! Attendez ! C'est dommage, mais tout le monde ne peut pas participer. Seulement quatre personnes que je choisirai figureront dans le magasine.  
-Eh ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Saga.  
-J'espère que je ne figure pas dans ces 4 personnes...pria Setsu. **(2)**  
-Dans ce cas, montrez ma beauté au reste du monde, souhaita Masao.  
-Iee, ce doit être ma beauté physique, opposa Megumi.

Akashi et Daikokucho enlevèrent chacun une manche du kimono, ce qui fait que leur chef de dortoir était torse nu. Setsu ne put qu'être affligée par ce comportement.

-Si vous me choisissez, mon gardien me suivra, dit Kayashima.  
-J'ai déjà fait mon choix.  
-Hein ?  
-Voici mon choix: roulement de tambour !  
-Tennouji ! Tennouji ! Tennouji ! Scandait le dortoir n°1 alors que les lumières étaient éteintes, seul un projecteur se baladait.  
-Le premier sera...Nanba Minami-kun !  
-Yosha ! Mais je le mérite.

Mais Oscar bloquait le passage à Nanba et Tennouji tenait un bout de la cape doré entre ses dents, faisant les gros yeux.

-Le second sera...Nakatsu Shuichi-kun !  
-Yeah ! Thank you ! Thank you ! Baby !  
-Omedeto Nakatsu. Ganbatte, ne.  
-S'il vous plait, choisissez notre chef, supplia Daikokucho.  
-Sinon on aura des problèmes, ajouta Kitahanada.

Mais Tennouji les pris par le col et les envoya dans le tas de karatéka.

-La troisième personne...Sano Izumi-kun !

La lumière l'éclaira et tout le monde le regardait. Le sportif prit son magasine pour se protéger de la lumière. Mais Tennouji lui baissait à chaque fois la main et à chaque fois Sano relevait le bras.

-C'est génial Sano, félicita Ayumi.  
-J'ai pas envie.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est dommage.  
-Pas intéressé.  
-Puisqu'il a dit non, on ne devrait pas le forcer, dit Masao. Continuez.  
-Suivant. Le dernier sera...  
-Choisissez-moi !  
-Tennouji ! Tennouji ! Tennouji ! Encouragea le dortoir n°1.  
-Hayasaka Ayumu-kun !  
-Moi ?  
-Oh, c'est génial, Ayumu ! Se réjouit Nakatsu.  
-Omedeto Ayu ! Montre leur de quoi est fait un Alsacien ! Nakatsu, je te le confie.  
-On fera de notre mieux !  
-Oh !

Sano leva les yeux. Nakatsu était content, tenant Setsu par les épaules. Cette dernière serrait Ayumi dans ses bras.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils n'y en ait aucun du dortoir n°1 ? C'est quoi vos critères ? Demanda Tennouji.  
-Chef ! Calmez-vous !  
-Moi, je la comprends...Perso, j'aurai refuser, après, les autres en mannequins...

Sano se leva et couru vers Hayasaka pour la prendre à part.

-Tu vas participer ?  
-Bien sûr. Je pense que ça peut être amusant...  
-Toi...Si tu poses, tu ne sais pas quel genre de vêtements on te demandera de porter.  
-Ça ira. Je ne suis pas attaché à un genre...  
-Je te parle pas de ça...Tu devras te...déshabiller...  
-Eh ? Quoi ?  
-C'est pour ça !  
-Bien, qui veut remplacer Sano-kun ?  
-Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Criaient tous les étudiants.

Sano réfléchit et puis alla derrière le groupe de personne. Il leva la main. Tout le monde se tut et le regarda surpris. Izumi avait les yeux qui se baladaient, fuyaient.

-Je le ferai.  
-Eh ?

Akira souriait, Ayumi était surprise, Nakatsu était content et Setsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sano, qu'en à lui, semblait assez soulé.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Je suis vraiment incapable de lire entre les lignes. Faut me dire les choses clairement à moi (^_^)  
**(2)** Je hais les photos...Même si récemment, ça va un peu mieux, je n'aime pas être prise en photo.

Yosh, épisode 8 ! Héhé, cette fois, Ayumi est livrée à elle-même...non, ce n'est pas la première fois en fait XD Mais dans ce genre de situation, en général, Setsu est avec elle, mais là, j'ai décidé que non. Pourquoi ? Parce que Setsu aurait de toute façon refusé de participer XD


	30. Chap 30: Séance photo

**Chapitre 30****: Séance photo**

Yao sortit du coin salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, il ne verrait pas Ayumi, du moins, du reste de la journée.

-Hé ! Tu n'as plus le temps !

Il mit son portable dans sa poche, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse de la part d'Hayasaka. Il regarda vers la partie de sa camarade de chambre. Il monta et vit qu'elle dormait encore. Il se retourna. Elle avait le ventre à l'air. Il s'approcha doucement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Nakatsu entra, un sac à la main, suivit de Sano

-Ayumu ! Allons faire le "An An" !

Yao se releva vite. D'un coup de pied, il mit la couverture sur Ayumi, puis regarda Shuichi qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

-J'allais le réveiller.  
-Oh. Oh.

Hikaru se pencha sur l'adolescente et lui donna une tape sur le front.

-It...  
-Tiens.  
-...Ai !  
-Vas-y !

* * *

Les étudiants étaient rassemblés dans le réfectoire par Sawatari. Setsu baillait en se demandant pour quelle raison sans intérêt on les avait encore une fois réuni. Faudrait qu'elle écrive une fois toutes les compétitions, réunions dans le réfectoire et autres aventures. Qui sait, ça pourrait faire un best-seller ?

-C'est la volonté de la principale. C'est un cas de force majeur. Nous aurons un entretien personnel après une semaine.  
-Homme singe de Pékin ? Répéta Tennouji (prononciation similaire en japonais)  
-Baka.  
-J'ai dit "entretien personnel".  
-C'est "entretien personnel", le réprimandèrent les karatéka.  
-Nous n'avons jamais rien fait de tel, dit Masao.  
-Moi si...9h d'entrainement en 3 jours...**(1)**  
-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Sekime.  
-Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant.  
-Ça doit encore être une blague de la principale, non ? Ria Nakao.  
-Non ! Hurla le sous-directeur en effrayant les élèves. C'est faux, cette fois. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé aussi sérieusement.  
-Ah bon ? On dirait que cette fois c'est complètement différent, déclara Saga.  
-Quel sera le sujet de l'entretien ? Interrogea Taiki.  
-I'm sorry ! Les effraya de nouveau Sawatari. Gomen nasai. Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Excusez-moi.

Il s'en alla en chantonnant.

-Apparemment, cet entretien...est exceptionnellement important ! Déclara Arata avec une petite danse.  
-Un entretien personnel, hein ? Répéta Tennouji.  
-Waouh ! Fit Himejima.

Le dortoir n°2 se contenta de lever les main comme Kayashima. Nemizu alla s'assoir plus loin après avoir pris une boisson au distributeur.

* * *

Les futurs mannequins marchaient dans le bâtiment, regardant partout, impressionné par la grandeur du lieu. Puis ils entrèrent dans le studio photo.

-Suge ! S'extasia Nanba.  
-Ohayo ! Salua Akira. Il fait frais, non ?  
-Comment allez-vous ? Je suis Minami, se présenta l'adolescent à un mannequin en plastique rouge. Je déconne.  
-Ah ! Ne touche pas cet appareil.  
-Oh, fit Ayumi en continuant de le regarder de près.

Akira ferma la fenêtre au plafond. Nakatsu repéra des costumes rangés sur un présentoir.

-Ayumu ! Ayumu ! Regarde !  
-Waaah, sugoi ! Ils ont toutes sortes de vêtements.  
-Oh, Julietto. Fit Shuichi en s'approchant de l'adolescente. **(2)**  
-Oh, Romeo. Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?  
-Parce que, je ne te dirai pas pourquoi...

Mais alors que Nakatsu se rapprochait de l'adolescente, Sano intervient et l'éloigna en repoussant le visage du blond de la main.

-Juliette est une femme.  
-Je sais...  
-Venez choisir vos vêtements.  
-Hai.

Izumi prit la robe que tenait Ayumi et la rangea. Puis il prit l'adolescente derrière la nuque pour la pousser devant lui, laissant Nakatsu perdu dans son délire.

-Julietto ? Juliette ! Juliette ! Ju...  
-Calme-toi, Roméo, l'interrompit Nanba d'une claque derrière la tête.  
-Choisis ce que tu veux, mais vite, ordonna Akira en les emmenant dans un vestiaire.  
-Waaa. Lequel choisir ?  
-Oh ! Ayumu ! Celui-là est bien.

Shuichi avait trouvé un haut rose bonbon avec des fanfreluches. Le rose était la couleur préférée d'Hayazaka, elle prit immédiatement le débardeur.

-Kawai ! Ça me va ! Se réjouit l'adolescente en se regardant dans le miroir.  
-Porte ça, proposa plutôt Sano avec un autre haut.  
-Je préfère le rose et je ne m'appelle pas Setsu pour porter ça.  
-Ne discutes pas, portes ça, répliqua l'athlète en échangeant les habits.  
-Oi, Ayumu a dit qu'il préférait celui-là.  
-Celui-là.  
-Celui-là !  
-Celui-là ! Répliqua Sano en fermant le rideau.  
-Pas moyen celui-là !  
-Oi, dépêchez-vous de choisir, râla Nanba.  
-Hai, répondirent les trois adolescents.

* * *

La séance pouvait commencer, ils s'était tous changé. Les assistants d'Akira se chargeaient de la lumière. Le premier à passer fut Nanba, entourer des trois mannequins en plastique. Il prit dans ses bras le rouge. Ayumi, Nakatsu et Sano attendaient assit sur un sofa.

-Alors...faites ressortir ma coolitude, je vous en prie, déclara Minami.

Akira releva le regard de son appareil et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle le saisit par le col.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'être cool, je te rendrai cool. Compris ? Laisse-moi travailler.  
-Hai.  
-Hai, fit la jeune femme en retournant à son appareil. Allez, crie.  
-Eh ? Répondit Nanba en remettant le mannequin à sa place. Vous voulez que je crie ?  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Cria de façon aiguë la photographe.  
-Waaaah !  
-Un peu plus fort. Aaaah !  
-Aaaah !  
-Un peu plus ! Bien !  
-AAAAAh !  
-Ensuite tu dois rire !  
-Ahahaha.  
-C'est amusant ! Amusant. Marrant !  
-Yay ! Yay !  
-Bien.  
-Sugoi...fit Hayazaka. On dirait de la magie.  
-C'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à Nanba-sempai.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Ayumi de poser. Cette fois, le fond fut jaune, un sofa avec un drap rouge comme décor. L'adolescente n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Essaye de prendre une grande inspiration.

La jeune fille obéit. Mais elle était toujours aussi crispée.

-Hayazaka-kun. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?  
-Eh ?  
-Alors, essaye de penser à cette personne.

Elle tourna un peu la tête pour réfléchir en regardant dans le vague. Mais dans l'axe, il y avait Sano qui s'amusait avec le mannequin bleu juste derrière Nakatsu.

-Alors dis son nom.  
-Eh ? Je ne peux pas.  
-Dis-le, encouragea Shuichi.  
-Ah ? Nande ? Je ne veux pas.  
-Allez, dis-le.  
-Pas question.  
-Tu aimes...  
-Urusei ! Interrompit la photographe.  
-Sumimasen !  
-Bien, bien. Détends-toi.

La jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Nakatsu la regardait dans un état de béatitude en songeant à je-ne-sais quoi. Sano souriait aussi.

-Ensuite essayons assis.

-Ah. Ne, ne, ne, laissez-moi rejoindre Ayumu. Onegai, onegai !  
-Je renonce. D'accord, tous les deux.  
-Merci infiniment !  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ?  
-On commence !

Les deux avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Sano souffla, mais en bougeant, il percuta le mannequin et le renversa. Il tenta de le rattraper.

-Bien, soyez plus naturels.

Izumi tentait de remettre en place correctement la statue de plastique, une jambe fut perdue dans l'accident. Il essaya de la remettre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nanba qui arrivait.  
-Iee, betsuni.

* * *

Au tour de Sano d'être photographié. Il se tenait devant un fond vert, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait là.

-Tu t'ennuies ?  
-Eh ?  
-Tu te sens bête d'être ici.  
-Iee, c'est pas ce que je pense.  
-Ou bien...tu as peur qu'on photographie ta vraie personnalité ?

L'adolescent en avait marre et commença à partir.

-Tu fuis ? Alors tu es un lâche.

Izumi fit demi-tour, s'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux et reprit sa place devant l'appareil photo.

-Vous devrez faire avec.  
-Bonne expression, donne-moi un regard plus intense ! Plus de regard ! Sano-kun, plus intense ! Kakuii, Sano-kun !  
-Kakuii...dit Ayumi ne pouvant le quitter du regard.

Nakatsu remarqua que l'attention de la jeune fille était braquée sur l'athlète. Elle souriait.

-Plus sombre, demanda Akira. Encore un peu.

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, le dortoir n°3 racontait ce qu'ils avaient découvert, toujours en ne parlant qu'avec les mains. Kayashima traduisait.

-La principale et le directeur Sawatari se sont téléphonés. La principale et le directeur Sawatari ont convenu au téléphone...que grâce à une sélection soigneuse, il ne restera que les meilleurs, et qu'on se débarrassera des autres.  
-On se débarrassera de quoi ? Demanda Sekime.  
-Alors ça veut dire...que lors de l'entretien qui déterminera des bons, les mauvais seront expulsés du lycée, expliqua Himejima.  
-Eh ?  
-Expulsé ? Répéta Tennouji.  
-Comment c'est possible ? Interrogea Nakao.  
-N'importe quoi, soupira Setsu. On expulse pas les gens comme ça...  
-J'ai entendu dire que l'administration rencontrait des difficultés de fonctionnement, déclara Daikokucho.  
-Eh ? Vraiment ?  
-Dans ce cas, ce serait...commença Taiki.  
-EH !  
-La fermeture ! S'exclama Megumi.  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Saga.  
-L'école va fermer ? S'inquiéta Sekime.  
-Hé. Omae...Tu as payé les frais de scolarité ? Demanda Senri.  
-La note d'internat ? Continua Arata.  
-Les frais de matériel ? Ajouta Noe.  
-La nourriture ? Demanda Kitahanada.  
-L'éducation ? Fit Gotenyama.  
-L'électricité ? Interrogea Saiin.  
-Singe ? Commença Yodoyabashi.  
-Ou Yang Fei Fei ? Finit Arashiyama.  
-L'amour est fini , chanta Kayashima.  
-Ne pleure pas, nous sommes des hommes, je... , continuèrent les reste des étudiants en cœur.  
-Hé, interpella Tennouji. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après l'entretien ?  
-On sera probablement transféré sur les campus de Londres ou Madagascar, répondit Oscar.  
-Pas ça, râla Sekime.  
-Est-ce que c'est bien la vérité...On rentre au dortoir. Je vais provoquer une assemblée d'urgence !  
-Jumbo !  
-Oh non, pas encore...  
-Nous devons nous dépêcher de discuter de notre stratégie d'urgence. Allons-y !  
-Oui !

Ils ne restait plus que le dortoir n°2.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de chanter ? Demanda Sekime. Nous devons faire quelque chose nous aussi.  
-Mais, Nanba-sempai n'est pas là...répliqua Kayashima.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans cette situation critique ? Râla Saga.  
-Nanba-sempai ! Cria vers le haut Nakao.  
-Sempai ! Firent les autres étudiants.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Au lycée, pour nous entrainer aux oraux, c'était pas mal (^_^)  
**(2)** Il se trompe de cible, ou bien il me trompe ? XD

Alalala, encore d'autres qui ont tout compris. Et Ayu qui s'amuse pendant ce temps...XD


	31. Chap 31: Sauvons le lycée Osaka

**Chapitre 31****: Sauvons le lycée Osaka**

La séance photo était fini, les adolescents pouvaient enfin rentrer à leur dortoir.

-C'était marrant, dit Minami.  
-Sempai, tu étais cool, félicita Ayumi.  
-Tu n'étais pas mal non plus.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as empêché Ayumu et Setsu de partir, l'autre soir ? Demanda Nakatsu qui marchait derrière avec Sano.  
-Comme ça.  
-Eh ? Toi...lui barra le passage le blond. Est-ce que tu es prêt à aimer les hommes ? Laisse-moi te dire d'abord que moi je suis déjà prêt à aimer les hommes ! Alors...Je veux savoir ce que tu penses vraiment...Sano. Tu peux aimer un homme...

Mais Izumi était déjà plus là. Il marchait loin devant, avec Hayazaka et Nanba.

-Tu t'amuses ? Demanda l'adolescente.  
-Laissons-le s'enfuir...commença Nakatsu.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion du dortoir n°1, Tennouji donnait ses instructions. Les autres étudiants étaient en tailleur, alignés derrière lui.

-Notre école va fermer, c'est la simple vérité. Nous devons réussir à l'entretien personnel.  
-Uss ! Crièrent les karatéka en se relevant, laissant un genoux à terre.  
-Pour ça, nous devons préparer cet entretien.  
-Uss ! Approuvèrent les étudiants en étant debout.

Tennouji joua donc la personne qui passait l'entretien. Il portait un costume et une cravate.

-Tennouji Megumi desu.  
-Asseyez-vous, lui dit Daikokucho.

Lui, Shichido, Kitahanada et Nemizu jouaient ceux qui faisaient passer les entretiens, aussi en costume et cravate. Les autres avaient gardé leur kimono, mais étaient derrière le "jury". Setsu avait décider de finalement participer, vu qu'elle avait une petite expérience des entretiens. **(1)**

-Excusez-moi.  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous rejoindre notre entreprise ?  
-Eto...J'ai été très impressionné par la globalisation de cette entreprise.  
-On utilise des mots qui veulent dire quelque choses, commenta Setsu.  
-Oi ! Crétin, c'est quoi ça, la globalisation ? Demanda Kitahanada.  
-On n'insulte pas le demandeur d'emploi, souffla l'adolescente.  
-Hein ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu ne réponds pas ? S'énerva Daikokucho. Rentre-chez toi si tu n'as pas la motivation.  
-Fout le camp, ajouta Kohei.  
-Quoi ? Enfoirés ! Commença à crier Tennouji.  
-Ça recommence.

Mais il vit Kanna à la vitre qui l'encourageait. Nemizu était restée assise, ne craignant pas son chef, sa tête entre ses mains, désespérée. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçu Zac qui l'encourageait aussi, ce qui ajouta à son désespoir.

-Kanna...  
-Gan-Bat-Te.

Il fit un grand effort et retourna s'assoir. L'adolescente fit un grand effort pour ne pas aller virer son ami à coups de pied.

-Nous avons regardé vos notes scolaires, commenta Shichido. Vous êtes un parfait crétin.  
-Un bon dossier scolaire est pas négligeable, c'est vrai, dit Setsu.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dites à votre chef !

Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à les frapper et fut encore une fois arrêté par le regard de sa fiancée. Il alla encore une fois s'assoir.

-C'est quoi ça ? Tu oses...Lever le poing ? Fit Daikokucho pas très rassuré.

Mais le chef du dortoir ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se jeta sur Mitsuomi et le mit a terre. Shichido et Kitahanada lui tenait les pieds. Le chef s'attaqua ensuite au autres karatéka. Le regard de Amagasaki l'arrêta, Tennouji ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Kanna...  
-Je croyais qu'ils voulaient s'entrainer (-_-) Je me tire d'ici. Voyons ce que font les autres.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion du dortoir n°3, Hibari observait ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. Nemizu avait entrouvert la porte et observait aussi la scène.

-Entry number 27: Oscar M. Himejima. J'aime m'occuper des plantes, ma spécialité est la danse.

Le jury était composer de tous les étudiants, mais plus particulièrement d'Imamiya en costume rouge et de Yao en costume blanc.

-Plus tard, je veux être un danseur célèbre à Hollywood.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour danser la musique, mais à peine il avait commencé qu'Hibari s'incrusta.

-Mauvais ! Vous avez tout faux !  
-La ferme ! Ne critique pas mon art, s'il te plait.  
-Tu dois exprimer plus de passion ! Des attitudes plus intenses !  
-Plus intenses ?  
-Dansons !

La musique recommença et les deux dansèrent en harmonie. Les étudiants aussi dansaient de leur côté. Nemizu referma la porte en soupirant. Finalement, il y avait pire que son dortoir...Ils espéraient vraiment réussir un entretien comme ça ?

* * *

Les mannequins étaient enfin rentré au dortoir.

-Ah, j'ai la dalle, fit Nanba. Nakatsu, allons manger.  
-On a quoi à manger aujourd'hui ?  
-Du porc pané et du riz ?  
-Tout prêt ?  
-Il fait chaud, chaud, souffla Ayumi.  
-Hé, remets ta chemise, l'arrêta Sano.  
-Nande ?  
-Tu es habillé légèrement.  
-Sano, tu es bizarre ces temps-ci, toujours à me dire ce genre de choses.  
-C'est parce que tu fais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure.  
-On dirait...ma mère, lui dit Hayazaka en s'en allant. **(2)**  
-Okasan ? Okasan...

Nanba et Nakatsu arrivèrent dans le réfectoire tel des vainqueurs, tout souriants. Les étudiants du dortoir n°2 était tous là. Setsu était installée à une table, entrain de siroter du lait à la fraise. Elle avait quitter son costume pour des habits normaux.

-Salut !  
-Chef ! Se jetèrent les étudiant sur Minami.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lâchez-moi ! Ne me collez pas !  
-C'est dramatique ! Annonça Sekime. Le lycée va fermer.  
-Eh ?  
-Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ayumi qui arrivait.  
-Le lycée va disparaître, répondit Kayashima.  
-Hein ? Fit Nakatsu.  
-C'est pas vrai...

* * *

-Ikemen sont la richesse du Japon, déclarait Sekime dans un micro.  
-Ikemen sont la richesse du Japon, répétait d'autres étudiants du dortoir.  
-Vos donations aideront le futur du Japon.  
-Vos donations aideront le futur du Japon.  
-Ikemen...Banzai ! Banzai !  
-C'est quoi un ikemen ? Demanda un vieil homme près du podium.  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda à son tour une vieille femme à son voisin.  
-L'avenir du Japon d'après ce jeune homme, répondit Setsu. **(3)**  
-Donnez pour le fond des ikemen, disait Nakao en tendant une boîte.  
-Ça va vraiment résoudre le problème de la fermeture ? Interrogea Kayashima.

Les étudiants du dortoir n°2 avaient soit une boîte pour les donations, soit un drapeau qu'ils agitaient. Setsu marchait parmi eux, pas convaincu de leur plan.

-Rassembler des fonds pour sauver le lycée...C'est parfait !  
-Sempai ! Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? Questionna Arata. Nous n'avons qu'une semaine, combien d'argent peut-on rassembler ?  
-Toi, tu es entrain de penser que même si l'école ferme, tu peux devenir mannequin, non ? Ajouta Saga.  
-Eh ?  
-J'avais raison.

Plus loin, Nakatsu et Ayumi couraient, drapeau dans le dos et boîtes devant. La jeune fille avait décidé de donner un coup de main. Nemizu aussi, mais avec moins d'enthousiaste.

-Gomen, onegaishimase ! Cria Hayazaka.  
-Tendez la main afin de nous aider !  
-Chaque geste compte, aidez à la sauvegarde de notre lycée, disait la blonde sans conviction. Oh, regarde Ayu !  
-Risa-chan ! Dan-kun !  
-Yo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'adolescente en montrant la boîte.  
-Une boîte à donations. C'est fait pour mettre de l'argent dedans, pour des cause diverses. **(4)**  
-Setsu !  
-Gomen, gomen.  
-On récolte des fonds pour sauver notre lycée, na Nakatsu ?  
-Hai !  
-Hm, je n'ai pas grand chose, mais voilà. Oi, toi aussi Dan. Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan...  
-Mais si on enlève toutes les gouttes d'eau, il n'y a plus d'océan, finit Setsu.

Les trois adolescents reprirent leur annonce après le départ de Risa et Dan. Mais il n'y avait personne, à part Kagurazaka qui avançait vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Kurre ! Kagurazaka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'énerva Nakatsu en s'approchant très près de l'athlète.  
-Je cherche Sano.  
-Sano est sur le terrain, vas-y vite !  
-Non, contredit Ayumi. Celui-là, c'est quelqu'un de gentil, bizarrement.  
-Hm, je confirme...Enfin, si Ayu le dit, ça doit sûrement être vrai..  
-Arrêtez de déconner ! Si quelqu'un de bien savait que notre lycée fermait, il donnerait certainement quelque chose.  
-Votre lycée va fermer ?  
-Oh, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, Sano sera certainement transféré sur le campus de Madagascar ou ailleurs. Si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, file ton fric ! **(5)**  
-Tenez, fit Makoto en mettant deux billets dans la boîte.

Les trois adolescents le regardaient étonné par tout l'argent qu'il donnait.

-Uso...  
-Ka...Kagurazak...  
-Ça suffit pas ?  
-Pas du tout ! Tu me laisse cirer tes pompes ? Demanda le blond en se baissant.  
-Ça fait mal, répondit Kagurazaka qui venait de se prendre le drapeau sur la tête.  
-Anno...Est-ce que...Vous êtes Hayazaka-kun ? Demanda une jeune fille qui arrivait avec d'autres.  
-Oh, c'est moi.  
-J'ai acheté "An-An".  
-Moi aussi.  
-Vous pouvez nous le dédicacer ?  
-Hm, je vais commencer par là.  
-Quel succès, sourit Setsu. Ah, mon meilleur ami est une star maintenant...Va-t-il me délaisser pour la gloire ? Si j'avais su, j'aurai acheté un exemplaire du An-An...  
-Oi, Nakatsu. C'est quoi ce..."An-An" ?  
-On est récemment devenus mannequins. Mannequins. Ah, et j'oubliais, Sano aussi.  
-Sano...Mannequin ?  
-Et ouais, étonnant, non ? Ayu, j'ai le droit à un autographe aussi ? Qui sait, il vaudra cher peut être un jour ? Je pourrai le revendre sur internet.

-Bah quoi, je dois assurer mes vieux jours, au cas où je veux une retraite anticipée.

-*Smile*

* * *

Nakatsu et les adolescentes marchaient sur le chemin du retour.

-Ah...Nous avons travaillé dur pour cette école, mais Sano ne participe pas.  
-Il n'y peut rien. C'est une période importante pour lui, il doit se préparer pour les nationales d'automne. Nous devons le laisser tranquille.  
-Hai hai...  
-Mais...Tu crois vraiment que le lycée va fermer ?  
-Je me demande aussi...L'information vient de ton chef de dortoir, alors on peut avoir des doutes.  
-Qui sait ? Avec mes talents de footballeur, je pense que je pourrais facilement entrer dans un autre lycée.  
-Quels talents j'ai pour aller dans une autre école...Je ne veux même pas y songer.  
-Je ne veux pas que cette école ferme.  
-Eh ? Ah, tu as raison Ayu, moi non plus j'aimerai pas qu'elle ferme.  
-Ouais. Vous venez juste de décider que vous restiez.  
-Iee, c'est pas pour ça. Je suis arrivé à bien m'entendre avec tout le monde, si nous nous séparons, je me sentirai triste.  
-Ne pleure pas, ne Ayu ? Sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi...  
-Omae tachi...Arrêtez de faire ce genre de discours craignos.  
-Après qu'on se soit séparés, je n'aurais plus d'occasion pour le dire. Tant pis, c'est craignos de toute façon.  
-Hai, hai ! Gomen pour être craignos.  
-Iee. C'est pas craignos du tout. Ce serait triste.  
-Oh.  
-Soka (^_^)  
-Bien ! Afin de permettre à notre lycée de survivre, faites-nous des donations !  
-Onegai shimasu !  
-Aidez nous à sauver notre lycée !  
-Essayons par-là !  
-Io-san !  
-Vas-y, je m'occupe de ta part de travail.

* * *

La femme et Hayazaka marchèrent dans les jardins.

-Tu travailles dur pour sauver ton lycée. Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir rester près de Sano-kun ?  
-Io-san...Bien sûr, je veux continuer à pouvoir voir Sano, Yao aussi, mais pas seulement pour cette raison. J'ai réussi à connaître tout le monde petit à petit. Ce serait triste si on était séparés juste comme ça.  
-Ça ne fait rien si l'école ferme.  
-Eh ?  
-Ce n'est pas l'école qui vous connecte ensemble. Si cette connexion est vraiment solide, vous vous retrouverez partout dès que vous le voudrez. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu ressens en étant avec Sano et les autres, non ? En fait, Minami est venu me voir.  
-Nanba-sempai ? Répéta Ayumi en s'asseyant à côté d'Io.  
-Hm. Il m'a dit que si le lycée fermait et que tout le monde était expulsé, il voulait tous vous engager d'ici-là.  
-Eh.  
-On dirait qu'il aime vraiment cette école malgré tout. Ah, ne répète pas à Minami ce que je t'ai dit.  
-Hai.

La femme prit le visage d'Hayazaka dans ses mains.

-Tu dois chérir ta sincérité. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours de ton côté.  
-Io-san...  
-Ganbatte.

La mère de Minami s'en alla, laissant une Ayumi souriante sur le banc.

-Soka soka.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Je suis là pour les conseiller, guider...commenter XD  
**(2)** Je vois plus la mère d'Ayu lui dire ça...Et puis ça ajoute un côté encore plus comique que si elle disait qu'il ressemble à son père.  
**(3)** Obligé de faire du mauvais esprit celle-là...enfin moi XD  
**(4)** Et oui, je ne joue pas les dictionnaire qu'avec Ayu (^_^)  
**(5)** Vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à du raquette ?

On a trop bon cœur, Ayu et moi, ne ? Mais, on est comme ça (^_^) Il y a aussi beaucoup de personnes qui pense qu'Ayu s'intéresse à Sano, dans l'histoire...Buu buu ! Faux, ils ont tout faux (^_^) Dernier chapitre de l'épisode. Quelles surprises nous réserve-t-il ?


	32. Chap 32: Souvenirs

**Chapitre 32****: Souvenirs**

Les étudiants vidèrent leurs boîtes sur une table pour voir ce qu'ils avaient pu collecter. Nakatsu soupira, il y avait pas grand chose.

-Issekinicho, tu as combien ?  
-889 yens, répondit Sekime.  
-C'est pas assez.  
-Je m'appelle Sekime. Essaye de retenir.

Le dortoir n°1 passa à côté d'eux, Tennouji psalmodiant quelque chose. Kitahanada le corrigeait parfois. Setsu les regarda en faisant signe de la main qu'ils devaient être fous.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Nanba. Ah. Une prière ?  
-Moquez-vous de nous, nous sortirons vainqueurs de l'entretien personnel !  
-Katsu ! Répétèrent les karatéka.  
-Vu comment c'était avant que je parte, j'en doute (-_-)

Ce fut ensuite le dortoir n3 qui passa à côté de la table en dansant.

-C'est mauvais ! S'énerva Oscar. Soyez plus passionnés et expressifs !  
-Expressifs ! Répétèrent les étudiants.  
-Dansons !

Nakatsu se leva pour poser les boîtes, mais vit Sano, qui revenait de l'entrainement, par la fenêtre. Il le suivit.

* * *

Ayumi entra dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires. Il y avait personne. Yao devait être avec le reste du dortoir sûrement. Dommage. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas le voir souvent ces derniers temps. La nuit tomba. Hayazaka regardait le croissant de lune par la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit. En-bas, Yao ne dormait pas non plus, il la regardait. Sa petite lampe était allumée. Finalement, il se mit sur le côté, pour dormir. L'adolescente se retourna pour le regarda.

* * *

Le dortoir n°2 était dans le réfectoire. Setsu arriva en baillant bruyamment accompagnée d'Ayumi.

-Ohayo.  
-T'en as de la chance, commença Saga. D'avoir pris de telles photos.

Il ouvrit le magasine sous le regard de la jeune fille. Elle pris le journal et sourit. Nemizu jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'avait pas encore vu les photos.

-Kakuii, commenta Arata.  
-Elles sont belles.  
-Je suis jaloux, fit Arashiyama.  
-Vous avez l'air tellement cool tous les quatre, ajouta Sekime.  
-J'aime cette position, affirma Nakao.  
-Je voudrais y être aussi, râla Kazuma.  
-Ore mo, fit Minase.  
-Ore mo, conclut Kamishinjo.  
-La fermeture de l'école approche. C'est bien qu'on puisse garder de bons souvenirs, dit Kayashima.

Tous les étudiants soupirèrent. Mais Ayumi regarda de nouveau la photo, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Elle avait une idée. Elle referma le magasine et le posa sur une table. Cela fit sursauter Setsu qui venait de s'assoupir.

-Na, na, na, rassemblons-nous tous ensemble, dit-elle à Sekime.  
-Tout le monde ?  
-Tout le monde.  
-Nande ? Demanda la blonde. **(1)**  
-Tout le monde ?  
-Tout le monde !  
-Oi ! Ayu ! Nande ?

Elle courut chercher Akira et la ramenait au pas de course.

-Attends, dis-moi où on va ? Quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de courir ?

Les deux partirent dans des direction opposées, mais Ayumi le remarqua et l'interpella.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Attendez ! Attendez ! L'infirmerie est par là ! Par ici ! Par ici !  
-Ici, c'est où ? Hé ! Je suis en talons !

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, les étudiants attendaient. Riku frappa Arashiyama à la tête. Nakatsu attendait près de la niche de Yujiro. Le dortoir n°1 arriva. Nemizu jouait avec le chien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Nos entretiens nous occupent, râla Tennouji.  
-Uso, souffla la jeune fille.

Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas habillé en kimono. Tennouji était torse nu.

-Notre entrainement nous occupe aussi ! Ajouta Oscar qui arrivait de l'autre côté.  
-Je sais pas trop, ne put les renseigner Nanba.  
-Ayu ne m'a rien dit, et pour une fois, je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle à derrière la tête.  
-Chotto...dit Akira essoufflée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-On va prendre des photos tous ensemble, annonça Ayumi en grimpant sur une chaise.  
-Sashin ?  
-Eh ! C'est pour ça que tu ne m'a rien dit ?  
-A un moment pareil ? Demanda Nakao.  
-C'est justement le moment.  
-On repart, répondit Himejima.  
-Ah, chotto matte. C'est justement le moment dont je veux conserver le souvenir où nous serons tous réunis.  
-Oi, allons-y, fit Tennouji de l'autre côté.  
-Même si...même si je n'arrive pas à bien le dire, quand je suis avec tout le monde, je suis heureux. Je m'amuse. Alors, prenons des photos ensemble.  
-Ayu, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami...Tu connais mon amour pour les photos, ne ?  
-Setsu, onegai !  
-On n'y peut rien, commenta Nanba. Prenons-en des bonnes.  
-Baby !

Tout le monde était finalement enthousiaste à l'idée de ces photos et souriaient. La blonde soupira et alla se joindre aux autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait pas pour son amie parfois.

-Nous ne sommes pas au complet ! Sano n'est pas là, dit Sekime.  
-Je le ramène.  
-Il ne viendra pas, contredit Nakao. Il ne vient jamais.  
-Daijobu, il viendra.  
-Si Ayu a réussit à me convaincre d'être sur la photo, il arrivera à ramener Sano. **(2)**

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sano lisait près du lavabo, assis à une table.

-Sano ! Na, na, na, viens prendre des photos avec tout le monde !  
-Non merci.  
-Sérieusement...Allez, allons-y ensemble ! Ne se découragea pas l'adolescente en lui enlevant son livre.  
-Désolé, fit Izumi en se dégageant.  
-Hé ! Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle ne lui pinçant les joues. Ore...Je sais qu'en fait tu penses tout le temps à tes amis. Alors...Il est temps d'agir. Je t'aiderai si je peux.

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, les étudiants s'étaient installé sur plusieurs rangs, les premiers étant assis sur des chaises. Daikokucho, Kitahanada, Akashi et Tennouji chantaient en file indienne devant l'objectif de l'appareil.

-Peach ! Si tu veux mes fesses, alors tu peux...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? S'énerva Akira.

Elle se jeta sur eux pour les repousser. Elle les fit s'installer correctement. Nakatsu se leva, le regard surpris. Ayumi revenait.

-Merci de nous avoir attendus ! Allez, dépêche-toi de venir.  
-Sano est venu, dit Sekime.  
-Je savais qu'il y arriverait.  
-C'est incroyable, confirma Nakao.  
-Tu es en retard, baka ! Taquina Nakatsu. Dépêche-toi.  
-Bien, commençons.

Hayazaka et Sano allèrent s'installer entre Tennouji et Setsu.

-D'accord, tenez-vous prêts.  
-Quelle jolie scène, commenta Umeda qui venait voir ce qui se passait. Même s'ils ont l'air de débiles.  
-Je crois que ça me va mieux comme ça. Allez, on y va ! Vous êtes tous raides, détendez-vous !

Chacun se mit plus à son aise, comme Saga qui se coucha parterre. Nemizu sourit, mais son regard se détourna son amie qui regardait Yao. Nakatsu le remarqua et la prit par l'épaule. Elle le repoussa.

-Nakatsu ! Trop près ! Me colle pas !

Il tomba sur Himejima. Les élèves se poussaient, tombaient les uns sur les autres, c'était le bordel dans la joie.

-Ne poussez pas ! Râlait Daikokucho.  
-Ça pue ! Qui a pété ? Demanda Himejima.  
-C'était moi.  
-Oi ! Ça fait mal ! Dit Ayumi a moitié écrasée.  
-C'était pas moi, c'était Sano, accusa Nakatsu.  
-Uso !

Ça tourna en bagarre. La photographe ne contrôlait plus rien, mais ça la faisait rire.

* * *

Dans la salle des 2-C, le dortoir n°1 et n°3 se disputaient encore.

-Quoi ? C'était des grains de café, râla Saga.  
-Quel malentendu, ajouta Kayashima.  
-Ce qui compte, c'est que l'école aille bien, se réjouit Sekime. Je vous propose un "banzai!".  
-Et bien...  
-Seno...  
-Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai !

Sano les regardait faire en souriant. Nakatsu quitta le groupe pour aller le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur la table à côté d'Izumi. Les deux regardaient les adolescentes qui sautaient avec les autres. Le blond se remit dans la foule. Il attira l'attention de Nemizu et ils se frappèrent dans les mains. Les autres continuaient de crier "banzai".

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** Oui je sais, en tant qu'auteur, ce qu'elle a derrière la tête, mais pas en tant que personnage. Un peu de réalisme que diable. Setsu ne lit pas toujours dans la tête d'Ayu.  
**(2)** Elle sait être convaincante quand elle veut (^_^)

Allez, en avant pour de nouvelles aventures \o/ Yosh ! On approche de la fin, mais pas trop vite quand même (^_^) Que de boulot, que de boulot...J'aimerai bien avoir une photo comme ils en ont fait dans l'épisode, à la fin...A vrai dire, j'aimerai bien être dans une école comme la leur, avec toutes les compétitions XD


	33. Chap 33: Un nouveau sensei

**Chapitre 33****: Un nouveau sensei**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu. En fait, ce sont des filles.

-Big news ! On a un nouveau prof ! Annonça Sekime.

Toute la 2-C paraissait enthousiaste.

-Bien, asseyez-vous tous, asseyez-vous ! Quoi qu'il en soit...commença Nakatsu. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?  
-Ouais !  
-Je le sens mal...  
-Hm, approuva Ayumi. Surtout si c'est bien à ce que je pense.  
-Attention please, demanda Sawatari.

Tous les élèves retournèrent s'assoir correctement à leur place.

-Yoshioka-sensei a dû s'absenter pour son congé maternité. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez un nouveau professeur principal.  
-Hai.  
-Kitahama-sensei, appela le sous-directeur après avoir marqué le nom au tableau. Dozo.

Tous les élèves regardèrent la porte. Le professeur entra, l'air sérieux.

-Ikemen ja ne, dit Shuichi.  
-Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi un professeur homme doit prendre un congé maternité ? Demanda Saga.  
-Ça veut dire qu'il s'occupe du bébé ? Continua Yodoyabashi. **(1)**  
-Est-ce une bonne raison ?  
-Il y en a bien un qui a paniqué quand on lui a dit à son arrivé qu'il allait tomber enceinte alors que c'est un garçon, taquina Nemizu.  
-Urusei (-_-)  
-Nous avons toujours maintenu à l'école une grande liberté d'esprit. Ceci...commença Sawatari.  
-Sort de la bouche même de la principale, complétèrent les étudiants.  
-That's right.

Le nouveau professeur avança et prit le magasine posé sur la table de Minase. Il le tapa contre le bureau pour attirer l'attention et le montra à la classe. Nemizu se réveilla en sursaut. La page était ouverte sur une photo prise par Akira de Nanba, Ayumi, Sano et Nakatsu.

-Je ne permets pas ce genre de comportement superficiel. Si ça arrive à nouveau, la prochaine fois vous serez tous renvoyés sans exception.  
-S'il nous renvoie tous, il fera cours à quels élèves?  
-Chut, Setsu, tais-toi.

Nakatsu se leva pour s'assoir sur sa table et taper dans son ballon de foot qui parti vers la tête de Kitahama. Ce dernier se baissa pour l'éviter. Un deuxième ballon arriva de l'autre côté, Sawatari eut juste le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Et une balle de tennis frappa le sous-directeur qui tentait de fuir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Mais une bassine dorée lui tomba sur la tête et l'étourdit un peu. Toute la 2-C rigolait. Kitahama se redressa et embrassa la salle du regard.

-Dare da ? Qui a atteint ce niveau de stupidité dans les blagues idiotes ?  
-Il a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, constata Nakatsu.  
-En même temps, je le comprends, ce n'est pas le genre d'accueil chaleureux auquel on s'attend, chuchota Setsu.  
-Et ils savent que ça fait pas du bien de recevoir une bassine sur la tête ? Ajouta Ayumi.  
-Kimi. Namae wa ?  
-Je suis un fougueux footballeur: Nakatsu Shuichi ! Mon rêve bien sûr, c'est de représenter mon pays sur un terrain mondial !  
-Terrain ! Répétèrent les étudiants.

Il s'était levé pour se présenter. Derrière lui, Saga et Yodoyabashi imitaient ses gestes.

-Thank you everybody !  
-Je me souviendrais de toi.

Il partit sous le regard des étudiants qui chantonnèrent.

-"KYDJ" nouveau prof !  
-Le rideau cachait de nouvelles ondes.  
-Je sens les problèmes arriver à une vitesse, murmurait Setsu dans son coin.

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, Nanba jouait de la guitare électrique, ou plutôt grattait les cordes n'importe comment. Avec lui, Yodoyabashi, Arashiyama, Arata, Noe, Tanowa, Riku, Minase, Uwaoshiba et Kamishinjo faisaient comme s'ils jouaient aussi. Setsu, Ayumi et Nakatsu arrivèrent. Nemizu se bouchait les oreilles.

-Eh ? Nanba-sempai ! Appela Nakatsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les examens commencent demain.  
-Nous, on se fout, de ce qui nous dépasse !  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hayazaka.  
-Qui sait.  
-Que quelqu'un l'arrête, la pauvre guitare, produire un tel son, c'est la torturer.  
-Setsu (-_-)  
-Après la fin des exams, chanta la voix de Oscar. Ma belle voix va vous intoxiquer.  
-Intoxiquer, c'est le mot juste. Ayu, il devient réaliste ton chef de dortoir.  
-Je n'en suis malheureusement pas sûre (-_-)

Le dortoir n°3 arriva en dansant. De l'autre côté, le dortoir n°1 venait très motivé, lui aussi.

-Seya ! Seya ! Seya seya seya ! Seya ! Seya !  
-Plutôt que de regarder tes poses louches, répliquait Tennouji. Tu devrais plutôt écouter mon âme passionnée !  
-Urusei !  
-Donne-moi ça ! Ordonna Megumi en prenant la cape doré d'Himejima.  
-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista Ayumi auprès de Nakatsu.  
-J'en ai toujours aucune idée.  
-Sont devenus encore plus fous que d'habitude...

Sawatari arriva, en tapant dans ses mains.

-Réfléchissez à ce que nous préparons, vous pourrez endurer ces dures épreuves.  
-Yes.  
-Quelles dures épreuves ?  
-On prépare quelque chose ?  
-La fête de la fin d'examen du lycée Osaka ! Annonça Tennouji alors que Kitahanada et Daikokucho tenait la banderole.  
-Ouais !  
-Fête de fin d'examen ?  
-En général, une fête est lorsque des gens décident de ce réunir pour une occasion particulière, en l'occurrence la fin des examen ici, et de s'amuser sans limite. La fin d'un examen, c'est quand on a fini toutes les épreuves qui teste nos connaissances.  
-Je savais ça (-_-)  
-Tu fais de plus en plus cette tête...  
-La faute à qui ?  
-*smile*  
-En plus, le dortoir qui sera le meilleur...remportera des repas gratuits pour l'année.  
-C'est vrai ? Ça déchire ! S'excita Nakatsu.

Il se mit à danser avec le dortoir n°1, Nanba reprit son grattage de cordes, certains sautaient dans tous les sens, d'autres faisaient des rondes.

-Minna...va étudier ? Se demanda Ayumi.  
-Tu crois ? En tout cas, faudrait qu'on s'y mette...  
-Hm.

* * *

Dans la chambre 205, Nakatsu et Setsu travaillaient ensemble au bureau qui a été déplacé pour l'occasion.**(2)** Ainsi, ils pouvaient travailler face à face. Ayumi aussi était là, et même Yao s'était joint à eux pour réviser.

-Hé, Setsu, Setsu. Explique-moi ça, là. Ashikaga...demanda le blond en se levant de sa chaise et allant à côté de l'adolescente.  
-Tu es trop près ! Le repoussa Nemizu.  
-Crétin, laisse-moi t'expliquer que la proximité pendant les révisions est très importante.  
-Jamais entendu parler de ça, n'inventes pas des excuses pour te coller à moi.

Nakatsu fit une petite moue, mais repartit à l'attaque.

-Ici, Ashikaga...  
-Je hais l'histoire...**(3)**

Sano entra au moment où Yao passa son bras autour des épaules de Hayazaka pour tenir le livre de l'autre côté.

-Ah, okaeri.  
-Oh.  
-Désolé de faire squattage de chambre pour réviser, mais comme tu n'es pas souvent là, c'est plus calme. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard.  
-Setsu (-_-)  
-M'en fiche.  
-C'est bien que tu continues de t'entrainer, mais tu ne vas vraiment pas réviser ? Demanda Ayumi.  
-C'est vrai, dit Nakatsu en se redressant. L'équilibre est la chose la plus important, espèce de sportif décérébré.

Sano avança vers le bureau et prit la feuille de Nakatsu. Il la regarda.

-Tu as pas mal d'erreurs.  
-Eh ?

Il reposa la feuille et alla dans la salle de bain se changer. Shuichi se précipita sur sa feuille pour la regarder.

-Doko, doko ? Doko ?  
-Eh...Cela veut dire que moi aussi j'ai fait plein d'erreurs alors ?  
-Setsu-chan, tu devrais mieux travailler ton histoire.  
-Connaître 800 et 1515 me suffis...Mais j'ai l'habitude de l'histoire de chez nous, mais pas celle du Japon.

Ils reprirent les révisions tous les cinq.

-Hitomi Sawayaka, en 1338...lisait Izumi. Ashikaga Takauji est devenu un responsable des forces envoyées contre les barbares.  
-Hi-to-mi...Sawayaka...répétait Ayumi.

Pendant ce temps, Nakatsu dormait la bouche ouverte sur sa chaise, une main tenant un stylo en l'air. Sano le regardait. Il sourit et donna une pichenette sur le front de Shuichi.

-Ah.

Il tomba de sa chaise et tenta de se relever tant bien que mal.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je dormais pas ! J'ai encore plein d'énergie. Qu'est-ce que tu fous...Je suis en pleine forme...s'énerva le blond.  
-Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte met le chocolat...  
-Dans le papier alu, finit Ayumi.  
-Je croyais que c'était dans la main de Zac.  
-Mais si elle fait ça, il n'y aurait déjà plus de chocolat.  
-C'est pas faux.

Il retourna à sa chaise, mais à peine assit, il s'endormit de nouveau. Les adolescents rigolaient devant toute "l'énergie" de leur ami.

-Il devrait se dépêcher d'aller dormir.  
-Moi aussi...ZzZzZz  
-Schlofkaupf.

* * *

-Examens: jour 1, présentèrent Yodoyabachi et Arashiyama

Dans la salle, tous les étudiants étaient assit sagement à leur place, faisant passer les copies d'examen. Kitahama surveillait.

-Oh mince ! Et si je faisais un sans faute ?  
-Tu as dormi toute la nuit.  
-Je ne dormais pas.  
-Mais oui, mais oui.  
-Attention, le nez des menteurs s'allonge.  
-Oh, il n'a pas grandit juste à l'instant ?

Une feuille vola dans la salle et atterrit sur la table de Shuichi. Il ne la remarqua pas et posa sa copie dessus. Le professeur regarda sa montre. Derrière lui, au tableau, les horaires des épreuves étaient inscrits.

-Commencez.

Le temps passait et Kitahama marchait entre les rangs. Les étudiants arrivaient plus ou moins bien à répondre. Yodoyabashi gommait énergiquement. Le professeur continuait d'avancer doucement, mais s'arrêta à coté de la table de Nakatsu. Il aperçut quelque chose qui dépassait sous la copie du blond. Il prit la feuille sous le regard interrogateur de Shuichi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais le footballeur ne répondit pas. Il comprenait pas lui-même ce que cette feuille faisait là.

-Tu triches ?

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour regarder la scène.

-Iee...Je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient.  
-On en reparlera plus tard. Rends-toi en salle de discipline scolaire après le test.  
-Il me fait marcher ?  
-Nakatsu...

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Effectivement, on peut se demandé pourquoi un homme à un congé maternité...  
**(2)** Pourquoi dans la chambre 205 ? Je me demande aussi en fait XD  
**(3)** C'est la vérité vraie, l'histoire et moi, on fait pas deux, mais dix XD

Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, ne ? Un nouveau prof, l'annonce d'un live, Nakatsu qui a des problèmes...Ayu commence à devenir comme Setsu par moment XD Je l'influence...? Non, juste que par moment, je pense que c'est Ayu qui vanne, c'est tout XD


	34. Chap 34: Entrainement au live

**Chapitre 34****: Entrainement au live**

Nakatsu retourna dans la salle de classe, soupirant.

-Nakatsu. Comment c'était ?  
-Tu as réussi à prouver ton innocence, non ? Demanda Saga.  
-Sinon, on peut y aller pour témoigner, proposa Sekime.  
-Dis nous ce qu'on peut faire.  
-Les mecs...

Il était surpris et content. Sano descendit jusqu'à lui et le frappa avec un cahier, sur la tête.

-Tiens. Pour les cancres.  
-Sano a fait des résumés des fiches de révisions pour le test de physique de demain, expliqua Ayumi.  
-Sano...  
-N'en fais pas une montagne.  
-Je peux pleurer sur ton épaule ?  
-Pas question.  
-Trop tard.

Il se jeta au cou d'Izumi qui le souleva. Tout le monde riait.

* * *

Devant l'entrée du lycée, Nakao attendait. Quand il les entendit arriver, il se tourna un peu.

-Vous êtes en retard.

Mais personne faisait attention.

-Vous êtes en retard !  
-Tu te ferais aussi du souci pour Nakatsu ? Demanda Ayumi alors que tout le monde s'était arrêté.  
-Bien sûr que non. Non...C'est juste que...On n'a encore rien décidé pour la fête.  
-Arigato na, dit Nakatsu qui avait compris.  
-Ah, ces jeunes, se moqua Setsu. Na, Nakatsu, tu pourras m'aider en physique puisque tu as ces fiches de révisions, ne ?  
-No problem.

Tout le monde repartit en direction du dortoir dans la bonne humeur, taquinant Nakao. Mais Hayazaka s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. Elle vit Kitahama qui les observait par une fenêtre. Elle rejoignit finalement ses camarades.

* * *

Salle de réunion du dortoir n°1. Ils répétaient leur chanson et chorégraphie.

-Seya ! Seya ! Seya seya seya ! Les hommes sont...

Tennouji, Shojaku, Soma, Ishikiri et Gotenyama chantaient. Les autres étaient en tenu de joueurs de baseball. Tetsukayama, Akashi, Kitahanada et Setsu étaient en bleu et Daikokucho en blanc. Ils avaient tous batte et casquette. Nemizu devait être la moins motivée de tous, surtout depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le live.

-Matte ! Matte ! Arrêta Tennouji. Ce Matsui là est bizarre.

Il montrait Daikokucho. Il avança et lui prit la batte des main.

-Manie ta batte avec un peu plus de forces, sinon ça ne fera pas Matsui, joignant le geste à la parole.  
-Il y a autre chose qui est bizarre et pas dans le bon sens, râla Nemizu.  
-Nani ?  
-Ça ne fait pas live du tout !  
-Chut, firent ses camarades.  
-Je m'y connais en live et ça, ce n'est bon que pour un festival de l'été, pas un live de fin d'examen ! Donc si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je me tire d'ici avant de devenir fou. Si on me cherche, je vais au réfectoire.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion du dortoir n°3, ils chantaient aussi. Ou plutôt, ils répétaient ce que chantait Oscar.

-Un jour...  
-Un jour...  
-Dans la forêt...  
-Dans la forêt...  
-J'ai rencontré...  
-J'ai rencontré...  
-Kuma-san...  
-Kuma-san...  
-Il a dit...  
-Il a dit...  
-Mademoiselle...Vous devriez fuir...  
-Stop ! Vous avez tout faux ! Vous donnez pas du tout l'impression d'un Kuma-san.  
-Suffit !  
-Que ce passe-t-il Hayazaka ? Demanda Imamiya  
-Il se passe qu'on est pas à la Star'Ac ici ! C'est quoi cette chanson ? Je ne chanterai pas ça, surtout à un live. Je participerai pas à ce massacre, sayonara. **(1)**

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 se moquaient des autres après que les espions soient revenu faire leur rapport. Ayumi et Setsu s'étaient joint à eux, les ayant rencontré sur leur route.

-Ils ne sont vraiment pas une menace pour nous, rigola Riku.  
-Entre les joueurs de baseball...commença Nemizu.  
-Et la pseudo Star'Ac, finit Hayazaka. C'est sûr, nos dortoirs sont de terribles adversaires (-_-) **(2)**  
-Je le savais, répondit Nanba. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, on gagnera quand même.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Sekime.  
-Bah si vous n'avez pas d'idées, vous gagnerez pas.  
-Dans tous les cas, on est perdants, Setsu.  
-Nande ?  
-On participe plus avec nos dortoirs et on est pas du dortoir n°2.  
-Au contraire, si un de nos dortoirs gagne, ce que je doute, on gagne aussi, mais si on aide le dortoir n°2, on gagne aussi, non ?

Setsu se tourna vers Nakatsu qui réfléchissait pour avoir son approbation. Chacun prépara ses idées. Autant les adolescentes avaient l'habitude des concerts, mais ce n'était pas leur dortoir, alors proposer une idée comme ça... Après, elles avaient leur propre conception d'un live aussi. Elles jugèrent bon de d'abord voir ce que le dortoir n°2 avait comme idées. De la musique retentit.

-Idol Medley ! Annonça Nakao.

Ce dernier traversa le réfectoire en roller, portant un short en jeans et un débardeur blanc, avec toutes les protections et en chantant. Il était accompagné par Kayashima, Riku, Kamishinjo et Minase. Ils sortirent, sous le regard de tous les autres. Mais ils revinrent en sens inverse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Ça ne marchera jamais.  
-Chorégraphiquement, c'est limite, dur à gérer sur scène et ils risquent de se casser la figure dans les backstages, commenta Nemizu. Ayu ?  
-Musicalement, un medley, pourquoi pas, mais là...On est pas à la recherche de la nouvelle star non plus. **(3)**  
-J'aime tes références, Ayu.  
-Arigato. Moi aussi, je les aime.

Mais ils firent encore un tour, poussant Arashiyama qui était dans le passage. Noe et Tannowa avait tenter du cosplay d'Evangelion avec Shinji dans le rôle de Rei et Kyoichi pour Azuka. Les candidats suivant furent Yodoyabashi et Arashiyama, duo comique.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Taichi avec le micro ?

Jyo fit une note à la guitare.

-Cherry pie.  
-Obeka ? Répondit son camarade en le tapant derrière la tête.  
-Un ange passe, commenta Setsu.  
-Même deux, ajouta Ayumi.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sekime et Arata, qui jouaient les rappeur pour l'occasion. Kobayashi portait un débardeur avec le drapeau des US et Sekime un t-shirt noir.

-Say Oho ! Say oho !  
-C'est pas vrai ! Rien ne va ! Râlait le chef du dortoir.  
-Du rap ! S'insurgea Hayazaka.  
-Honte sur eux et dix générations, continua son amie.

Les deux étudiants continuait sans se décourager. C'était trop pour les deux jeunes filles. Setsu se leva et prit Nakatsu par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite, Ayumi les suivant. Ils s'étaient habillé en costume blanc, une serviette rouge posé sur les épaules, lunettes noires et un chapeau blanc. Nemizu avait prit la guitare de Nanba au passage.

-Rock'n roll !  
-Yoroshiku.

Nakatsu ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, mais tous les autres paraissaient enthousiastes. Les deux adolescentes n'avaient pu résister à l'envie de les aider. Parce que sinon, le live allait vraiment être un massacre, surtout avec ce qu'avait prévu de faire leur dortoir respectif.

-C'est plutôt bon, approuva Nanba. Ça pourrai beaucoup plaire.  
-Bien sûr que ça plaira !  
-Alors, c'est décidé ? On fait un groupe ? Demanda Nakao.  
-C'est décidé, affirma Sekime.  
-Yay !

Ayumi sautait surplace en tapant dans ses mains, mais Nakatsu ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu. Nemizu le poussa un peu.

-Si on le fait pas ensemble, ça ne sera pas marrant du tout, lui dit Setsu. Allez, participe.  
-Oh ! Répondit le blond qui ne pouvait pas résister.

Il se mit à chanter avec Hayazaka dans le micro pendant que Nemizu jouait de la guitare.

-Ha, ha...On ne peut pas l'arrêter. Suis-moi.  
-Ha, ha...  
-Rock'n Roll night.  
-Ha, ha...  
-Feelin'comes...Feelin'comes to me.

* * *

Dans la chambre 205, les révisions pour les examens continuaient.**(4)** Setsu apprenait en écoutant une cassette. Elle avait son casque sur les oreilles et fermait les yeux pour être plus concentrée ou bien parce qu'elle s'était endormi ? En face, Nakatsu la regardait. Ayumi était rentrée dans son dortoir pour profiter de l'absence de son camarade et du reste du dortoir **(5)** pour être au calme.

-Si on ne le fait pas ensemble, ça ne sera pas marrant du tout, se remémora le blond. J'ai tout compris, j'ai réussi à toucher le cœur de Setsu. Depuis ses dernières semaines, le mot "homosexuel" ne me trouble plus du tout.

Il s'était déplacer jusqu'au lit de Sano. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de rentrer de l'entrainement, mais Shuichi ne le remarqua pas et continuait dans son délire. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le fait que Setsu avait éteint son baladeur parce qu'elle avait une musique en tête et entendait tout.

-Iee. Je devrais plutôt dire que mon amour se moque du genre. Je suis vraiment fier de moi. De plus, Setsu n'aime pas vraiment les fille. Si seulement je pouvais donner à Setsu un coup de pouce, afin qu'il accepte cet amour interdit. Ike ike go go ! Ore go go !

Sano le regardait étonné, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Nakatsu se leva et s'approcha de Nemizu, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Mais Sano l'assomma juste avant qu'il y arrive. Izumi paniqua un peu. Il ferma la porte et porta le blond jusqu'au coussin dans le coin. A ce moment, l'adolescente enleva son casque, alertée par le bruit, et vit Nakatsu parterre, Sano faisant mine de rien.

-Nakatsu ? Il parlait encore juste à l'instant...

Mais il n'eut qu'un spasme.

-Sano, Nakatsu a...  
-Il dort.  
-Mais il n'avait pas sommeil tout à l'heure, il avait même l'air plutôt en forme...

Sano prit la place de Nakatsu au bureau. Ce dernier eut quelques spasmes encore. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Tant pis, elle allait profiter que Sano soit là pour qu'il l'aide avec ses révisions.

* * *

-Examens: dernier jour !

Kitahama surveillait de nouveau cet examen. Il regarda sa montre. Les étudiants écrivait jusqu'au son de la cloche qui annonçait la fin des examens. Ils s'étirèrent, les élèves du fond ramassant les copie de leur camarades. Le professeur alla jusqu'à Nakatsu.

-Viens. Il est temps de clore notre enquête. Jeune A-kun.  
-Je vous ai dit que c'était pas à moi.  
-Rends-toi en salle de discipline scolaire.

Le professeur partit. Shuichi ferma sa trousse et se leva à son tour, sous le regard de Sano. Kitahama prit les copies et sortit, suivit par le blond.

-Nakatsu, appela Setsu.  
-Oh. Ne 'inquiète pas.  
-Baka, bien sûr que je m'inquiète, murmura l'adolescente.

Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais tout le monde était quand même inquiet.

-Il n'a vraiment pas triché ? Demanda Akashi alors que Nakao l'empoignait.  
-Il l'a peut être fait, sinon ça serai déjà réglé, ajouta Kitahanada.  
-Kitahanada ! Urusei !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'énerva Saga  
-Arrêtez !

Mais les étudiants commencèrent à se battre entre eux. Hayazaka réfléchissait. Cette histoire allait loin, trop loin. Son amie s'était jeté dans la bagarre, elle n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de ses amis. Et puis, c'était ceux de son dortoir, alors elle maîtrisait.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** J'aime la référence XD  
**(2)** Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Setsu qui désespère Ayu-chan (^_^)  
**(3)** On est des critiques impitoyables XD  
**(4)** Je me demande sérieusement pourquoi dans la chambre à Sano...  
**(5)** Répétition de Mr. Ours oblige XD

Passage comique et pas...Ayumi et Setsu sont impitoyables quand elles critiquent (^_^) Mais c'est pour la bonne cause XD "Star'Ac" et "A la Recherche de la Nouvelle Star", LES références en matière de musique XD Hop, en route pour un chapitre toujours mi-drôle, mi-moins drôle. Et je crois avoir trouvé une raison pour laquelle Setsu révise au dortoir n°2, parce que ce n'est sûrement pas avec ses camarades qu'elle y arriverait...mais pourquoi la chambre à Sano ?


	35. Chap 35: Innocent ?

**Chapitre 35****: Innocent ?**

-La raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous réunis ici, commença Ayumi. C'est pour Nakatsu.  
-Ayu-chan, fit Setsu les yeux brillants. **(1)**

Elle avait réuni ses camarades de classe dans le réfectoire pour aider le blond. Mais tous ne semblaient pas vouloir prêter main forte à l'adolescente.

-Quoi ? On pouvait pas faire ça en classe, se plaignit Yao.  
-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, continua Imamiya.  
-Oi, oi, un peu de compassion.  
-Je sais qu'on est pas du même dortoir, mais c'est notre camarade.  
-Je suis en retard parce que je m'occupais de ça, les interrompit Noe qui arrivait, un masque de soudeur sur la tête et du noir dans le visage.  
-Tu as même réussit à faire faire une nouvelle invention à Noe, bravo Ayu-chan.  
-Merci ;-)

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Shinji et le robot qui le suivait. Il ressemblait à R2D2.

-Afin de comprendre chacun ce jour là, veuillez remplir ce questionnaire. Ensuite, nous le donnerons à cette machine...  
-Tu es coupable, dit la machine.

Tout le monde paraissait impressionné, comme chaque fois que Noe présentait une de ses inventions.

-Pourquoi tu inventes toujours des trucs inutiles ? Fit Sekime.  
-Plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec ça, et si on passait tout le monde au détecteur de mensonge ? Proposa Arata.  
-C'est vrai que ce serait plus simple...Mais ce serait pas trop long ? demanda Nemizu  
-Attends, ça dépend combien on est...Ichi, ni, san...  
-En plus, certain ont rempli le questionnaire n'importe comment, ajouta Kayashima.  
-Cet échec est une perte d'argent, continua Senri.  
-Le coupable est Nakao.  
-Boku !...Janai. Il se trompe de nom.  
-La machine ne serait pas un peu susceptible ?  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons coopérer.  
-J'ai pas envie, dit Daikokucho.  
-Il y a plein de choses dont je n'ai pas envie et je les fait quand même...Mais là, j'ai une irrésistible envie de te massacrer...  
-Setsu, un peu de calme. Mais Nakatsu est innocent.  
-Personne n'en est certain, contredit Akashi. Il a peut être triché...  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Moi, je suis convaincu de son innocence ! Il y a d'autres dortoir qui semble spécialiser dans la tricherie...**(2)**  
-C'est pour ça qu'on doit en être sûr..  
-Docha ?

La voix de Tennouji retentit. Il arriva derrière les adolescentes, suivit par les deux autres chefs de dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Nanba.  
-Quelqu'un a triché pendant un test, expliqua Nakao. Et on considère Nakatsu comme suspect.  
-Qu'est-ce que fera la machine si on a pas triché ? Interrogea Yao.  
-Tu es coupable, répondit la machine.  
-Je pensais bien que c'était toi, dit Kitahanada.  
-Oi, omae !  
-Trop c'est trop, s'énerva Hikaru en empoignant le karatéka.  
-Yao !

Mais tout le dortoir n°1 se mit sur lui. Le dortoir n°3 se rajouta pour aider Yao.

-Arrêtez ! Ordonna Nanba. Ça ne sert à rien même si on trouve le coupable.  
-Iee, demo...  
-On ne peut pas laisser Nakatsu se faire accuser.  
-Je ne vais pas regarder le dortoir n°1 se faire accuser sans rien faire.  
-Chef !  
-Bah, ils le cherchent en même temps...  
-Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nakatsu qui arrivait de l'autre côté, par l'escalier.  
-Rien du tout, répondit Ayumi.  
-Rien, rien, rien.  
-A cause de toi, on se fait accuser, contredit Yao.  
-Eh ?

Il regarda les jeunes filles, mais elles baissèrent les yeux. Elles essayaient juste de l'aider.

-Minna...Je suis désolé...Je vais m'en tirer. Désolé, tenta de convaincre Shuichi.

Il repartit tout de suite. Setsu le suivit en courant. Tout le monde les regardaient. La machine sortit un "moi, j'ai terminé". Nemizu rattrapa Nakatsu dans le couloir.

-Nakatsu. Gomen. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerai de cette façon. Ayu et moi, on voulait t'aider, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.  
-Pas besoin de t'excuser, ça va. Ce genre de truc, le grand détective Nakatsu les résout en un éclair.  
-Demo...  
-Daijobu, daijobu. Laisse tomber. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour tes mauvaises notes, dit-il en lui posant sa main sur la tête de la fille. A plus.

Elle le regarda partir, inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente, et surtout de cette façon, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour se confier ?

* * *

Dans la chambre 304, Ayumi ruminait allongée sur son lit. Son idée avait pas marché, pire, les choses se sont envenimées entre les dortoirs par sa faute. Mais elle aimerait tellement aider Nakatsu. Elle en avait des choses à penser: Yao, Sano et maintenant Nakatsu.

-Alalala, c'est trop con. **(3)**  
-Qu'est-ce qui est trop con ?  
-Oh, Yao...Gomen pour avant. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerai de cette façon. Tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde maintenant et c'est de ma faute.  
-Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si direct ! Râla la jeune fille en se nichant dans son oreiller.  
-Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te soucie tellement pour lui. Mais...puisque ça te tient à cœur, fait comme tu le sens.  
-Hum, sourit Ayumi ayant retrouver un peu de bonne humeur. Arigato.

* * *

Dans la chambre 105, Setsu faisait tourner la chaise sur elle-même, regardant dans le vide. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait cloché, le plan d'Ayumi n'avait pas de faille. Bien sûr, le coupable n'allait pas se dénoncer, mais de là à ce que tout le monde s'accuse de cette manière...

-Tu vas arrêter de tourner bientôt ? Tu me donnes le tournis, râla son colocataire.  
-Je réfléchis et ça m'aide.  
-Encore cette histoire. Laisse tomber, ce ne peut être que lui.  
-Tu parles par expérience ? C'est vrai que la tricherie, ça te connait, provoqua la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux. **(4)**  
-Oi ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! De plus, je suis juste devant toi en classe, tu l'aurais remarqué si je trichais, non ?  
-Je ne t'accusais pas. Aaaa ! Cette ambiance de suspicion m'énerve. Enfin, on verra bien les résultats demain. Fait attention, je connais ton niveau, si tu as une note douteuse, je te lâcherai pas.

* * *

-Hé, dortoir n°3, t'as combien ? Demanda Akashi.  
-25 points.  
-Moi, j'ai 27 points, fit Soichiro fier de lui.  
-On a tous les même notes ! Moi, j'ai 32 points ! Déclara Arashiyama.  
-Je n'ai pas la même impression que d'habitude, dit Sekime plus loin.  
-A cause de la nuit dernière, les dortoirs sont en froid, continua Arata.  
-Gomen, s'excusa Nemizu à voix basse.  
-Oiii ! Nakatsu le tricheur, salua Kitahanada en allant chez le blond qui passait. T'as eu combien ?  
-Oi ! Arrêta Sekime.  
-Ore ? Fit Shuichi avec un grand sourire. En fait...0 point ! La pire note de la classe ! Omedeto ! Salut !

Il s'en alla tout sourire, laissant les autres à leur joie.

-Le dortoir n°1 a eu la note la plus haute.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, la fête de fin d'examen pouvait commencer. Il y avait une scène et les élèves étaient les seuls spectateurs. Sur les planches, le dortoir n°1 était déjà en place, de dos. Sauf Setsu qui ne participaient pas avec eux. Elle s'étonnait de leurs nouveaux costumes, peut être qu'ils avaient un peu écouté ce qu'elle avait dit ? Mais ils ne devaient pas avoir vraiment compris, parce que ça faisait encore plus festival de l'été qu'autre chose.

-Bien, que la représentation commence, annonça Sawatari. Nous commenceront par le Super Live "Matsuri", présenté par le dortoir n°1.

Ayumi souriait, Nakatsu semblait pas être emballé. Tennouji portait un hakama gris et chantait de tout son cœur. A ses côtés, les autres membres du dortoir dansaient. Dans le public, certains suivait le rythme de la tête alors que d'autres étaient vraiment à fond dedans. Mais Kitahama arriva.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-"Matsuri", répondit Tennouji.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous portez ?  
-"Matsuri".  
-Kitahama-sensei, commença Sawatari. Aujourd'hui, c'est le "live de la fête de fin d'examen".  
-Une fête ? Pour ceux qui ont échoué aux tests ?  
-Ai-Yah...  
-Il a pas tellement tord, quand on voit les notes en général.  
-Effectivement...Ça ne volait pas haut.  
-Et si...vous me laissiez annoncer les notes ?  
-Ai-Yah. Ai-yah.

Le dortoir n°1 se mit à genoux.

-Soyez indulgent avec nous !  
-Alors arrêtez ces idioties immédiatement !  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui.  
-Hm, hm, approuva Ayumi  
-On n'y peut rien. Allons-y !  
-Hai !

Le dortoir n°1 se releva, prit ses affaires et sortit de scène. Nanba s'avança un peu.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit arrêter ?  
-Pour éviter de devenir sourd ?  
-Ou fou, au choix.

Le professeur se retourna et avança vers Minami.

-Vous êtes...Nanba Minami-kun ?  
-Ah la, vous vous souvenez de mon nom. Quel honneur.  
-Vous êtes aussi sur ma liste noire.  
-Je vous préviens: on n'est pas vos esclaves. On fera ce qu'on veut.  
-Si vous ne voulez pas suivre les ordres, soyez prêt à rester un an de plus ici.  
-Évacuation ! Vous, là ! Si vous avez fini, alors évacuez les lieux !

Tous filèrent à la vitesse du vent. Il restait plus que Sekime, Nemizu, Hayazaka et Nakatsu avec le professeur. Ils se regardaient tous dans les yeux, surtout Shuichi et Kitahama. Mais de la musique retentit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la scène. Le dortoir n°3 arrivait déguiser en singe et arbre. Oscar était déguiser en ours pour sa part. Ils commencèrent leur chanson enfantine, mais voyant le public, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Hein ? Ah ! Dépêchez-vous et fuyez !  
-Les idiots (-_-)  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas participer.

* * *

Setsu et Ayumi marchaient dans le jardin, déprimées par ce live raté à cause du nouveau professeur. Décidément, cette fois, rien n'allait comme elles le voulaient. Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Nakatsu et Sano en pleine discussion. Elles écoutèrent le début.

-Cet enfoiré...  
-Ce mec...il ne m'a jamais cru.  
-C'est impardonnable, dit Nemizu en avançant. On est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire et cette feuille n'est pas une preuve ! Elle peut venir de n'importe qui et de n'importe où.  
-Setsu...  
-Je ne laisserai pas tomber un ami. Je vais parler à la principale.  
-Je t'accompagne.  
-C'est bon.  
-Eh ?  
-Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de l'admettre sur une lettre d'aveux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Dis pas de conneries ! s'énerva Nemizu  
-Du moment que je la signe, je pourrai jouer lors des préliminaire du district. Ça vaut le coup.  
-Ça te va aussi de le faire ? Tu es innocent !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit: mon rêve, c'est la coupe du monde. Pour ce rêve, je supporterai n'importe quoi, quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Nakatsu...  
-En plus, vous au moins, vous me croyez.  
-Nakatsu !

Il partit sous le regard de ses amis. Setsu commençait à en avoir marre de cette histoire. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis, que ce soit Ayumi ou un autre. Hayasaka aussi, elle trouvait que cette histoire allait bien trop loin, surtout pour une simple histoire de triche.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nemizu apprit que Shuichi était décidé à signer la feuille d'aveux. Setsu entra dans la pièce pour l'arrêter. Elle repoussa la feuille.

-Nakatsu, non ! Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas de l'éducation. Vous ne faites qu'abuser de votre autorité de prof sur un élève.  
-Vous êtes plutôt intimidant.  
-Setsu, laisse tomber...  
-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ! Profiter des points faibles d'un élève, ce n'est pas une chose qu'un enseignant devrait faire ! Un professeur doit soutenir ses élèves, pas les enfoncer !

Le professeur se leva et s'approcha de l'adolescente.

-Déshabillez-vous.  
-Ha ? Pardon ?  
-Un petit garçon faible comme vous, ça ne m'étonnerai pas si vous cachiez un couteau sur vous.  
-De quoi vous parlez ? Je porte pas d'arme, je suis tellement maladroit, je risquerai de me blesser. Et j'ai une sainte horreur de la violence **(5)**.  
-Rien qu'à vous regarder, je pense que j'ai raison.  
-C'est faux, je ne cache rien. On ne juge pas les gens sur leurs apparences.  
-Dépêchez-vous.

Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait. Elle ne pouvait pas se déshabiller, sinon elle révèlerait le fait qu'elle est une fille. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se défendre, c'était un enseignant. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

-Déshabillez-vous et vite ! Dépêchez-vous.  
-Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
-Déshabillez-vous et vite.  
-Je ne porte pas de couteau ! Pourquoi vous n'écoutez pas ?  
-Fait ce que je dis !  
-Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !

Nakatsu n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et sépara Kitahama de Nemizu. Puis il l'empoigna au col.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !  
-Vous avez agressé un professeur. Vous êtes renvoyé.

Setsu écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait encore empirer les choses, même si elle pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Un smiley msn aurait bien sa place ici XD  
**(2)** Référence au dortoir n°3 et n°1, dans le premier épisode, le marathon.  
**(3)** Msn, où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi XD Désolé Ayu, mais j'adore quand tu dis ça (^_^)  
**(4)** Premier épisode, l'affaire du marathon.  
**(5)** Ce n'est pas parce que je suis violente que j'aime la violence.

En tant que future prof, je ne cautionne pas ce genre de comportement (^_^) Non mais, de quel droit ce prof me parle comme ça ? Non mais, Setsu fight ! Et Ayu dans l'histoire ? Bah c'est aussi une battante, mais elle ne le montre pas ;-) C'est une machiavélique XD


	36. Chap 36: Live

**Chapitre 36****: Live**

Ayumi était assise sur un banc dans le jardin. Yao marcha et s'arrêta quand il la vit. Elle releva le regard vers lui.

-Yao...

Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-En fait...A cause de moi et Setsu...Nakatsu...  
-Sekime nous a tout dit. Même s'il n'y était pas allé...Quelqu'un d'autre se serait occupé de Kitahama. C'était pas ta faute. Alors ne t'en fait pas. Si tu ne souris pas, Nakatsu sera encore plus triste.  
-Setsu dit toujours que si je pleure, il va se mettre à pleurer aussi...Arigato.

Elle souriait de nouveau. Yao la prit par l'épaule et mit la tête de la jeune fille contre son épaule à lui.

-Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur.  
-Oh...fit Hayazaka surprise.

* * *

Dans la salle du professeur Kitahama, Nemizu s'inclina. Cela lui coûtait beaucoup de mettre sa fierté de côté, mais pour un ami, elle ferait presque n'importe quoi.

-Onegai shimasu ! S'il vous plait, annulez le renvoi de Nakatsu.  
-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.  
-Nakatsu veut vraiment jouer au foot. Il s'est entraîné très dur pour qu'ils aient une chance de participer au tournoi national. Il ne mérite pas d'être renvoyé, insista quand même la jeune fille.  
-Et si...Je vous renvoyais à sa place ?

Nakatsu arriva.

-Setsu, non.

Mais la fille semblait quand même y réfléchir sérieusement. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici, c'était sa faute si Nakatsu était renvoyé et puis, surtout, ses amis passaient toujours avant.

* * *

Devant le lycée, Nakao, Sekime et Kayashima marchait d'un pas décidé. Ils étaient rejoint par le reste dur dortoir n°2.

-Viser le club de foot, impardonnable ! S'énerva Arata. **(1)**  
-Allons tous voir Kitahama, continua Noe.  
-Vous êtes lents, les interrompit Daikokucho. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez récolter tout le crédit.  
-Attendez un peu.  
-Nous allons avec vous, ajouta Yao qui arrivait en face.

Les étudiants marchèrent, décidés.

-Ne soyez pas si impatients !  
-Le comité Sakura...

En face, les trois chef de dortoir avaient revêtu leur uniforme du comité.

-"Le comité Sakura"...qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Nakao.  
-C'est l'organisation étudiante qui à l'autorité de s'opposer aux professeurs, expliqua Kayashima. C'est notre conseil des élèves.  
-Nous nous...chargerons des négociations.

* * *

Dans la salle de discipline, Kitahama s'assit à la table. Setsu alla en face, mais resta debout.

-Ore ga...Ça ne me gêne pas d'être renvoyé de l'école, si Nakatsu peut rester.  
-Ne fait pas l'imbécile, l'arrêta Nakatsu en allant vers elle.

Mais les trois chef de dortoir entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous les autres étudiants attendaient dehors. Sawatari aussi entra, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le comité Sakura est de retour.  
-Annuler le renvoi de Nakatsu, s'il vous plait, demanda Nanba. Sinon...

Tennouji posa devant le professeur deux grandes piles de feuilles.

-Tous les étudiants du lycée Osaka...A partir d'aujourd'hui...Laisseront tomber les cours !  
-Quoi ? S'étonna Sawatari.  
-Voici tous les formulaires de départ de chaque élèves de l'école, continua Megumi.  
-Et alors ?  
-Nous sommes très sérieux, ajouta Masao.  
-Chef...  
-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit Kitahama en empoignant Nanba. Si nous ne vous contrôlons pas vous prendrez immédiatement la mauvaise voie ! Vous adorerez des choses sans intérêt et perdrez espoir, vous mourrez sur le trottoir sans que personne ne fasse attention.

Sano arriva en courant à la salle. Il repéra le professeur et couru jusqu'à lui pour le faire lâcher Minami.

-Nous ne sommes...pas votre frère.  
-Sensei...commença Sawatari. Nakatsu Shuichi vous a vraiment agressé ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit. Tous les étudiants le regardaient. Il se rappelait les paroles de son frère, celles de Setsu dans le bureau. Tout le monde attendait une réponse de sa part.

-Je me suis peut être un peu trop inquiété.  
-Eh ?  
-Pour sa tricherie, je crois ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il s'en alla. Les étudiants entrèrent en masse dans la petite salle pour félicité le comité Sakura.

-On vient de résoudre un grave problème.  
-C'est génial, Nakatsu, dit Setsu en le prenant par les épaules.  
-Je...pourrais jouer au match de foot ?  
-Bien sûr que tu pourras et tous les autres aussi. Tu n'es plus accusé de tricherie !  
-So ka ? Fit Shuichi qui avait encore du mal à réaliser. Tant mieux...C'est vraiment génial !

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour exprimer leur joie. Ils se mirent tous à faire la danse du dortoir n°1, scandant des paroles. Sano regardait la scène en souriant.

* * *

Dans le jardin, Sano sauta pour attraper une branche. Ayumi était assise sur le banc le regardant.

-Na ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au petit frère de Kitahama ?  
-Le frère de Kitahama...Il était encore lycéen quand il a été poignardé avec un couteau.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il a été pris dans un combat de gangs, répondit le professeur lui-même.  
-Kitahama-sensei...  
-Qui vous a dit ça ?  
-Votre camarade de classe.  
-Mon frère était bien plus jeune que moi. Il a été peut être un peu trop gâté. Il ne m'écoutait pas et est devenu un délinquant juvénile. Peu après, il a formé sa bande, il a complètement ignoré mon opposition, il jouait dans un club tous les soirs. Quand je suis devenu enseignant, il a été mêlé à une dispute dans un club. Il y a perdu la vie...Vous devez avoir raison. Sans m'en rendre compte, je voyais l'ombre de mon frère dans mes élèves. Je n'ai pas fait mon travail d'enseignant. Excusez-moi auprès de Nakatsu, s'il vous plait.

Il partit, laissant les deux adolescents.

-Peut être...qu'il n'est pas si mauvais au fond.  
-Ouais.

Sano s'assit, étendant ses jambes. Hayazaka le rejoignit.

-Enfin, je suis content. Comme ça, Nakatsu peut recommencer à sourire comme avant.  
-Peut être.  
-Ah, so da! Je vais raconter à Setsu ce qui vient d'arriver. Il s'était vraiment inquiété à cause de ça.

Elle se leva, mais Sano lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourna. Sano n'osait pas trop la regarder dans les yeux. **(2)**

-Reste encore...un peu.  
-Oh...D'accord.

Ayumi se rassit. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Elle tourna doucement son regard vers lui, mais quand il tourna la tête, elle détourna les yeux.

-Je...Je vais m'entrainer.

Izumi se leva et commença à marcher, mais il s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour lui parler.

-Pour le "live"...Ganbare...Ayumu.

Puis, il partit pour de bon.

-Oh, ne put que répondre la jeune fille. Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...Vient de dire ? Ganbare, Ayumu...Ayumu ? Il a dit Ayumu ?

* * *

Cette fois, le public était plus nombreux. En effet, il y avait toutes les filles qui étaient présentes. Sawatari était sur la scène. Même les amis d'Ayumi et Setsu étaient présent **(3)**. Un Live, ça ne se rate pas.

-Bien, le dortoir n°2 maintenant, accompagné par Hayazaka et Nemizu ! Dozo !

Sur la scène, Sekime, Nakao, Nanba, Nakatsu, Ayumi et. Shuichi vit le professeur et Umeda plus haut. Il alla au micro.

-Ah. Ah. Ah. Test. Test. Test. Test. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous ne tomberons pas dans la mauvaise voie. Nous n'adorerons rien qui n'ai de sens. Nous essayerons de trouver ce qui compte et nous garderons espoir.

Sano se retourna dans le public et comprit pourquoi Nakatsu avait ce discours.

-C'est notre...Jeunesse...Peut être. Je déconne ! Maintenant, il est temps de s'amuser !

Sur scène, chacun rejoignit son instrument. Ayumi au clavier, Nakao à la batterie. Setsu à la guitare et Nanba à la basse. Sekime et Nakatsu s'occupaient du chant.

- Ikenai Taiyooo...ABC ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est pas juste, c'est différent de ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur. Je ne gaspillerai pas ma jeunesse sur ça  
-Sano ! Sano ! appela le blond.

Daikokucho et Yodoyabachi le tirèrent jusqu'à la scène où il dut monter.

- Mais ça doit être toi ...continuaient de chanter les adolescents.  
-Kore, kore..Ça c'est une belle expression, dit Akira en prenant une photo.

Sano était entouré par Sekime et Nakatsu.

* * *

Hayazaka était sous la douche repensant à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt.

-Il a dit Ayumu...

Certes, ce n'était pas Yao, mais ça lui faisait plaisir quand même. Tiens, elle en avait pas encore parlé à Setsu.

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.  
**(2)** Elle les fait tous craquer XD  
**(3)** C'est à dire Risa, Mikako, Zac, Joe, Dan et Fab (^_^)

Et voilà, tout ce finit bien, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...euh non XD Prochain chapitre \o/ Il ne reste plus que 2 épisodes et le spé (^_^) Prochain épisode, Ayu et Setsu vont de nouveau tout chambouler...Enfin Ayu serait sage si Setsu en l'entrainait pas dans ses conneries XD


	37. Chap 37: Dansu ?

**Chapitre 37****: Dansu ?**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu.

Ayumi et Setsu arrivèrent dans le réfectoire et lurent sur un tableau: "Osaka et Concours de danse Edward ". Il y avait des étudiants qui dansaient et d'autres qui regardaient. Bien sûr, les Hibari Four participaient. Du côté de Osaka, il y avait les trois chef de dortoir, Noe, Kayashima, Yao et Kitahanada.

-Nande ? Pourquoi c'est Noe et pas moi qui danse avec Erika-chan ? Demanda Sekime.

Il était avec d'autres du dortoir n°2 sans partenaire: Arata, Nakao, Yodoyabashi, Arashiyama, Minase, Riku, Kamishinjo, Riku et Uwaoshiba. Les jeunes filles allèrent s'assoir avec eux. Sur une télévision, en face, le sous-directeur expliquait.

-L'ordinateur a formé les couples selon son immense base de données, personne ne peut rien changer.  
-Ouf, je ne dois pas participer à ça.  
-Asociale.  
-Tu voudrais danser avec elles, toi ?  
-Après réflexion...  
-Pourquoi on doit absolument danser avec sa partenaire ? Interrogea Kobayashi.  
-Si vous arrivez à coopérer avec celle qui vous a été désignée, ça augmentera votre sens du goût, et améliorera votre contact social.  
-Quand on voit certaine partenaire, ce n'est pas sûr.  
-Tout le monde n'a pas notre sens du goût.  
-Pourtant, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce concours, affirma Nakao.  
-C'est une idée de la principale.  
-C'est un concept merveilleux, changea d'opinion Senri.  
-Au final, le plus beau couple sera élu. Nous avons un très beau prix pour eux, vous verrez. Pour ceux qui ne gagneront pas, amusez-vous quand même.  
-Ayu-chan, tu crois que rire en voyant les gens danser fait parti du "amusez-vous" ?  
-Je ne crois pas Setsu.  
-Zut.  
-C'est vraiment pré-enregistré ? Demanda Sekime. C'est en direct.  
-Pas du tout. Ceci est un pré-enregistrement effectué par le VTR.  
-Tu vois, il réagit à ce qu'il dit.  
-C'est vrai.

Le sous-directeur éteignit vite. Mais Himejima semblait avoir un problème. Il se tenait la joue et avait mal. Hibari était furieuse.

-Des pas aussi rustiques, tu penses qu'on peut gagner avec ça ?  
-Ah ! tenta de fuir Masao près d'un pilier.  
-J'ai déjà gagné 7 ans d'affilé ! Tu essaye de tout gâcher ?  
-Je suis maudit...  
-Ça fait 7 ans...Elle a quel âge ? Se demanda Imaike.  
-Tais-toi Komari, répliqua Juri qui passait.  
-Hai.  
-Encore une fois !  
-Itai ! Itai ! Ça fait mal ! Râlait Oscar qui se faisait trainer par l'oreille.  
-Bizarrement, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre...  
-Eh ?  
-Qui aime bien, châtie bien.  
-Pas faux.

Ceux du dortoir n°3 regardaient leur chef, ayant peur pour lui. Hayazaka était complètement désespérée: elle se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi elle était allée dans ce dortoir. Mais Akashi arriva, paniqué.

-C'est terrible ! Nakatsu...Nakatsu s'est évanoui !  
-Eh ?  
-Nakatsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
-Dépêche-toi de te réveiller !

Le dortoir n°1 portait le blond sur un brancard. Setsu alla voir et le secoua.

-Nakatsu. Oi, Nakatsu. Daijobu ka ?

Il se réveilla enfin, difficilement.

-Daijobu ka ?  
-Ouais, ça va...Se !

Mais retomba dans les pommes en voyant la jeune fille. Le dortoir n°1 tourna ça en tragédie.**(1)**

-Il est mort !  
-Sauvez-le, s'il vous plait ! Hurla Akashi. Emportez-le !  
-Il n'est pas mort...  
-Baka...

Les karatéka s'en allèrent avec Nakatsu. Les adolescentes les regardaient partir. Derrière, Korien semblait verser une larme en faisant un "au revoir" de la main.

* * *

-On est quand même mieux ici, non ?  
-Va falloir aider pour l'organisation, non ?  
-Ne m'en parle pas. Devoir travailler pendant que d'autres s'amusent, ça me déprime déjà.  
-Tu préfère danser ? Taquina Ayumi.  
-Que Kami-sama m'en préserve. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas posé toutes les deux comme ça pour discuter sans qu'on soit...interrompue...  
-Oh, tu as un message.  
-Oui (-_-) Tiens donc, Zac.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte.  
-Il raconte qu'il va...venir au bal ! (O.O) Toute la clique vient !  
-Sugoi !  
-Non, ce n'est pas sugoi ! Quand Zac vient, il fait tout pour m'embêter.  
-Et comme ça, tu ne peux pas m'embêter moi, donc c'est super (^-^)  
-Parfois, je me demande de quel côté tu es.  
-*smile* Du mien.  
-...

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, le soir, Tennouji se faisait un chemin à coups de pied dans les karatéka, au bras de Kanna. Nanba dansait, aux anges. Les autres étudiants travaillait sur le décors. Yao faisait tournoyer Juri. Hibari emmenait Oscar.

-Ne tire pas sur ma cape.

Les étudiants du dortoir n°3 gonflaient des ballon. Sekime regardait Noe et Erika danser, jaloux, malheureux.

-Ceux qui n'ont pas de partenaire, ils doivent s'appliquer à décorer.  
-Ganbatte ne, Sekine-kun encouragea la fille.  
-Je m'appelle Sekime...Vous pourriez au moins vous en souvenir...

Sano arrivait par l'escalier. Il regardait toute l'agitation.

-Sano.  
-Oh. Je vais vous aider.  
-EH ! s'étonnèrent tout le monde.  
-Il est malade ?

Tout le monde était sous le choc que Sano participe à une activité. Il posa son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kyogo.  
-Eh ?  
-Sano, tu es responsable des vêtements ? Fit Nakao.  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
-Eh ?  
-Alors, vous faites quoi ?  
-On fait des affiches.

Ayumi le regardait en souriant. Elle se rappela avant le live...**(2)**

_Flash back_

-Pour le live...bon courage...Ayumu.

_Fin du flash back_

Elle rigola et mit la main devant sa bouche pour le cacher.

-Donne-moi le marteau.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit le marteau devant elle. Elle réfléchit et fit mine de pas avoir entendu. D'autres étudiants proposaient des marteau à Izumi, mais il ne les prenait pas. Il continuait à demander à Hayazaka.

-Oi, le marteau. Oi.

Elle lui tourna même le dos.

-Appelle-moi Ayumu...Allez, dis "Ayumu", murmura-t-elle.  
-Hayazaka.  
-Eh ?  
-Le-Ma-r-teau...

Elle était déçue, prit le marteau et lui donna violemment dans la main. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important après tout. **(3)**

-Tiens.  
-Itai.  
-Gomen, daijobu ka ?

Ayumi prit la main de Sano, inquiète. Ce dernier sourit.

-T'en fait pas.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais peur ?  
-Tu travailles sur quoi ?  
-Tu n'as rien ?  
-Daijobu desu.

Les deux continuaient de discuter dans leur monde. Tous ceux autour les regardaient bizarrement. En effet, leur comportements étaient vraiment celui de deux simples amis.

-Nanda, nanda ? Quelle ambiance louchissime ! Observait Nakao avec le sourire.  
-Je te le fait pas dire, confirma Setsu qui les regardait intriguée. Et le pire, il ne m'a rien dit.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Pour ne pas changer (^_^)  
**(2)** Elle fait très versatile là, non ?  
**(3)** Bah oui, ce serai mieux si c'était Yao qui l'appelait par son prénom ;-)

Aller, et un bal, un ! Et puis le retour de Zac et cie. Ils seront bien là, de nouveau (^_^) Enfin, pas trop non plus, ce sont Ayumi et Setsu les héroïnes tout de même. Ayu a l'air de tourner autour de Sano, mais non, juste que c'est lui qui s'incruste trop XD


	38. Chap 38: Remplacement

**Chapitre 38****: Remplacement**

Sano allait au camp d'entraînement de Tokyo Gakuen. Ayumi promenait Yujiro et marchait à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?  
-Je ne te suis pas. J'emmène Yujiro se promener ici de temps en temps. Ganbare.  
-Ah ?  
-Je sais que tu progresseras bien au camp d'entraînement.  
-Comment tu sais ? Sekime te l'a dit ? C'est pas vrai...

Un bus arrivait derrière eux. Izumi poussa la jeune fille un peu sur le côté et ils regardèrent le véhicule se garer plus loin. Kagurazaka était là pour accueillir les gens qui descendaient du bus. D'abord le petit frère de Sano.

-Shin.

Son petit frère le remarqua et s'en alla tout de suite. Makoto s'inclina devant la dernière personne à sortir du bus. Izumi ne s'attendait pas à voir cette personne.

-Oyaji...  
-Allons-y.

Sano paraissait énervé, en colère et Ayumi ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle passait vraiment trop de temps à s'inquiéter.

* * *

-Une intoxication alimentaire ? S'étonnèrent tous les étudiants.

Ils étaient réunis dans le réfectoire avec les Hibari Four. Setsu baillait déjà d'ennui et alla voir si Ayumi était rentré de sa balade avec Yujiro. Elle croisa son amie près de la niche.

-Okaeri.  
-Taidaima (^_^) Pourquoi tout le monde est rassemblé ?  
-Une intoxication alimentaire, mais je n'ai pas envie d'écouter. Tu n'as cas y aller et me faire un compte rendu, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas câliner ce gros nounours moi. **(1)**  
-J'imagine que les Hibari four sont là.  
-Comment as-tu deviné ?

Hayazaka soupira et alla dans le réfectoire, laissant son amie avec Yujiro.

-On pense que c'est la nourriture servie hier au dortoir qui est en cause, expliqua Hibari.  
-Nous avons toutes été envoyées à l'hôpital, ajouta Juri.  
-Vous avez quoi à la place de l'estomac ? Demanda Nakao. **(2)**  
-Alors...Le concours est annulé ? S'inquiéta Nanba.  
-Impossible, interrompit Sawatari. Depuis notre premier principal, Edward , la tradition se perpétue depuis 60 ans. Nous ne devons rien annuler.  
-Iee iee iee, opposa Sekime. Il n'en reste plus que 5. On ferait mieux d'annuler.  
-Tu sais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Tennouji de façon menaçante.  
-J'ai rien dis, gomen nasai...  
-Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale: et si certains élèves d'Osaka remplaçaient les 3 étudiantes malades et s'habillaient en filles pour le bal ? Proposa le sous-directeur.  
-Habillé en fille ? Répétèrent tous les étudiants.  
-Ça pourrait être marrant, réfléchit Noe.  
-Absolument pas, contredit Sekime.  
-Alors je veux danser avec Nanba-sempai, déclara Nakao.  
-C'est d'accord, approuva Sawatari.  
-Attendez ! Non, non ! Je veux pas danser avec lui ! Râla Minami.

Kitahanada pinça Daikokucho pour attirer son attention. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Kohei donna une petite tape sur la joue de son ami et fit un signe de tête. Il avait compris.

-On dansera ensemble, annoncèrent-ils.  
-Accordé ! Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver le partenaire de Nakatsu-kun.

Tous les étudiants étaient excités par le fait qu'ils pourraient peut être participer. Sawatari remarqua Setsu dehors, entrain de caresser Yujiro. Elle le caressait pour se vider l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas facile avec tout ce qui arrivait ces derniers temps. Nemizu voulait caresser Yujiro, mais il était pas là. En face, le sous-directeur le tenait dans ses bras et la regardait fixement.

-Je peux vous aider ? **(3)**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Se demandait Nakatsu en marchant vers le réfectoire. Je vais plus oser regarder Setsu en face...Dans ces conditions, comment je pourrais y voir clair ?

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Setsu dans le réfectoire, dans une robe rose, avec une perruque brune, entouré de ses camarades. La jeune fille s'énervait et était contre l'idée de porter ça. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna et le regarda. Il recula sous le choc de cette vision.

-Le monde s'éclaire...

Puis ce fut comme si tout était plongé dans le noir et seul une lumière rosâtre éclairait Nakatsu et Nemizu.

-So da ! Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Setsu a intégré une école pour garçons, tout ira bien si je fais semblant de ne rien savoir. Setsu restera Setsu. Il peut être garçon ou fille, je m'en fout. Je suis fou de toi, baby. **(4)**

Setsu et les autres étudiants regardaient son manège.

-Nous formerons un couple de rêve à tout jamais. Attends la fête de l'école, ils seront tous jaloux !

Il s'était rapprocher et mit un genou à terre en tendant sa main à l'adolescente.

-Shall we danse ?  
-Eh ?

Tous les étudiants autour applaudissaient, Setsu était assez perdue et cherchait un soutient dans le regard de son amie, mais celle-ci était plié de rire à voir son amie en robe rose. Jamais elle aurait cru voir ça un jour. Elle avança doucement sa main pour prendre celle de Shuichi.

-Let's dansing ! Annonça Sawatari.

Ce fut l'euphorie.

* * *

Après la nouvelle formation des couples, fallait s'entrainer. Du côté de Nakatsu et Setsu, tout allait bien. Ils dansaient l'un derrière l'autre.

-Bien. Setsu, c'est bien. C'est mignon. Bien.  
-Tu pourrais pas un peu la fermer et te concentrer un peu plus ? Un peu de distance aussi.  
-En danse aussi, la proximité est importante.  
-La danse n'est qu'une espèce de séduction perpétuelle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me coller autant.

Il s'approchait pour continuer leur pas de danse, mais elle partie, ayant vu son colocataire.

-Kitahanada ! Comment s'est passé ton entrainement avec Daikokucho ?  
-Normal, rien d'inhabituel.

Nakatsu soupira.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je sens que vous préparez un mauvais coup, toi et Daikokucho.

* * *

-So ka ? Kagurazaka est quelqu'un de remarquable, en fait.  
-C'est l'un des meilleurs athlètes japonais, il paraît. Bon, je vais allez surveiller mon colocataire vite fait et je reviens.

Setsu sortit de la chambre. Ayumi était assise au bureau tandis que Yao était sortit de la douche. Elle le regardait fixement.

-Hm ?  
-Ah...Rien, fit-elle en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Vaut mieux lui demander...Na...L'entrainement avec Kishizato, comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Je n'ai pas participé à l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.  
-Je vois...  
-T'occupe pas de ça, tu devrais te concentrer sur ce que tu dois faire.  
-So ka.  
-Donc tu t'en fais vraiment pour ça ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller à la douche...

Il arrêta de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette et posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'adolescente sans faire attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
-Une douche...Je vais prendre une douche...  
-Bonne idée...

Elle se précipita dans la douche et ferma la porte. Elle ferma son gilet sur son torse.

-Yao...a touché ma poitrine...

De son côté, Hikaru finissait de s'habiller. La porte s'ouvrit et Yao baissa son t-shirt et prit appuie contre une poutre, essayant d'avoir l'air de rien. C'était juste Setsu qui venait accompagnée de Nakatsu.

-Où est Ayu ?  
-Sous la douche. Quoi ?  
-Anno...Il y a quelque chose...Que je voudrais te demander, Yao.  
-Quoi ?  
-Est-ce que tu sais...Qu'Ayu est une fe...**(5)**

Mais il s'interrompit. Il arrivait pas à dire le mot. Yao et Nemizu le regardaient bizarrement.

-Fem...Femm...Fan d'une chanteuse, sa préféré c'est Beyonce.  
-Je ne savais pas.  
-Ore mo.  
-Ça m'étonnerai qu'Ayu soit fan de Beyonce. Elle préfère Bill...qui n'est pas une chanteuse, c'est vrai.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Non ! Non. Ayumi est une f...F...F...F...Franchement il déteste les légumes vapeurs.  
-Eh.  
-Surpris ?  
-Oui, t'as fini ?  
-Ayu n'a jamais été très légumes...  
-Ouais, ça suffit...Les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! Désolé, j'ai menti. Maintenant je vais te dire la vérité, la vérité...Ce mec est une f...Fi...Fi...Fils du ciel, on a toujours l'impression qu'il pense irradier la grâce, ce mec...C'est un peu trop.  
-C'est pas vrai, contredit Hayazaka.  
-Il se douche aussi vite que Setsu.  
-Nakatsu, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?  
-Iee, pas du tout, non...  
-Il n'arrête pas depuis avant.

Mais Ayumi était toujours gênée par ce qui s'était passé avant que Shuichi arrive. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Hikaru repartit dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche.  
-Oh.  
-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...répétait le blond.  
-Il a pas prit une douche déjà avant que je parte ?

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Oui, écouter les Hibari Four m'ennuie au plus haut point. Câliner Yujiro, c'est vraiment mieux.  
**(2)** Je me pose la question aussi. Où bien elles ont empoisonné les autres...?  
**(3)** Chacune son tour, épisode 8, Ayu faisait cavalier seul, maintenant, c'est mon tour.  
**(4)** On va dire que Nakatsu est intelligent et comme il a vu qu'Ayumi est une fille, il en a déduit que Setsu en était une aussi...  
**(5)** Il oublie que Setsu est à côté ou son inconscient le sait et l'empêche de parler ?

Que dire...J'adore Nakatsu et ses monologue XD Il paraît que je suis bonne danseuse...Même si je fais beaucoup d'erreurs XD Et puis Setsu en robe...Une grande première parce que Setsu ne porte jamais de robe ! Et surtout pas rose.


	39. Chap 39: Réclamations et encouragements

**Chapitre 39****: Réclamations et encouragements**

Dans le réfectoire, Nakao avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Nanba. Mais ce dernier explosa.

-Ça suffit, j'en peux plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais danser avec ce type ?  
-Considère ça comme une épreuve, se moqua Tennouji de l'autre côté.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu es venu dans notre dortoir ?

Megumi était avec Kanna, un verre avec deux pailles entrelacées dedans.

-Rends moi ma jeunesse.

Nakao reprit sa place sur l'épaule de son sempai. Yoshioka arriva, écharpe et gants blancs.

-Tu veux abandonner ?  
-Hai. Selon les instructions de la principale...

Mais le professeur tapa dans ses mains.

-Come on !

Une femme arriva en poussant un chariot. Elle envoya un baiser à Nanba qui voulut faire de même, mais Nakao le gifla.

-Et si c'est ça le prix du meilleur couple ?

Le drap fut retirer et trois lingots d'or apparurent sous verre. Tout le monde les regardait avec envie.

-De l'or...

Nanba était comme électrifié. Oscar pris un coup de jus en voulant le toucher.

-Combien ça peut valoir ? Demanda Nakatsu.  
-Aucune idée, répondit Ayumi.  
-Il doit avoir anguille sous roche, j'en suis sûre. **(1)**  
-Bande d'amateurs. Avec juste une barre...

Nanba rêva de ce qu'il pouvait faire. De retour à la réalité, lui et Nakatsu étaient perdu dans leurs délires.

-Tu veux toujours abandonner ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Nakao, gagnons ce prix ensemble.  
-Hai ! Répondit l'adolescent en lui sautant dans les bras.  
-Il lui en faut peu ...  
-Pour être heureux , chantonna Setsu.

Les étudiants étaient de nouveau très euphoriques, mais Kayashima sentit une aura qui se distinguait des autres. Il sonda l'air avec ses mains.

-Quelle aura démoniaque.

Plus loin, Sekime trafiquait quelque chose sur un ordinateur. Une aura noire se dégageait de lui. Il se tourna vers Taiki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Quel regard assassin...**(2)**

Les étudiants qui avaient touché la protection en verre des lingots étaient comme électrocutés.

* * *

Dans la salle du dortoir n°1, Daikokucho avait revêtu une robe bleu à paillette et une perruque. Nemizu entra dans la pièce.

-Anno...  
-Écoutez bien: On n'a pas besoin d'un débile qui a perdu la tête pour une certaine fille.  
-Maintenant, nous exploiterons nous-même notre futur ! Continua Kitahanada.  
-Ouais !  
-Dites...  
-Nous devons punir notre chef, ajouta Shichido.  
-Punir ! Punir, punir, punir !  
-J'ai rien dis...Je savais qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, ça va encore mal tourner.

* * *

Setsu s'entrainait pour les pas de danse sous le regard critique d'Ayumi. Elle y mettait de la bonne volonté, mais ses pas restaient assez désordonnés.

-Ichi, ni san. Ichi, ni san. Ichi, ni san. Ichi, ni...San.

Akira la prit en photo. L'adolescente entendit le bruit et tourna la tête vers la photographe.

-Tu t'entraines encore pour le bal de demain?  
-Si on veut.  
-Akira-san.  
-Je reviens juste du lycée Tokyo où j'ai pris des photos de Sano-kun. Toute la famille Sano était réunie.  
-Anno...Comment ça se passait quand vous êtes partie ?  
-Un désastre.  
-Eh ?  
-Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé entre Sano-kun et son père ?  
-Vous savez ?  
-Hm.  
-Elle sait tout...

La photographe s'assit sur le banc et les deux adolescentes la rejoignirent, prêtes à écouter toute l'histoire.

-Le père de Sano-kun était un athlète olympique avant. Il était du genre à ne pas s'occuper de sa famille. Quand la mère de Sano-kun a été envoyée à l'hôpital par un accident, son père n'a pas pu les rejoindre parce qu'il entraînait une équipe sur une compétition très importante. Quand il a enfin réussi à venir, sa femme était déjà morte.

-C'est pour ça que lui et son père sont...  
-Setsu !

Nakatsu arrivait en courant. Il sautillait en l'air, visiblement très heureux. La blonde soupira, Ayumi ne faisait pas attention.

-Setsu. Setsu. Setsu. Tu m'attendais ? Viens, on commence.  
-J'ai commencé sans toi et maintenant, j'ai fini.

Ayumi regardait dans le vague et Akira soupira. Shuichi ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Eh ?  
-Laisse tomber. Viens, on va s'entrainer.

* * *

Ayumi se tourmentait toujours une fois dans sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et Yao rentra.

-Okaeri.  
-Oh, tadaima. Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il regarda la robe bleu et blanche accrochée à l'armoire.

-C'est pour demain ?  
-Oui, Setsu m'a demander de la garder ici. Il m'a dit que la porter le traumatiserai assez, pas besoin de devoir, en plus, la voir.  
-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui est habillé en fille. Mais ça te va bien. Ah, je ne suggère rien d'autres, il y a d'autres gars qui ressemblent à des filles...  
-Yao. Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ? Je le devine même si tu essayes de le cacher. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je veux...Rire avec toi quand tu ris, je veux m'amuser avec toi quand tu t'amuses, je veux partager ta peine quand tu es triste, quand tu es triste, je veux pleurer avec toi. C'est ça l'amitié, non ? Je me trompe ?  
-Tu parles de quoi ? Si c'est pour le bal, c'est vraiment rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'y accorde pas beaucoup d'importance.  
-Yao...  
-Alors, on n'en parle plus, d'accord ? Toi aussi, il y a des truc dont tu ne veux pas parler, non ?  
-Désolé...  
-Mais...Arigato, na. Ta gentillesse me touche.  
-Oh. C'est quoi le prix pour le plus beau couple, demain ?  
-Le prix, c'est des lingot d'or.  
-Vraiment ? C'est génial. Tu as du te démener, non ?  
-Oui, on n'a pas arrêté de s'entraîner, s'entraîner, s'entraîner...

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** En même temps, c'est prévisible, comme si on offrait de l'or à des étudiants.  
**(2)** Sekime passe du côté obscure de la force XD

Petit chapitre, mais le suivant est plus long. Aller, Setsu, ta souffrance sera plus très longue...enfin je crois XD Non mais comme si j'allais porter une robe, moi ?


	40. Chap 40: Le bal

**Chapitre 40****: Le bal**

Finalement, le grand soir arriva. Les étudiants qui ne participaient pas entouraient ce qui servait de piste de danse dans le réfectoire. Cinq personnes composaient le jury. Dans le couloir menant au réfectoire, les couples attendait. Erika regardait la chaise à côté d'elle qui était vide. Nakatsu attendait Nemizu, qui n'était toujours pas là.

-A présent, le bal est officiellement ouvert, annonça Sawatari. Les juges seront Yoshioka-sensei, Hara Akira-san, Koizumi Mikako et Bricka Fabien.  
-Yoroshiku ! Je vais prendre de belles photos de vous !  
-Mika-chan a de la chance de pouvoir juger, soupirai Risa.  
-Moi, je dis que celui qui danse avec Setsu a de la chance.  
-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Zac, contredit Dan. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois.  
-Rien que le fait que Setsu-chan soit en robe est une première, déclara Ayumi.  
-Veuillez vous taire, demanda Mikako avec autorité au groupe assit à côté d'elle. **(1)**  
-Gomen Mika-chan.

Les étudiants se levèrent de joie à l'annonce du début du bal. Shuichi se leva et regardait partout.

-Pourquoi Setsu est en retard ?  
-Le concours de danse se fera en 3 groupes. Le premier groupe sera...Tennouji et Amagasaki pair.  
-Uss ! Répondit le chef en regardant sa fiancée.

Ils étaient habillés dans le style 60's. Kanna portait une robe rose à pois blancs.

-Daikokucho et Kitahanada pair.  
-Hai, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Mitsuomi portait une robe de soirée rouge et Kohei, un costume blanc.

-Ainsi que Nanba et Nakao pair.

Senri était très enthousiaste et s'accrochait au bras de Nanba moins ravi. Nakao portait une tenue de danseuse, genre tutu, blanc, tandis que Minami avait une tenue rouge et argentée.

-Dozo. Let's dansing !

La musique commença. C'était du pop-rock, dans le genre Elvis. Chaque couple dansaient en rythme, même si ce que faisait Nanba et Nakao ressemblait plus à du ballet. Kitahanada et Daikokucho étaient parfaitement dans le ton. Nakatsu était accoudé à la barrière de l'escalier en attendant sa partenaire. Au fond, le dortoir n°2 et n°3 dansaient aussi, Kobayashi prenait des photos. Le dortoir n°1 faisait, donnait des coups dans l'air.

-Désolé Nakatsu, s'excusa Nemizu en arrivant.  
-T'es à la bourre, qu'est-ce que tu fout...  
-Gomen. Cette robe est dure à mettre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en mettre aussi.  
-Kawai...  
-Arigato, mais tu n'est pas mal non plus comme ça, Nakatsu.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, alors que Kanna et Tennouji dansaient en se tenant les mains, Daikokucho envoya Kitahanada leur foncer dedans pour les séparer. Et cela marcha. Puis il rejoignit son partenaire de danse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'énerva Megumi.  
-La danse est aussi un art martial, expliqua Mitsuomi. C'est une chorégraphie guerrière.  
-C'est pas faux.  
-Tennouji-sama !

Les deux karatéka s'élancèrent, mais le chef de dortoir les évita facilement. Kanna le rejoignit. Cette fois, ce fut tout le dortoir n°1 qui s'y mettait.

-Tennouji ! Viens voir un peu !

Les deux s'élancèrent de nouveau, mais le Megumi les assomma et ils tombèrent en emportant la jupe de Amagasaki.

-Shiro !  
-Shiro, confirmèrent Kitahanada et Daikokucho avant de s'évanouir.

L'adolescente remit sa jupe et donna une gifle à son cavalier.

-T'es nul !

Tennouji partit en arrière, bousculant Nanba au passage. Ce dernier tomba sur Nakao et l'embrassa sans faire exprès.

-Ah, firent Setsu et Nakatsu qui avaient vu toute la scène.  
-Happy !  
-Unhappy...  
-On doit juger ça ? Demanda Akira.

Amagasaki s'enfuit sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Kanna !

Tennouji était à genoux parterre. Tout son dortoir se moquait de lui. Mais il se leva, très en colère.

-Vous allez voir !  
-Ton ère touche à sa fin...commença Akashi muni d'un sabre de bois. J'le savais...  
-Baka...

Megumi l'avait arrêter juste avec deux pouces.

-Le poing aux 1000 chocs ! Baby !

Il les assomma tous à la force de ses poings et les entassa près de la niche de Yujiro.

-Venez voir si vous en voulez aussi ! Ha ha ha haaaa Kanna...

Le dortoir n°3 s'inclina devant le tas.

-Le suivant sera...Nakatsu et Nemizu pair, Himejima et Hanayashiki pair, Noe et Abeno pair. Dozo.

Les deux premier couples avancèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, mais Erika avait toujours pas son cavalier.

-Noe...Noe-kun ?  
-Noe n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu, expliqua Sekime qui venait d'arriver. Si tu le permets...Dansons ensemble.  
-Arigato. Mokume-kun.  
-C'est Sekime, mais ça va.

Il lui prit la main et les deux allèrent rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Kayashima analysa son aura.

-Quelle aura maléfique...

Nakatsu souffla un grand coup.

-Bien, nous allons gagner le prix du meilleur couple.  
-Yosha.  
-Nous te laisserons pas faire, ria Hibari. La récompense du meilleur couple...  
-Sera pour nous bien sûr, fini Oscar.  
-Koi, na ? Fit Akira.  
-Bien, alors...Let's dansing !

Cette fois, la musique était Amazing Grace. Masao et sa partenaire dansaient pas vraiment en rythme avec la musique. Sekime et Erika dansaient timidement et Setsu et Nakatsu étaient parfaitement en harmonie.

-Oh ? Je vais enfin voir de vraies danses aujourd'hui, se réjouit la photographe.

Mais dès qu'elle voulait prendre une photo, Oscar et Hibari passaient devant elle.

-Vous me bloquez la vue. Vous me bloquez...Vous me gênez.  
-Ils sont envahissants.  
-Hm, approuva Fab.

La chanson finie, les candidats saluèrent, à l'exception de Masao et Hibari qui dansaient encore. Les étudiants applaudirent. Les danseurs retournèrent dans le couloir, à leur place.

-Arigato Nakatsu.  
-Ah ?  
-Tu m'as aidé à cacher mes erreurs. **(2)**  
-C'est normal, on est partenaires.  
-Je suis tellement content que ce soit toi mon partenaire, Nakatsu. Quitte à être en robe, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un empoté de mon dortoir.  
-Setsu...

Elle lui souriait, mais remarqua Sano et son père par la fenêtre.

-En fait...commença Shuichi. Je voudrais vraiment...Te dire ce que je ressens...Je...T'aim...

Mais l'adolescente n'écoutait pas et partit en courant.

-Où tu vas ?

Nakatsu regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Il vit Sano qui marchait vers son père. Encore une fois, c'était à cause d'Izumi.

-Le dernier groupe sera: Kayashima et Imaike pair, et Yao et Kishizato pair. Dozo !

* * *

Nemizu fit le tour du réfectoire par l'extérieur pour attraper Ayumi et l'emmener avec elle. De nouveau dehors, la blonde expliqua à son amie ce qu'elle avait vu. Hayazaka ouvrit la porte du dortoir et sortit. Elle les vit et se cacha sur le côté, derrière un buisson.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens.  
-Te fous pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? Quand maman...a été envoyée à l'hôpital après l'accident...tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois qu'elle a appelé ton nom. Non seulement...Tu n'es même pas venu la voir une dernière fois...mais en plus, tu n'as pas versé une larme pour elle. Tu es parti travailler le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que toi...ne peut pas comprendre ce que j'éprouve. Ne reviens...plus jamais ici.

Sano repartit dans le dortoir, passant devant Ayumi sans la remarquer. L'adolescente se releva en le regardant partir. Puis, elle regarda le père d'Izumi qui l'observait.

-Anno...Boku wa...un camarade de Sano.

Mais l'homme commençait à partir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant. Vous êtes venu voir Sano...Pour une raison précise, non ?  
-So da, mais je n'arrive même pas à discuter avec lui.  
-A cause du travail, vous n'êtes pas allé voir la mère de Sano à l'hôpital, c'est vrai ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors, c'est vrai que vous êtes allé travailler dès le lendemain ?  
-Honto da.  
-Je vais peut être impoli, mais si j'étais Sano, je vous détesterai aussi.  
-N'est-ce pas ? Je suis le pire des pères.  
-Iee, je dirai pas ça non plus...

Il se remit à partir.

-C'est vrai que quand elle est morte, vous n'avez pas pleuré pour elle ? L'arrêta-t-elle.  
-Oui. Seulement devant mes fils.

Hayazaka regarda le père de Sano partir dans la nuit.

* * *

Ayumi entra dans sa chambre. Sano était appuyer contre le bureau, pas de lumière dans al pièce à par ce qu'éclairait la lune. L'adolescente referma doucement la porte.

-Sano...  
-Pardon, tu peux me laisser seul ?  
-Je pense que tu devrais vraiment parler avec ton père.  
-Tu m'as pas entendu ?  
-Je viens juste de parler avec ton père. Il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec toi, non ? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu jusqu'ici...  
-Ça suffit ! S'énerva Izumi en envoyant voler des feuilles. Toi, tu ne sais rien de mon père.  
-C'est vrai, je ne sais rien, mais...  
-Donc ! Donc tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Pourquoi tu dois absolument interférer avec ce dont je ne veux pas qu'on se mêle ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Ne me parle plus jamais de mon père.  
-Demo...Mais rien ne changera alors. Il reste ton père, tu n'en a pas marre de ce froid ?  
-Toi...Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens. Pas comme si je m'y attendais.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Ayumi sortit, mais le regarda simplement s'éloigner dans le couloir. Setsu arriva, pas encore changée, essayant d'échapper à Zac. Voyant son amie pas dans son assiette, elle s'arrêta près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule

-Je connaissais les sentiments de Sano, mais je l'ai quand même blessé.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est si borné. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu devrais aller te reposer, ne ?  
-Hm.  
-La nuit porte conseil, aller, ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer.

Elle ne pouvait que suivre du regard son amie partir. A son tour, elle alla dans sa chambre. Son colocataire était toujours pas rentré, sûrement encore évanoui dehors avec les autres. Puis toute la tension, la fatigue, le stress accumulé l'a fit craquer. La jeune fille sanglotait. Elle avait beau vouloir tenter de retrouver le sourire, rien à faire. Et elle était même pas triste, juste peinée de rien pouvoir faire pour aider son amie.**(3)**

-Gomen Ayu.

Nakatsu entra dans la pièce. Shuichi regarda l'adolescente sangloter et puis il avança. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Nemizu était surprise et tourna un peu la tête pour voir qui c'était. Elle arrêta de sangloter.

-Repose-toi sur moi. Toi, qui que tu aimes...

Il resserra un peu sa prise.

-Je...t'aime.

Setsu avait beau savoir au fond d'elle les sentiment de Nakatsu, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui fasse cette déclaration.

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** Sont tous sagement assit parterre à côté des juges pour pas faire de bêtises XD  
**(2)** C'est encombrant une robe, on peut pas bouger correctement, enfin moi j'y arriverai pas XD  
**(3)** Si je suis une personne qui sait écouter, je suis pas douée pour trouver les mots qu'il faut...

Voilà, finit ! Pour cet épisode XD A la base, ça devait pas se passer comme ça. Ayu aurait aussi du danser. Je m'explique, après que Kanna soit parti, j'aurai fait une réorganisation des couple, rééquilibrant aussi le nombre de couple de chaque dortoir..mais j'aurai pas pu danser avec Nakatsu alors...


	41. Chap 40: Le bal version 2

**Chapitre 40****: Le bal**

Finalement, le grand soir arriva. Les étudiants qui ne participaient pas entouraient ce qui servait de piste de danse dans le réfectoire. Cinq personnes composaient le jury. Dans le couloir menant au réfectoire, les couples attendait. Erika regardait la chaise à côté d'elle qui était vide. Nakatsu attendait Nemizu, qui n'était toujours pas là.

-A présent, le bal est officiellement ouvert, annonça Sawatari. Les juges seront Yoshioka-sensei, Hara Akira-san, Koizumi Mikako et Bricka Fabien.  
-Yoroshiku ! Je vais prendre de belles photos de vous !  
-Mika-chan a de la chance de pouvoir juger, soupirai Risa.  
-Moi, je dis que celui qui danse avec Setsu a de la chance.  
-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Zac, contredit Dan. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois.  
-Rien que le fait que Setsu-chan soit en robe est une première, déclara Ayumi.  
-Veuillez vous taire, demanda Mikako avec autorité au groupe assit à côté d'elle. **(1)**  
-Gomen Mika-chan.

Les étudiants se levèrent de joie à l'annonce du début du bal. Shuichi se leva et regardait partout.

-Pourquoi Setsu est en retard ?  
-Le concours de danse se fera en 3 groupes. Le premier groupe sera...Tennouji et Amagasaki pair.  
-Uss ! Répondit le chef en regardant sa fiancée.

Ils étaient habillés dans le style 60's. Kanna portait une robe rose à pois blancs.

-Daikokucho et Kitahanada pair.  
-Hai, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Mitsuomi portait une robe de soirée rouge et Kohei, un costume blanc.

-Ainsi que Nanba et Nakao pair.

Senri était très enthousiaste et s'accrochait au bras de Nanba moins ravi. Nakao portait une tenue de danseuse, genre tutu, blanc, tandis que Minami avait une tenue rouge et argentée.

-Dozo. Let's dansing !

La musique commença. C'était du pop-rock, dans le genre Elvis. Chaque couple dansaient en rythme, même si ce que faisait Nanba et Nakao ressemblait plus à du ballet. Kitahanada et Daikokucho étaient parfaitement dans le ton. Nakatsu était accoudé à la barrière de l'escalier en attendant sa partenaire. Au fond, le dortoir n°2 et n°3 dansaient aussi, Kobayashi prenait des photos. Le dortoir n°1 faisait, donnait des coups dans l'air.

-Désolé Nakatsu, s'excusa Nemizu en arrivant.  
-T'es à la bourre, qu'est-ce que tu fout...  
-Gomen. Cette robe est dure à mettre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en mettre aussi.  
-Kawai...  
-Arigato, mais tu n'est pas mal non plus comme ça, Nakatsu.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, alors que Kanna et Tennouji dansaient en se tenant les mains, Daikokucho envoya Kitahanada leur foncer dedans pour les séparer. Et cela marcha. Puis il rejoignit son partenaire de danse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'énerva Megumi.  
-La danse est aussi un art martial, expliqua Mitsuomi. C'est une chorégraphie guerrière.  
-C'est pas faux.  
-Tennouji-sama !

Les deux karatéka s'élancèrent, mais le chef de dortoir les évita facilement. Kanna le rejoignit. Cette fois, ce fut tout le dortoir n°1 qui s'y mettait.

-Tennouji ! Viens voir un peu !

Les deux s'élancèrent de nouveau, mais le Megumi les assomma et ils tombèrent en emportant la jupe de Amagasaki.

-Shiro !  
-Shiro, confirmèrent Kitahanada et Daikokucho avant de s'évanouir.

L'adolescente remit sa jupe et donna une gifle à son cavalier.

-T'es nul !

Tennouji partit en arrière, bousculant Nanba au passage. Ce dernier tomba sur Nakao et l'embrassa sans faire exprès.

-Ah, firent Setsu et Nakatsu qui avaient vu toute la scène.  
-Happy !  
-Unhappy...  
-On doit juger ça ? Demanda Akira.

Amagasaki s'enfuit sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Kanna !

Tennouji était à genoux parterre. Tout son dortoir se moquait de lui. Mais il se leva, très en colère.

-Vous allez voir !  
-Ton ère touche à sa fin...commença Akashi muni d'un sabre de bois. J'le savais...  
-Baka...

Megumi l'avait arrêter juste avec deux pouces.

-Le poing aux 1000 chocs ! Baby !  
-Matte chef ! J'ai une meilleure idée.

La jeune fille arrêta le poing de Tennouji et avait un sourire qui annonçait rien de bon pour ses camarades. Elle alla près du jury pour leur exposer son idée.

-Dites, puisqu'il y a quelqu'un qui manque, pourrait la remplacer non ? Et puis en profiter pour équilibrer le nombre de participant de chaque dortoir, parce qu'il y en a quatre du n°2 et que deux des autres dortoirs, ce n'est pas juste.  
-Setsu, tu as déjà une idée de remaniement, ne ?  
-Hai, Mika-chan. Premier groupe, on garde Nanba et Nakao, mais on pourrai mettre Tennouji-sempai avec Daikokucho, vu que c'est de sa faute s'il y a tout ce bordel.  
-Et Kitahanada-kun ? Demanda Sawatari.  
-J'y viens. Ensuite, dans le deuxième groupe, on garde Noe et Abeno-chan et Himejima-sempai avec Hanayashiki. Moi, je m'occuperai de Kitahanada. C'est mon colocataire et je pourrai le surveiller.  
-Mais Nakatsu, Setsu.  
-Ah ça...Faudrait trouver quelqu'un...Kamishinjo pourrait faire l'affaire, non ? Dernier groupe, Kayashima et Imaike et puis faudrait changer la partenaire de Yao, elle est trop grande pour lui, ça ne va pas du tout.  
-Eh ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
-Ayu conviendrait mieux, ne Ayu ? Kishizato-chan pourrait participer avec Ogimachi, ils vont mieux ensemble. Ah j'ai faillit oublier, pour équilibrer le nombre de couple, je propose d'ajouter Shichido et Ishikiri pair et Imamiya et Shijo pair. Alors ?  
-Oh...  
-Setsu, chuchota Ayumi. Tu as exprès dit tellement de chose pour les perturber et qu'on t'accorde tout, mais pourquoi tous ça.  
-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas râler alors que j'essaye de te faire danser avec Yao.

Les changements furent approuvés et les nouveaux participants durent se préparer. Nakatsu était le seul à faire la tête. Daikokucho et Kitahanada étaient plus effrayés par leurs nouveaux partenaires.

-On reprend donc. Le premier groupe sera...Tennouji et Daikokucho pair, Nanba et Nakao pair, Yao et Hayazaka pair et Nakatsu et Kamishinjo pair.

La chanson reprit, mais Megumi profitait pour se venger un peu sur Mitsuomi. Après tout, si Kanna était partie, c'était à cause de lui. Sur le côté, Nemizu surveillait ses camarades et regardait les couples évoluer. Ayumi portait une robe rose claire avec des nuances foncées. Itsuki avait une robe rouge et rose. Cela se déroula mieux qu'avant, même si les danses n'étaient pas toujours dans le rythme.

-Le suivant sera...Kitahanada et Nemizu pair, Himejima et Hanayashiki pair, Noe et Abeno pair et Shichido et Ishikiri pair. Dozo.

Les trois couples avancèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, mais Erika avait toujours pas son cavalier.

-Noe...Noe-kun ?  
-Noe n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu, expliqua Sekime qui venait d'arriver. Si tu le permets...Dansons ensemble.  
-Arigato. Mokume-kun.  
-C'est Sekime, mais ça va.

Il lui prit la main et les deux allèrent rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Kayashima analysa son aura.

-Quelle aura maléfique...

Setsu souffla un grand coup.

-Yosha. Même si c'est peine perdu, faisons de notre mieux.  
-Nous te laisserons pas faire, ria Hibari. La récompense du meilleur couple...  
-Sera pour nous bien sûr, fini Oscar.  
-Koi, na ? Fit Akira.  
-Bien, alors...Let's dansing !

Cette fois, la musique était Amazing Grace. Masao et sa partenaire dansaient pas vraiment en rythme avec la musique. Sekime et Erika dansaient timidement et Setsu et Kitahanada tentaient de s'harmoniser.

-Oh ? Je vais enfin voir de vraies danses aujourd'hui, se réjouit la photographe.

Mais dès qu'elle voulait prendre une photo, Oscar et Hibari passaient devant elle.

-Vous me bloquez la vue. Vous me bloquez...Vous me gênez.  
-Ils sont envahissants.  
-Hm, approuva Fab.

La chanson finie, les candidats saluèrent, à l'exception de Masao et Hibari qui dansaient encore. Les étudiants applaudirent. Les danseurs retournèrent dans le couloir, à leur place.

-Gomen Nakatsu.  
-Ah ?  
-Tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour m'entrainer et finalement on a pas pu danser ensemble à cause des ces deux abrutis.  
-C'est pas grave.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé. Ah, soka ! Rien ne nous empêche de danser une fois, ne ? N'empêche, tu es meilleur danseur que Kitahanada.  
-Setsu...

Elle lui souriait, mais remarqua Sano et son père par la fenêtre.

-En fait...commença Shuichi. Je voudrais vraiment...Te dire ce que je ressens...Je...T'aim...

Mais l'adolescente n'écoutait pas et partit en courant.

-Où tu vas ?

Nakatsu regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Il vit Sano qui marchait vers son père. Encore une fois, c'était à cause d'Izumi.

-Le dernier groupe sera: Kayashima et Imaike pair, Ogimachi et Kishizato pair, Tetsukayama et Shojaku pair et Imamiya et Shijo pair. Dozo !

* * *

Nemizu alla attraper Ayumi et l'emmener avec elle. Dehors, la blonde expliqua à son amie ce qu'elle avait vu. Hayazaka ouvrit la porte du dortoir et sortit. Elle les vit et se cacha sur le côté, derrière un buisson.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens.  
-Te fous pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? Quand maman...a été envoyée à l'hôpital après l'accident...tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois qu'elle a appelé ton nom. Non seulement...Tu n'es même pas venu la voir une dernière fois...mais en plus, tu n'as pas versé une larme pour elle. Tu es parti travailler le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que toi...ne peut pas comprendre ce que j'éprouve. Ne reviens...plus jamais ici.

Sano repartit dans le dortoir, passant devant Ayumi sans la remarquer. L'adolescente se releva en le regardant partir. Puis, elle regarda le père d'Izumi qui l'observait.

-Anno...Boku wa...un camarade de Sano.

Mais l'homme commençait à partir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant. Vous êtes venu voir Sano...Pour une raison précise, non ?  
-So da, mais je n'arrive même pas à discuter avec lui.  
-A cause du travail, vous n'êtes pas allé voir la mère de Sano à l'hôpital, c'est vrai ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors, c'est vrai que vous êtes allé travailler dès le lendemain ?  
-Honto da.  
-Je vais peut être impoli, mais si j'étais Sano, je vous détesterai aussi.  
-N'est-ce pas ? Je suis le pire des pères.  
-Iee, je dirai pas ça non plus...

Il se remit à partir.

-C'est vrai que quand elle est morte, vous n'avez pas pleuré pour elle ? L'arrêta-t-elle.  
-Oui. Seulement devant mes fils.

Hayazaka regarda le père de Sano partir dans la nuit.

* * *

Ayumi entra dans sa chambre. Sano était appuyer contre le bureau, pas de lumière dans al pièce à par ce qu'éclairait la lune. L'adolescente referma doucement la porte.

-Sano...  
-Pardon, tu peux me laisser seul ?  
-Je pense que tu devrais vraiment parler avec ton père.  
-Tu m'as pas entendu ?  
-Je viens juste de parler avec ton père. Il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec toi, non ? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu jusqu'ici...  
-Ça suffit ! S'énerva Izumi en envoyant voler des feuilles. Toi, tu ne sais rien de mon père.  
-C'est vrai, je ne sais rien, mais...  
-Donc ! Donc tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Pourquoi tu dois absolument interférer avec ce dont je ne veux pas qu'on se mêle ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Ne me parle plus jamais de mon père.  
-Demo...Mais rien ne changera alors. Il reste ton père, tu n'en a pas marre de ce froid ?  
-Toi...Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens. Pas comme si je m'y attendais.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Ayumi sortit, mais le regarda simplement s'éloigner dans le couloir. Setsu arriva, pas encore changée, essayant d'échapper à Zac. Voyant son amie pas dans son assiette, elle s'arrêta près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule

-Je connaissais les sentiments de Sano, mais je l'ai quand même blessé.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est si borné. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu devrais aller te reposer, ne ?  
-Hm.  
-La nuit porte conseil, aller, ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer.

Elle ne pouvait que suivre du regard son amie partir. A son tour, elle alla dans sa chambre. Son colocataire était toujours pas rentré, sûrement encore dehors avec les autres. Puis toute la tension, la fatigue, le stress accumulé l'a fit craquer. La jeune fille sanglotait. Elle avait beau vouloir tenter de retrouver son calme, rien à faire. Et elle était même pas triste, juste peinée de rien pouvoir faire pour aider son amie.**(3)**

-Gomen Ayu.

Nakatsu entra dans la pièce. Shuichi regarda l'adolescente sangloter et puis il avança. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Nemizu était surprise et tourna un peu la tête pour voir qui c'était. Elle arrêta de sangloter.

-Repose-toi sur moi. Toi, qui que tu aimes...

Il resserra un peu sa prise.

-Je...t'aime.

Setsu avait beau connaître au fond d'elle les sentiments de Nakatsu, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui fasse cette déclaration.

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** Sont tous sagement assit parterre à côté des juges pour pas faire de bêtises XD  
**(2)** Si je suis une personne qui sait écouter, je suis pas douée pour trouver les mots qu'il faut...

Voilà, finit ! Pour cet épisode XD Bon, c'est la deuxième version du chapitre. Je ne l'avais pas écrit comme ça, mais bon, pour Ayu, je voulait la faire danser avec Yao, donc voilà, c'est fait XD Un vrai bordel cette réorganisation. Mais c'est vrai, il y avait pas le même nombre de participants de chaque dortoir, ce n'était pas juste.


	42. Chap 41: Tant de choses à faire

**Chapitre 41:**** Tant de choses à faire**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu.

-Je n'ai pas fui à cause de ton entraînement, j'ai quitté la maison parce que...Je t'ai détesté de ne rien avoir fait pour maman.

-Je viens juste de parler à ton père.  
-Ça suffit. Pourquoi tu dois absolument interférer avec ce dont je ne veux pas qu'on se mêle ?

-Gomen Ayu.

-Je...t'aime. C'est à cause de lui, non ? Tu tiens beaucoup à Ayumu. Je l'ai compris.

Nakatsu pris Setsu par l'épaule pour la mettre face à lui.

-Tu sais, ton sourire m'a toujours donné de la force. Mais, quand je te vois triste ou en colère, c'est toujours à cause d'Ayumu et de ses histoires avec Sano.

Il la serra contre lui.

-Moi, je ne te ferai jamais de la peine.

* * *

Nemizu était toujours dans sa chambre, pas changée. Trop de choses s'étaient passé. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Nakatsu. Sano rends Ayu triste et ne pas pouvoir aider Ayu me rend triste à mon tour. Ce n'est pas de sa faute...Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Alala, je devrais me changer et aller dormir, au lieu de parler toute seule.

* * *

-Pour cette raison, je demande à tous, afin de faire de la cérémonie d'ouverture un événement amusant, que vous réunissiez vos efforts.

Les trois dortoirs le regardèrent un instant.

-Pas envie, c'est emmerdant, répondit Nanba.  
-Les nouveaux élèves ne nous concernent pas, ajouta Nakao.  
-Je suis fatiguée, bailla Ayumi.  
-On n'a rien à y gagner, finit Noe.  
-Et si...  
-Même si ce sont les propres mots de la principale, continua Tennouji. On ne le fera toujours pas.  
-Tout à fait, confirma Masao.  
-Tout à fait, répéta le reste du dortoir en partant.  
-J'ai compris. Que dites-vous de ma proposition ? Pour le dortoir qui s'occupera de l'organisation, nous offrirons un voyage à Hawaï.  
-Hawaï ?  
-Nous sommes partant, proposa immédiatement Nanba.  
-Le dortoir n°1 s'en chargera aussi ! Ajouta Tennouji.  
-Le dortoir n°3 aussi !  
-Hawaï ! Hawaï ! Hawaï !  
-Si tous les dortoirs se portent volontaires, nous ne pourrons payer qu'un voyage à Atami à la place.  
-Atami !  
-Qui voudrait aller à Atami avec cette bande de ploucs ? Demanda Megumi.  
-Personne n'en a envie. On veut aller à Hawaï, dit Minami.  
-Nous allons régler ça avec la participation à l'organisation de la cérémonie, pour savoir qui gagnera le voyage, proposa Himejima. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
-Omoshiroi !  
-Les mecs ! On va aller à Hawaï !

Tout le monde était content et motivé.

-Les dortoirs se chamaillent encore...

* * *

-Je l'aurais parié.

Setsu s'assit sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

-Aaah, pourquoi les choses ont tourné comme ça ? Demanda l'adolescente. Est-ce que Nakatsu aurait déjà deviné que je suis une fille ? Iee, impossible, Ayu serait découverte avant moi...  
-Même s'il s'en ait rendu compte, Nakatsu n'est pas celui pour lequel tu devrais te faire du souci. Peu importe que tu sois un garçon ou une fille, il t'a fait part de ses sentiments pour toi. Dans ce cas, tu dois lui donner une réponse dès que possible.  
-Une réponse ?  
-Ça veut dire que tu dois lui faire face. D'une certaine façon, tu dois lui retourner sa franchise.  
-Arf, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi. Il va falloir que je prenne mon courage à deux mains.  
-Et puis...Il y a Sano...Tu es très occupée.  
-*soupir* C'est Ayu qui s'occupe de lui. Mais s'il continue, je vais aussi m'occuper de son cas. **(1)**  
-Quand ils ne faisaient que se disputer, il y avait de l'animation. C'est merveilleux d'être amoureux.  
-Quoi ? Ne faites pas comme si ça ne vous intéressait pas. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui vient vous voir. Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureuse...Je ne crois pas du moins...  
-Si ça te préoccupe autant, que fais-tu encore ici ?

* * *

-Oh, Ayu...

Les deux adolescentes se croisèrent dans un couloir du dortoir. Setsu s'en voulait toujours pour ne pas avoir pu aider son amie. Mais cette dernière semblait aller bien. Elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Docha Setsu ?  
-Anno...Hier soir...Gomen.  
-Daijobu, daijobu. Na, ce n'est rien ;-)  
-Oi, tu sais ce que tu me fait faire toi ? C'était comme échanger de personnalité avec toi durant quelques heures...Effrayant. **(2)**  
-Soka ?  
-Hai, être triste, voir Umeda, ne pas aller aux réunions scolaires...Ah, j'oubliais ! Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Sano ces temps-ci, ne ?  
-Ah...Iee...Pas spécialement.  
-Eh ? Toi, tu me cache quelque chose, ne ? En même temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté.  
-Mais pourquoi tu arrives toujours deviner quand il faut pas...  
-La loi de Murffy sûrement et une longue amitié. Aller, dis-moi tout. Tu t'intéresses de très près à Sano...  
-Iee...Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à recommencer à sauter, alors c'est normal de le soutenir. Mais ça me prends beaucoup de temps...Je ne peux même plus voir Yao aussi souvent...  
-Yao ? Ah oui, j'avais deviné, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point...  
-Ah ! Se rendit compte Ayumi en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.  
-Nanda, nanda ? Fait pas ta timide avec moi, ça ne prends pas (^-^) Tu me parlais bien de Bill sans réserve à l'époque. **(3)**  
-C'est différent. Totalement différent. Ce que je ressens pour Yao...  
-Je comprends sans que tu le dise. Fallait vraiment que tu choisisses celui-là. Après tout, c'est à toi de voir.  
-Oi, ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement ! On parle toujours de moi et toi alors ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu es complice avec ton colocataire ?  
-Eh ? Tout ce qu'il y a entre moi et Kitahanada c'est...une amitié viril.  
-Eh ?  
-Je plaisante. Il me tape beaucoup sur les nerfs, comme avec l'histoire de tricherie. Mes camarades ont tendance à juger trop vite. Mais je les aime bien ces crétins.  
-Soka soka. Cœur de pierre, va.  
-Oi, cœur d'artichaut, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis un être humain, même si tout le monde pense que je suis un alien. Juste que c'est compliqué, surtout en ce moment.  
-En fait...c'est toi la timide.  
-Hai, hai, mademoiselle la psy. Gomen. Na, tu voulais pas aller voir Sano s'entrainer ?  
-Tu as encore changé de sujet...

* * *

Hayazaka marchait vers le lycée Tokyo, mais remarqua qu'une ambulance était à l'entrée. Les infirmiers transportaient une personne. Elle reconnut le père à Sano. Shin était à côté.

* * *

Ayumi entra en vitesse dans la chambre 205. Izumi était entrain de changer de t-shirt.

-Sano ! Ton père a fait un malaise ! Une ambulance vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital central.

Mais après l'avoir regardé pendant qu'elle parlait, il ne dit rien et entreprit de mettre son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêches-toi d'y aller !

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Fait pas l'insensible. Tu as mis ton t-shirt à l'envers.

Il s'arrêta et jeta ce qu'il tenait sur le lit. Hayazaka le prit par l'épaule pour le secouer un peu.

-Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas encore lui en vouloir ? Même si je ne sais rien de ta famille. Tu as beau le détester, il reste ton père. Ton seul et unique père sur terre, non ?

Il détourna doucement le regard, sans répondre.

-Laisse tomber ! J'irais à ta place !  
-Eh ?

L'adolescente repartit en courant, laissant la porte ouverte et un Sano ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

* * *

Finalement, Izumi courut hors de l'internat. Mais il aperçut Ayumi devant un taxi qui l'attendait.

-Tu traînes ! Dépêches-toi !

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au véhicule. Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur.

-Dépêches-toi de monter. Allez-y.

Elle regarda la voiture partir en espérant que tout ce passerai bien. Elle aimait Yao, mais quelque chose la poussait à s'occuper de Sano. C'était peut être ce qu'entendait son amie par une amitié virile ?

* * *

Setsu marchait vers le couloir, mais s'arrêta en voyant Nakatsu arriver en face. Les deux avancèrent un peu, gênés.

-Yo !  
-Ah, Nakatsu.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que Nemizu détourne les siens. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, ce genre de révélation.

-Nakatsu...Comment tu as pu...Me dire à moi...Iee, comment dire ça...  
-C'était une surprise ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais...je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dise là, comme ça...  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse tout de suite. Et puis...On dirait que les trois dortoirs vont à nouveau s'affronter...Je ferai de mon mieux.  
-Eh ?  
-Je ne perdrai pas.

Il sourit et passa à côté d'elle en posant sa main sur la tête de l'adolescente au passage. Il ralentit, voulut se retourner, mais n'en fit rien et partit. Setsu le regarda s'en aller. Fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, parce que ce genre de situation la mettait mal à l'aise.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** On ne crie pas sur Ayu impunément.  
**(2)** Bah oui, Ayu qui baille, fait la forte personnalité et Setsu qui parle avec Umeda, s'inquiète...  
**(3)** Cf "Sie sind alles"

Un de mes épisodes préférés à cause de la suite. Sinon, je n'aime vraiment pas les déclarations comme ça (_) Ça me perturbe beaucoup et oui, je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de sentiments...Sinon, ce ne fut pas exprès, mais après réflexion, j'ai constaté qu'Ayu et Setsu avait presque inversé leur rôle XD


	43. Chap 42: Les 90 manches

**Chapitre 42:**** Les 90 manches**

Ayumi soupira assise sur la chaise au bureau, tournant sur elle-même. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et la surprit. Elle se leva et les deux adolescents se faisaient face. Sano et elle s'inclinèrent et dirent en même temps:

-Pardon pour hier ! J'ai exagéré...

Les deux rirent. Il était exprès venu dans sa chambre pour ça.

-Mon père...sortira de l'hôpital dans une semaine.  
-So ka ? C'est bien.  
-Je me suis ouvert et je lui ai parlé. Je n'aurais pas cru que ça me prendrait autant de temps de lui parler.  
-Ça prends le temps qu'il faut, mais ça fini toujours par arriver.  
-Peut être. Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé, je n'aurais jamais réussi à prendre une décision.  
-Eh ?  
-Arigato.  
-Oh, ce n'est rien.

La bonne entente entre eux était revenue.

* * *

-Okaeri.  
-Tadaima. Où tu étais passée ?  
-Eh ? Je n'ai pas bougé.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu n'étais pas là depuis le soir du bal pourtant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait manqué ! Enfin non, il ne l'avait pas formulé comme ça, mais on pouvait l'interpréter comme ça. L'adolescent rangeait ses affaires, pendant qu'Hayazaka le regardait.

-Ashita...Tu participes aussi Hayazaka ?  
-Hm ? Bien sûr, ce sera amusant, ne ?  
-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il y a en jeu ?  
-C'est vrai...Ah ! Je serai contre Setsu pour une fois. **(1)**  
-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte.

La jeune fille fit une petite moue, mais elle était heureuse. Et puis, elle allait affronter son amie.

-Himejima-sempai a encore concocté un plan pour nous assurer la victoire ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas. De toute façon, tu ne le suivrais pas, ne ?  
-J'avoue (^_^) Mais c'est parce qu'il a toujours des plans...  
-Pour les avoir suivit un certain nombre de fois, je suis d'accord. C'est pour ça que cette fois, je vais faire de mon mieux.  
-Yao...  
-Après tout, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu fais tout le temps ?

* * *

Le bruit régnait dans le réfectoire car tous les dortoirs s'étaient réuni avec St Blossom.

-Minna-sama, merci de votre patience. Afin de déterminer quel dortoir s'occupera de la cérémonie d'ouverture, il se réglera...

Kanna tenait un rouleau dont Erika déroula l'autre extrémité.

-Épreuve en 90 manches ? Lurent les étudiants.  
-Chacun subira 90 épreuves différentes, expliqua Hibari.  
-De cette manière, nous pourrons voir la force de chaque dortoir, déclara Tennouji en s'avançant.  
-Enfin il est temps de concourir pour cette épreuve, continua Masao.  
-Pas question d'abandonner le voyage pour Hawaï ! Interrompit Nanba.  
-Nous n'abandonnerons pas non plus !

Les étudiants recommencèrent à se chamailler. Plus loin, Ayumi, Setsu, Sano et Nakatsu était un peu à part. Shuichi portait un foulard rouge sur la tête et Izumi avait une serviette beige autour du cou.

-Cette épreuve n'a rien à voir avec les dortoirs, dit le blond. C'est entre toi et moi.  
-Oh.

L'athlète noua sa serviette autour de la tête aussi.

-Tu crois que 90 épreuves suffiront à nous départager ?  
-Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez ?  
-Non, je pensais juste qu'on aurait pas du prendre un multiple de trois pour le nombre d'épreuves...Bah, on verra bien à la fin.  
-Bien, voici la première épreuve.

"Épreuve d'endurance au saut à la corde"  
Juri et Komari faisaient tourner la corde à sauter où participaient 3 étudiant de chaque dortoir. Pour le n°1, il y avait Tennouji, Nemizu et Tetsukayama. Pour le n°2, il y avait Sano, Nakatsu et Takaida. Enfin pour le dortoir n°3, il y avait Yao, Saiin et Katabiranotsuji. Après un moment, il en restait plus aucun du dortoir n°3, Gotenyama et Tetsukayama avait arrêté aussi.

-Je n'en peux plus ! **(2)**

Setsu aussi arrêta. Tennouji sautait comme hypnotisé.

-C'est toujours pas fini ? Uss...Uss...Baby.

Mais il se prit les pieds dans la corde et tomba.

-Chef !  
-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie !

Le dortoir n°1 s'occupa de transporter leur chef. Hibari annonça les gagnants.

-Cette épreuve est remportée par le dortoir n°2.

Le dortoir se leva de joie. Mais Sano et Nakatsu continuaient de sauter. Shuichi se retourna même pour faire face à son rival. Ceux du dortoir n°3 ayant concouru les regardait, à moitié couché parterre.

-Hé, on a gagné, vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, leur dit Nanba.

"Épreuve d'apnée"  
Sano et Nakatsu concourait toujours pour leur dortoir, accompagné d'Arashiyama. Du n°1, il y avait Kitahanada, Akashi et Shojaku, et pour le n°3, Himejima, Imamiya et Ogimachi. Sho et Oscar sortir la tête de l'eau les premiers. Masao portait un pince nez et un élastique pour retenir les cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne. Shuichi et Izumi tenaient bon. Le blond faisaient de petites bulles pour tenir.

-Ils sont doué, ne ?  
-So, so.

"Épreuve d'abdos"  
Shichido, Nemizu et Daikokucho pour le dortoir n°1, Sano, Nakatsu et Sekime pour le n°2 et Shijo, Kaizuka et Korien pour le n°3.

-32. 33. 34.  
-Ah ! J'ai une crampe ! Une crampe ! Se plaignit Kyogo.  
-T'es nul ! Lui cria Erika.  
-Au secours, quelqu'un !  
-Je ne perdrais pas ! **(3)**

"Épreuve de rapidité de déroulage de papier toilette"  
Plus que deux participants au dortoir n°1: Akashi et Gotenyama, qui avait le visage recouvert d'un tissus. Toujours Sano et Nakatsu pour le n°2, accompagné par Saga. Et pour le n°3, Yao, Masao et Kuzuha. Izumi semblait totalement maîtriser cet art.

-Na, tu ne trouves pas qu'il s'en sort un peu trop bien ?  
-Qui sait, tu ne sais pas tout sur lui.

"Épreuve de décodage de langage de fille"  
-La phrase est...

Ils étaient tous installés à des tables avec des buzzer devant eux. Rouge pour Shichido, Kitahanada et Gotenyama, bleu pour Nakatsu, Sano et Senri et jaune pour Shijo, Saiin et Hayazaka. Hibari passait devant eux, parlant et se comportant comme une kogal.

-Hai, Sano-sama.  
-Ton visage est miche et huileux, ne fait pas le fier.  
-Réponse juste.  
-Comment tu comprends ça ? Demanda Nakao.  
-Ah k'so !  
-Surprenant.  
-Il a révisé avant de venir ?

"Épreuve du faiseur de feu"  
-Ça fait 10 minutes.

Ils étaient tous assis parterre, à essayer de faire du feu avec deux bout de bois. Dortoir n°1: Nemizu, Ishikiri et Tetsukayama. Dortoir n°2: Sano, Nakatsu et Kyobashi. Dortoir n°3: Hayazaka, Korien et Imamiya. Soichiro tentait de faire du feu, debout, frappant avec son bout de bois. Shota testa si son bout à lui était chaud en touchant Hiroto avec, mais il se fit frapper par ce dernier.

-Ça vient. Ça vient. Ça vient ! Répétait le blond.  
-Oh. J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Hurla Ayumi avant. C'est quoi cette expression ?  
-J'ai perdu...Moi, ancien scout...

Hayazaka toucha le visage de Nakatsu avec son bâton. Il fit un bond en arrière. Setsu baissa la tête et la secoua.

-Chaud. Tu veux me tuer ?  
-C'est dangereux, Ayu.

Mais Sano fit de même par derrière. Cela fit rire l'adolescente.

-C'est si chaud que ça ?

A midi, le dortoir n°2 mangea dehors, assit dans l'herbe. Sano et Nakatsu étaient dos à dos, sous le regard des autres. Ayumi et Setsu s'étaient joint à eux.

-C'est rare. C'est exceptionnel de voir Sano participer aux activités scolaires, dit Nanba.  
-C'est pas rare, c'est la première fois, contredit Nakao.  
-Pourquoi il est si motivé d'un coup ? Se demanda Kayashima.  
-En effet...  
-Je me demande...  
-Mais on dirait pas que les trois dortoirs sont en compétition, continua Sekime.  
-C'est parce que ces deux là finissent toujours premiers, expliqua Senri.  
-D'où est-ce qu'ils peuvent tirer leur motivation ? Interrogea Minami.  
-En effet...  
-Je me demande...

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Si on regarde bien, dans toutes les compétitions inter-dortoir, on n'a jamais était l'une contre l'autre à par au marathon.  
**(2)** Love corde à sauter XD  
**(3)** Je participe aux épreuves ressemblant à l'entrainement du dortoir n°1 XD

Ayu, on ne brûle pas le visage des autres, pas bien. Épreuve du faiseur de feu, j'ai perdu contre elle. Mais chez les scout, on utilisait des allumettes (^-^) Allez, en route pour la suite des épreuves.


	44. Chap 43: Egalité ?

**Chapitre 43:**** Égalité ?**

-Seconde partie ! Annonça Hibari. Starto !

"Épreuve de coupage de bois"  
Dortoir n°1: Shichido, Kitahanada et Akashi. Dortoir n°2: Noe, Sano et Nakatsu. Dortoir n°3: Ogimachi, Kuzuha et Kaizuka. Soichiro tenta de couper le rondin avec la tranche de la main mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Izumi et Shuichi y allait de toutes leurs forces. Les deux adolescentes regardaient sans comprendre.

-Sont bêtes, ne ?  
-Eh ?  
-Mon dortoir. Ils ont de l'espoir de couper le bois comme ça.  
-Oh.

"Épreuve d'éternuement"  
Dortoir n°1: Ishikiri, Kitahanada et Daikokucho. Dortoir n°2: Sano, Nakatsu et Yodoyabashi. Dortoir n°3: Hayazaka, Imamiya et Shijo. Chacun prenait un mouchoir et se chatouillait l'intérieur du nez. Nakatsu fut le premier à arriver à éternuer.

-Zannen Ayu.  
-Atchoum !  
-A tes souhaits (^_^)

"Épreuve de la roulette russe à la pâtisserie fourrée de moutarde"  
Dortoir n°1: Akashi, Daikokucho et Shojaku. Dortoir n°2: Sano, Nakatsu et Nanba. Dortoir n°3: Korien, Kuzuha et Kaizuka. Les pâtisseries étaient posée sur une table, chacun se servait. Soichiro avait un bandage à sa main. Les étudiant tombaient comme des mouches. Minami avait gagné. Izumi et Shuichi se défiaient du regard, la bouche pleine du muffin à la moutarde.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui avalerai ça.  
-Difficile.  
-Je t'en pris, après toi pour goûter.  
-...

"Épreuve de 1, 2, 3, soleil"  
Cette fois, tout le monde participaient, mais la file des perdants était déjà longue. Il ne restait que Himejima, Sano, Nakatsu, Ayumi, Setsu, Kitahanada et Daikokucho. Hibari comptait.

-1, 2, 3, soleil.

Elle se retourna. Certains avaient une pose particulière, comme Masao.

-1, 2, 3, soleil.  
-Je peux plus, fit Nakatsu en tombant après un moment de silence.  
-Nakatsu-sama. Out !  
-God damn.  
-1, 2, 3, soleil.

"Épreuve de ballons éclatés"  
Dortoir n°1: Ishikiri, Kitahanada et Gotenyama. Dortoir n°2: Sano, Nakatsu et Kayashima. Dortoir n°3: Himejima, Yao et Hayazaka. Chacun courait après un ballon et après, tentait de l'éclater en s'asseyant dessus. Ou bien par d'autre moyen comme le dortoir n°1. Ishikiri qui prit un ballon et le frappa contre Gotenyama, puis ce dernier qui frappa le ballon, sans résultat. Nakatsu réussit à éclater son ballon, puis ce fut au tour de Sano.

-Et qui va faire le ménage après ?  
-Sûrement pas elles, répondit Setsu en montrant Blossom de la tête.

"Épreuve de pompes"  
Dortoir n°1: Shojaku, Nemizu et Daikokucho. Dortoir n°2: Sano, Nakatsu et Sekime. Dortoir n°3: Hayazaka, Saiin et Kaizuka. Kyogo s'écroula le premier, puis ceux du dortoir n°3 et enfin ceux du n°1.

-85. 86. 87.

Ils puisèrent dans leurs dernières ressources, mais finirent pas s'écrouler aussi.

-Fini ! C'est la fin de l'épreuve en 90 manches. Maintenant, nous allons annoncer le résultat: Dortoir n°1, 30 victoires. Dortoir n°2, 30 victoires. Dortoir n°3, 30 victoires. Le résultat est...Égalité !

Les résultats étaient affiché sur un panneau aux couleurs des trois dortoirs, avec marqué "Hawaï" en grand dessus et des fleurs blanches en papiers pour symboliser les points. Tous les étudiants étaient crevés.

-90...90 épreuves et on est à égalité ? Demanda Nanba.  
-Je te l'avais dit qu'un multiple de 3 poserai problème.  
-Reconvertis-toi en médium.  
-Ça paye bien ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les 2 autres dortoirs aient autant de combativité, dit Oscar.  
-Vous aussi.  
-Iee. Iee. Iee. Les dortoir 2 et 3 sont plutôt bons, et égalent le 1, constata Tennouji qui revenait de l'infirmerie avec Kanna.  
-Ne parles pas comme si tu étais supérieur ! S'énerva Masao. Tu n'étais même pas là !  
-Il s'est même réconcilié avec sa copine ! Continua Daikokucho.  
-Quel chef inutile ! Affirma Kitahanada.

Mais Megumi les avait écouté et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Shojaku et Mitsuomi se prirent un coup de pied dans la tête chacun et Kohei un coup de poing. Nemizu se contenta d'esquiver en reculant d'un pas.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la cérémonie ? Demanda Nanba.  
-Ce serait pas si mal si on allait tous à Atami...suggéra Nakao. Ensemble.  
-Ouais, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée...accepta le chef du dortoir n°2 en se dégageant de la prise de Senri.  
-C'était notre destin cette égalité.  
-Travaillons ensemble et faisons de notre mieux !  
-Oui !  
-Les trois chefs sont enfin réunis, déclara Kayashima.  
-Yosh, les gars ! Présentons notre meilleur boulot !  
-Baby !  
-C'est où Atami ?  
-Qui sait ?

* * *

Ayumi lisait un livre sur les massages assise sur son lit. Elle testait sur elle-même les différents gestes à faire.**(1)**

-Aïe.

La porte s'ouvrit, Yao rentrait. La jeune fille se releva pour le saluer. Elle fit tomber une boîte.

-Okaeri. Oh, désolé, je vais ramasser tout ça.

Elle descendit ramasser ses affaires. Hikaru l'aida et repéra le passeport parterre.

-Les trucs importants comme ça, range-les plus soigneusement.  
-Tu as raison...Répondit-elle en prenant le passeport rapidement.

Elle le rangea dans son porte-feuille.

-C'était juste...Ah. Na, na, na, Yao, allonge-toi un moment sur le lit.  
-Eh ?  
-Viens, mets-toi sur le ventre, je veux essayer quelque chose.

Il laissa son sac et fit ce que lui demandait l'adolescente sans trop comprendre.

-Yosh...Ça doit être par là...

Elle commença à le masser au niveau de l'arrière du genou. Elle massa le reste des jambes, et aussi le dos.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Comme entraînement et parce que j'ai envie.  
-Entraînement ? Tu en serais capable ? Devenir masseur ?  
-Comment ça ? Ne me sous-estime pas !

Ils rirent devant l'obstination de la jeune fille.

-Je suis content.  
-Hein ?  
-Yao, on discute de nouveau. Et puis tu es toi-même, même si j'ignore à quoi tu ressemblais avant.  
-Je ne suis pas moi-même.  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'aime ce que je suis devenu, meilleur que mon ancien moi, je pense.  
-Yao...  
-Dans ces épreuves, j'ai participé pour toi.  
-Soka.  
-Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je comprends. Tu as dit que tu as participé pour moi, non ? Parce que tu veux me remercier.  
-Remercier pour quoi ?  
-Pour...euh...T'avoir laissé m'emprunter du dentifrice et avoir plié ta lessive. Et puis avoir répondu à ta place pour les corvées de classe de temps en temps.  
-Tu ne comprends toujours pas...  
-Eh ? Quoi ? Dis-moi ! Yao ?

Ayumi regarda son colocataire qui s'était endormit à force d'être détendu par les massages.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, les étudiants étaient réunis, habillé avec des débardeurs aux couleurs du lycée.

-Écoutez ! On oublie la confrontation entre les dortoirs pour aujourd'hui ! Ordonna Tennouji.  
-Nous, le lycée Osaka, nous ne devons faire qu'un, et encourager notre équipe d'athlétisme, continua Oscar.  
-Allons leur montrer notre meilleure performance ! On y va les amis ! Conclut Nanba.

Ils mirent tous leur main les unes sur les autres.

-Baby !  
-BABY !

Ils sortirent très motivé, sous le regard de Sekime et Sano. Les étudiants couraient dehors sous les acclamations du public. Les Hibari four étaient présentes. Akira prenait des photos, Umeda étant revenu à sa place initiale. Sawatari paraissait enthousiaste. Kyogo et Izumi sortirent pour profiter du spectacle. Les étudiants saluaient leur public avec leur pompon bleu dans les mains avant de se mettre en place. La musique retentit, c'était "Girlfriend" d'Avril Lavigne. Saut, agitation des pompons, pose, synchronisation, leur chorégraphie était parfaite. Tout le monde tapait dans les mains dans le rythme. Ils s'agenouillèrent, se relevèrent tel des dominos. Puis, ils étaient en ligne faisant une holà se rejoignant au milieu. Ensuite il se mirent sur deux lignes, posèrent leur pompon et frappèrent de leurs poings dans le vide, tel les karatéka à l'entraînement.

-Seya, seya, seya, seya, seya, hey ! Uss ! Baby !

Puis ils couraient chacun leur tour vers le public partant dans l'un ou l'autre direction. Puis ils reprenaient leur formation initiale, s'inclinant, avant de faire un pas sur le côté puis de lancer leur pompon en l'air. La foule était en délire.

-Wonderful ! Félicita Sawatari de sa place.

Les étudiants allèrent saluer leur public.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Normal en tant que futur kiné (^-^)

J'aimerai bien apprendre cette chorégraphie moi aussi. Enfin, j'aimerai tant participer à leur compétition parfois. La vie à l'air si fun chez eux.


	45. Chap 44: La compétition

**Chapitre 44:**** la compétition**

La course de sprinte commença. Le départ fut donné par un coup de pistolet. A côté, il y avait l'épreuve de saut en longueur.

* * *

Ayumi massait les jambes d'Izumi dans les vestiaires.

-Sano ! Tu peux le faire !  
-Oh !  
-Tu peux le faire !  
-Je peux !  
-Tu peux !  
-Je peux !  
-Tu peux ! Yosh !  
-Oh !  
-On dirait que tu t'es bien entrainé, observa Shin.  
-Oh ! Répondirent ensemble les deux adolescents.  
-Si tu bats Kagurazaka, je serai encore sur ton chemin.  
-Oh ! Fit Sano. Ah ! J'ai oublié.  
-De quoi ?  
-Un porte-bonheur. C'est un souvenir de ma mère. Je l'emmène toujours en compétition.  
-Où il est ?  
-Dans le tiroir de mon bureau.  
-Je vais le chercher.  
-Ayumu ! Ce porte bonheur...Tu peux me le garder ?  
-Tu viens...De m'appeler Ayumu ?  
-Je voulais t'appeler par ton prénom depuis le début.  
-Ok, je le garderai.

La jeune fille partit, toute souriante.

* * *

Dans la chambre, elle chercha le porte bonheur. Une fois trouver, elle le prit et referma le tiroir. Elle allait sortir, mais le portable de Sano sonna. Elle regarda, un appel de l'hôpital central.

-Mochi mochi ?

* * *

Sekime participait à la course de haie. Le départ fut donné. Sano sortit regarder l'arrivé de la course de haies.

-J'ai fini 3e, c'était inattendu.

Le public applaudissait. Erika sautilla sur place. Setsu siffla.

-Sekime ! Cria Nanba. Maintenant, tu vaux quelque chose !  
-Tu vaux quelque chose ! Répéta Nakatsu.  
-Je l'ai fait, les mecs ! Maintenant je vaux quelque chose !

Izumi l'applaudit, les deux se tapèrent dans la main.

* * *

Ayumi courait vers le stade à toute vitesse, mais fonça dans Hibari sur le chemin. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent.

-Gomen nasai !  
-Ah, c'est toi.  
-Je suis en retard ! Gomen !

Hayazaka se releva et repartit à toute vitesse.

* * *

C'était au tour de l'épreuve de saut en hauteur. Sano et Kagurazaka était assis parterre en face, regardant les autres sauter. Ayumi arriva dans les gradins.

-Ayumu, par ici, ici, l'appela Nakatsu.  
-Oh.  
-Tu es en retard, la réprimanda Setsu.

Elle alla s'assoir entre son amie et Kayashima. Derrière, Sekime aussi était là, avec Nanba et Nakao, ainsi que tous les autres étudiants d'Osaka.

-Sano n'a pas encore sauté.  
-Eh ? Nande ?  
-Il continue à laisser passer depuis un moment.  
-Ça commence à être haut...**(1)**

La hauteur augmenta encore: 2m08. Izumi refusa de nouveau de sauter, Kagurazaka aussi.

-La barre a dépassé son propre record, déclara Kayashima.  
-A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Demanda Nanba.  
-Il ne fait pas seulement semblant de se la jouer ? Fit Nakao.  
-Iee, iee. Quand vous avez le même nombre de points, alors on décide ça avec le nombre d'échecs, alors laisser passer peut compter, expliqua Sekime.  
-Soka ? Pourquoi...?  
-A cause de toi.  
-Hein ?  
-Si c'est pas plus haut que tout le monde, alors sauter devant toi ne vaut pas le coup. Si j'étais lui, c'est ce que je penserais.

Ils recentrèrent leur attention sur Sano qui s'étirait. Un des participants fit tomber la barre.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Sano et Kagurazaka pour sauter.  
-Ça arrive assez souvent dans un tournois national, affirma Sekime. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à voir si Sano peut faire face.

La hauteur monta et passa à 2m21. Izumi ouvrit son gilet et prit ses chaussures. Il se releva et marcha.

-Ça y est.  
-2m21 ?  
-Le record de Kagurazaka au lycée, expliqua Ayumi.  
-C'est symbolique en gros.

L'adolescente prit le porte-bonheur dans sa main, le regarda et le serra. Sano regarda la barre, il souffla. Makoto était aussi debout, prêt à sauter. Izumi se préparait, prit son élan, mais percuta la barre.

-C'est assez gênant, fit Nakao.

Les gens jasaient. Shin regardait son frère se planter. Ce fut au tour de Kaguzaraka de sauter. Il réussit sans problème.

-C'était son record au lycée. Il est doué...commenta Nakatsu.

Sano essaya encore. Il prit son élan, sauta, mais encore une fois, la barre tomba.

-Kuso...  
-Il sera éliminé s'il se loupe encore une fois, déclara Kayashima.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Izumi se positionna de nouveau en face de la barre. Ayumi se rappela, avant qu'elle soit à la compétition, ce que lui avait dit le père à Sano, à l'hôpital.

_Flash back_.

-Pardon de t'avoir fait venir...Je voudrais te demander une faveur. Si...Izumi n'arrive pas à sauter comme je le prévois...

_Fin du flash back_.

L'adolescente se leva et courut à la rambarde. Shuichi la regarda.

-Sano ! Avance de 2 pieds ! Avance de 2 pieds par rapport à ton point de départ habituel !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle lui montra le porte-bonheur. Il comprit le message. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, puis déplaça le bout de ruban adhésif blanc qui situait le point de départ. Sano fixa de nouveau la barre. Nakatsu et Nemizu se levèrent à leur tour et se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains pour l'encourager. Peu à peu, le public suivit le mouvement. Ayumi avait les mains jointes sur le porte-bonheur. A présent, il était prêt. Sano prit son élan, amorça la courbe avant le saut. Quand il sauta, tout le monde observait, sans un bruit. Il toucha la barre qui trembla, mais ne tomba pas.

-Yosh.  
-Suge ! S'exclama Nanba.  
-Cet enfoiré...commenta Nakatsu. Il l'a fait !

Sano souriait. Les deux adolescentes se serrèrent dans leurs bras, contentes. Shin était heureux aussi, tout comme Kagurazaka.

-Excellent ! Félicita Sawatari de sa place.

Il prit même le juge à côté de lui, dans un élan de joie. Les Hibari four étaient aussi très joyeuses.

-Comme l'année dernière...Non, c'est encore mieux.  
-C'est normal, maintenant Sano...est soutenu.

Le public acclamait l'athlète. Il le va le poing vers le ciel. Il fit même le geste du dortoir n°1.

-Baby ! Firent les étudiants dans les gradins. Baby !

Il souriait de toute ses dents.

* * *

-Omedeto, Tekime, félicita Kayashima.  
-Tu as dû le faire exprès, râla Kyogo. Oi ! Hirashima ! Hirashima !

Taiki, Sekime et Arata marchaient vers le dortoir. Derrière eux, Ayumi et Sano.

-Tu as réussi, dit Hayazaka.  
-Ah.  
-Bien, tout ça c'est grâce à moi, fit la jeune fille en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.  
-C'est pas grâce à toi, c'était mon père, répliqua Izumi en se dégageant.  
-Nanda ? Je suis démasqué.  
-Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas capable de me donner ce genre de conseil.  
-Oui, mais tu n'aurai pas réussi si j'avais pas transmis le message. Alors le mérite me revient toujours, non ?  
-J'aurais quand même réussi si tu n'avais rien dit.  
-Menteur, tu étais effondré parce que tu avais raté 2 fois déjà.  
-Pas du tout !  
-Tu l'étais, admets-le.  
-Pas du tout.  
-De toute façon, Sano, tu ne peux rien faire sans moi...  
-Baka, fit Izumi en se baissant pour éviter le bras de l'adolescente.  
-Pourquoi t'es pas honnête ? Avoue !

Elle attrapa Sano par le cou en passant son bras derrière. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Voilà ! J'ai réussi.  
-Ça suffit, t'es vraiment trop petit pour mettre ton bras autour de mes épaules. Chibiko.  
-Quoi ? Ne m'appelle pas minus.

Izumi posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescente pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ayumi en profita pour de nouveau passer son bras autour des épaules de l'athlète. Ils rirent.

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** Juste pour comparaison, moi, non-sportive, mon record perso c'est 1m05 au saut en hauteur et j'en suis très fière (^-^)

L'aventure touche à sa fin. J'en ai la larme à l'œil...ou bien est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est tard et que je baille ? En tout cas, il reste huit chapitres à faire. Il ne faudrait pas oublier l'épisode spécial ;-)


	46. Chap 45: Onna

**Chapitre 45:**** Onna...**

Petit résumé: Cette école est uniquement constituée de jolis garçons qui vivent en internat, il s'agit du lycée Osaka. Ils viennent de recevoir deux élèves transférés de France s'appelant Hayasaka Ayumu et Nemizu Setsu.

Ayumi retournait toute sa chambre à la recherche de ses papiers. Mais rien sous son oreiller non plus. Ni sous la couette.

-Rien ! Rien !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Mon porte-feuille...Si je l'ai perdu, je vais avoir des ennuis. Ce n'est pas possible, continua Hayazaka en fouillant le bureau. Tu n'as pas besoin de le chercher !

Elle arrêta Yao qui venait de finir de s'habiller et s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de main. Shuichi entra à ce moment.

-Tu avais beaucoup d'argent dedans ? Demanda Hikaru.  
-Ce n'est pas ça. J'y ai mis plein de choses, ma carte, mon passeport.  
-Ton passeport ? Demanda Setsu qui était aussi là.  
-Ah, il n'y a rien !  
-Pourquoi tu as mis ton passeport dans ton porte-feuille ?  
-Parce que Yao m'a dit de ne pas le laisser trainer.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai...**(1)**

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, c'était la fête. Deux banderoles tombèrent du plafond: "Félicitation pour ta place de 2nd, Sano" et "Félicitation pour ta place de 3e au 400m haie, Sekime". Nakao et Daikokucho l'entraînèrent près du buffet.

-Dis, maintenant que le concours est fini, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur nos activités scolaires, dit Senri.  
-Quelles activités ?  
-Nous ne pourrons jamais oublier ça ! Intervint Sawatari. Don't forget. Quand l'automne arrive...

Tennouji arriva et déroula un papier.

-C'est le festival du lycée Osaka !  
-Hai ! Hai ! Hai, hai, hai ! Ce festival n'est pas une compétition entre les 3 dortoirs. Il se joue entre classes. La classe avec le plus d'activité obtiendra une récompense spéciale.

Tout le monde criait, exprimait sa joie. Seuls Ayumi et Setsu ne semblaient pas partager la bonne humeur générale. Yao, Sano et Nakatsu le remarquèrent.

* * *

Dans la salle des 2-C, ils s'organisait pour le festival. Devant, Hayazaka et Sekime s'occupaient de recueillir les propositions.

-Et maintenant choisissons le programme du festival.  
-Évidemment, nous auront des combats d'arts martiaux ! Dit Akashi.  
-Iee, iee. Nous devons monter une pièce, contredit Yao.  
-Tu les imagines sur scène, crétins ?  
-Et si on faisait une comédie musicale ? Proposa Shijo.  
-Nani, nani, nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Si t'est un vrai mec...intervint Nakao. Il faut faire un café à hôtesse.  
-Hé, hé, hé, faisons un compromis, on fera un mélange d'arts martiaux ! Dit Daikokucho.  
-C'est pas un compromis, râla Kayashima.  
-Un vrai compromis serai de faire une pièce de théâtre avec des hôtesses qui se battent en chantant...murmura Nemizu.  
-Vous êtes chiants ! On va régler ça ! Provoqua Kitahanada.  
-Non, mais je vais te calmer moi, s'énerva la blonde en assommant son colocataire.

Et de nouveau, ça partait en bagarre. Sekime se joignit même à eux. Mais Ayumi décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle prit le truc pour effacer le tableau et le tapa contre le bureau pour attirer leur attention.

-Calmez-vous ! On va choisir en votant.  
-C'est une bonne idée...  
-C'est qu'il se rebelle...

Les étudiants retournèrent sagement à leur place en approuvant. Hayazaka distribuait des papiers pour écrire le vote de chacun.

-Voici les résultats du vote. Combats d'arts martiaux divers: zéro ! Comédie musicale: zéro ! Café à hôtesses: 33 votes ! On va faire un bar à hôtesses !

Tout le monde se leva et fêta ça.

-Au final, les dortoirs 1 et 3 n'ont pas voté pour leur propres propositions, observa Arashiyama.

Les étudiants concernés étaient confus et rirent.

-Encore des robes...

* * *

La cloche sonnait, Ayumi et Setsu couraient avec leur sac de sport vers un bâtiment désert pour se changer.

-Oh non ! On est en retard.  
-Bah, dépêche toi !

Elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures et entrèrent dans une salle vide. Les deux adolescentes se changèrent en vitesse.

* * *

Au réfectoire, c'était l'heure du diner. Ayumi continuait de chercher son porte-feuille partout pendant que les autres mangeaient. Elle regarda près du distributeur. Nakao arriva près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je cherche un truc.  
-Ganbatte ne.

Sano et Nakatsu se lancèrent un regard. A côté, Setsu mangeait calmement.

-Big news ! Cria Sekime en arrivant dans le réfectoire. Il y a une fille parmi nous !  
-Eh ?

Nakatsu et Sano eurent le même réflexe de cracher l'eau qu'ils avaient en bouche. Nemizu stoppa tout mouvement et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Hayazaka aussi regardait Kyogo, craignant qu'il avait tout découvert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Fit Yodoyabashi.  
-D'où tu tiens l'info ? Demanda Kayashima.  
-De Yujiro.  
-Crétin ! Le frappa Nakao. T'es vraiment inutile !  
-Mais j'ai utilisé mon traducteur de langage chien pour être sûr, répliqua Noe.  
-Alors ça doit être vrai.  
-Minna, minna ! Il y a une fille à Osaka ! Répéta Arata.  
-Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?  
-Notre lycée est officiellement un lycée de garçons ! Ajouta Saga.  
-C'est vrai ! C'est vrai !  
-Avec le nombre de filles qui attendent à la sortie du dortoir, je me demande...pensa Setsu.

Les deux jeunes filles savaient qu'elles allaient être découvertes. Fallait trouver une solution et vite.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion du dortoir n°1, Tennouji, avec Ishikiri et Shojaku était assis à une table. Les trois téléphones devant eux sonnèrent. Ils décrochèrent.

-Nani ? L'équipe d'enquête vient de trouver un homme qui marche les pieds tournés à l'intérieur ?  
-Hai, nous sommes sur le point de vérifier, répondit Daikokucho à l'autre bout du fil. Vérifiez !  
-Allons-y ! Dit Kitahanada.

Lui, Tetsukayama et Gotenyama tenaient des bouliers. Daikokucho portait le téléphone. Akashi et Shichido tenaient le suspect. Setsu restait les bras croisés, soupirant. Ses camarades se jetèrent tous sur le pauvre étudiants pour le déshabiller et le mettre en caleçon.

-Je vais faire la vérification, dit Kohei en s'approchant.  
-J'espère pour toi que ta zone privée est prête ! Dit Akashi.  
-Il va pas oser...pensa l'adolescente.

Kitahanada ouvrit et regarda. La blonde se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

-Il l'a fait...  
-Kuroi...  
-Kuroi...confirma Akashi.  
-Kuroi...ajouta Shichido.  
-Kuroi...conclut Tetsukayama.  
-C'est noir...dit Daikokucho au téléphone.  
-C'est complètement noir ? Répéta Tennouji.  
-C'est encore plus sombre...que le votre, chef...  
-Encore plus sombre que moi ? C'est un homme...Où est cette fille ? S'énerva le chef en frappant les deux karatéka restés avec lui.

* * *

Chez le dortoir n°3, il préparait une cérémonie. Shijo s'occupait de l'incantation. Soudain, Himejima se leva.

-Dis-moi qui elle est. Allez, viens !  
-Je crois qu'il y a un meilleur moyen de découvrir cette fille...commença Imamiya.  
-Il va encore se faire posséder, ajouta Yao.  
-Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête.

-Allez, viens !

On entendit un bruit de tonnerre et des éclairs frappèrent le chef du dortoir. Tous les étudiants le regardaient. Masao se retrouva avec un serre-tête rouge à pois blancs et du rouge à lèvre.

-Oscar ?  
-Oh la.  
-Tu peux nous dire qui est la fille ?  
-Oh la.  
-Est-ce que...commença Shijo. Oscar se serait transformé en femme ?  
-Oh la, la. Oh la, la. Oh la, la.

Il s'approcha, mais les étudiants tentèrent de fuir vers la porte. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

-Oh la. Oh la. Je vise et je fais feu Bang !

Masao se jeta sur eux.

* * *

Au réfectoire, le dortoir n°2 mettait à profit les diverses inventions de Noe. Nanba et Shinji s'occupait de la porte. Yodoyabashi passa et la partie droite de la porte s'alluma.

-Tu es un homme.  
-C'est bon. Suivant !  
-Hai.

Nakatsu prit son élan et sauta à travers.

-Tu es aussi un homme.  
-Bien, tiens ! Suivant !

Nakatsu jeta un œil derrière lui et voyait Ayumi qui stressait un peu. Sano passa le portique les bras croisés.

-Tu es un homme aussi.  
-Suivant.

Ce fut au tour d'Hayazaka.

-Oi, suivant !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hayazaka ? Avance, lui dit Saga.  
-Oh...

De son côté, Kayashima s'occupait de détecteur de mensonge. Il interrogeait Kuzuha. Autour de lui, il y avait Daikokucho, Korien, Ogimachi, Saiin, Kitahanada et Kaizuka. Nemizu y était aussi passé, mais en réussissant à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle était un homme, elle déjoua la machine. **(2)**

-Je suis un homme.  
-Iee.

La lumière s'alluma. Ayumi osait toujours pas avancer.

-Comment tu utilises ça ? Demanda Shijo.

La dernière invention de Noe bougea. Il y avait autour Sekime, Akashi, Arashiyama et Shijo.

-T'es qui ? Demanda la machine.  
-Ça bouge !

L'adolescente bloqua sa respiration et marcha en fermant les yeux. Mais Nakatsu débrancha la prise au même moment. Pas de lumière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sano.

Au même moment Shuichi rebrancha la prise. Noe vérifia que les ampoules étaient bien mise.

-Ça marche plus ? Fit-il en passant près du portique.  
-Vérifié ! Fit Nanba lorsque la lumière s'alluma. Suivant.

Hayazaka eut le droit à son badge comme les autres. Les deux adolescentes soufflèrent de soulagement discrètement. Tout le monde fut vérifié.

-Qu'est-ce que...Il n'y a pas de fille au final.  
-Quelqu'un a dû se tromper, dit Shuichi.  
-C'est aussi ce que je crois, confirma Izumi.  
-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera s'il y a vraiment une fille ? Demanda Arata.  
-Elle sera renvoyée, répondit Saga.  
-Elle aura trompé l'école et nous aura mené par le bout du nez, ajouta Daikokucho.  
-On ne peut pas pardonner à ce traître.  
-Mais...commença Nakatsu. Puisqu'elle était parmi nous en tant que mec jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne fait rien si on continue comme ça, non ?  
-Iee. Iee. Je ne peux pas. Ça me ferait bizarre.  
-Et puis le mensonge n'est jamais bon, dit Sekime.  
-Si c'était moi, je mettrait fin immédiatement à notre amitié, finit Nakao.

Les étudiants râlaient tous dans leur coin. Les deux jeunes filles se sentaient mal, mais ne disaient rien.

* * *

Dans la chambre 304, Ayumi et Setsu tenaient une petite réunion d'urgence. Elles profitaient du fait que Yao n'était pas là.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici ! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté...  
-Calme-toi, pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas qui c'est. De plus, ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir qu'on est deux...  
-Tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose ?  
-Un peu...Non, tu as raison. Mais plus on s'en fera, plus on sera suspecte, non ?  
-Hm. Tu les as entendu. Si avant j'avais peur d'être découverte, c'est pire maintenant.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'ai beau savoir que ma place n'est pas ici, je ne peux pas...  
-Oi, tu deviens sentimentale.  
-Mince.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent. Fallait jouer leur rôle jusqu'au bout. Sur-ce, Nemizu rentra dans son dortoir. Elle avait un peu plus le moral et espérait que son amie aussi. Elle allait continuer de vivre comme d'habitude, ça avait bien marché jusqu'à présent.

* * *

-Hé, allons-y.

Yao finissait de faire son sac. Ayumi marchait doucement dans sa partie.

-Oh.

Elle descendit l'escalier et vit son porte-feuille posé en évidence sur le bureau.

-Woah !

Elle le prit rapidement et l'ouvrit. Le passeport était bien dedans. Elle soupira de soulagement. Yao mit sa veste.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
-C'était là ce matin.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
-Na ! Na...Est-ce que tu as regardé dedans ?  
-Je ne suis pas tellement attiré par l'argent. Allez, viens.  
-Oh.

Elle remonta pour ranger ses papiers avant de le suivre dehors pour aller en cours.

* * *

Hayazaka et Nemizu approchaient du bâtiment désert en courant. Elles en ressortirent en survêtement, rapidement. Mais après les cours, les chef de dortoir les appelèrent à les rejoindre.

* * *

Ayumi toqua à la porte de la salle du conseil des élèves. Setsu attendait à côté d'elle.

-Excusez-nous.

Puis elles entrèrent Les trois chefs de dortoir les avaient convoquées. Himejima était de nouveau dans son état normal. Ils portaient l'uniforme du conseil Sakura.

-Aujourd'hui et la semaine dernière, est-ce que vous vous êtes changé dans le bureau de gestion ? Demanda Masao.  
-Répondez à la question !  
-Faudrait nous laisser le temps de répondre aussi !  
-Comment ils peuvent répondre si tu leur cries dessus ? Nous ne vous faisons pas passer d'examen, essayez de vous détendre. Vos ainés veulent seulement vous poser quelques questions.  
-Hai...  
-En fait la semaine dernière...Nous avons vu deux filles se changer dans le bureau de gestion. Puis, la semaine d'après, vous êtes apparu à la même heure. Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence ? Soyez honnêtes...Êtes-vous...des filles ?

Tennouji perdait patience devant leur silence. Elles étaient assises en face de Nanba. Masao était près de la fenêtre et Megumi tapa sur la table.

-Dites quelque chose. Répondez à la question.  
-Si vous ne l'êtes pas, alors vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'avez qu'à répondre.  
-Chefs...On ne va pas mentir, comme vous avez vu...  
-On est des filles.

Juste après avoir dit ça, Nakatsu fit irruption dans la pièce, avec Sano.

-Setsu ! Ayumu ! Vous...  
-Sano. Nakatsu...  
-Vous deux, vous avez entendu notre conversation ? Demanda Tennouji.  
-Nous...On savait déjà avant, expliqua Shuichi.  
-Eh ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Fit Nanba.  
-Moi et Nakatsu...avant même que vous n'en entendiez parler, on savait que c'étaient des filles.  
-Nani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nanba.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est inscrite dans ce lycée, mais...Hayazaka est venue...Et Nemizu...Et elle a commencé à tout le temps m'aider.  
-Ayu est venue ici à cause de moi. Elle n'a fait que me suivre. C'est moi qui l'ai entrainé ici.  
-Je suis venu ici de ma propre décision, personne ne m'a forcé à venir.  
-Ayu...Mais en venant ici, elle a trouver une vraie raison de rester.  
-Elle est resté pour m'aider à recommencer.  
-En d'autres termes, elle t'a fait retourner sur le terrain, dit Oscar.  
-Moi...C'est grâce à Hayazaka que je peux sauter à nouveau.  
-Je vois, c'était donc ça, conclut Tennouji.  
-Je connais la raison maintenant. Bien, Hayazaka, Nemizu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
-Moi...J'aime énormément ce lycée, Setsu aussi l'aime beaucoup, alors...on va partir.  
-Hm, c'est la meilleure solution, pour tout le monde.  
-Setsu, Ayumu...  
-On voulait vraiment finir l'année avec tous les autres, mais on ne veut pas créer de problèmes. Vous êtes tous très importants pour nous.  
-So. On s'amusait bien ici, mais rester serait égoïste.  
-Je comprends. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses en l'état.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nakatsu. Aucun prof n'est au courant. Il n'y aura pas de problème si nous ne disons rien.  
-Et si quelqu'un le découvre ? Les personnes qui seront blessées à ce moment, ce seront Hayazaka et Nemizu.  
-Quand nous aurons quitté ce lycée, nous ne pourrons plus les aider, continua Tennouji.  
-Mais...C'est aussi notre faute de n'avoir rien vu. Alors...Avant la prochaine année scolaire en mars, décidez d'une solution en attendant, d'accord ?  
-On peut...  
-Rester ?  
-On n'est pas assez méchants pour vous jeter dehors d'un coup.  
-Arigato gozaimasu sempai.  
-Bien, c'est réglé. Ça sera tout. Vous serez mes adversaires pour le festival. Je ne perdrai pas. Nous avons fini, vous pouvez tous partir.  
-Hai.  
-Excusez-nous.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent, laissant les trois chefs ensembles.

* * *

Les deux adolescentes s'étaient assises sur un des bancs dans le jardin. Nakatsu était adossé au dossier du banc et Sano était debout à côté.

-Vous saviez déjà ?...  
-Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Elles se levèrent en voyant la personne qui arrivait.

-Madame la principale !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous en faites des têtes. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, plutôt que de perdre du temps à regretter, vous devriez profiter pleinement de votre présent. Les fleurs ne restent pas éternellement en bouton.

La jeune femme repartit en tirant son bagage. Ayumi se rassit sur le banc. Setsu préféra l'accoudoir.

-Profiter pleinement du présent...  
-Bien. On peut envisager doucement le futur. Les chefs de dortoir nous ont aussi donné du temps. Ce serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser, dit Sano en s'asseyant.  
-C'est vrai. Nous quitterons le lycée un jour, alors...ajouta Nakatsu en prenant place aussi. Le temps qu'ils nous ont donné maintenant, nous devons en profiter au maximum.  
-Tu peux dire des choses intelligentes, des fois.  
-Baka. Les gens m'appellent le dieu de la phrase choc.  
-Qui ça, les gens ? Espèce de mythomane.  
-Ah ! Tu oses critiquer, espèce de sportif décérébré ! Grâce à qui tu crois que tu as pu sauter ?  
-Au fait, pourquoi tu as triché ?

* * *

Au dortoir, dans sa chambre, Sano jouait avec des figurines de Star Trek, assit sur son lit. Ayumi était posée sur l'escalier.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, gomen.  
-Betsuni. Je n'ai rien dit non plus.  
-Depuis quand tu sais ?  
-Quand toi...et le frère de Nemizu vous vous êtes disputés, par hasard, j'ai tout entendu.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à l'époque ?  
-Si j'avais dit quelque chose...tu serais rentrée à Hinata.  
-Eh ?  
-Après avoir découvert la raison pour laquelle tu es venue, tu restais, je voulais...Vraiment que tu me voies sauter. Et puis...Toi, je...  
-Moi, je ?  
-C'est tout.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi.  
-Je vais prendre une douche.  
-Oi, Sano ! Dis-moi ! Vide ton sac !

Il s'enferma dans la douche sans lui répondre. La jeune fille ria et prit une des figurines. Elle lui leva les bras et fit partir en arrière comme pour un saut.

-Jump-p-p-p-p.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Elle pense juste "mais quel boulet celui-là"  
**(2)** Ma force de persuasion est infinie (^_^)

On est démasquée...zut alors. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Ce doit être l'épisode le plus dur à découper en quatre chapitres...quoique, le suivant, je sais pas...les chapitres sont de taille assez inégale, ça me stresse (_)


	47. Chap 46: Pardonnées ?

**Chapitre 46:**** Pardonnées ?**

La classe 2-C préparait le café. Certains remplissaient des distributeur de capsule. Tetsukayama écrivait le menu. Daikokucho, Akashi et Shichido jouaient avec un décors en carton. Nakatsu clouait le sien. Setsu tourna la tête vers Shuichi.

-Ah.

Elle s'approcha du blond.

-Nakatsu. Pour ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, je voudrais te donner une réponse.  
-Eh ?

* * *

Ils allèrent marcher un peu dehors, sur l'herbe. Setsu s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Nakatsu. Mais elle ne dit rien et tourna la tête. Décidément, elle pensait enfin avoir le courage de lui répondre, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et en plus, une nouvelle donnée venait de s'ajouter au problème: il était au courant. Cela allait influencer sa réponse ? Elle l'appréciait vraiment, mais pouvait-elle vraiment accepter ses sentiments ?

-Gomen.  
-Eh ?  
-Je t'aime beaucoup, pour moi tu es quelqu'un d'irremplaçable, ça ne changera jamais, mais...Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, pour l'instant. Raa, je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de situation. Pourquoi les choses sont comme ça ?  
-Pourquoi tu es si sérieuse ? C'était une blague, une blague, tenta de dédramatiser Shuichi. En fait, j'aime les femmes avec une forte poitrine, sexys et chaudes. C'était pas sympa, on dirait que tu l'as pris au sérieux.  
-Soka ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais de mon physique ?  
-Toi et moi, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Quelque chose d'autre, c'est impossible. A plus.

Il partit en feignant la bonne humeur et la joie. Mais il n'avait pas trompé la jeune fille.

-Gomen...Je ne suis vraiment pas honnête. Mais faut croire que je n'ai pas encore assez de courage.

* * *

Les deuxièmes année continuaient de s'activer pour préparer la salle. Ayumi était en haut d'une échelle et fixait un clou pour accrocher le panneau qu'on lui tendait. Mais quelqu'un bouscula le pied de l'échelle et l'adolescente perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Nakao. Hayazaka !  
-Il est tombé !  
-Hayazaka ! Appela Sekime.  
-Appelez Umeda !  
-Dépêchez !

Kayashima partit chercher le médecin pendant que tous les autres se pressaient autour d'elle. Setsu sortit voir ce qui provoquait toute cette agitation.

-Docha ?...Ayu ? Ayu !  
-Hayazaka ! Il respire ? Demanda Senri.  
-Il va s'en tirer, comme ça ? Interrogea Yodoyabashi.  
-Ok. Secours mobile, déplaçons la partie supérieure, ordonna Daikokucho.  
-Iee. Iee. Iee. Iee. On ferait mieux de ne pas le bouger.  
-Mais pour qu'Umeda puisse l'examiner plus facilement, on ferait mieux d'ouvrir sa chemise, proposa Uwaoshiba.  
-C'est vrai.

Nakao s'exécuta. Il enleva la cravate, puis ouvrit les boutons. Nemizu voulut l'en empêcher, mais trop tard.

-Vite, vite.  
-Attendez ! Eh ? Il porte quelque chose dessous.  
-Ne le touchez pas ! Bougez, dégagez le passage, ordonna Umeda. C'est pas vrai, ne faites rien si vous ne connaissez pas les procédures. Vous tous, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir.

Après avoir examiner la tête et le cou, il prit l'adolescente dans les bras et la transporta.

* * *

Sano courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et entra précipitamment. Nemizu était assise au bord du lit.

-Comment va Hayazaka ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Elle a juste perdu connaissance. Par contre...Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent dans ta classe ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, il baissa juste les yeux. La blonde compris le message. Restait à savoir si elle était aussi découverte ou non.

-Quoiqu'ils demandent, dis que tu n'es au courant de rien.

Ayumi se réveillait. Sano effaça son air inquiet.

-Daijobu ka ?  
-Où je suis ?  
-A l'infirmerie. Tu es tombée de l'escabeau.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Tu m'as fait peur, baka !

L'adolescent jeta un œil vers le médecin qui soupira.

* * *

Les trois adolescents marchèrent dans les couloirs du dortoir.

-Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Betsuni.  
-Bien sûr que je me suis fait du soucis !  
-Hayazaka ? Appela Nakao.  
-Oh.  
-Tu as une minute ?  
-Hm.  
-Tu veux pas le laisser se reposer pour aujourd'hui ?  
-Il a besoin de tranquillité.  
-Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.  
-Ça ira.  
-Gomen.  
-Iee, Ayu...

Ils passèrent près de la niche de Yujiro pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Sano les suivit. Quand Ayumi arriva dans la cantine, elle ne souriait plus. Tout le monde était là et la regardait.

-Vous vous êtes fait du souci pour moi, mais je vais bien maintenant, tenta de dire joyeusement la jeune fille.  
-Hayazaka. En fait, euh...commença Nanba.  
-Est-ce que tu es...continua Nakao. Une fille ?  
-Eh ?  
-On a tous vu, ajouta Noe. Hayazaka, tu portes une gaine.

Tout le monde la fixait. Elle se sentait coupable, prise au piège. Elle ne put que s'enfuir. Sano la suivit. Nemizu restait sur place, figée. Certes, ils ne semblaient pas avoir fait le rapprochement, mais elle était autant blessée que son amie.

-Oi, attends ! Cria Akashi.  
-Ah, fuir signifie...commenta Daikokucho.  
-Que nous avons tapé dans le mille, finit Arata.  
-Incroyable, hein ? Dit Kitahanada.

* * *

Ayumi était sur le banc devant le dortoir, assise, les genoux repliés.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Setsu...

Sano promenait Yujiro et le chien l'emmena là où s'était réfugié Hayazaka.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yujiro ? Tout le monde se sent perdu. Si tu peux leur faire face honnêtement, il comprendront. Si tu fuis, rien ne sera jamais réglé. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerai toujours. Na, Yujiro. Oh ! Tu es encore là. Yosh.

-C'est un cul de sac.  
-Je sais. Allez, on rentre.  
-Oh.

La jeune fille se leva et prit son sac.

* * *

Setsu alla trouver son amie au dortoir n°3, mais elle n'y était pas. Après ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle tenta sa chance chez Sano et bingo.

-Sano...Je me suis trompé sur ton compte, dit la blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'athlète.  
-C'est sa façon de te remercier de me laisser dormir ici, lui expliqua Ayumi.  
-Ayu, je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, surtout que c'est toi qui subit tout maintenant. Alors que c'est moi qui...  
-Daijobu ! Je ne suis pas seule, ne ?  
-Soka...Tu sais, je n'ai jamais laisser quiconque t'embêter parce qu'il y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça. Et ça n'a pas changer.  
-J'ai compris.  
-On se voit demain en classe ;-) Oyasumi.  
-Oyasumi.

Nemizu sortit, rassurée. Elle pourrait dormir tranquille, sans se tourmenter.

* * *

Setsu entra dans sa chambre où l'attendait son colocataire. Quand elle franchit la porte, il se leva du futon et se mit devant elle. Mais la blonde n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver contre lui et le contourna simplement. Le jeune homme n'était pas satisfait et la saisit à l'épaule pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Nani, Kitahanada. J'ai pas envie de discuter ou de me battre ce soir, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Tu es l'ami d'Hayazaka donc tu savais que c'était une fille.  
-Pfff, je n'ai même pas envie de te vanner sur ce soudain excès d'intelligence.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir laisser venir ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas. Si ça ne te plait pas, c'est pareil. Ayu est ma meilleure amie et je ne la laisserai pas tomber, quoiqu'il arrive.  
-Hayazaka reste une fille et n'a pas sa place ici. Elle est venue ici pour toi, mais quel genre de relation vous avez ? Elle est pas très fidèle en tout cas, ta copine.

Nemizu s'était retourné pour le laisser parler tout seul et aller dormir, mais comme à chaque fois, son camarade de chambre dépassait les limites. Elle se tourna pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le karateka recula, plié en deux.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas ma copine, mais ma meilleure amie, faut écouter quand on te parle. Ensuite, on est venu ici ensemble. Et je ne te permets pas de parler d'Ayu comme ça. Que ce soit claire, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'embêter Ayu et tous ceux qui lui font du mal auront affaire à moi, quels qu'ils soient.

La jeune fille le laissa pour aller dans son lit. Il avait réussit à l'énerver, c'était malin, elle allait mal dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ayumi et Sano marchaient vers la salle de classe. Mais avant d'y entrer, elle tendit son sac à Sano et resserra sa ceinture.

-Uss !

Elle entra dans la salle où tout le monde discutait comme si de rien n'était.

-Ohayo !

Plus un seul bruit, tous les regards tournés vers elle, puis ils reprirent leur activité en l'ignorant. Elle avança vers sa place. Nemizu était déjà au fond, à sa table, dormant comme d'habitude.

-Yo, la salua Nakatsu.  
-Oh.  
-Na, on devrait oublier l'idée du bar à hôtesses, suggéra Kitahanada. On a déjà une fille. Alors pas besoin de s'habiller comme elle.  
-Il a raison, ajouta Imamiya. Bien, recommençons depuis le début.  
-Oi, pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? S'énerva Shuichi.  
-Quoi ? Tu es aussi une fille ? Demanda Daikokucho.

Le blond répondit à la provocation et ça tourna en bagarre. Cela réveilla Setsu qui sursauta.

-Arrêtez ! Tout le monde était d'accord, les arrêta Sekime. Alors on continue.  
-Arigato, Sekime.

Mais il ne voulait pas la regarder.

-Ah...soupira Kamishinjo. J'ai une impression de traîtrise.  
-On m'a dit qu'elle courait après Sano, ajouta Riku.  
-Comment ça, une stalker ?  
-Effrayant !  
-Ça me dégoûte, continua Shojaku.  
-Oi ! C'est fini ces racontars ?  
-Dites donc ! S'énerva Nakatsu.  
-Vous allez la fermer ! Cria Nakao. Vous osez encore vous considérer comme des hommes ? Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le franchement ! On n'était pas amis depuis 6 mois ? Arrêtez de vous moquer des autres à cause de ça. C'est laid.  
-Minna, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit que j'étais une fille, mais mon but n'était pas de vous mentir. Je vous considère tous comme des amis, alors...  
-Oi. Arrête tes grands monologue, Ayumu-chan, commença Kitahanada. Ce doit même pas être son vrai prénom.  
-Puisqu'on sait que tu es une fille, continua Daikokucho. On ne peut plus te considérer comme notre amie.  
-Même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, ajouta Arata. On se sent quand même trahis.  
-Hontoni...gomen...

La jeune fille sortit de la salle en pleurant. Son amie se leva pour la suivre, mais s'arrêta, lançant un regard noir autour d'elle.

-Les mecs, la vraie raison pour laquelle elle est venue dans ce lycée, vous l'ignorez, hein ? Elle...  
-Nakatsu. Laisse-moi leur dire, demanda froidement Setsu. Baka, vous ne savez rien d'Ayumi et de la raison de sa venue ici, na ? Ayu et moi, malgré le fait qu'on aurait pas du venir ici, on s'est inscrite dans le lycée Osaka.

* * *

-L'heure est venue.

Umeda tourna sa chaise de bureau où était recroquevillée Ayumi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais...Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça à Hinata. Tout le monde se dispute à cause de moi.  
-Tu préfèrerais endurer un traitement plus dur.  
-Oui, mais...Je dois faire face.  
-So ka ? Dans ce cas, tu dois te souvenir d'une chose: toi, tu n'es pas seule.  
-Hm.

* * *

Ayumi alla aux toilettes, mais fut prise en embuscade par des étudiants.

-C'est pas les toilettes pour filles.  
-C'est vrai.  
-On va te montrer comment pisser.  
-Ouais, on va te montrer.  
-Et si vous nous montriez aussi ? Demanda Sekime qui venait d'arriver.  
-A moins que je fasse juste ici ? Continua Arashiyama.

Lui et Yodoyabashi firent fuir les emmerdeurs.

-Vous...  
-Hayazaka...Gomen.  
-Gomen, répétèrent les deux autres.  
-Nemizu nous a tout raconté. Ça reste encore un peu embrouillé, mais...Hayazaka est toujours Hayazaka.  
-Sekime...  
-Tu te souviens de mon nom. Je serais idiot de ne pas bien te traiter.  
-Oh.

Les étudiants rirent. Tout commençait à s'arranger.

* * *

En sport, les élèves disputaient un match de basket dans le gymnase. On fit une passe à Setsu, mais un adversaire la poussa tandis qu'un autre lui fit un croche pied. Elle tomba et perdit la balle. L'arbitre siffla. Elle n'était plus épargnée à présent.**(1)**

-Comment on peut jouer à ce jeu avec une fille ?  
-Daijobu ka ? Demanda Arata en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.  
-Hai...Arigato.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Fit Nakatsu en poussant le responsable.

La partie reprit et Nemizu marqua même un panier. Tout le monde avait l'air de leur avoir pardonné.

* * *

-Tournez tous la page 150.

En classe, Nakatsu dormait de nouveau avec la bouche ouverte et son crayon en l'air. Sano le montra à Ayumi. Cette dernière montra Setsu qui faisait de même dans son coin, la tête posé sur ses bras croisés.

-Dans la 28e année de l'air Meiji...Takekurabe...

Akashi lançait des boulettes de papier sur Arata. Sano en lança une sur Shuichi qui se réveilla. Hayazaka faisait de même pour réveiller la blonde.

-Tu croyais que je dormais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ! S'énerva le blond en se levant.  
-Ayu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Se leva Nemizu.  
-Vous deux, vous avez compris ?  
-Hai, on a compris...répondirent les deux adolescents en s'asseyant et s'endormant immédiatement.

Tout la classe ria aux éclats. Izumi continua de lui lancer des choses. Plus tard, dehors, les étudiants continuaient de préparer le festival.

* * *

-Hayazaka ! Viens vite aider !  
-Oh !  
-Dépêche ! Fit Daikokucho.  
-Calme-toi, ne lui parle pas comme ça où je t'en mets une, menaça Setsu.  
-J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle alla voir les panneaux, portant un drapeau dans le dos. Sano et Nakatsu se regardèrent.

-Hayazaka ! Viens ! Appela Noe.  
-Mais je suis...  
-Fête de l'école ! Fête de l'école ! Fête de l'école ! Fête de l'école ! Scandaient les étudiant en portant une longue banderole.

Kayashima, Sekime et Nakao rirent en les voyant passer devant eux. Plus loin, un autre groupe ,composé de Tetsukayama, Arata, Yao, Ishikiri, Saiin, Minase, Kaizuka et Imamiya, se joignit à eux. Même Nakatsu et Sano, embarqué de force par le blond, se joignirent à a file.

* * *

-Eh ?

Yao se tourna pour regarder Ayumi qui était accoudé à la barrière dans sa partie de chambre.

-J'ai décider de ne plus venir en cours.

Elle se leva et descendit l'escalier. Elle regarda Hikaru, puis alla s'assoir au bureau.

-Ne fait pas cette tête. Je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu venir dans ce lycée. Himejima-sempai, Imamiya, Ogimachi, Saiin, j'ai pu profiter de la vie à l'école avec tout le monde...J'ai eu de la chance. Et puis...surtout...j'ai pu te rencontrer. Il n'y a rien que je regrette. Je te remercie du fond du cœur.  
-Est-ce que je peux...te demander encore une chose ?  
-Hm ?  
-Est-ce que tu retourne à Hinata avec le sourire ?  
-Oh. Hai.  
-Je comprends. Alors, je te regarderai partir, moi aussi, avec le sourire.  
-Yao...  
-Arigato, na. D'être venue ici. J'ai pu te rencontrer...Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant...

L'adolescent se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille. Elle se leva et lui serra la main. Ayumi sourit, contente que Yao ne soit pas fâché contre elle. Même si sa réaction, comme celle de tout les autres, l'avais blessée au départ, elle avait compris qu'il avait du se sentir encore plus trahit vu qu'ils avaient vécu dans la même chambre. Mais tout allait bien maintenant.

* * *

Dans la chambre 107, Nemizu était pensive. Comment parler avec son colocataire. D'un côté, c'était cet emmerdeur qui disait ce qui ne fallait pas, quand il ne fallait pas, celui qui râlait, cherchait des noises, mais d'un autre côté, c'était son camarade pas si méchant que ça au fond.

-Kitahanada ?  
-Nani ?  
-Je réfléchissais et je me disais que j'allais plus venir en cours.  
-Nanda ? Plus personne ne vous en veux. Ah, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Iee. Toi...Tu m'as beaucoup énervé quand j'étais ici, mais...j'ai vraiment apprécié le temps passé avec vous, Tennouji-sempai et Daikokucho, Shichido, Tetsukayama, Akashi...Vivre chaque instant avec tout le monde, ce fut fantastique. Et puis...J'ai eu un colocataire turbulent, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir pu te rencontrer.  
-Fait moi une promesse.  
-Eh ? De quoi ?  
-Rentres chez toi avec le sourire.  
-Omae...Uss !  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi fort que le chef...Je te suis reconnaissant.  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répliqua la jeune fille en allant l'ébouriffer. Je suis juste plus maline que vous pour échapper à sa colère. Et je ne fait pas tout pour le mettre en colère, moi.  
-Oi ! Chotto !

* * *

Sur le bureau de la principale, il y avait deux lettres de démission. La jeune femme la prit et regarda Hayazaka et Nemizu.

-Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire.  
-Nous sommes vraiment désolées de nous être travesties pour entrer dans ce lycée.  
-Vous avez raison, vous n'auriez certainement pas dû faire ça, mais vous ne regrettez rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hai.

La principale se leva.

-On quittera l'école dès qu'on aura bouclé nos valises.  
-Passez un peu de temps avec tout le monde pour aujourd'hui.  
-Eh ? Vous voulez dire...  
-La fête de l'école est un moment fragile, que ce soit votre dernier souvenir...Profitez-en bien.  
-Arigato gozaimasu.  
-Pour vous, que représente cette école ?  
-Maintenant, pour l'instant, je crois qu'elle est irremplaçable. C'est un trésor que je chérirai toute ma vie.  
-Jamais je trouverai une école qui m'apporte autant que celle-ci. Ce que j'y ai vécu, je ne l'oublierai jamais.  
-So.  
-On vous remercie pour tout !

Les adolescentes partirent en courant, laissant la principale. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand même près de la porte pour s'incliner encore une fois.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Bah oui, en expliquant pourquoi Ayu est là, elle a avouer aussi qu'elle est une fille.

Je m'épargne les explications que je donne à la classe XD Non, mais en fait, je saurai pas trop quoi écrire...Peut être que je prendrais toute la responsabilité ? Je dirai que même si on s'est fait passé pour des garçons, on a été nous-même et menti sur rien d'autre.


	48. Chap 47: Le festival d'Osaka Gakuen

**Chapitre 47:**** Festival d'Osaka gakuen**

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient dans les couloirs du lycée qui étaient décorés pour le festival. Elles entrèrent dans sa salle de classe et virent tous leurs camarades en cercle.

-Oh. Setsu, Ayumi, venez vite !  
-Venez vite ! Appelèrent tout les autres.  
-Dépêchez vous de venir, dit Sano en souriant.  
-Oh ! On est pas sourdes.  
-Yosh ! On est là !

Elles s'ajoutèrent au cercle.

-Écoutez ! Pendant la fête, nous devons attirer le plus de clients possibles. Chacun de nous aura son propre cahier ! Allons-y ! Baby !  
-BABY !  
-Maintenant. C'est la guerre.

Ils hurlèrent comme une meute de loups avant de sortir pour se changer. Elles les regardèrent en souriant. Sano posa sa main sur son épaule avant de sortir aussi. Elles finirent par y aller aussi.

* * *

Il y avait un monde fou aux porte du lycée qui frappait dans leur main en scandant les mêmes mots.

-La 25e fête du lycée Osaka va commencer ! Annonça Sawatari.

Des ballons de toutes les couleurs furent lâchés. Les visiteurs étaient sur le côté et au milieu, les élèves paradaient tout en faisant la pub pour leur stand.

-La classe 3-A est un restaurant de classe mondiale !  
-La classe 3-B est une visite de l'inconnu !  
-Ne, ne, ne, ne, vous voulez venir voir le bar d'hôtes de la classe 3-C ? demanda Nanba en distribuant ses affiches.  
-Un café d'hôtesses serait plus intéressant, contredit Nakao en donnant sa propre affiche.  
-Je veux venir !  
-Laissez-moi vous montrer le chemin.  
-Dozo, fit Setsu en leur ouvrant le chemin.  
-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ennemis.  
-Ne nous sous-estime pas, continua Sekime.  
-Très bien !

Le costume d'hôte consistait à être habillé en noir, avec le haut de la chemise déboutonné. Nakao, lui, portait une robe rose d'infirmière.

-Vous ne trouverez nulle par ailleurs de photos des beaux élèves d'Osaka, criait la photographe en habits de clown.  
-Roméo ! Appela Masao en robe rose.  
-Juliette ! Répondit Tennouji à côté.

* * *

A l'intérieur, la foule se dispersait. Nemizu arrivait avec un groupe de lycéennes. Elle portait un kimono noir court avec des motifs dorés, venant de la collection de Mikako **(1)**. Les manches étaient longues et évasées au bout.

-Des clients arrivent ! Annonça Sekime.

Kayashima et Ayumi sortirent pour les accueillir. Taiki portait une robe rose d'infirmière, avec un stéthoscope et un plateau au couleur de l'Amérique. Hayazaka portait le même kimono que son amie, mais en blanc, et un plateau normal.

-Bienvenue !  
-Kawai !

Sekime aussi portait un robe de maid, mais orange. Une fois les filles à l'intérieur, les autres garçons prenaient le relais avec Sano et Nakatsu en première ligne. Shuichi portait aussi un costume rose d'infirmière, avec des lunettes rouge et des couettes. Sano avait le même genre d'uniforme de maid que Sekime. Il y avait aussi Ogimachi et Kitahanada en tenu rouge de pompon-girl, Arata avec une robe chinoise rose et un éventail, Kamishinjo en écolière et Daikokucho qui avait ressortit sa robe bleu à paillette.

-Bienvenue.  
-Pour combien de personne ? Demanda Sano pas à l'aise du tout.  
-Pour 3.  
-On a trois clientes...  
-Hai, trois clientes, bienvenue ! Enchaîna Kohei avec Daikokucho.

Ils les installèrent, accompagnés de Nakatsu. Hayazaka tapa la tête d'Izumi avec son plateau.

-Omae ! Tu dois accueillir les clients avec le sourire !  
-Même moi, je fais un effort pour me montrer aimable, supporter ce costume, m'être maquillé...  
-Hai, on a des clients, annonça Kayashima.  
-Bienvenue ! Entrez, je vous prie.  
-On a encore des clients. En voilà un grand, précisèrent Nakao et Sekime en cœur.  
-Bienven...commença Sano en souriant. Eh ?  
-Sano...ne put que dire Kagurazaka sous le choc. Tu...Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Oh, omae, remarqua Nakatsu. Tu serais pas Kagurazaka, le mec étonnement bon ? Tu sais, tu peux choisir la serveuse que tu veux. Tu vois quelqu'un qui te plait ?

Le jeune homme tendit le bras, pas certain, pour montrer Sano du doigt.

-Eh ?

* * *

-Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?  
-Juliette !

Himejima et Tennouji faisaient la pièce en extérieur. Oscar était sur un balcon, dans le rôle de Juliette. Au premier rang, il y avait des étudiants d'Osaka et Kanna. Ayumi était aussi là, tenant une rose dans ses mains comme la plus part des gens du dortoir n°3.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, cette vie, je te la donnerai ! Baby !  
-Roméo ! Ne monte pas ici.  
-Je vais te rejoindre pour être à tes côtés !  
-Ne monte pas. Tu seras tué !  
-Juliette !  
-Si ta famille découvre ça, nous pourrions mourir ici.

Tennouji courait jusqu'à rejoindre Masao sur le balcon.

-Juliette ! Ce genre d'obstacle ne stoppera pas les ailes de mon amour. Juliette.  
-Roméo !

Les deux se prirent dans les bras et tournaient comme deux imbéciles heureux. Mais Megumi tourna la tête vers le public et vit Hayazaka qui lui montrait Kanna.

-Tennouji-sama !

L'adolescent prit alors Himejima et le lança par-dessus le balcon et redescendit. Oscar s'écrasa parterre.

-Qui et où ? Où suis-je ?  
-Juliette ! Cria le chef de dortoir en s'agenouillant devant Kanna.  
-Roméo ! Répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et tout le monde applaudit.

* * *

Nakatsu et Sano revenaient des toilettes. Setsu semblait les chercher. Nakatsu eut un choc.

-Il y a toujours des effets secondaires.  
-Où vous étiez ? Dépêchez-vous de venir ! Faut se préparer !  
-Eh ?  
-Le défilé de mode ! Ayu est déjà partie devant.

* * *

-Par le lycée Osaka: "Pour toi, sous les pétales"...Le défilé va maintenant commencer ! Annonça Yoshioka sur le podium.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et laissa passer les trois premiers étudiants. Tout d'abord Nakao avec une perruque brune et une robe mauve, bouffante aux épaules. Ensuite Noe avec une perruque noir bouclée, des lunettes de soleil et une robe noir fendue. Et enfin Arata avec la même robe que Shinji, mais en blanc et une perruque blonde. Puis ce fut au tour de Kagurazaka d'avancer, seul, sur la scène, en robe violet pâle et une perruque noir.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Il s'enfuit en courant. Les suivants étaient Tennouji et Himejima qui arrivaient en se tenant la main. Megumi avait une robe mauve flashy et une perruque de longs cheveux noirs. Oscar portait une robe rouge terne et un perruque de cheveux noirs courts .

-Baby !

Mais le dortoir n°1 ne semblait pas apprécier la prestation. Il alla alors voir au dortoir n°2, mais même réaction. Masao repéra Hanayashiki dans le public et lui envoya un baiser, mais cette dernière cassa le cœur de son poing.

-Moche !  
-Tu m'as traité de moche ?  
-J'en étais sûr.  
-Moche ! Honey !

Tennouji prit le chef du dortoir n°3 sur son épaule pour le sortir de scène.

-C'était vraiment moche, confirma Akira.

Les trois suivant était Nanba, Sekime et Kayashima. Minami portait une robe noir et une perruque brune. Kyogo avait une robe dorée et des couettes sur sa perruque brune. Taiki avait la même robe que Sekime, mais en argenté.

-J'ai comme l'impression que je deviens un second rôle...Ah, on s'en fout.

Erika sauta dans les bras de Kyogo avec des fleurs. Kayashima envoyait des bisous au public.

-Ah ! Regarde par ici ! Par ici !

Les derniers étaient Ayumi, Setsu, Nakatsu et Sano. Hayazaka portait une robe orange et des gants blancs avec une perruque noire longue et bouclée. Nemizu avait une robe bleu foncé et une perruque blonde longue et lisse. Nakatsu avec une robe violette pastelle et un fin châle. Sano, lui, portait une robe rose pastelle.

-Concours de robe...le candidat numéro 1 est...

La lumière balayait la scène et tous les étudiants.

-Sano Izumi-kun !  
-Setsu et Ayumi les filles...commença Nakatsu.  
-Ont perdu ? Était surprit Nanba.  
-Uso...  
-XD L'ancien Mister Osaka ne peut pas gagner un concours comme ça.

Tous ceux du dortoir n°1 allèrent râler chez les juges.

-Vous, là ! Comment ça se fait que vous ne m'ayez pas choisi ? Demanda Tennouji.  
-C'est impossible.  
-Pourtant, il était mieux que Himejima-sempai...

Megumi sauta sur eux pour les assommer, déchirant sa robe par la même occasion. Cela se transforma en une bagarre sur scène. Le quatuor d'adolescents regardaient ça en riant.

* * *

Nakao, Saga, Noe et Arata couraient vers le réfectoire, Nanba en tête.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Bien, préparons l'après-festival !  
-Na, na, na, c'est quoi cet après-festival ?  
-C'est l'apogée de la fête de l'école, expliqua Sekime. Un feu de camp, des animations...Ça sera marrant !  
-Yosh ! Allons-nous amuser ! Dit Nakao.

Tous les étudiants couraient hors du réfectoire. Sano ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ayumi.

-On y va aussi.  
-Désolé ! J'ai laissé quelque chose dans ma chambre, pars devant.  
-Ah ! Ore mo !  
-Compris.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Hayazaka écrivit au marqueur noir "Forever in my heart" sur la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit. Elle s'était changé et portait son uniforme. Elle regarda le résultat. Puis, elle prit sa valise, descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre avant de partir. Elle alla une dernière fois dans le réfectoire. Nemizu l'y attendait. Elle aussi faisait ses adieux à ce lycée. Elles laissèrent leur valise et avancèrent dans la cantine où chacun de leurs pas raisonnaient. Ayumi s'assit à une table et posa sa tête dessus. La prochaine étape fut la niche de Yujiro.

-Yujiro. Je...Je veux quitter cette école en tant que garçon. Tu me comprends, hein ? So ka ?  
-Ah, tu va trop me manquer, mon gros nounours.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Mikako collectionne les kimono. Et je trouvais ça plus classe de porter un kimono qu'une banale tenue de maid. Ayu aussi en a une, de nuance opposé, car on est opposées et complémentaires XD

Voilà, c'est fini...Je rigole, il reste l'épisode spécial. Encore quatre chapitres de bonheur. Et cette fois, je vais mettre plus que d'habitude, c'est à dire des passage où ni Ayu, ni Setsu ne sont présentes.


	49. Chap 48: Adieu

**Chapitre 48:**** Adieu**

Elles ouvrirent les portes du dortoir pour sortir, tirant leur valise derrière elles. Les deux jeunes filles jetèrent un dernier regard sur l'internat.

-Arigato.  
-On y va ?

Cette fois, elles partaient pour de bon, mais Setsu s'arrêta encore pour regarder les fleurs en bordure. Des aboiements lui firent tourner la tête. C'était Yujiro.

-Arigato na, Yujiro !

Elles le saluèrent de la main et repartirent. Elles marchèrent, mais quelque chose attira leur attention sur la gauche. En tournant la tête, elles virent tous leurs camarades, les Hibari four et Kagurazaka rassemblés.

-On avait déjà deviné ce que vous alliez faire ! Lui dit Nanba.  
-Vous êtes vraiment froids ! Ajouta Nakatsu.  
-Nakatsu...  
-Minna...

Les adolescentes coururent vers eux, toutes souriantes.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez dit à personne que vous partez ?  
-Pardon. Si je l'avais dit, ça aurait été des adieux douloureux.  
-Je n'aime pas les adieux.  
-Vous vous foutez de moi ?  
-Nakatsu...  
-Prends soin de toi.

Mais le jeune homme partit et Sano le suivit pour le rattraper. Les jeunes filles commencèrent à avancer, mais leurs camarades leur bloquèrent le passage. Ils avaient tous un mot à leur dire.

-Hayazaka, Nemizu, commença Arata.  
-Minna...  
-C'est parce que vous étiez là que c'était tellement amusant.  
-Ne nous oubliez pas quand vous rentrerez à Hinata, ajouta Minase.  
-Hai, impossible de vous oublier.  
-Pas de soucis.  
-Je me sentirais seul si vous n'êtes plus là, continua Kamishinjo.  
-Ayu, dis lui d'arrêter où je le kidnappe XD **(1)**  
-On vous appellera quand on passera en duo comique à la télé, plaisanta Arashiyama.  
-Quand Setsu et moi on aura notre spectacle, on vous invitera aussi.  
-Vous devez revenir pour qu'on se revoie, conclut Yodoyabashi.  
-Compris.

Elles avancèrent encore, mais un autre groupe d'élèves avait quelque chose à leur dire.

_Flash back_.

Nanba lui montra le soutient-gorge qu'on avait retrouvé dans ses affaires.  
-C'est le seul qui n'appartient pas à Blossom. Il était dans la chambre de ton ami, non ?  
-Tu dois répondre « non » à toutes nos questions, expliqua Nakao.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi c'est moi que vous interrogez ?  
-On ne l'a pas trouver, donc toi tu dois savoir, répondit Nanba.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir inventé le détecteur de mensonge.  
-Iee, c'était une invention géniale.  
-Vous garderez courage où que vous aillez, continua Tannowa.  
-Après avoir été ici, je peux aller partout.  
-Rappelez-vous de me dire bonjour la prochaine fois que vous me verrez, dit Riku.  
-Hai !  
-On vous soutiendra toujours, finit Uwaoshiba.  
-Minna arigato.  
-On ne vous oubliera pas.

Mais cette fois, c'était le dortoir n°1 qui l'arrêta en poussant un de leur cri de guerre.

-Ceux du dortoir n°1...  
-Minna...

_Flash back_.

Ayumi regardait la foule, mais quelqu'un avec des chaussures à pointes lui marcha sur le pied et des gouttes de sang se mirent perler.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Hayazaka ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé lors du marathon, s'excusa Daikokucho. Viens dans notre dortoir la prochaine fois.  
-Uss ! La prochaine fois on sera ensemble !  
-Uss !

_Flash back_.

Les étudiants couraient dans la cour vers le panneau d'affichage. Sawatari-san allait présenter les candidat pour le concours.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Les cosmétiques que j'ai achetés pour le concours de beauté, je vous les offre ! Dit Tetsukayama.  
-Arigato.  
-Je peux t'apprendre à te battre quand tu veux ! Proposa Ishikiri.  
-Je peux aussi t'apprendre le judo quand tu veux, ajouta Gotenyama.  
-Et moi alors, bande d'ingrats, ria Setsu.

_Flash back_.

Nakatsu prit Setsu par l'épaule. Elle le repoussa.  
-Nakatsu ! Trop près ! Me colle pas !  
Il tomba sur Himejima. Les élèves se poussaient, tombaient les uns sur les autres, c'était le bordel dans la joie.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Vous ! Commença Kitahanada. Il y a trop de choses marrantes avec vous. Jumbo !  
-Jumbo !  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme une merde, s'excusa Akashi. Prenez ça pour vous payer une glace.  
-A la menthe ?  
-Pendant les travaux de plomberie, celui qui devait aller dans la chambre 205, ça aurait dû être moi ! Avoua Shichido.  
-Dommage, on se serait bien amusé.  
-Si tu veux t'entraîner, Ayumi, demande-moi quand tu veux ! Finit Shojaku.  
-Arigato.  
-Se...no !  
-JUMBO !

Ils les laissèrent passer, mais ce n'était pas fini.

-Ceux du dortoir n°3...  
-Vous tous...

Ils leur envoyèrent un baiser de la main.

-Même si c'était un peu brusque, nous vous reconnaissons comme des nôtres, commença Yao.  
-Personne n'avait deviné que vous étiez une fille. Vous êtes trop douées, félicita Shijo.  
-Avec Ayu, c'était pas gagné.  
-Setsu !

_Flash back_.

Nemizu et Hayazaka commençaient à partir dans l'autre sens, mais le dortoir n°3 les avait rejoint. Elles étaient encerclées, voir compressées entre les deux dortoirs.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Pardon de vous avoir poursuivie pour vous convaincre de rejoindre notre dortoir, s'excusa Kuzuha.  
-Bah, ça a marché pour toi.  
-Tu as préférer fuir, ce n'est pas mieux.

_Flash back_.

Setsu entra dans la pièce pour l'arrêter.  
-Nakatsu, non ! Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas de l'éducation. Vous ne faites qu'abuser de votre autorité de prof sur un élève.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Tu étais tellement cool pendant l'affaire de tricherie, dit Ogimachi.  
-Mieux vaut être mon ami, ne ?  
-Ma cape...je te l'offre en souvenir ? Demanda Korien.  
-Ayu, tu n'en a pas reçu une rose ?  
-...

_Flash back_.

Ayumi était vêtue d'une robe rose, comme une princesse. Une perruque de longs cheveux bruns finissait son déguisement. Elle avança lentement. Nemizu restait caché dans l'ombre, attendant son heure.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Vous étiez tellement mignonnes dans ce concours de beauté, affirma Imamiya.  
-C'était votre faute si j'ai du m'habiller comme ça.

_Flash back_.

Ayumi s'amusait au clavier, Setsu se défoulait à la guitare.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Tu as très bien joué du synthé lors du live et toi de la guitare, dit Saiin.  
-Encore heureux.  
-Faudrait pas perdre la main, ne ?  
-Vous avez fait la différence pendant la chasse au trésor, ajouta Kaizuka.  
-Tu connais mon nom ?  
-Katabiranotsuji, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Prends soin de toi. Prenez tous soin de vous.  
-Oui !

Ils les laissèrent passer, une main sur le cœur. Mais le suivant surpris les adolescentes.

-Kagurazaka ?  
-J'avais du temps à perdre alors je suis venue. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu retrouver Sano comme adversaire.

_Flash back_.

Ce fut au tour de Kaguzaraka de sauter. Il réussit sans problème.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Arigato.  
-Je n'ai rien fait.  
-Avec toi à ses côtés, j'envie vraiment Sano. A plus.  
-Oi ! Omae ! Et moi ?

Il se mit sur le côté, mais les adolescentes n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

-Blossom gakuen...  
-Hanayashiki Hibari with...  
-Hibari four !  
-Tennouji-sama et moi, nous serons heureux pour toujours ! Commença Kanna.  
-Sekime-kun et moi, nous serons heureux pour toujours ! Continua Erika.  
-Kayashima-kun et moi, nous serons heureux pour toujours ! Ajouta Juri.  
-Moi et Nakatsu-san...  
-Tais-toi, Komari ! Lui dirent toutes les jeunes filles.  
-Je n'abandonne pas.  
-Hm.

_Flash back_.

Les cinq filles sortirent de nulle part des pompons dorés de pompon-girl et exécutèrent une petite chorégraphie. Les pompons dorés volèrent partout.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es ma plus grande rivale. Mais bien sûr, nous ne savons pas encore qui a gagné ou perdu.  
-Oh ! **(2)**

Elles passèrent, mais Sekime s'approcha. Il se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Hayazaka commençait à avoir la gorge nouée, elle aussi, ainsi que Setsu, malgré son air impassible.

-Sekime.  
-J'ai...tellement de souvenirs avec vous, Hayazaka, Nemizu...

_Flash back_.

Sekime et Nemizu discutait dans le couloir menant au réfectoire. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises, les bras autour des genoux. Ayumi était rentrée dans son dortoir pour se reposer. Setsu voulait savoir en quoi consistait cette nouvelle compétition.

Ce fut l'hystérie à l'annonce du gokon. Sekime ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors.  
-J'ai peur que tout ça ne tourne mal…

Sekime et Nakatsu s'occupaient du chant lors du live.  
- Ikenai Taiyooo...ABC ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est pas juste, c'est différent de ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur. Je ne gaspillerai pas ma jeunesse sur ça.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre.  
-Le premier ami que je me suis fait ici, c'était toi, Sekime.  
-Ore mo. Tu as toujours été là pour nous.

_Flash back_.

Prise de panique, Hayasaka s'accroupit, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. Setsu tourna la tête et vit que c'était quelqu'un de sa classe. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui montrer. Ayumi soupira pour la Xème fois de la journée et se releva.

_Fin du flash back_.

-J'étais tellement heureuse ! Arigato na...

Ayumi aussi commençait à avoir les larmes qui venaient. La gorge de Setsu se serrait de plus en plus, mais ne laissait rien paraître en évitant de trop parler. Kyogo se décala pour laisser la place à Senri.

-Nakao.  
-Toi...Tu...  
-Ayu a l'air de te connaître mieux que moi, mais j'ai apprécié ces moments ensembles.  
-Nakao, tu es quelqu'un de très gentil et doux. Je sais.

_Flash back_.

Nakao et Hayazaka étaient assis face à la mer et discutaient.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Honto arigato na.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui sanglotait, mais voyait la personne suivante.

-Kayashima.  
-J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait, mais je n'ai pas su trouver les mots.

_Flash back_.

Kayashima se leva, le regard vers le plafond, les mains devant lui et sourit.  
-Vous…commença-t-il, vos auras sont très intéressantes.  
-Aura ? se demandèrent les adolescentes en regardant au-dessus d'elles.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Pour moi, le cœur chaleureux de Kayashima m'a sauvé de nombreuses fois.  
-Sans Kayashima, ça n'aurait pas été pareil.  
-Quelles jolies auras...Avec ça, pas de doute, où que vous aillez, tout ira bien.  
-Arigato na...

Taiki leva les mains pour voir l'aura, Ayumi et Setsu fit de même. Une aura de toutes les couleurs se dégageaient d'eux. Mais elles baissèrent leur regard et virent la personne suivante.

-Chef Tennouji.  
-Ça a dû être dur, mais vous avez fait de votre mieux.

_Flash back_.

-Nemizu Setsu ! Hayasaka Ayumu ! Nous sommes le dortoir n°1. Laissez nous tester vos capacités !  
-Uss ! commença Setsu.  
-Non merci, finit Ayumi qui partait dans l'autre sens.

-Oi, allons-y, fit Tennouji de l'autre côté.  
-Même si...même si je n'arrive pas à bien le dire, quand je suis avec tout le monde, je suis heureux. Je m'amuse. Alors, prenons des photos ensemble.  
-Ayu, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami...Tu connais mon amour pour les photos, ne ?  
-Setsu, onegai !

_Fin du flash back_.

-Dans cette école vous avez été plus masculines que quiconque ! Baby !  
-Baby !  
-Uss !  
-Chef Himejima.  
-Grâce à toi, le dortoir n°3 s'est renforcé, grâce à toi, le dortoir n°1 s'est embelli et toutes les deux vous avez contribué à l'éclat du dortoir n°2.

_Flash back_.

Ayumi, Setsu et Nakatsu s'étaient habillé en costume blanc, une serviette rouge posé sur les épaules, lunettes noires et un chapeau blanc. Nemizu avait prit la guitare de Nanba au passage.  
-Rock'n roll !  
-Yoroshiku.  
Nakatsu ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais tous les autres paraissaient enthousiastes. Les deux adolescentes n'avaient pu résister à l'envie de les aider. Parce que sinon, le live allait vraiment être un massacre, surtout avec ce qu'avait prévu de faire leur dortoir respectif.

Nakatsu avait son super pistolet à eau orange dans la main. Nakao ne lâchait pas sa bouée rose et Taiki tenait une sorte de balle verte.

Masao et Higashimurayama tournèrent de l'œil et s'évanouirent. Leur ventre était énorme.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Ce sera mon meilleur souvenir. Merci de m'avoir offert ces souvenirs merveilleux.  
-Hai.  
-Betsuni.

Minami s'approcha. La brune pleurait et peinait pour parler sans sangloter entre les mots. Setsu sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à être dans le même état, elle qui s'était juré de rester souriante.

-Nanba-sempai.  
-Gardez courage ! Hayazaka ! Nemizu !

_Flash back_.

C'était Nanba qui portait une couverture zébrée.  
-Yo. On m'a dit que Sano était malade. Tiens, j'ai apporté couverture.  
-Sempai. Arigato gozaimasu.  
Minami commença à mettre la couverture sur Sano.

-Je n'ai eu qu'une heure, expliqua Minami. C'est pour ça que j'en ai aussi si peu.

Setsu se retourna toute souriante et lança le deuxième casque que Nakatsu récupéra. Ils criaient leur joie, mais on les interrompit.

-C'était notre destin cette égalité.  
-Travaillons ensemble et faisons de notre mieux !  
-Oui !  
-Les trois chefs sont enfin réunis, déclara Kayashima.  
-Yosh, les gars ! Présentons notre meilleur boulot !  
-Baby !

_Fin du flash back_.

-Écoutez. Quoi que disent les autres, c'est votre école ! Vous pourrez toujours nous demander de l'aide quand vous aurez besoin de nous, parce que vous êtes nos amies. Nous vous viendrons en aide où que vous soyez !  
-Hai.  
-Arigato.

Ayumi essuyait les larmes qui coulaient. Plus loin, Akira arriva en marchant.

-Hayazaka-kun, Nemizu-kun.  
-Akira-san.

Elle leur tendit un album.

-C'est ma collection spéciale de clichés. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir vous l'offrir.

L'adolescente prit le livre gris où était marqué "Osaka Gakuen" sur la couverture.

-Quand vous aurez envie de pleurer, ça vous fera rire de voir ces idiots.  
-Arigato...  
-On dirait qu'on en a besoin tout de suite, ne ?

Sawatari et la principale arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Madame la principale.  
-Donnez-les moi.  
-Hai, répondit le sous-directeur en donnant des feuilles.  
-Vous avez tant appris dans cette école, votre bouton a joliment éclot. Pour cette raison, vous avez obtenu le diplôme de fin d'étude dans ce lycée. Classe 2-C, Hayazaka Ayumi, Nemizu Setsu. Félicitations.

Les adolescentes prirent les papiers et fondirent en larmes.

-Arigato...Gozaimasu...

Les étudiants les applaudirent de toutes leurs forces. Sawatari lui rangea les diplômes dans des étuis prévus à cet effet. Elles allaient continuer leur chemin, mais furent arrêtées.

-Setsu ! Ayumi !

Elles se retournèrent et virent Nakatsu qui arrivait en courant.

-Nakatsu.  
-Je n'ai encore rien dit. Même quand je serai grand-père, tellement vieux que j'en aurai oublié mon propre nom, moi...Tout le temps que nous aurons passé ensemble, je n'oublierai jamais.

_Flash back_.

Nakatsu et Ayumi posaient ensembles, assis sur le sofa rouge. Les deux avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Mais l'adolescent tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les environs. Il pencha la tête lentement vers Setsu

-C'est grâce à toi, Nakatsu, sinon je serai parti, je pense. Tu m'a convaincu de rester.  
Et le décoloré recracha toute l'eau qu'il venait de boire.

Chacun se mit plus à son aise pour la photo, comme Saga qui se coucha parterre. Nemizu sourit, mais son regard se détourna son amie qui regardait Yao.

Shuichi regarda l'adolescente sangloter et puis il avança. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

Les étudiants couraient chacun leur tour vers le public partant dans l'un ou l'autre direction. Puis ils reprenaient leur formation initiale, s'inclinant, avant de faire un pas sur le côté puis de lancer leur pompon en l'air. La foule était en délire.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Pour moi, tu es la meilleure...La meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue ! Ah ! Kuso ! J'avais décidé de ne pas pleurer.  
-Arigato...  
-Je ne vous dirai jamais adieu...continua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Hinata est au Japon. Si on veut se voir, on peut le faire quand on veut.  
-Hm, maintenant, tu seras obligé de venir nous voir.  
-A plus.  
-Oh.

Les jeunes filles firent quelque pas, mais il restait Sano. Ayumi sentait les larmes revenir.

-C'est comme cette fois, le même ciel bleu.  
-Eh ?

_Flash back_.

-Sano Izumi…  
-C'est ce qui est marqué sur mon casier à chaussures, répondit-il. Tient minus.  
Il posa une chaussure sur la tête de Hayasaka.

-Ce genre de phrase toute faite ne marche pas sur moi. Je ne peux pas sauter. C'est la réalité.

-Pourtant, je sais que je peux l'aider. Je veux l'aider à reprendre le saut en hauteur, l'aider à sourire de nouveau !

-C'est…  
-C'est pas un miracle. C'est toi. C'est toi qui l'a fait changer d'avis ! Le regarder courir à nouveau…me donne presque envie de pleurer…  
-Sugoi Ayu !

Il tapa ses pieds au sol, sauta sur place et s'élança. Tout le monde regardait avec attention. Ayumi joignit ses mains.  
-Saute.  
Sano sauta et passa au-dessus de la barre. Tout le monde était bluffé par le saut. Mais la barre bougea et tomba.

-C'est vrai que tu as réussi ?  
-Ça ne compte pas.

L'ancien champion la prit dans ses bras.  
-J'ai enfin compris…pensait Ayumi. Ce que j'éprouve pour Sano c'est…moins fort que pour Yao...

Ayumi marchait à pas de loup, un sac sur l'épaule et sa valise en main. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sano. Elle était simplement passer le voir encore une fois. Ce dernier était caché sous sa couette, sa lampe encore allumée. Hayasaka ouvrit la porte tout doucement et s'apprêta à la franchir. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder le lit d'Izumi. Elle sourit.

-Maintenant que Sano peut sauter, il n'y a plus de raison pour que je reste ici.  
-Je vais avec lui finalement...annonça Nemizu.  
-Je n'ai pas réussi.

Elle se leva, mais Sano lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourna. Sano osait pas trop la regarder dans les yeux.  
-Reste encore...un peu.  
-Oh...

Ayumi avait les mains jointes sur le porte-bonheur. A présent, il était prêt. Sano prit son élan, amorça la courbe avant le saut. Quand il sauta, tout le monde observait, sans un bruit. Il toucha la barre qui trembla, mais ne tomba pas.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Hayazaka, arigato na.  
-Sano...  
-Sano. Tu lui es redevable, ne l'oublies pas !  
-Oi ! Setsu !  
-Tu as intérêt à devenir un champion.

Umeda arriva et secoua ses clés pour attirer l'attention.

-Je t'emmène à l'aéroport. Mais, si personne ne me fait la conversation sur le chemin du retour, je pourrais m'endormir au volant. Yao. Tu viens.

Le jeune homme regarda, surpris. Ils allèrent vers le bus garé devant le lycée. Tous les étudiants coururent vers eux. Les jeunes filles sourirent en les voyant.

-Je suis...un élève du lycée Osaka. J'en suis très fière !  
-Ore mo !

Malgré la tristesse, les élèves souriaient. Sawatari pleurait et la principale lui donna un mouchoir. Umeda entra dans le véhicule, Yao aussi avec les valises des jeunes filles.

-Laissons-les partir sur un sourire, dit la principale.  
-Hai...sanglota le sous-directeur.  
-Itekimasu !

Elles entrèrent dans le bus à leur tour et se mirent au fond. Umeda conduisait et quelques sièges pas loin, il y avait Yao. Les adolescentes regardaient leurs amis par la fenêtre, les saluant de la main. Ils leur répondirent.

-Salut !

Le bus roulait vers l'aéroport. Il y avait un silence de mort dans le véhicule. Ayumi était restée derrière. Yao se leva pour la rejoindre, sans un mot. Il s'installa à la fenêtre, regardant le paysage. Setsu était allée devant à cause de son mal des transports.

_Flash back_.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?  
-Gomen nasai, s'excusa Hayasaka en ramassant ses affaires. Mais si tu m'aidais, ça irait aussi plus vite.  
Yao soupira et se mit à l'aider.

-Oh…Bien. Alors demain je courrai de toutes mes forces pour tout le monde.  
-Si tu veux. Maintenant dors ou demain tu ne courras pas du tout.  
-Hai ! Oyasumi Yao-kun.  
-Oyasumi.

Malheureusement, Ayumi lâcha la main, croyant pouvoir continuer, mais tomba, son pied flanchant sous la douleur.

Yao portait Hayasaka sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Setsu marchait à côté de lui, tenant la main de son amie.  
-Pardon…Je n'ai pas pu finir la course.  
-T'inquiète pas Ayu, la rassura Setsu

Yao la prit par l'épaule et mit la tête de la jeune fille contre son épaule à lui.  
-Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur.  
-Oh...fit Hayazaka surprise.

-Je veux...Rire avec toi quand tu ris, je veux m'amuser avec toi quand tu t'amuses, je veux partager ta peine quand tu es triste, quand tu es triste, je veux pleurer avec toi. C'est ça l'amitié, non ? Je me trompe ?

-Dans ces épreuves, j'ai participé pour toi.  
-Soka.

-Arigato, na. D'être venue ici. J'ai pu te rencontrer...Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant...  
L'adolescent se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille. Elle se leva et lui serra la main.

_Fin du flash back_.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Ayumi, Setsu et Umeda se faisaient face. Yao regardait les panneaux d'affichage.

-Sensei...Vous nous avez aidé si souvent. Honto, arigato.  
-Vous me rendrez la pareille un jour.  
-Hm.  
-No problem.

Elle alla rejoindre Hikaru. Hokuto la regarda s'éloigner. Yao et Ayumi regardaient ensemble l'affichage des horaires des départs et arrivées. Setsu restait encore perdue dans ses souvenirs.

_Flash back_.

-Nan…Nan rien…Et si…tu étais mon petit frère ?  
-J'ai déjà un frère…un grand...  
-Ah… ? Alors…Tu voudrais…Tu voudrais être mon ami ?  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit malicieusement la jeune fille. Je préfère qu'on soit ami qu'ennemie.

-Ne, ne, ne, ne ! Vous ne seriez pas des mannequins ? demanda Shuichi à deux filles.  
-Ou bien des actrices, ajouta Sanako.  
-Parce que vous êtes super jolies.  
-Kawai, renchérie l'adolescente sans conviction.  
-Vous voudriez pas passer l'été avec nous ?  
-Yay ! finirent en cœur les deux adolescents.

Setsu ouvrit la porte, mais ferma les yeux un instant à la vue qui se présentait devant lui. Les filles étaient en lignes et se balançaient de droite à gauche et vice versa. Nemizu suivait le mouvement des yeux.  
-Eh...Oh ! C'est les soldes là-bas !  
Elle pointa un coin de la pièce et les filles regardèrent toutes vers l'endroit indiqué. Setsu en profita pour passer tranquillement.

Il s'était rapprocher et mit un genou à terre en tendant sa main à l'adolescente.  
-Shall we danse ?  
-Eh ?

Shuichi regarda l'adolescente sangloter et puis il avança. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer. Nemizu était surprise et tourna un peu la tête pour voir qui c'était. Elle arrêta de sangloter.  
-Repose-toi sur moi. Toi, qui que tu aimes...

Puis il se mirent sur deux lignes, posèrent leur pompon et frappèrent de leurs poings dans le vide, tel les karatéka à l'entraînement.  
-Seya, seya, seya, seya, seya, hey ! Uss ! Baby !  
Puis ils couraient chacun leur tour vers le public partant dans l'un ou l'autre direction. Puis ils reprenaient leur formation initiale, s'inclinant, avant de faire un pas sur le côté puis de lancer leur pompon en l'air. La foule était en délire.

_Fin du flash back_.

-C'est presque l'heure.  
-Oh. Tu n'es plus un élève d'Osaka, maintenant ?  
-Hm.  
-Alors...Tu n'es plus non plus un garçon, officiellement.  
-Eh ?  
-Ah !

La jeune fille regarda là où Yao avait semblé voir quelque chose, mais il en profita pour la prendre par l'épaule et la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il desserra un peu sa prise et se pencha pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille ne réagit pas, étant surprise.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viens te voir. A bientôt, Ayumi.  
-Ayu, dépêche-toi !

Elle sourit et avança vers l'embarquement. Mais elle s'arrêta et après un moment, se retourna.

-Yao ! Je t'aime.

Ils se sourirent et les deux jeunes filles partirent vers l'avion.

_1 mois plus tard_

-Papa, maman, on y va !

Ayumi courait dans l'allée pour rejoindre Setsu qui l'attendait pour faire les courses. Elles marchèrent quand une flèche multicolore se planta dans le gazon à côté d'elles. Il y avait un papier dessus. Hayazaka le prit.

-Osaka sports ?  
-Uso...?

Elle ouvrit le journal. En première page, il y avait la photo de groupe qu'Akira avait prit. La blonde regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

-Le lycée Osaka organisera son voyage scolaire à Hinata ?  
-Les trois chefs de dortoir payeront pour leur propre voyage ?  
-USO !

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** En plus, il est trop choupi, je le kidnappe sans problème (^_^)  
**(2)** Oui, mais Ayu préfère Yao, pas Sano.

Voilà, plus que le spé maintenant. En écrivant ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir été émue. C'est bête, hein ? Mais je me suis tellement investie dans cette fanfic, j'étais tellement dedans...Je ressentais exactement la même chose que si je les quittais aussi. Comme promis, Ayu a eut son moment avec Yao et finit avec lui (^_^) Moi je reste seule...enfin je l'ai cherché aussi, mais peut être que je vais changer ça dans le prochain épisode ? Qui sait...?


	50. Chap 49: Chocolats et Kaede

**Chapitre 49:**** Chocolats et Kaede**

**15 août 2007**

La cloche retentit au lycée Osaka. Une fille, vêtue d'une robe blanche entra en courant. Les deux gardes postés à la porte la regardèrent passer et l'interpellèrent.

-Kimi ! Oi, kimi !  
-Kimi ! Arrête-toi ! Stop !

La jeune fille s'arrêta, regardant de tous les côtés. Elle tenait ses chaussures en main. Les gardes la rattrapèrent. Mais des cris de fan girl retentirent derrière elle. L'adolescente se retourna et courut en sens inverse, vers la horde de jeunes filles. Elle échappa aux gardes.

-Kimi !  
-Oi !

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus s'arrêta devant la grille, regardant, intriguée, les Japonaises courir.

* * *

Elle se retrouva dans la foule qui acclamait on-ne-sait-qui ou quoi. Elle bouscula une photographe habillée en clown, mais trouva une place d'où regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda-t-elle en voyant les lycéens avancer sous les cris des jeunes filles.

* * *

-Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Watachi, Hayasaka Ayumi, je me suis déguisée en garçon pour bonne raison: être transférée d'un lycée de France au lycée Osaka connu pour ses ikemen.  
-Faudrait pas m'oublier. On est allée dans ce lycée à cause de ma phobie des filles, du moins, à la base. J'ai refusé d'aller à Blossom et à Tokyo gakuen et l'idée ne fut pas si mal en fin de compte.  
-Par la suite, j'ai rencontré Sano Izumi qui avait arrêté de sauter. Bien que sa blessure soit guérie, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait arrêté le saut en hauteur. C'est pour ça que moi, Setsu, Nakatsu, Nanba-sempai et nos amis des dortoirs, nous avons participé aux activités scolaires, tout en protégeant Sano.  
-Peu de temps après, mon grand frère, qui voulait nous ramener à Hinata, a tout révélé à Sano. Mais il a abandonné son idée de nous faire partir du lycée et Sano n'a rien révélé.  
-Ensuite, Sano a décidé de reprendre le saut en hauteur. Il a fallu qu'il rattrape son retard. Pendent ce temps, j'ai découvert que j'étais amoureuse de Yao. Quand Sano a réussit à sauter à nouveau, j'ai décidé de retourner à Hinata parce que j'avais atteint mon but.  
-Et moi, j'allais la suivre, n'ayant plus vraiment peur. Même si je pense encore qu'une fille est parfois effrayante XD  
-Alors que je quittais le dortoir, Nakatsu et Sano nous ont convaincue de rester. Mais les vacances d'été ont vite été là.

* * *

Les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent et les ikemen en sortirent. D'abord Nakatsu suivit de Kyobashi et de Saga. Nakao et Nanba remontaient l'allée en sautillant joyeusement, main dans la main. Imamiya et Yao portaient Himejima. Ensuite vint le dortoir n°1 qui poussaient des cris de guerre comme toujours avec Kitahanada, Akashi, Tetsukayama et Daikukocho. Nakatsu remerciait son public.

-Thank you ! Thank you !  
-Yay ! Yay ! Faisaient Nakao et Nanba.

Masao souriait et saluait de la main. Derrière lui, les karatéka sautaient en poussant leur cris et changeaient de place. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus arriva dans toute cette agitation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
-L'école de garçons où seuls les beaux garçons sont acceptés, je suis la seule à en vendre les photos ! Cria Akira qui venait de surgir derrière la jeune fille. En plus, aujourd'hui c'est leur dernier jour de cours, je n'aurai bientôt plus de photos !  
-Vous vous faites encore de l'argent sans notre accord ?  
-Cette voix...commença Hara qui alla derrière son stand. Blossom Gakuen, Hanayashiki Hibari et...  
-Hibari three !

Les quatre adolescentes firent leur chorégraphie habituelle, mais avec une personne en moins. Il manquait Erika.

-Ore ? Fit Imaike. C'est pas four ?  
-La ferme Komari ! Répliqua les trois autres.  
-Ah ! Vous m'énervez toujours autant.  
-Notre mission est de leur apporter à tous le bonheur...commença Hibari.  
-Kawaii ! Cria Nanba.  
-Eh ?

Hanayashiki couru jusqu'à voir, mais fut déçue. Nanba s'adressait à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux.

-T'es vraiment trop mignonne ! Eh ? Matte ! Je...Ton e-mail. On devrait échanger nos e-mails. Allez ! Donne-moi le tien.

Mais l'adolescente se retourna, pour partir. Nakao la défiait du regard, visiblement jaloux. Nanba n'était pas satisfait d'être ignoré.

-Héé !

La jeune fille perdit patience et l'envoya dans les airs d'un crochet du droit.

-Senpai !  
-C'est vrai ! Vous n'avez jamais vu cette histoire, ne ? Voilà ce qu'il advient pendant la dernière semaine des vacances d'été: j'ai réussi à finir les cours sans problème. J'ai posé en tant que mannequin.  
-J'ai été impliquée dans l'affaire de tricherie de Nakatsu et ai tout fait pour l'innocenter.  
-C'est ainsi que nous avons passé des instants précieux avec Sano et nos compagnons du lycée. Sano a réussi à vaincre le record de Kagurazaka et à gagner le tournois de la région. Je croyais que ce bonheur durerait toujours, mais on a fini par découvrir que j'étais une fille.  
-Ils se sont sentis trahis. Maintenant, grâce à notre amitié, ils nous ont pardonné. Finalement, nous avons décidé de retourner à Hinata. Nos amis du lycée Osaka nous ont chaleureusement dit au revoir.

* * *

**14 février 2008**

Dans la salle des fête d'Osaka Gakuen, un nombreux public attendait que commence la bataille du roi des beaux gosses !

-Le concours de chocolats de la St. Valentin ! Annonça Sawatari.

Toutes les filles qui composaient le public criaient d'impatience. La directrice et le sous-directeur allèrent jusque sur le devant de la scène.

-Hai hai hai ! Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la St Valentin. Veuillez donner votre chocolat à celui qui a ravie votre cœur cette année. Et voici les concurrents !

Les adolescentes crièrent et sautèrent dans le public. Le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les étudiants: Sekime et Kayashima, Saga et Nakao, et puis suivirent tous les autres des trois dortoirs. Ils marchèrent, faisant le tour de la scène. Chacun faisant son entrée en scène personnel. Même Sano était là, avec Yujiro. Autour de la scène était disposé des chaises avec de grands cartons devant, ressemblant à des boîtes aux lettres. Il y avait des vigiles tout autour qui veillaient au grain.  
Les ikemen s'assirent enfin et Sawatari reprit le micro.

-Tsubaki, la directrice va maintenant faire un discours.

Les personnes présentes applaudirent. Nakao embêta Sekime, les deux riaient. Les lycéens étaient assis dans l'ordre suivant: Shishido, Saga, Nakao, Sekime, Kayashima, Sano, Nakatsu, Yao, Nanba, Tennouji, Himejima, Daikokucho, Kyobashi, Tanowa , Imamiya, Shijo.

-Le concours de ce soir sera considéré comme l'aboutissement de l'année. Vos précieux chocolats serviront de vote. Ils détermineront le ikemen king de cette année. Bien, commençons.

La principale leva son pistolet pour donner le départ. Elle regarda Sawatari qui alla protéger les oreilles de la directrice. Nakatsu avait baissé la tête, les mains dessus. Le coup fut parti et la foule s'agglutina autour de la scène. Nanba leva les bras devant tant de succès.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu participes à ce genre d'évènements, dit Nakatsu en croisant les bras.  
-Urusei, répliqua Sano.  
-Dégage ! Vire de mon chemin ! S'énervait Hibari.

Masao se leva, Tennouji se protégea par réflexe. Hanayashiki s'était arrêté. Elle se tourna vers Oscar qui prenait une pose théâtral.

-C'était une rencontre prédestinée.

L'adolescente avança vers lui, souriante, mais lui cracha à la figure.

-Sano-sama !  
-Ah ? Cria de désespoir Himejima.  
-Dégage !

La jeune fille arriva devant Sano. Elle montra le grand paquet qu'elle avait fait. Le papier cadeau était blanc avec des cœurs roses dessus. Izumi inclina vaguement la tête. Mais quand Hibari voulut le mettre dans la boîte, cela n'entra pas. Sano dut retenir le carton pour qu'il ne vole pas devant l'acharnement de l'adolescente. Mais rien a faire, quoi qu'elle fasse. Derrière elle, les filles attendaient leur tour. Sawatari approcha de Hanayashiki.

-Les chocolats non-standards sont refusés !  
-Comment-ça ? Comment pouvez-vous refuser un amour aussi énorme ? Sano-sama !

Mais elle fut reconduite par deux vigiles et le cadeau réquisitionné par le sous-directeur. Kayashima se leva.

-Il est impossible d'échapper au chasseur.

Tennouji reçut un paquet joliment décoré de la part de sa fiancée. Il sourit comme un imbécile.

-Tennouji-sama.  
-Kanna.  
-Tennouji ! Cria derrière Daikokucho.

Mais le chef de dortoir l'intercepta d'un mouvement de la main, mais eut aussi Masao en même temps. Les deux étaient KO.

-Allons-y, Kanna.

Dans la boîte de Kayashima, une fille mit un paquet emballé dans du papier jaune. Il leva les mains et Juri fit de même. Derrière Nakao observait. L'adolescente sourit. Taiki lui fit un clin d'œil et ses mains brillèrent. Nakao avait aussi fait un clin d'œil. Même Yujiro recevait des chocolats. Erika faisait les 100 pas devant Sekime, le regardant de temps en temps. Il commençait à s'impatienter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On sort pourtant ensemble, ne ?  
-Eh ? C'est vrai ?  
-Eh ! Ria Kyogo. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Alors je vais donner ça à Semento-kun.  
-C'est Sekime ! Tu l'as fait exprès !  
-Sekimen ? Fit Nakao (=rougir)  
-Je m'appelle Sekime ! S'énerva l'adolescent en frappant son voisin.

Komari tenait un sachet de tissus bleu, souriante. Elle le mit dans la boîte.

-Arigato ! Répondit Nakatsu d'un voix plus grave.  
-Ça me fait plaisir !

Shuichi la regarda partir en souriant. Il se retourna sur sa chaise, faisant dos aux filles, et s'adressa à Sano. Mais aussi à Yao en même temps.

-En réalité, parmi tous ces chocolats, seul celui d'Ayumi vous intéresse, non ?  
-Betsuni. J'aime pas le sucré de tout façon.  
-Trop de chocolat abimerai ma peau.  
-Quelle classe comme toujours. Ah, j'ai toujours voulu vous demander: quand est-ce que vous vous êtes aperçu que vous étiez amoureux d'Ayumi ?  
-Hein ? Ça te regarde pas.  
-Je ne vais pas te le dire.  
-Baka yaro, bien sûr que si ! C'est quand le frère de Setsu est venu ?  
-Non.  
-Alors...Pendant qu'on était à la mer ?  
-Non plus.

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête.

-Alors c'est quand tu lui as demander de ne pas retourner à Hinata !  
-Pas du tout ! S'énerva Izumi.  
-C'est facile de lire en toi. Tes narines frémissent quand tu mens. Elles frémissent !

Sano se mit la main sur son nez pour le cacher. Yao détourna la tête, espérant qu'on ne lisait pas en lui aussi facilement.

-Je rigole. Elles frémissent ! Se moqua le blond. So ka, c'était à ce moment...

_Flash back_

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à sauter, devant toi, en compétition. Alors, ne part pas.

_Fin du flash back_

-Iee, attendez ! C'était peut être la fois où Sano...

_Flash Back_

Nakatsu saisit Izumi au col.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? Ayumi a tant fait pour toi !  
-Si j'avais essayé de l'arrêter ? Il avait déjà décider. Je n'ai pas le droit de le lui interdire.

_Fin flash back_

-Si tu n'as pas voulu empêcher Ayumi de partir cette fois...Hein ? C'était à cause de moi alors ! S'énerva Nakatsu dans ses pensées. Si tu ne l'avais pas arrêtée, Setsu et moi...Set...

Mais Sano lui mit la main sur le visage pour cacher la face que faisait son voisin. Shuichi repoussa le bras d'Izumi et alla vers le centre du cercle. La lumière s'éteint. Il respira en faisant des bruits bizarres.

-Je dois me calmer. Cette fois le thème est: le moment où Sano et Yao sont tombés amoureux d'Ayumi. Quand le nouveau semestre a débuté, ils lui disaient: "Ne laisse pas les gens poser les bras autour de tes épaules." "On est pas amoureux crétins." ou des trucs de ce genre. A ce moment Sano protégeait déjà Ayumi. On dirait un détective. Je vais pas passer 2h à résoudre ce mystère. Il me faudrait un titre: les chroniques de l'office Nakatsu. En fait je n'ai même pas besoin d'être un détective très célèbre. Hm. Revenons-en au sujet initial. Selon les déductions du célèbre détective Nakatsu, ils sont tombés amoureux d'Ayumi entre ce moment, et celui-ci. La dernière semaine des vacances d'été. A ce moment je ne savait pas encore que Setsu et Ayumi étaient des filles. Nakatsu Shuichi desu. On dirait, on dirait...un personnage de roman !

Il souriait, faisant un v de la victoire de la main, mais Sano lui mit un carton sur la tête.

* * *

**Épisode 7**

Devant l'entrée, Ayumi regardait une dernière fois le lycée Osaka. Puis elle se dirigea vers le trottoir et arrêta un taxi. Elle ouvrit le coffre pour y mettre sa valise. Setsu la regardait, hésitant à partir avec elle. Elle referma le coffre et s'apprêtait à aller dans le taxi, quand Nakatsu arriva.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable !  
-Nakatsu !  
-Je vais avec lui finalement...annonça Nemizu.  
-Eh ?...J'ai déjà...beaucoup réfléchi. Est-ce que vous pourriez...rester ici quand même ? Je veux toujours...passer plus de temps avec vous...Vivre une joyeuse vie de lycéen avec vous. Alors...Ne partez pas.  
-Arigato, na.  
-Demo...  
-Ah ! Mo ! Quoi "mais" ? Pas de "mais" ! J'ai besoin de toi, Setsu...et Ayumu. Sano...Il a peut être réussit à sauter...Demo...Ore wa...  
-Je n'ai pas réussi.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent derrière. Sano était arrêté et les regardait.

-Je n'ai pas réussit à sauter. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauter...devant toi...sur un terrain officiel. Alors...Ne part pas.

Ayumi releva la tête vers Sano qui lui faisait face. Nakatsu observait Setsu. Hayasaka remarqua quelqu'un qui marchait devant le lycée. Yao, tout seul, qui s'était arrêté aussi et regardait dans leur direction.

* * *

**Épisode 7,5**

Les Hibari four mangeaient au restaurant d'okonomiyaki à une même table. Hibari était juste à celle d'à côté, toute seule. Derrière elle, Nakatsu et Setsu. Ayumi était restée au dortoir, à réfléchir.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai bien fait de rester ? C'est une bonne idée...?  
-Bien sûr ! Moi, ça me fait plaisir. Ouais. C'était bien lui alors ?  
-Hein ? Tu disais ?  
-Eh ? Oh, rien. On va avoir une compétition d'organisée le dernier jour des vacances. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas voir ça ?  
-A moi, il ne m'a rien proposé, gémit Komari plus loin dans la salle.  
-Ça-ça-ça ne fait rien si tu peux pas.  
-Iee, je viendrai. J'adore le foot et puis j'ai toujours voulu te voir jouer.  
-Vraiment ? Ok, je note. Je vais gagner pour toi !  
-Il gagnera pour Nemizu ? Continuait de se plaindre la jeune fille.  
-Je-je-je voulais dire...C'est pour tout le monde que je me battrai.  
-Si tu perds, t'auras un gage. Tu aimes vraiment le foot, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ouais. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu passer pro et jouer en coupe du monde.  
-Je ne savais même pas que c'était son rêve !  
-On rentre, allez. On file !  
-Il file !

Les filles qui tentèrent de lui piquer le bout restant d'okonomiyaki firent face à la défense farouche d'Imaike en pleure et de sa spatule. Hibari mangeait de bon appétit de son côté.

* * *

Nemizu marchait sur le chemin vers le dortoir, avec Nakatsu.

-Soka. Tu as rompu avec Komari-chan.  
-On commet tous des erreurs.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'intersection de leur dortoir.

-Bonne nuit.  
-Oh.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son camarade avait remarqué son absence. Par contre, Ayumi était rentrée aussi entre-temps. La jeune fille prit la poignet, mais attendit un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et rentrer.

-Taidaima...Ah !

Yao était assit sur le bureau et la regarda. Il tenait une petite boîte et mangeait des gâteaux.

-C'est...

_Flash back_.

Hayazaka posa une petite boîte en carton sur le bureau. Il y avait un dessin de pomme dessus et marqué "pour Yao" au stylo. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans bruit, avec sa valise et regarda une dernière fois Izumi qui dormait.  
-Arigato na...

_Fin du flash back_.

-Ah, j'avais faim.  
-Et...Et la lettre à l'intérieur ?  
-Hm ? Une lettre ?

Yao regarda de nouveau la boîte et prit le morceau de papier. Mais Ayumi lui prit des main et le mit en bouche et mâcha avant de l'avaler. Un silence gêné s'installa, mais l'adolescente changea de sujet.

-Qu'as-tu pensé des gâteaux ?  
-Oh. Pas de goût, pas d'odeur. Rien de particulier.  
-Soka...  
-Je n'aime pas les trucs sucrés, alors ça allait.  
-Trop tard pour te rattraper.  
-Mais c'est la honte un gars qui fait des gâteaux.  
-La honte...?

La jeune fille soupira, mais pas le temps de se reposer. La voix du sous-directeur résonnait dans le dortoir.

-Les élèves d'Osaka. Veuillez vous présenter dans le hall de la cantine.

* * *

Hayazaka descendit les marches pour aller dans la cantine où tous ses camarades attendaient déjà. Setsu lui fit signe pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Yodoyabashi et Arashiyama se pinçaient le nez. Ceux du dortoir n°1 se battaient sur une table. Plus précisément, Daikokucho avait prit la jambe à l'un d'eux. Tous le monde étaient en pyjama. Himejima portait même un bonnet en plastique pour les cheveux. Le dortoir n°1 portait des yukata.

-Minna-san ! Comment étaient vos vacances d'été ? Demanda Sawatari qui arriva en chemise hawaïenne et collier de fleurs.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il parle fort ! Constata Nakatsu.  
-Excusez-moi. Ce sera ma seule apparition pendant les vacances d'été.  
-C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas vu au bord de la mer, ni à la chasse au trésor, dit Nanba.  
-Correct ! C'est moi qui vais annoncer la prochaine compétition. Voilà.  
-Baby ! Tradition estivale: gagnez vos position de combat à la piscine ! Lut Tennouji.  
-Piscine ? Sugoi !

Comme après chaque annonce de compétition, les étudiants s'exclamèrent, criaient, pour exprimer leur joie.

-Hai, hai, hai ! Et le prix récompensant le dortoir vainqueur sera...ceci ! Les MVP gagneront des okonomiyaki gratuits pour un an !  
-On va gagner cette bataille, dit Nakatsu en se levant.  
-Pas moyen ! La victoire appartient au dortoir n°3 ! Répliqua Masao.  
-Pisciiiine ! Ayu, tu entends *.*  
-Hai, hai (-_-)  
-Je vais enfin pouvoir nager comme un poisson dans l'eau \o/  
-Hai, hai.

Tennouji aussi s'en mêla. Nanba préféra aller se coucher avec Nakao, ou plutôt sur le dos de Senri, qui dormait sur une table. Setsu secouait son amie, tellement elle était contente à l'évocation du mot "piscine". Mais comme son amie ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, elle alla voir Nakatsu qui était motivé à cause de al récompense.

* * *

Ayumi était de retour dans sa chambre, mais vit que Yao l'avait devancé et s'était déjà endormit. Toutes les lumières étaient encore allumées. Elle monta dans sa partie, mais s'arrêta pour le regarder. Elle s'accroupit à la rambarde.

-Na, Yao...Tu m'aurais aussi demandé de rester si tu avais été là ? On dirait qu'il dort.

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle alla se coucher et s'endormit.

* * *

Les deux adolescentes étaient aller voir le docteur Umeda à l'infirmerie.

-Alors vous êtes restée parce que Sano vous l'a demandé ?  
-ELLE est restée pour cette raison. Ne nous mettez pas dans le même panier à chaque fois.  
-Vous pensez que ça va aller ?  
-Hé, aidez-moi.

Il dépliait un nouveau drap pour le lit. Ayumi l'aida à le mettre et Setsu préparait un oreiller.

-Qui sait. Puisque vous avez décidé de rester, vous devriez commencer à vous intégrer.  
-Eh ?  
-Cherchez quelque chose à faire dans cette école. Que ce soit l'amour ou les études, tant que vous alliez jusqu'au bout, expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un oreiller.  
-Nous trouver quelque chose à faire.  
-C'est bien ça.  
-Faudra y réfléchir.

Mais un étudiant entra dans la pièce.

-Ah.  
-Nanba-sempai, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
-C'est pas vrai...Assied-toi et laisse-moi voir ça.

Nemizu lui amena un tabouret, mais l'adolescent semblait être sous un choc.

-Iee. Ce dont je souffre en réalité c'est un chagrin d'amour.  
-Ah ? Parut étonné le médecin.  
-Ah ?  
-Un chagrin d'amour...Il n'était pas célibataire depuis les copines du marathon ?  
-En fait ce matin, j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur.

_Flash back_.

La fille aux longs cheveux regardait la scène des adolescentes qui acclamaient les ikemen bizarrement. Nanba lui parlait, mais elle se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya dans les arbres.

-Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus, était audacieuse et elle avait un superbe crochet.  
-Tu me prends pour qui.  
-Son japonais était bizarre. Itai ! Mais...Elle était trop mignonne !

_Fin du flash back_.

-Arrête de ressasser et de saigner en même temps.  
-Hé hé hé, ria Minami.  
-Bleu, japonais bizarre...réfléchissait Ayumi.  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas...  
-Je veux la revoir...

* * *

La nuit était tombé et tout le monde dormait au dortoir. Dans la chambre 212, quelque chose bougea dans le lit de Nakatsu. Ça avançait vers le blond qui émergea un peu.

-O...No...Re...Ga...Sa...No..Ka ! Disait une voix étrange.

Shuichi se réveilla et respira un grand coup avant de hurler. Il sortit en vitesse de son lit.

* * *

Yujiro sortit de sa niche en couinant.

* * *

La lumière fut allumée dans la chambre et Kayashima descendit voir son colocataire. Nakatsu était parterre et s'accrocha aux jambes de son ami quand il fut près de lui. Quelque chose bougeait sous la couverture.

-Docha ? Demanda Nanba en arrivant dans la pièce.  
-C'est apparu dans mon lit.

Nakao, Sekime et Ayumi était aussi là. Senri portait une chemise de nuit et un bandeau sur la tête. Kyogo avait les cheveux en bataille.

-On dirait que quelqu'un invoque un démon...ça me fout la trouille...  
-Woah !  
-A quoi ça ressemblait ? Demanda Sekime.  
-O...No...Re...Ga...Sa...No...Ka ! Répéta le blond.  
-O...No...Re...Ga...Sa...No...Ka ! Redit Nakao en réfléchissant. O..No...Re...Ga..S...Es-tu Sano ?  
-Allez le chercher ! Ordonna Minami.  
-Oui ! Répondit Hayazaka.  
-Vite !

Ça bougeait beaucoup dans le lit. Nanba s'approcha avec prudence.

-Une fan girl perverse de Sano ! Sors de là ! Dit-il en se mettant sur le lit. Sors ! Sors de là !

Mais la couverture s'enleva et Minami se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la même fille qui l'avait frappé le matin-même.

-C'est toi ! C'était bien le destin.  
-Dégage de là !

La jeune fille poussa le chef de dortoir sur le côté et il se retrouva assommé, parterre.

-Onna ? Demanda Nakatsu.  
-Kawai...continua Sekime.

Mais Nakao le frappa.

-Ah ! Quel torture ! Ça pue la sueur ! Ça pue le calamar ! Berk ! Comment peut-on dormir là-dedans ?  
-Kurre ! Comment t'es rentrée ?  
-Par un rayon de lune, répondit la jeune fille en montrant la fenêtre.  
-Wow, comme Spiderman, constata Shuichi.  
-C'est normal en France, mais on préfère Arsène Lupin.  
-N'essaye pas de nous embrouiller avec ta culture bizarre. Espèce de somnambule, s'énerva le blond en montant, se mettant aussi debout sur son lit.  
-C'est à moi que tu parles, espèce de singe !  
-Essaye de parler un japonais plus normal. Crois pas qu'on va être gentils juste parce que tu es mignonne.  
-J'ai ramené Sano...commença Ayumi qui arrivait en courant.  
-Je suis aussi venue...Kaede !  
-Hi ! Setsu ! Ayu !  
-Vous la connaissez ?

La jeune fille descendit et alla embrasser sur les deux joues ses amies.

-Whoa !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je m'inquiétais pour vous.  
-Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine tu sais.

Mais Kaede s'arrêta et regardait Izumi qui semblait s'ennuyer et dormir sur place.

-Ce serait...Sano Izumi ?  
-Et alors ?  
-Eh...Alors c'est toi.  
-Anno...Dis...Fit Nanba qui se relevait. Quelle relation as-tu avec Hayazaka et Setsu ?  
-Et bien...réfléchit l'adolescente. Ayu est mon copain.  
-Eh ?  
-Eh ?  
-Eh ? Fut surpris Nakatsu.  
-Eh ? Fut désespéré Nanba.  
-Eh ? Continuèrent Nakao et Sekime.  
-Eh ? Ajouta Taiki.  
-Eh ? Dit Minase en tenant un tableau en main.  
-Eh ? Fit Saga avec un coussin léopard.  
-Eh ? Dirent en cœur Uwaoshiba, Arashiyama et Yodoyabashi.  
-Eh ? Fit Masao qui se douchait.

Tennouji cassa une brique a main nue et regardait de façon interrogative.

-EH !  
-Kaede !

Sano se boucha les oreilles et retourna dormir.

**Fin du chapitre**

Dernière ligne droite. J'en aurai mit du temps pour tout écrire, passé des nuits dessus. Nouveau personnage, Kimura Kaede, fille aux longs cheveux bleus (^_^) Pourquoi Arsène Lupin ? Parce que c'est LE cambrioleur français par excellence...même si on parle de Hinata.


	51. Chap 50: Jalousie et entraînement

**Chapitre 50:**** Jalousie et entrainement**

Ayumi, Setsu et Kaede marchaient ensembles.

-Hé, Ayu.  
-Hm ?  
-Tu es amoureuse de Sano ?  
-Iee !  
-Tu te trompe de personne, Kaede. Ce n'est pas Sano, ne ? Rassure moi et dis moi que ce n'est pas lui...  
-Pourtant vous aviez promis: une fois que Setsu n'aurait plus peur, vous venez à Hinata. Puis au téléphone, tu m'as parlé de Sano et dès qu'il aurait réussi à reprendre le saut, vous seriez rentrées. J'ai accepté, mais vous êtes toujours là.  
-C'était...  
-Tu restes au Japon parce que tu es amoureuse. Tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable ? Je suis venue pour vous ramener à Hinata.  
-Hein ?  
-Chotto ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles là. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a du faire pour pouvoir être ici.  
-Je ne reste pas que pour Yao !  
-Réfléchis un peu. Ce Yao pense que tu es un garçon, il ne tombera pas amoureux de toi.  
-Tu as raison mais...  
-Un garçon peut tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon...  
-On est pas dans une de tes fanfic Setsu (-_-)  
-Tu crois ?  
-Je comprends que tu aies envie de rester près de lui, mais ça ne sert à rien si tu ne peux faire aucun progrès ?  
-Tu as raison mais...  
-Arrête d'hésiter. Alors, si Yao ne ressent rien pour toi, tu abandonneras ?  
-Hein ?  
-Je viens d'avoir une bonne idée.  
-Hm, approuva Ayumi sans conviction.  
-Une idée de Kaede...Pas sûre qu'elle soit meilleures que les miennes...Eh ? Vous allez où ?

* * *

Yao était couché sur un banc, regardant le ciel. Hayazaka et Kaede arrivèrent.

-Oh, Yao.  
-Oh, Hayazaka.  
-Tu passes encore ton temps à flâner.  
-Ayu, présente-moi !  
-Oui. C'est Kaede, ma copine depuis le collège.  
-Je suis la copine d'Ayu, Kaede.  
-Enchanté.

Yao essuyait la poussière de sa veste. Il n'avait pas l'air concerné par les deux jeunes filles.

-Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre être un couple pour voir sa réaction.  
-Écoute. Si Yao est jaloux, ça veut dire qu'il s'intéresse à toi, d'accord ?  
-Hai, soupira la brune.

Elles s'assirent en face de l'adolescent qui les regardait bizarrement. Ayumi sourit et Kaede passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-Ne me colle pas, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas chaud ? Demanda la jeune fille en buvant de l'eau. Ah ?  
-Tu t'en ai mis partout.  
-Pardon.

Kaede essuya la chemise d'Hayazaka, mais elles fixaient Yao du regard en même temps.

-Nani ? T'es jaloux ?

Il ne dit rien un moment, fixant Ayumi qui souriait.

-Cette serviette. Ore no. **(1)**  
-Gomen...

Kaede rendit la serviette. Mais Hikaru se remit à regarder sa colocataire.

-Nani ? Tu es vraiment jaloux, conclue-t-elle en voulant boire à la bouteille.  
-Cette bouteille aussi.  
-Gomen...

Il se leva en prenant sa serviette et son eau sous le regard déçut d'Hayazaka. Il partit rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

Dans la cour, Yao finissait de mettre du papier aluminium autour d'un poteau tenu par ses camarades.

-Nous, le dortoir 3, nous allons utiliser notre génie pour remporter cette bataille, disait Himejima. Vous pourrez trouver cette stratégie...déloyale.  
-Oscar ! C'est fait.  
-Le mat utilisé pour la bataille, connecté au courant électrique...

Ils branchèrent le courant sur le mat.

- L'électricité d'Oscar: c'est mal, c'est mal, chantait Masao. C'est mal, c'est mal. La cape d'Oscar: ça brille, ça brille .

Ils rirent de leur stratagème.

-Comme ça personne ne pourra avoir le drapeau.

Mais il posa la main sur le poteau et s'électrocuta.

-Daijo...

Mais Yao aussi fut prit dans le courant, ainsi que tous les autres qui touchaient le chef du dortoir.

-Le courant...  
-Masao...  
-M'appelez...Pas...Masao...

* * *

Dans la salle de la principale, le dortoir n°1 faisaient des abdos sous la direction de Tennouji. Il avait tous un bandeau sur la tête, même Setsu.

-999...  
-999, répétaient les karatéka.  
-1000...  
-1000.  
-Rapide...  
-Comme le vent ! Complétèrent les étudiants.  
-Solide...  
-Comme un roc !  
-Envahissant...  
-Comme le feu !  
-Inébranlable...  
-Comme une montagne !  
-Écoutez. Nous allons utiliser notre force pour gagner cette bataille.  
-Uss !  
-Vous ne reviendrez pas au dortoir avant d'avoir effectué 20 000 abdos !  
-Uss !  
-Allez-y !  
-1 001, 1002, mille tr...ne put continuer Daikokucho.  
-Peux plus...ajouta Akashi.  
-Impossible...

Ils restèrent tous allongés, morts de fatigue. Tennouji en lâcha son bâton.

* * *

Ayumi soupira, assise sur les marches à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

-Tu t'en rends compte maintenant ? Yao ne ressent rien pour toi.  
-J'ai compris. Tu reprends le rôle de Setsu ?

La jeune fille pris son sac de cours et s'en alla.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il te déteste, s'empressa d'ajouter Kaede. C'est bien, non ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ayumu ? Criait Nakatsu en les voyant sortir. Oh, je comprends. Cette somnambule te harcèle, c'est ça ?  
-Non, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Alors vous vous séparez, espéra Nanba. J'ai ma chance maintenant ?  
-Même pas en rêve.

Nakao était heureux et pris son sempai dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le dortoir n°1 arrivait par la même porte que les deux jeunes filles.

-Oh, Ayu, Kaede, vous êtes là aussi ?  
-Les mecs ! Vous ne vous entraînez pas pour la bataille ? Demanda Tennouji.  
-Pas besoin, je peux pas participer, je suis allergique au chlore.  
-Eh ? Vraiment ? Fit Nakatsu.  
-Ouais, ouais, Hayazaka si tu perds, je gagne Kaede.  
-Non merci.

Nanba alla de nouveau se faire réconforter dans les bras de Nakao. Mais Tennouji suivit les jeunes filles allaient partir.

-Hayazaka ! Tu es musclé ?  
-Comme une tortue ninja, murmura Setsu.

Il commença à toucher les bras de l'adolescente, mais la fille aux longs cheveux le repoussa brusquement.

-Harcèlement sexuel !  
-Kaede !  
-Ça voudrait dire...commença Nanba. Qu'un homme qui touche un autre homme, c'est du harcèlement sexuel en France ?  
-Eh ?  
-C'est ça.  
-Tu abuses, Kaede, lui chuchota Nemizu à l'oreille ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.  
-Eh !  
-J'ai...abusé...  
-Je vais acheter une boisson...  
-On dirait qu'il est sous le choc, na ?  
-So, so.

Kaede allait la suivre, mais Minami la retint par l'épaule en desserrant sa cravate.

-Tu peux abuser de moi comme il te plaira. Ça me va.  
-Je n'aime qu'Ayu.

Mais en tournant la tête, elle vit Nakatsu qui la regardait.

-Cette fille...Est-ce qu'elle fait des trucs bizarre avec Ayumu.  
-Cette fille...Elle échange des regards avec Nanba-sempai, pensait Nakao de l'autre côté en bloquant la vu de Minami.  
-Hé ! Fit Masao joyeux qui arrivait. Um...Euh...Hé !

Mais personne ne réagissait et le regardait comme un débile. Il partit, triste, mais en s'appuyant sur le mat, il s'électrocuta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Masa...OH !

Nakatsu fut pris dans le courant à son tour, puis Senri.

-Nakatsu ! Nakao !

N'écoutant que son courage, Nanba voulut les aider, mais en touchant son camarade, il était sous le courant électrique à son tour. Puis ce fut au tour de Tennouji et de tous ceux qui étaient autour. Kaede et Setsu les regardaient, désespérées.

-C'est pas possible.  
-Tu as du pop-corn, histoire de profiter du spectacle ?

Derrière elle, Daikokucho bougeait bizarrement, à cause de l'électricité qui parcourait son corps.

* * *

Ayumi était couchée sur un banc. Kaede s'arrêta près d'elle. Puis s'assit sur le banc d'à côté, avec Nemizu

-Yao ne ressent rien pour toi. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans un cirque pareil. C'est décidé: quand les vacances d'été seront finies, je vous ramène à Hinata coûte que coûte.  
-Eh ?  
-Nande ?

* * *

**Février 2008**

Nakatsu était dans la chambre de Yao. Ce dernier était assit sur son lit et lisait un magasine en écoutant la radio. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'un intrus vienne le déranger, mais ne disait rien. De toute façon, il ne pouvais rien faire. S'il virait Shuichi maintenant, il viendrait l'embêter à un autre moment.

-A ce moment du récit...Tout est clair. Pas de doute, tu es tombé amoureux d'Ayumi au moment où tu as mangé ses biscuits !  
-Pardon ?  
-Toi, alors que tu détestes les trucs sucrés, après avoir goûté ces biscuits insipides préparés par Ayumi, tu as commencé à les apprécier. **(2)**  
-C'est pour ça que je l'aime.  
-Gagné ! Gagné !  
-Gagné ! dit Yao en même temps.  
-So. Maintenant que t'as trouvé, voudrais-tu bien partir ?  
-Ça c'est du travail de pro, détective Nakatsu ! J'étais sûr que c'était ça ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça ! Ça..Ah !

Hikaru avait éteint la lumière, coupant court à la discussion. Nakatsu sortit et se balada dans les couloirs, mais s'arrêta tout à coup.

-Mais j'ai même pas reçu de biscuits de Setsu !

Il s'appuya au mur, mais son regard se porta sur l'affichage des résultats pour les chocolats. 10e Imamiya avec 93 chocolats, 9e Daikokucho avec 98 chocolats, 8e Yao avec 102 chocolats, 7e Sekime avec 116 chocolats, 6e Nakatsu avec 122 chocolat, 5e Himejima avec 124 chocolats, 4e Tennouji avec 129 chocolats, 3e Nanba avec 145 chocolats et 2e Sano, avec 157 chocolats.

-Cette année le "roi des ikemen" est...Comment...Encore toi ?

Yujiro avait finit premier avec 158 chocolats reçut. Un jappement se fit entendre. Shuichi alla voir. Il y avait un petit chiot près du chien.

-Yujiro...Junior ? Eh ? Depuis quand ?

* * *

**Épisode 7,5 suite...**

Ayumi se tenait devant la niche de Yujiro, essayant de lui faire manger un de ses biscuits. Mais il ne semblait pas intéressé. La jeune fille soupira et se remémora ce que son amie lui avait dit.

_Flash back_.

-Quand les vacances d'été seront finies, je vous ramène à Hinata coûte que coûte.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Ah...soupira Hayazaka en s'asseyant à la table. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
-Passe moi un biscuit.  
-Tiens.  
-Oh ? Fit Sano qui venait d'arriver. Eh ? Tu l'as fait toi-même ?  
-Oh, c'est mes biscuits. Mais je ne peux même pas les manger.  
-Je devine pourquoi.  
-Sont pas mal pourtant.  
-Hein ?  
-Hein ? Ah ? Iee...Il se sent mal ? Changea de sujet Izumi en allant voir Yujiro.  
-Hein ? Yujiro se sent mal ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Yujiro !  
-Il est malade ? Demanda Sekime en arrivant. Écarte-toi.

Il prit un gobelet qu'il mit sur son oreille et un autre, relié par un fil, sur le museau du chien.

-Hm. Vraiment ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Le goût ? Songea Sano.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Nanba qui arrivait du réfectoire avec une seringue en main. Yujiro est malade ?  
-Peut-être, il n'a rien mangé, répondit Ayumi.  
-Il n'a pas mangé tes bredele, nuance.  
-Il ne lui reste peut-être plus beaucoup de temps, dit Nakao en tenant un sablier.  
-Eh ?  
-Une ambulance ! Une ambulance ! Cria Saga portant un casque blanc. Bibo, bibo, bibo, bibo !

-S'il a besoin d'une opération, on doit prévenir sa famille, continua Kayashima en habits de médecin.  
-La femme de Yujiro est...ajouta Masao en infirmière.  
-Il n'en a pas ! Répondit Yao.  
-Alors ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas d'enfants, déclara Arata en tenant une poupée de bébé dans les bras.  
-Il n'est pas trop tard pour lui trouver une femme, non ? Demanda Imamiya avec une fleur rouge dans les cheveux.  
-Tout juste, confirma Akashi. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir sans qu'il ait de descendance.  
-Descendance florissante ! Banzai ! Continua Daikokucho.  
-On va lui organiser ça, dit joyeusement Tennouji qui arrivait avec le reste de son dortoir.  
-Omiaiyo ! Omiaiyo ! Descendance florissante ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai !  
-Oi...  
-Un chien, ça ne se marie pas (-_-)

Nakatsu arriva et les regarda dans leurs délires.

-Hein?  
-Descendance florissante ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai !

Yujiro fut installé sur un petit socle à côté d'une chienne de la même race. Ils portaient des kimonos de cérémonie. Les étudiants continuaient dans leur délires. Seul Nakatsu regardait la scène, les bras croisés, avec Hayazaka et Nemizu

-Descendance florissante ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai !  
-Comme c'est attendrissant, dit une femme.  
-Je répète qu'un chien, ça ne se marie pas (-_-)  
-On devrait appeler ses enfants les KoYujiro ? Proposa Himejima.  
-Ah très bien, très bien.  
-Ou bien c'est un peu trop simple ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Okasan ? S'énerva Shuichi.  
-C'est parce que tu as une chienne dans ta famille, expliqua Oscar.  
-Mais tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'elle venait.  
-Je suis la mère de Nakatsu, se présenta la dame en donnant un cadeau à Nanba. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Mais le blond prit sa mère et l'emmena plus loin, près de la niche du chien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as amenée la chienne ici depuis Osaka ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Sinon je ne te verrais jamais.  
-Ça suffit, tu peux partir maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce comportement ? Dit-elle sévèrement.  
-Pardon, répondirent les étudiants.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à parler sans accent ?  
-Personne n'a dit ça. Je dois aller m'entrainer au foot.  
-Tu es nul de toute façon. Tu dois obéir à tes parents si tu ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus.  
-Je suis sérieux. Je serai professionnel quand j'aurai fini le lycée.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas succéder à ton père. Et notre entreprise alors ?  
-M'en fous.  
-Oi, attends ! Hé !  
-Aaah ! Yujiro fait pipi de bonheur ! S'exclama Sekime.  
-Eh !

La mère de Nakatsu courut voir ce qui se passait.

-Wah ! Ce tissu est très cher.  
-Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, demanda Tennouji.  
-Comment ça me calmer ? Vous devez me rembourser ça.  
-Eh ?  
-Rembourser ? Fit Masao.  
-Oui, je vous enverrai la note. Kanako, allons-y ! Kanako ! Kanako ! Go, go !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Se demanda Nanba.  
-Il ne nous reste qu'à payer, continua Tennouji.  
-Mais qui paye ? Interrogea Oscar.

Mais les deux autres chefs de dortoir le pointait du doigt, avant de partir.

-EH ? Ceux qui ont souhaité ce mariage devraient payer, le dortoir n°1, contredit Himejima en donnant le cadeau de la mère de Nakatsu à Megumi.  
-C'est repartie...  
-Pour un tour.  
-Le maître de Yujiro est du dortoir n°2 !  
-Le dortoir n°3 a contacté la mère de Nakatsu !  
-C'est toi le responsable espèce de crétin ! Ajouta Tennouji.  
-Comment ça ? Je m'appelle Oscar ! Et toi tu es un débile qui flirt ! (Nanpa)  
-Je suis pas un flirt ! Je m'appelle Nanba ! Dans ce cas, tout ce décidera avec la bataille !  
-Bonne idée, approuva Masao. Comme ça personne ne se plaindra.  
-C'est d'accord. Ce sera un combat.  
-Comment ils veulent décider ça ? Il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant...  
-Qui sait...

* * *

Une foule de filles entrait à la piscine du lycée d'Osaka où aurait lieu la 3127e bataille inter-dortoirs. On entendait la voix des Hibari four résonner dans la place.

-Sano-sama !  
-Sano-sama ! Sano- sama ! Appelait aussi les autres adolescentes du groupe.  
-Sano-sama ! Où est Sano-sama !  
-Sano-sama !

Dans la piscine, au milieu, se tenait le mat avec le drapeau à son sommet. Pour y accéder, il y avait trois chemins composés de tapis en mousse qui flottaient. Certains étaient rouges, d'autres bleus et les derniers jaunes.

-Sano-sama ! Sano-sama ! Où est Sano-sama ! Sano-sama ! Sano-sama ! Où est Sano-sama ?  
-Sano-sama !

Les Hibari four couraient à travers les gradins. Kaede alla s'installer à une place en hauteur.

-Excusez-moi, pardon. Excusez-moi, laissez-moi passer, excusez-moi.

Nanba alla s'installer derrière Kimura, qui l'ignora. Elle se tourna juste un instant, mais ne fit plus attention à lui ensuite.

-Je suis allergique au chlore, alors je peux pas participer.  
-Ensuite ! Annonça Sawatari en costume de maître nageur. Veuillez accueillir les participants ! Mais auparavant, veuillez regarder le grand écran !

Il jeta ce qu'il tenait en main. Derrière lui, les filles en bikini montrèrent l'écran qui était à l'autre bout. Un petit film musical passa. On voyait le dortoir n°1 habillé en costume mexicain avec des perruques afro rouges, sauf le chef. La sienne était multicolore. On voyait l'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Setsu dans le film.

- Poussez n°1 ! Assis n°2 ! N°3 au goûter, on a des protéines ! On peut crier très fort ! Mais on peut pas étudier ! Venez au dortoir n°1 pour vous entrainer !

Une jeune fille tenait le panneau rouge du dortoir n°1. Ces derniers arrivèrent et se mirent à danser sur une musique latino. Il portait les mêmes habits que dans le film. Nemizu était la seule à porter une chemise jaune en-dessous de l'espèce de gilet ouvert qu'ils avaient.

-Sui, sui, sui !  
-Sui ! Hm, hm, ah ! Hm, hm, ah ! Hm, hm, ya ! Go, go ! Go, go ! Go, go ! Go, go !

Ils jetèrent leur haut en l'air. Kanna se leva dans la foule pour acclamer son fiancé.

-Tennouji-sama !

Ce fut ensuite au tour du dortoir n°2.

-Nakatsu desu, dirent deux personnes. Le dortoir n°2 est plein d'ikemen. Vous ne pourrez pas nous quitter des yeux. Quitter des yeux. Là où l'amour et la combativité de l'Homme est à son maximum. Sugoi. Vous devez voir ça ! Si vous pensez qu'on vous baratine, alors regardez ! Ce sera votre plus grande émotion cette année.  
-J'adore ce gamin.  
-Ta gueule.

Une jeune fille tenait le panneau bleu du dortoir n°2. Ces derniers surgirent de partout en dansant, en habits de vacances, chemise hawaïennes, lunettes de soleil, chapeau. Les filles en bikini se jetèrent sur eux. Ils bougèrent vers le côté, saluant le public.

-Kayashima-kun ! Cria Juri.  
-Sekime-kun !  
-Nakatsu !

Enfin, ce fut au tour du dortoir n°3 qui fut dans un autre registre. En effet, il était habillé en justaucorps blanc, tutu, collants et chaussons de ballerines. Ils chantèrent de façon très aiguë et un peu faux. Si Setsu était désespérée, Ayumi semblait vraiment dépressive à côté, dans ce court-métrage.

- Chef du dortoir n°3, il aime le cosplay. Il se préoccupe récemment des métaboliques. Pas de problème pour redoubler une année autant qu'on veut ! Dortoir n°3 !

Une jeune fille tenait le panneau jaune du dortoir n°3. Une musique calme et mélancolique résonna et les membres du dortoir avancèrent, une rose en bouche. Ils essayait d'évoluer avec grâce. A la fin, ils portèrent Oscar. Les Hibari four dormaient devant les spectacle.

-Hai, hai, hai hai, hai ! Bien...Que la 3127e bataille commence ! Tout d'abord...le dortoir n°1 !  
-Baby !

Ils portaient tous un bonnet de bain rouge. Nemizu portait en plus un t-shirt de bain rouge.

-Le dortoir n°2 !

Ils firent pas commentaire, le regard suffisait. Ils avaient des bonnets de bain bleus. Riku portait un t-shirt de bain bleu.

-Le dortoir n°3 !  
-Allons-y ! Je vous laisserai voir aucun des deux. Aucun...

Leur bonnet de bain était jaune et Shijo avait le t-shirt de bain jaune. Ayumi était habillée normalement.

-Et voici la photographe officielle du lycée, qui est aussi présidente de cette compétition, Hara Akira, je vous donne la parole.  
-Hai ! Lors de cette compétition, l'élève le plus énergique sera sélectionné comme MVP. Il aura comme récompense de pouvoir embrasser la personne de son choix.  
-Ah ! Ça ne fait pas partie des récompenses.  
-N'éliminez pas cette proposition. Comme ça, ça les motivera, non ?  
-Akira-san, vous avez presque 30 ans...  
-C'est quoi le rapport ? Et bien tout le monde ! Faites de votre mieux pour gagner la récompense du MVP !  
-Hai ! Hai ! Hai, hai ! Au fait, Hayazaka-kun, va vite te changer en maillot de bain.  
-Euh..Iee, c'est...J'ai perdu mon maillot de bain.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Ayu, reste sur le bord sinon. Tu n'es pas très piscine après tout.  
-C'est sûre que je suis pas aussi motivé que toi quand il s'agit de piscine.  
-Moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'adore l'eau et que mon rêve et de respirer sous l'eau pour y passer ma vie que je suis fan de piscine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nakao. Comment ça se fait que tu agis toujours bizarrement quand il s'agit de maillot de bain ?  
-Tu veux que je te prête mon pagne ?  
-Non, non, non, non, Tennouji-san, interrompit Nakatsu. Ayumu ne porte jamais des vêtements usagés.  
-Bah c'est normal, ce n'est pas hygiénique.  
-Je savais que ça arriverait. Alors j'ai acheté spécialement pour toi un tout nouveau maillot.

Il claqua des doigts et un maillots de bain aux motifs léopards tomba du ciel, à l'étonnement général.

-Surprise !  
-Qui voudrait porter un maillot aussi ringard ?  
-Non, mais c'est quoi ces motifs ? Ça craint, Nakatsu.  
-Tu sors !  
-Je me suis encore fait jeter...

Il en lâcha ce qu'il tenait sous le choc. Il tomba doucement à terre sous le regard des karatékas.

-Même si c'est moche, tu devrais le mettre, dit Nakao en prenant le maillot de bain. Fais un effort.  
-J'ai pas envie.  
-Enlève ça et mets-le. Dépêche-toi.  
-Non, lâchez-moi.  
-Oi ! Fichez-lui la paix !

Mais Saga la tenait pour pas qu'elle parte. De leur côté, le dortoir n°1 était partit dans un nouveau délire.

-Strip-tease en direct ! Strip-tease en direct ! Strip-tease en direct ! Strip-tease en direct !  
-Non mais c'est fini vos anneries !

Setsu allait les faire taire, mais le public se mit à taper dans ses mains aussi, scandant la phrase. Kaede regardait la scène inquiète.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !  
-Arrête de bouger !

Senri allait déboutonner la chemise de l'adolescente, mais Sano lui prit le bras et le tordis derrière le dos de Nakao.

-Ah, ça fait mal. Sano...Tu me fais mal ! Itai ! Itai ! Lâche-moi ! Ça fait mal ! Lâche-moi ! Itai !  
-Oh, oh. Mochi mochi. Docha ? Demanda Sawatari.  
-Il a de la fièvre.  
-De la fièvre ?  
-Ayu ? De la fièvre ? C'est pas plutôt Sano qui en a ?  
-Il ne voulait inquiéter personne, alors il a voulu participer malgré son état. Laissez-le regarder depuis le bord, s'il vous plait.  
-Itai ! Râla Nakatsu qui s'énervait sur le maillot de bain.

Izumi poussa Ayumi jusqu'à un banc et la fit s'assoir avant de partir.

-Bien, Hayazaka-kun regardera depuis le bord. Tenez-vous tous prêts !

Ayumi regarda Sano s'en aller en souriant. Kaede se leva pour suivre l'athlète. Nanba se leva aussi. Ils descendaient les escaliers.

-Ne, ne, attends un peu ! Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais elle lui échappa, ralenti par des filles qui venaient en sens inverse. Minami abandonna l'idée de la suivre.

-Ah, zannen. Si je pouvais participer, j'aurais pu embrasser Julia.

Il se retourna pour retourner dans les gradin, mais se prit un saut d'eau sur la figure. C'était Nakao qui lui avait lancé ça.

-A partir de maintenant, quand j'arriverai à un multiple de 3, je tomberai dans les pommes. Ichi...Ni...San ! Compta le chef de dortoir avant de tomber à terre.  
-Je ne cèderai Nanba-sempai à personne !

L'adolescent se jeta sur son sempai, heureux, le regardant avant de retourner à la compétition.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Pourquoi il a une serviette ? Je ne sais pas...Pour les besoins de la fic XD  
**(2)** En vérité, les gâteaux d'Ayu son très bon (^_^)

Piscine \o/ J'adore la piscine...Enfin j'adore nager, être dans l'eau plutôt (^_^) Ayu et moi, on a un jolie souvenir de piscine d'ailleurs...très marrant, ne ? Faut pas oublier que Yao est au courant de rien pour le fait qu'Ayu est une fille, même si ça me complique la tache...Au départ, je voulais qu'il le soit, mais c'est moins drôle...


	52. Chap 51: MVP et Foot

**Chapitre 51:**** MVP et Foot**

Tous les participants étaient très excités à l'idée du prix MVP.

-Le MVP peut embrasser qui il veut, commença Sekime. Boku wa Erika-chan to.  
-Ore wa Kanna to.  
-Nanba-sempai *chu*  
-Ore wa...  
-Ganbare, Nakatsu. Rival pour cette fois, mais que le meilleur gagne.  
-Setsu to !  
-Tenez-vous prêts ! Et partez ! Cria Akira.

Elle tira avec le pistolet de départ et c'était partie. Les candidats s'élançaient sur les tapis flottants, les uns après les autres. Au mat attendait un élève de chaque dortoir, ceux avec les t-shirts de bain. Hara prenait des photos. Les étudiants dans l'eau essayaient de ralentir les autres ou de remonter sur l'un des chemins flottanst.

* * *

Sano marchait dans le dortoir quand Kaede l'arrêta.

-Oi ! Tu es au courant, c'est ça ? Le secret d'Ayumi.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Arrête de jouer la comédie. Pourquoi être venu à son secours sinon ? Elle n'a pas de fièvre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Puisque tu sais qu'Ayumi est une fille, pourquoi l'avoir retenue ?

* * *

A la piscine, Hayazaka restait assise sur son banc pendant que tout le monde acclamait les participants. Yodoyabashi filmait l'évènement. L'adolescente songeait aux paroles d'Umeda. "Vous devriez commencer à vous intégrer, chercher quelque chose à faire dans cette école". Les étudiants tombaient à l'eau, remontaient sur les tapis. Sawatari encourageait aussi sur le bord. Setsu se démenait près du mat.

* * *

-Ayumi est venue au Japon parce qu'elle voulait aider Setsu, puis elle est restée pour t'aider. Tu as déjà recommencé le saut en hauteur. Pourquoi devrait-elle encore rester ici ? Tu lui as demandé de rester pour te jouer d'elle.  
-C'est faux.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Tu ne peux pas répondre. Tu ne fais que la blesser en étant gentil sans conviction. **(1)**

* * *

-Oh ? Pas mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Akira. Tu as une expression très triste.  
-Iee...Ore...J'essaye de déterminer ce que je devrais faire dans cette école.  
-Ce sont des soucis de jeunesse. Pour moi, c'est un grand plaisir de les photographier. Au début ce n'était qu'un travail. Sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est devenu ma passion. La réponse que tu recherches est peut être ce que représente cette école pour toi.

La photographe se remit à mitrailler l'évènement. Hayazaka réfléchit, puis se leva et encouragea ses camarades. Nakao réussit à se hisser en haut du mat, malgré la résistance de Nemizu, en prenant appuie sur Riku. Il saisit le drapeau avant de tomber à l'eau.

* * *

-Quand les vacances d'été seront finies, je ramène Ayumi et Setsu à Hinata coûte que coûte. Si on les grille, il sera trop tard.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elles en pensent, elles ?  
-Si tu ne comptes pas les protéger, alors tu n'as rien à dire. Tu imagines dans quel état d'esprit elles étaient quand elles ont intégré ce lycée ? Déguisées en garçon ! Setsu n'a peut être pas de problème... Mais Ayumi a fait de son mieux pour agir en garçon pour conserver sa couverture ! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, non ! Peut être que tu ne lui as rien demandé à ce moment, mais tu lui as demandé de rester, je voudrais que tu te prépares à prendre tes responsabilités !

Kaede partie. Sano soupira.

* * *

Le dortoir n°2 alla féliciter Nakao pour sa victoire.

-Omedeto ! Nakao, omedeto ! Dit Akira en lui mettant une médaille.

Sawatari lui donna le panneau qui lui donnait droit à des okonomiyaki gratuit durant un an. Senri le brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

-Bravo !  
-Bravo, Nakao, félicita Hayazaka.  
-Bien joué, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Derrière lui, Nakatsu le regardait assez énervé de pas avoir gagné.

-J'aime pas vraiment les okonomiyaki. Oh ? Nanba-sempai !

L'adolescent partit en courant, après avoir à moitié assommer Shuichi avec le carton, sans faire exprès. Il courut rejoindre Minami qui était toujours évanouie parterre.

-Sempai ! J'ai failli oublier.

Il laissa tomber le morceau de carton et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Nanba. Ce dernier réagit, sourit, mais en ouvrant les yeux, poussa Nakao sur le côté.

-Sempai, regarde. C'est génial. J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. Viens. On y va. Yosh !

Il prit Minami par le bras et l'emmena dans les gradins.

-Banzai !  
-Banzai ! Cria Nanba avec lui. Banzai !  
-Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai !

Tout le monde criait avec eux en levant les bras.

* * *

Sano alla dans le réfectoire en soupirant, mais fut surprit d'y trouver Kagurazaka. Ce dernier avait déplié une serviette sur la table. Il y avait déposé aussi une thermos et quatre boîtes à bento, dont une qui avait un couvercle. Makoto chantonnait joyeusement.

-Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Iee, j'ai préparé à manger, répondit son rival en déplaçant son sac. J'aimerais qu'on le partage. Assieds-toi.  
-Nande ?  
-Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est...

_Flash back_.

Ayumi entra dans la chambre et trouva Sano qui embrassait Kagurazaka.

_Fin du flash back_.

Kagurazaka riait en y repensant. Sano ne réagissait pas. Makoto enleva le couvercle de la dernière boîte à bento. La nourriture y avait été disposée de façon à former un cœur rose au milieu. Il encourageait son rival à venir se joindre à lui. Mais Izumi regarda le bento et son adversaire sans comprendre.

-Je comprends. Un baiser peut...faire perdre la tête. **(2)**  
-Kissu ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu vas pas bien ?  
-Eh ? Tu...Tu as oublié ?

Sano soupira et Kagurazaka commença à pleurer.

-C'est cruel ! Gémit-il en se levant.

Il commença à partir, mais revint sur ses pas pour prendre son sac.

-C'était ma première fois. Baka !

* * *

A la piscine, les étudiants nettoyaient et rangeait les décors. Nakao enleva son gilet, bombant le torse. Nakatsu était accroupis parterre et nettoyait sans conviction. Arashiyama s'occupait du jet d'eau.

-Oi, Hayazaka ! Tu as pas l'air malade, constata Arata.  
-C'est pas vrai.  
-Tu n'es pas crédible, pensa la blonde.

Elle toussa un peu pour essayer de prouver ce qu'elle disait.

-Hai, check ! Hai, check ! Dit Senri.

L'adolescente fut attraper par Riku, Uwaoshiba et Arashiyama. Saga prenait appuie sur Yodoyabashi et ils regardaient la scène.

-Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! Oi !  
-Yosh ! Fit Nakatsu en se relevant. Être malade ou ne pas être...Laissez-moi confirmer. Place, place.

Il se plaça en face de la jeune fille, mais Nemizu le devança, tous les regards était sur eux. **(3)**

-Voyons cette fièvre...Hm ? Nani, Nakatsu ?

Mais Nakatsu regarda Setsu dans les yeux, puis détourna le regard. Plusieurs fois avant de s'approcher d'elle de plus en plus.

-Oi !

Mais Nakao prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et lui donna un coup de boule. Shuichi tomba par terre.

-Omae wa homo ka ? Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir.  
- Homo janai ! Chanta Nakatsu en se relevant un instant.

Nakao fixa Ayumi du regard. Elle ne savait que ce qui l'attendait. Il mit sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et son autre main sur son front. Setsu avait été mise à l'écart.

-Hai, température normal. Hai, batsu game.  
-Yes ! Batsu game ! Batsu game ! Batsu game ! Batsu game !  
-Punition ? Lâchez-moi !  
-Batsu game ! Batsu game ! Batsu game ! Batsu game !

Ils la portèrent jusqu'au bord de la piscine.

-Seno...Ichi, ni, san.

Et ils la lancèrent dans l'eau. Elle tomba jusqu'au fond, puis remonta à la surface et nagea au jusqu'au bord. Les étudiants finissaient de ranger les décors.

-Pourquoi...?  
-Bien, allons-y.  
-Donne-moi la main...Ah.  
-Oh, non...pensa l'adolescente en remarquant que son t-shirt laissait voir sa gaine.

Elle lâcha la main et se laissa couler jusqu'au fond, attendant qu'ils soient partie. Nemizu dût les suivre pour aider à porter les décors. Elle espérait que son amie s'en sortirai.

* * *

La piscine était vide. Sano marchait sur le bord regardant autour de lui quand il remarqua un corps qui flottait. Il courut et plongea dans l'eau pour repêcher Ayumi. Il la posa au sec, mais elle semblait inconsciente.

-Oi ! Tiens bon ! Oi ! Hayazaka ! Hayazaka ! Oi !

Il entreprit de lui faire du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Umeda prit le pouls d'Ayumi qui dormait. Sano était à côté et attendait. Les deux portaient des vêtements secs.

-On a eu de la chance. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.  
-Je pense pas qu'on puisse mourir si facilement.  
-Tout le monde peut mourir n'importe où, n'importe quand. On ne réalise la valeur d'une personne qu'une fois qu'elle n'est plus là. Tu es au courant, non ? Hayazaka est une fille.

Izumi ne répondit pas et regarda l'adolescente dans le lit. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Salut...  
-Tu as écouté ce qu'on disait ?  
-Quoi ? Sano-kun, arigato ne. Grâce à ton retour au saut en hauteur, je vais bientôt pourvoir retrouver une maison d'édition. Ah, Hayazaka-kun, tu es toujours malade ? Ça a l'air sérieux, non ? Nani ?  
-Cette mouche m'énerve vraiment, grommelait Umeda.  
-Doko ? Doko ?  
-Je parle de toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est super dangereux !

Hokuto la poursuivait en frappant avec la tapette a mouche avec force. Mais il s'arrêta à la porte pour regarder Sano.

-Et si Hayazaka mourait ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Attends !

Il partie, laissant Sano seul avec la jeune fille. Il la regardait en repensant aux paroles de Kaede. "Quand les vacances d'été seront finies, je ramène Ayu et Setsu à Hinata coûte que coûte".

-Si elle n'était plus là...

Il regarda l'adolescente et se fixa sur les lèvres de celle-ci, repensant au moment où il l'avait sortit de la piscine pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il porta sa main à sa bouche en songeant aux paroles de Kagurazaka: "Je comprends. Un baiser peut...faire perdre la tête". Sano sourit et se retenait même de rire en songeant à ça. Mais Ayumi se réveillait enfin.

-Sano ? On est...  
-A...L'infirmerie...  
-Eh ? Ore...

Mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes vêtements et se redressa brusquement.

-S-s-sa...Sano...Tu m'as sauvé ?  
-Eh ? Hein ? Um...Umeda...Oh, Umeda !  
-Ah soka. Tant mieux.

Elle était soulagée, mais Sano la fixait du regard. Hayazaka le remarqua et le regarda de façon interrogative.

-Hm ?  
-Hein ? Iee...Rien...  
-Oh.

* * *

Ayumi et Sano marchaient vers le réfectoire. Mais Nakatsu semblait en grande discussion avec sa mère. Il était assit à une table, lui tournant le dos. Tous les autres étudiants se tenaient derrière la mère de Shuichi en demi-cercle, sauf Saga et Setsu qui était près de la porte-fenêtre.

-Je croyais que tu rentrais à la maison, non ?  
-Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais devenir une joueur de foot ? Comment je pourrais juste rentrer chez moi ? Tenez, la facture du pressing.

Elle tendis une enveloppe brune avec "facture du pressing" marqué dessus à Nanba. Mais ce dernier cria et passa le papier à Masao. Ce dernier fit de même et la donna à Tennouji.

-Tenez !

Il la rendit à la dame. Elle sourit, lécha le dos de l'enveloppe et la colla sur le front de Megumi qui se mit à sauter sur place, les bras tendu devant lui comme un zombi. Les karatékas tentaient de le retenir.

-Rentre à Osaka avec moi.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu dois hériter des biens de la famille.  
-J'ai dis que j'allais devenir pro.  
-Qui sait ? Tu dis tellement de choses.  
-Pourquoi tu viens pas voir un match ? Notre adversaire est de niveau national. Si je m'y mets, je gagnerai ce match pour te montrer.  
-Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens. Comment pourrais-je te croire ?  
-Alors si je perds, que ce soit la famille, l'entreprise, j'hériterai de tout.  
-Nakatsu !  
-Tu l'as dit. Je t'ai même enregistré.  
-Rusée...  
-J'ai hâte de voir ton match. Sayonara. Sayonara, sayonara. Sayonara. Sayonara ! Sa-y-o-nara !  
-Oi ! Nakatsu, tu es sûr que tu as eu raison de dire ça ? Demanda Nemizu en allant le voir.  
-Daijobu, daijobu ! Je vais aller me détendre maintenant.

Il partie sous le regard de ses amis. Son regard croisa celui de Sano, puis il continua son chemin. Izumi le suivit.

-C'est qui ceux qui jouent au niveau national ? Demanda Ayumi à Saga.  
-Tokyo Daiichi. Ils sont très bons. Ils ont tellement de joueurs. Leur entraîneur est super strict, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient trois joueurs blacks.  
-Eh ? Trois joueurs blacks ?  
-La couleur n'a rien à voir dans le foot !  
-Même si Nakatsu est très bon, ça ne sera pas évident.  
-Et puis, est-ce que vous avez assez de joueur dans votre équipe ? Interrogea Himejima.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Nanba en le poussant. Mais je me suis déjà désisté de l'équipe.  
-Que l'équipe lève la main, ordonna Tennouji qui n'était plus sous l'emprise de la facture.

Tout le dortoir n°2 leva la main, sauf Minami.

-Vous êtes pas dans l'équipe de baseball ? C'est quoi cette tactique ?  
-Tu ne comprends pas, se moqua Arata. Les membres du dortoir n°2 peuvent être de temps en temps dans le club de baseball, et quelques fois dans le club de foot !

Kyobashi, accompagné de Yodoyabashi, Arashiyama, Minase, Kamishinjo et Riku, sautèrent et se changèrent en habit de footballeur, avec chacun un ballon dans la main. Cet habit se composait d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un short bleu. Les autres applaudirent.

-Certaines fois, on fait aussi club de volley. Ahya ! Attaque !

Cette fois, ils s'étaient changé en habit de volleyeur. C'était un t-shirt noir avec un short court de la même couleur.

-De temps en temps dans le club de basketball.

Nouvelle transformation. Cette fois, c'était un habit blanc.

-C'est que le début ! Ping pong !

Nouvel habit blanc, mais avec un polo comme haut. Et ils tenait tous une raquette de tennis de table et une petite balle blanche.

-Yeah !  
-On fait aussi club d'alpinisme !  
-Sauvez-nous !

Cette fois, ils portaient des chemises à carreaux, des bobs et des sacs, ainsi que du matériel d'escalade.

-Le dortoir n°2 est...! Tout puissant, dit Nanba.

Les jeunes filles sourirent et approuvèrent.

-Je veux aussi faire du foot...

* * *

Yao se lavait le visage dans le lavabo quand Ayumi entra dans la chambre.

-Ça va aller pour Nakatsu ?  
-Qui sait ?  
-Y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'aider ? Se demanda l'adolescente en se couchant sur le lit d'Hikaru.  
-Tu n'as pas déjà assez de problèmes.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas car elle s'était endormi. Yao ouvrit son placard pour ranger ses affaires et se retourna.

-Eh ? Ore no betto...

Il se retrouva à dormir parterre, sur un matelas. Il étendit la couverture, mit son oreiller et s'installa.

-Vraiment.

Il se coucha et posa sa tête sur sa main pour regarder l'adolescente qui dormait à poing fermé. Mais tout à coup, il la vit en Nakatsu vision.

-J'aime...Bre...Dele...**(4)**  
-Su...Suki ?

Yao s'était retourner en vitesse, paniqué. Puis il se releva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Se demanda-t-il dans sa tête. Pourquoi il me fait cet effet tout d'un coup ? Attends. C'est ça...Être amoureux ? Love me tender...Love me...Sweet...Lala... Hein ? Je suis vraiment débile. En plus, c'est un garçon.

Il se recoucha, mais à ce moment, Ayumi roula et lui tomba dans les bras.

-Oh ? Il est lourd.

* * *

Hayazaka et Setsu marchaient dehors quand elles virent passer des étudiants devant elles.

-Vite ! Vite !

Ils se regroupaient tous autour d'une affiche collée sur un mur. Elles allèrent voir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-L'étudiant transféré est d'une beauté dangereuse ?

Sur l'affiche, on voyait une photo d'Ayumi et Yao quand ils dormaient le soir d'avant. Et il y avait marqué "Grande nouvelle ! Découverte d'un amour interdit ! L'étudiant étranger est d'une beauté dangereuse !". En voyant ça, la jeune fille arracha l'affiche et la cacha.

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe ? Demanda Nakao.  
-Eh ?  
-Ça fait un moment que j'ai des doutes, ajouta Kamishinjo alors qu'elle allait partir.  
-Oi !  
-Je suis un peu déçu, continua Riku.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Kaede. Ce n'est rien.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est truqué.  
-EH ?  
-Bande de crétins, dit la jeune fille en déchirant le papier. Ayu aime les femmes. Il a une telle technique et une telle ardeur la nuit. Allons-y.  
-Il a de la technique ? Répéta Nakao.  
-Eh...Oi ! Chotto !

* * *

Kaede emmena ses amies loin, elles marchaient sur le gazon.

-Tu vois ça ? Tu as failli être découverte. Tenez. C'est vos billets d'avion.  
-Eh ?  
-C'est dommage, Yao ne ressent rien pour toi. Ça suffit maintenant. Rentrons toutes ensemble.  
-Désolé, on ne peut pas les prendre.  
-Eh ?  
-On veut être des élèves d'Osaka et finir notre scolarité avec les autres.  
-C'est la chose qu'on veut faire dans cette école.  
-Mais Yao ne ressent rien...  
-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Yao. Je me suis rendue compte, qu'en plus de Yao, ils sont tous devenus importants pour moi.  
-Même s'ils te faisaient la gueule il y a un instant ?  
-Hm.  
-Ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux ! Ils s'en prendront à vous si vous vous trahissez.  
-Sûrement.  
-Peut être mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Un jour tu te réveilleras de ton rêve ! Je vais vous ramener même si vous ne voulez pas ! Je dirai tout à la directrice de ton lycée !  
-Non !  
-On ne rentrera pas !  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix !  
-Si tu caftes à notre directrice, je dirai à ton copain actuel les noms des 35 précédents !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'essaye juste de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous !  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors laisse-nous tranquille !  
-Vos parents sont inquiets aussi !  
-On sait tout ça !  
-Vous ne savez rien !  
-Mon frère est venu, on sait !  
-Bob. Mike, Jack, Sammy, Stuart !  
-Comment peux-tu te souvenir des noms de mes copains ?  
-Hanson, Sanche, Cromatie, Ro Ming Soo...  
-Laisse tomber ! Faites ce que vous voulez !  
-Tu as une bonne mémoire des noms dit donc.

Kimura partie en colère. Elle passa devant une des entrée du lycée où Nanba la repéra.

-Oh ! Kaede ! Kaede ! Ne, ne, ne, ça te dit un okonomiyaki ?  
-Non !  
-Tant pis. Pourquoi avoir posté cette photo sur le tableau ? C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que depuis le ciel qu'on peut prendre une photo avec cet angle.  
-Tu vas...Tout raconter...?  
-Bien sûr que non. Mais...Si tu sèmes la discorde entre les élèves, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Même si tu es la mignonne Kaede.  
-Tu comprends rien !

Elle frappa Nanba sous la ceinture avec son sac et partie en courant. "Oh ! My Julia ! "

* * *

Sano descendait les marches vers le stade.

-Sano-kun ! Où se trouve le terrain de foot ? Qu'est-ce que ce lycée est grand.  
-Je vais vous guider.  
-Vraiment ? Merci. Et bien qu'est-ce que tu es musclé. L'entrainement y a que ça de vrai. Laisse-moi te prendre en photo. Hai, cheese ! Même la photo est classe.

Ils marchèrent et arrivèrent près du terrain de foot.

-Mon fils n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il dit toujours que tu es l'homme de la situation. Même si tu dois encore retrouver ton ancien niveau, mais un jour tu feras la fierté de tout le monde à nouveau. Dis. Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut devenir pro ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je veux le voir de mes yeux: Nakatsu sur un terrain de niveau mondial.  
-Je suis surprise, tu es romantique.

Nemizu était dans les gradins et regardait l'équipe de foot s'entrainer. Il y avaient d'autres étudiants qui couraient ou faisait des haies. Sano et la mère de Nakatsu arrivèrent.

-Nemizu-kun.  
-Bonjour Nakatsu-san.

La femme monta jusqu'à l'adolescente, tandis qu'Izumi s'accoudait à la rambarde. Elles s'assirent et la dame regardait son fils jouer.

-Cet enfant me ressemble. Il ne peut réussir au delà d'un certain point, mais devenir pro est bien improbable. Il est temps de faire face à la réalité, il faut traiter un rêve comme un rêve. Il doit trouver son propre bonheur.  
-Minna ! Minna, minna ! Minna ! Cria Saga en courant vers les autres. Le match de demain est annulé.  
-Hein ?

* * *

C'était la fin des cours au lycée Tokyo Daiichi. Nakatsu et Saga allèrent voir l'entraineur de l'équipe de foot de cet école.

-Pourquoi le match de demain a été annulé ?  
-Une erreur de notre part: nous avons prévu un autre match le même jour. Désolé, il sera reporté.  
-Ça ne servira à rien si on ne joue pas demain. Onegai shimasu. Je vous ne prie jouez avec nous !  
-S'il vous plait !  
-Je ne peux rien faire, désolé.  
-Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Onegai shimasu ! Onegai shimasu !  
-Laisse tomber, lâche-le.  
-Désolé.

* * *

Ayumi et Sano marchaient ensemble pour rentrer. Setsu avait un entrainement avec son dortoir.

-La mère de Nakatsu...Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Mes parents aussi s'inquiètent pour moi.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de te demander de rester.  
-Si je rentre maintenant, j'aurai des regrets. A l'époque...je ne pensais qu'à t'aider à sauter à nouveau et à aider Setsu. Maintenant c'est différent. Même si ce n'est qu'un jour de plus, je veux le passer au lycée Osaka. Bien sûr, c'est pour moi.  
-Soka ?  
-Oh ! A quelle heure est le match demain ? Demanda Hayazaka à Saga qui arrivait.  
-Ah...En fait notre adversaire a fait une erreur de planning. On a dû annuler.  
-Eh ? Et Nakatsu ?  
-Il essaye de trouver un autre adversaire, il est allé voir d'autres lycées.

Nakatsu essuyait les refus les uns après les autres.

-On a déjà un match demain. On a une réunion. Désolé.

Le jeune homme désespérait de trouver une équipe contre qui jouer.

* * *

Sano marcha vers le réfectoire avec trois cannettes en main. Il en donna une à Saga.

-Ah, arigato.  
-Thank you, remercia Hayazaka en en recevant une aussi.  
-Yo, minna. Encore debout si tard ?  
-Setsu.

Ayumi expliqua la situation à son amie qui décida d'attendre aussi. Izumi regarda sa montre, il était déjà 22h16 et toujours pas de Nakatsu. Ils l'attendaient. Puis, des pas résonnèrent.

-Nakatsu.  
-Nakatsu, comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Soka. Il va falloir prévenir tout le monde, dit Saga en s'en allant.

Sano et Hayazaka aussi partirent. Shuichi et Nemizu s'installèrent à une table.

-J'ai l'habitude de me planter à mi-chemin...Demo...Le foot, c'était différent. Je voulais vraiment que ma mère me voit jouer. Tant pis.  
-Iee, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne t'es pas planté, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, na ?

Il se leva et passa devant Izumi qui s'était installé plus loin pour boire.

-On ne peut pas laisser ça finir ainsi...C'est trop tôt pour sortir du rêve.

* * *

Nakatsu mangeait tout seul au réfectoire. Mais Saga arriva en courant avec Setsu, tous les deux en tenu de foot de l'école.

-On t'a cherché partout !  
-Nakatsu, dépêche-toi et prépare-toi !  
-Hein ?  
-Le match de foot ! Tu n'as pas oublié ? Allez !  
-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

Au stade, les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu. Il y avait la mère de Nakatsu, habillée en blanc pour une fois. Elle avait le regard inquiet. Puis tout à coup, trois autres joueurs arrivèrent en courant sur le terrain. Hayazaka était aussi dans les gradins.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais pas trouvé d'adversaires.  
-Voici l'adversaire ! Annonça Sawatari en arbitre.

Nakatsu tourna la tête comme tout les autres. L'équipe d'Osaka, en bleu, était composé de Riku comme gardien de but, Kamishinjo, Arata, Nemizu, Saga, Yodoyabashi, Arashiyama, Minase, Tanowa et Uwaoshiba. Les adversaires étaient en rouge et se composaient de Tennouji, Himejima et Daikokucho grimés en noir avec des perruques afro, Akashi en gardien de but et de Gotenyama, Shichido, Katabiranotsuji, Yao, Nanba, Imamiya et Saiin.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous serons vos adversaires, dit Minami.  
-Que ce soit clair: on joue pour de vrai, continua Tennouji.  
-On te laissera pas gagner, conclue Masao.  
-Nakatsu, donnons le meilleur de nous-même !  
-Minna.  
-Jumbo.

* * *

Sano regardait la scène du haut du toit.

* * *

Nakatsu s'était changé, il était prêt à tout donner.

-Bien.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre. Arata fit une passe, mais Nanba intercepta la balle avec une figure bizarre qui fait que Kyobashi retrouva la balle qu'il passa à Saga. Setsu avait la balle, elle courut et la passa à Nakatsu. Mais Tennouji se jeta sur la balle et la prit dans ses mains. Sawatari siffla la faute.

-Main !  
-At-t-t-ttends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Shuichi.  
-Vous êtes des anciens, j'ai cru que je pouvais me servir de mes mains.  
-Baka ! Ce n'est pas du handball ! Mais du foot ! Baka sempai !  
-Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil ? Tu as déjà vu l'équipe du Brésil se servir de leurs mains ? Je t'en prie.  
-Tiens.

Sawatari siffla, la partie pouvait reprendre. Nemizu fit une longue passe à Nakatsu qui voulut tirer au but, mais il y avait un nouveau problème. La balle passa largement à côté et pour cause, ce n'était pas un but de foot qu'Akashi protégeait. Mais un but de hockey, dont il arrivait à toucher chaque bout.

-Eh...  
-Comment ça se fait que vous utilisez une cage de hockey ?  
-Parce que vous êtes des anciens.  
-Quelle que soit l'ancienneté, les cages ont la même taille !  
-Et ben, fallait le dire plus tôt, non ?  
-Ha ha. Tu aurais dû le savoir quand même ! Ha !

Ayant un but de taille standard à protéger maintenant, le match aurait pu reprendre normalement, mais Oscar se mit à frapper dans cinq-six ballons en se prenant pour M. Jackson.

-Hé ! Hé, toi ! On est peut être des vétérans, mais il n'y a...  
-Qu'un seul ballon ?  
-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Je ne savais déjà ça, Nakatsu-kun.  
-Par pitié !

Nakatsu marcha un peu et regarda sa mère dans le public.

* * *

Umeda marcha jusqu'à Sano.

-C'est inhabituel. Tu ne t'entraines pas ? Alors, tu as réfléchi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si Hayazaka disparaissait ?  
-Oui. Mais ça n'arrivera pas..Parce que je ne la laisserai pas disparaître sous mes yeux.  
-C'est beau la jeunesse.

* * *

Kaede entra dans les gradins pour regarder le match. Elle regarda Setsu qui jouait. Elle fit une passe à Nakatsu qui lui renvoya la balle. Mais alors qu'elle voulait reprendre la balle à Daikokucho, Tennouji les poussa et elle tomba.

-Setsu! Cria Shuichi.  
-Daijobu ka ? Demandait d'autres étudiants à Minase qui était aussi tombé.  
-Setsu ! Tiens bon !  
-Hé !  
-Accroche-toi ! Criait des filles dans le public.

**Fin du chapitre**

**(1)** Oui, mais Ayu s'en fiche de Sano, faudrait pas l'oublier ! Youhou Kaede ! C'est Yao !  
**(2)** Pauvre Kagunet, j'adore ce passage.  
**(3)** Elle sait qu'elle n'a rien, mais peut faire genre et la couvrir.  
**(4)** Pour une fois, son rêve est vraisemblable par rapport à celui du hamburger XD

Hé hé, coupé en plein suspense \o/ Enfin, pourquoi moi je joue et pas Ayu ? Premio, j'adore jouer au foot, deusio, Ayu n'aime pas le foot. Pourquoi avec les bleus ? Bah je joue dans une équipe qui gagne moi ;-)


	53. Chap 52: C'est la fin

**Chapitre 52:**** C'est la fin...**

Saga arriva en courant avec la trousse de soin.

-Setsu, tu vas bien ?  
-Hai, hai. Un peu sonné, mais je ne vois pas d'étoiles.

Elle était allongée sur un banc. Yodoyabashi l'éventait un peu avec sa serviette. Autour, il y avait aussi Riku, Arata et Arashiyama.

-Gomen...Et le match ?  
-On en est à la mi-temps, répondit Arata.  
-Et pour la suite ? Demanda Kazuma. On peut laisser Nemizu se reposer ici.  
-Ça va aller, je peux jouer. Je veux jouer.  
-Baka, n'en fait pas trop.  
-Mais je veux jouer avec vous !  
-Demo...  
-Minase ! Courage !  
-Minase ! Minase ! Minase.

Tanowa et Kamishinjo transportaient un Manato assez mal en point.

-Minase !  
-Il a dû croiser la fin de la collision...dit Kyobashi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait...

Nakatsu s'appuyait sur le mur. Sano arriva.

-Je vais le remplacer.  
-Sano.  
-Si Nemizu et moi, nous sortons maintenant, ça ne posera pas de problème.  
-Good timing Sano !

Les athlètes étaient de retour sur le terrain, plus motivés que jamais. Dans le public, les étudiants d'Osaka gakuen regardaient aussi.

-Ike, ike, ike, encourageait Noe.  
-Sano est sorti, constata Sekime.  
-Sano ! Sano ! Ganbare ! Cria Shinji.

Kaede était inquiète. Les joueurs reprirent leur place. Ayumi soupira en voyant que son amie n'avait rien au finale.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je protège Nemizu, rassura Sano. **(1)**  
-Eh ?

Coup de sifflet, le match reprit. Nakatsu dribblait ses adversaires. Sano fit une passe à Setsu qui passa à Nakatsu. Masao fit une passe à Tennouji, mais Izumi intercepta le ballon juste après. Il fit la passe à Shuichi qui s'approcha du but et tira dans le coin de toutes ses forces. Le panneau des scores affichait 1-0 pour Osaka gakuen. Sano courait avec le ballon, il ne tira pas fort, Arashiyama prit la balle, lui refit la passe, puis il l'envoya à Nakatsu qui marqua à nouveau.

-Oh non. Un coup franc, dit Sekime. Eh ? Comment ça se fait qu'il y a moins de public ? Eh ? Ils sont passés où ?  
-Eh ?  
-Yay !

Sano, Saga, Nakatsu et Nemizu formaient le mur. Tennouji se prépara à tirer, mais il s'arrêta.

-Vous trichez !  
-C'est tout à fait réglementaire de faire un mur, expliqua Shuichi.  
-So, so.  
-Avec autant de personnes ?  
-Eh ?  
-Regarde !

Il se retourna et vit tout le dortoir n°2 derrière lui qui formait un vrai rempart.

-Oh !  
-Eh...?  
-Nous aiderons Nakatsu en tout occasion ! Dit Noe.  
-Je suis très touché, hontoni.  
-Hé ! L'arbitre ! Râla Nanba. Tu vas permettre ça ?

Mais Sawatari s'était assis dans un rocking-chair avec une pipe et portant un peignoir rouge. Il fit un signe de main auquel Minami répondit avec le sourire.

-On y va !  
-Ne nous sous-estimez pas ! Cria Megumi.  
-Votre équipe aussi a grossi, constata Yodoyabashi.  
-Hein ?  
-Chef !

En effet, le dortoir n°1 se rajouta à l'équipe des rouges, ainsi que le dortoir n°3.

-On y va les gars !  
-Oh !  
-Quand avez-vous...dit Sekime en se levant. Eh ?

Nakatsu avait la balle, mais il se retrouva encerclé par le dortoir n°1.

-Qu'est-ce que...C'est impossible ! Pourquoi y a autant de gens ?  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je croyait qu'au foot, c'était juste 22 imbéciles courant après un ballon ?

Tout le monde faisait n'importe quoi. Il y avait plusieurs ballons sur le terrain.

-Pourquoi y a même des ancêtres ?  
-Et voilà Sekime ! J'ai la balle...Itai !  
-Nyarome ! Pourquoi y a quatre ballons ?  
-Pas 4, 10 ! rectifia Arashiyama.  
-Ah, très bien. Plus de ballons, ça veut dire plus de chances de marquer...Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de crétins !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva Shichido qui venait de se faire pousser.  
-Yosh, continua Mitsuomi. On transforme ça en Battle royale !  
-Ouais !

Ils se jetaient tous les uns sur les autres. Setsu ne savait plus quoi faire: tenter de jouer ou bien aller assommer son dortoir pour les calmer un peu ? Sano se mit sur le côté pour ne pas être mêlé à la bagarre. Ayumi aussi s'était joint à eux sur le terrain. Shuichi soupira. La mère de Nakatsu s'en alla, mais Nanba la rattrapa.

-Sumimasen ! Sumimasen. Je veux m'excuser pour le bazar.  
-C'est une blague. Je ne vais pas rester.  
-C'est idiot, je sais, mais...j'aime vraiment ces gens pour ce qu'ils sont. Je vais finir ma scolarité cette année. Quand j'entrerai dans le monde du travail, je rencontrerai des obstacles, ça me fera certainement de la peine, mais quand je suis avec eux, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout surmonter. Je suis vraiment heureux.

La mère de Nakatsu regarda le terrain où son fils était debout au milieu, désespéré alors qu'autour de lui s'amusait tous ses camarades.

-Tu es vraiment optimiste.  
-Il voulait que vous le voyiez à son maximum ! Comprenez qu'il a tout fait pour organiser un match ! Onegai shimasu !

La femme partie, laissant un Nanba ne sachant pas trop s'il l'avait convaincu ou pas. Une musique enfantine résonna et tous les joueurs se réunir au centre du terrain pour chanter et danser.

- Des petits oursons regardent des enfants jouer à cache cache. L'enfant qui sortira les hanches gagnera. Il se fait tard, à demain. On se revoit demain

Sano les regardait s'en comprendre. Il commençait à partir et passa devant Nakatsu.

-Comme on envie les enfants humains .  
-Minna...Jouons...  
-Hai, jouons...Minna...

Mais peine perdu, tout le monde était à fond dans la chanson. Shuichi regarda le public et vit que sa mère n'était plus là. Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Elle venait juste de sortir quand il arriva.

-Ore...Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je ferai tout pour passer pro. Tu peux dire que je suis un fils indigne, mais si j'abandonne maintenant, je sais que je le regretterai.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as pourtant gagné ce match 2 à 0, non ?  
-Eh ?  
-Tu as gagné. C'était les termes. Puisque tu as pris ta décision, ne reviens pas à la maison avant d'être devenu pro.  
-Oh ! Fais-moi confiance !

Il retourna au stade où tout le monde chantait et dansait encore sur la même chanson.

-Minna daisuki da ! Cria Sekime.  
-Setsu ! Setsu ! Je peux continuer le foot ! Je vais devenir pro !  
-Hontoda ? Sugoi !  
-Yeah !  
-Oi ! Toi ! Viens !  
-Ayu, avec nous ! Yay !  
-Yay !

Nakatsu alla chercher Sano et le traina avec tout les autres.

-Viens voir ! Viens voir !  
-Quoi ?

Le quatuor était au premier rang et se balançait en rythme avec les autres. Sauf Izumi qui y mettait pas trop du sien. Nanba alla s'assoir à côté de Kaede dans les gradins. Elle s'éloigna un peu, mais sourit.

-Je suis venue au Japon pour récupérer Ayu et Setsu, mais je deviens une imbécile moi aussi. Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi heureux auparavant.

Elle prit les billets d'avion dans son sac et se leva. Elle avança. Le quatuor la regarda déchirer les papiers avant de jeter les morceaux en l'air. Les adolescentes se sourirent.

-Matsuri da ! Matsuri da ! Haha ! Sano !

Mais il enleva la main de Nakatsu de son épaule et partie, pas franchement emballé par la fête.

* * *

Ayumi et Setsu sortirent en courant du dortoir et allèrent voir Kaede qui allait partir avec sa valise.

-Kaede ! Si tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir, Nanba-sempai t'en voudra.  
-Soka, vilaine fille.  
-Si on se voit, ça sera plus difficile de se quitter.  
-Eh ? Tu veux dire...?  
-Je crois comprendre pourquoi vous voulez rester. Cet endroit donne tout son sens à l'appellation ikemen.  
-Kaede...  
-Oi, on ne reste pas que pour les ikemen...

Sano sortit de l'internat pour prendre l'air. Il s'étira un peu.

-Mais ce que j'ai fini par découvrir, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vraiment vous protéger.  
-Eh ?

La blonde courut à petit pas vers Izumi.

-Ne ! Pourquoi as-tu décidé de protéger Ayumi ?  
-*soupir* Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.  
-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Ayumi.  
-Eh ? Nani ? Demanda la jeune fille qui entendait rien de là où elle était.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ?  
-Qui sait...

* * *

**Mars 2008**

Tous les étudiant étaient réunis dans le réfectoire, sous un kotatsu géant.

-Kaede, ne ? Fit Nanba.  
-Ouais, cette fille. Cette somnambule. La prochaine fois que je la croise, je lui apprendrai à parler japonais correctement !  
-On a vu Nemizu et Hayazaka pendant notre voyage à Hinata, commença Sekime. Mais on n'a pas vu Kaede.  
-En parlant de ce voyage. C'était vraiment génial !  
-L'avion a fait un atterrissage d'urgence, commenta Gotenyama. On a dû marcher jusqu'à Hinata. **(2)**  
-On a mangé des tartes flambées...continua Kayashima.  
-On a fait du stop, ajouta Imamiya. On a été chassés par un loup.  
-On a mangé des tartes flambées...  
-On a finalement retrouver Hayazaka et Nemizu, dit Shijo.  
-Et fini par manger tartes flambées...  
-T'as mangé trop de tartes flambées, conclue Nakatsu. **(3)**  
-Mais on s'est vraiment amusé, dit Kyogo  
-Ah, c'est bientôt la fin pour moi.  
-Ah c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites après la cérémonie ? Demanda Nakao.  
-Je vais hérité du dojo.  
-Yo ! Maître !  
-Je rejoins la revue Takarazuka.  
-Eh ? Fit Shuichi.  
-Hé.  
-Je vais utiliser mon apparence comme une arme pour entrer à l'université !  
-OH !  
-Mais il faut être réaliste quand on parle de carrière, interrompit Taiki.  
-En effet, après la fin des cours, on sera plus capable de s'amuser autant tous les jours, confirma Sekime.  
-C'est faux. Peut importe les changements d'environnement, si tu fais de ton mieux, tu réussiras tout ce que tu veux. C'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour Hayazaka et Nemizu ?  
-So, so, affirma Masao.  
-C'est vrai...

Ils restèrent tous songeurs.

* * *

A Hinata, à la pension Hayazumi, Jinnai arrivait.

-Ohayo !  
-Ohayo ! Répondirent les parents.  
-Bien, Setsu ! Dépêche-toi de finir de manger, dit sa mère en amenant des assiettes à table.  
-Les pizza de maman sont les meilleurs, hein ? Setsu ?  
-Setsu...Tu crois vraiment nous tromper avec ça ?

Ce n'était pas Nemizu qui était assise à table, mais un mannequin avec sa photo dessus.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, confirma son frère.  
-C'est bien quand même, non ? Ne ?  
-Ça ne va pas ! S'énerva la mère. Setsu ! Où es-tu partie ?  
-Okasan !  
-Okasan ! Appela aussi le père.

Ils sortirent rattraper la mère de Setsu qui sautait dans le jardin comme pour attraper quelque chose dans le ciel.

* * *

Au lycée Osaka, la cérémonie de fin d'étude allait commencer. Sur une banderole était marqué: "Félicitations pour votre fin d'étude" avec les armories d'Osaka gakuen et de Blossom gakuen. Beaucoup de monde venait y assister. Dans le bureau de la principale, les trois chefs de dortoir portant l'habit du comité Sakura et Hibari lui faisaient face.

-Hanayashiki Hibari-san.  
-Hai.  
-Tennouji Megumi-kun.  
-Hai.  
-Nanba Minami-kun.  
-Hai.  
-Himejima Masao-kun.  
-Hai.  
-Vous avez construit de formidables fondations pour vos successeurs futurs. Non seulement vous-même, mais tout votre entourage s'est épanoui. Votre fleur n'a pas fini de s'épanouir. Continuer vos effort dans ce but. Félicitations pour votre fin d'étude.  
-Uss !  
-Tennouji Megumi-kun.  
-Hai !

La femme lui donna son diplôme. Dehors, les gens applaudirent les troisièmes années qui sortirent, leur diplôme en main. Hibari recevait une rose blanche de chacune de ses camarades de Blossom. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année.

_Flash back_.

La chorégraphie des Hibari Four. Hanayashiki avec son maquillage défait qui avait empêché les filles d'approcher Sano. Son Air date avec Sano au restaurant d'okonomiyaki. Quand elles avait suivit Komari. Quand elle avait perdu au concours de Mister Osaka. Quand elles étaient venues inspecter l'avancement des décors pour le concours.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Afin que les étudiants du lycée Osaka aient une vie scolaire heureuse, vous devez faire votre travail avec tout votre cœur et sincérité.  
-Hai !  
-Bien, pour la dernière fois...Hanayashiki Hibari with...  
-Hibari four !

Tout le monde applaudit. Chez le dortoir n°1, les karatéka étaient en larmes. Ils avaient aussi tous une rose blanche pour leur chef.

-Uss !

Lui aussi se remémora certains moments passés.

_Flash back_.

Tennouji frappa un karatéka avec son bâton parce qu'il ne savait pas. Lorsqu'ils étaient torse nu lors de la chasse au voleur de sous-vêtements. Le spectacle de Mister Osaka. Explication de comment tenir une batte. Quand ils ont montré leur abdos dehors pour qu'on vote pour eux. Lorsqu'il ont cru que le lycée allait fermer.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Chefs de dortoirs ! Félicitations ! Dit Mitsuomi en se retenant de sangloter.  
-Ah ! Lutter ! Lutter ! Lutter ! Scandèrent les karatékas. Ah ! Lutter ! Lutter ! Lutter !  
-Ne pleure pas, Daikokucho ! Je te le confie, dit Tennouji en lui donnant sa ceinture noire.  
-Hai...  
-Osaka gakuen dortoir n° 1 ! On est immortels ! Baby !  
-Baby !  
-Uss.

Du côté du dortoir n°3, tout le monde pleurait à chaudes larmes, même Himejima en prenant les fleurs qu'on lui donnait.

_Flash back_.

Masao qui se souvenait de ses échecs à participer au concours Mister Osaka lors d'une séance de spiritisme. Sa tête qui tournait sur elle-même lors de son passage au concours. La foudre qui le frappa quand ils cherchaient le trésor. La danse de Kuma-san lors du live. Quand une femme pris possession du corps d'Oscar.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Masao ! Criaient les étudiants.  
-M'appelez pas Masao !  
-Merci pour tout, dit Yao en s'approchant.  
-Je te confie...Ma plus précieuse...Cape...  
-Iee, c'est bon, laissez-la à mon casier.  
-Ah so ? Dortoir n° 3 !  
-Forever !

Au dortoir n°2, ils arrivaient à mieux contenir leur tristesse.

-Omedeto gozaimasu.  
-Omedeto gozaimasu, félicita Nakatsu.

_Flash back_.

Nanba faisait la fête avec les autres à l'annonce de la récompense du marathon. Nakatsu prit Minami dans ses bras sur la plage pour l'appeler "maître". Le live. Quand il a accidentellement embrassé Nakao au bal. Lorsqu'il a participé au défilé de mode en fille. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin trouvé une idée pour le live.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Félicitations, dit Saga en tendant une fleur aussi.

Sano donna la sienne sans un mot, mais le regard suffit.

-Omedeto gozaimasu, articula Sekime en sanglotant.  
-Hai sempai, tenta de dire joyeusement Nakao. Arigato gozaimashita...  
-Ne pleure pas, dit Nanba en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Nanba-sempai !

Mais Arata, Sekime et Saga se rajoutèrent au câlin.

-Ensuite...annonça Sawatari sur l'estrade. Ah mince. Que les trois chefs de dortoir et Hibari-san viennent sur scène.  
-Minna ! Merci !

Minami saisit le cordon qui devait ouvrir la boule au-dessus d'eux et tira, mais rien ne se passa.

-Eh ?

Il recommença, mais toujours rien. Quelqu'un klaxonna dans la cours et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Umeda qui sortait du bus et courait vers la scène.

-Faites place, faites place. Finalement, on arrive juste à temps.  
-Hai, confirma le sous-directeur.

Tout le monde regarda le bus et vit Akira qui en sortit.

-Salut !  
-Nanda ? C'est juste une trentenaire, râla Nanba.  
-Faut se méfier des trentenaires !

Tennouji rigola alors que Minami et Himejima eurent peur. En tirant sur la corde, la boule s'ouvrit et laissa tomber plein de pétale de fleurs de cerisier.

-OH !  
-Entre les rayons de lumière, chantait la chorale. Voyez les arbres de la montagne. Vous pouvez voler loin dans le ciel. Votre cœur tremble dans ce ciel sans limite. Les oiseaux qui volent sans contraintes ne se retourneront pas. Prenez courage dans vos ailes en parcourant ce ciel d'espoirs, confier vos rêves au ciel immense.  
-Ah ! S'écria Nanba.

Tout le monde se retourna. Il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le bus. Quelqu'un qui portait l'uniforme d'Osaka gakuen.

-Setsu.  
-Hayazaka.  
-Que font Hayazaka et Nemizu ici ? Demanda Sekime.  
-C'est grâce à la directrice, expliqua Umeda. Qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent ? Poussez-vous.

Il courut jusqu'au bus pour aller les chercher.

-Hayazaka ! Nemizu !

Elles descendirent et regardèrent devant elles: tout le monde avait leur regard sur elles. Ayumi respira profondément et Setsu posa sa main sur son épaule, puis elles avancèrent doucement. La plus part de leurs anciens camarades leur souriaient, ou bien étaient surpris. Elles les dépassèrent pour aller jusqu'au micro que leur donna Sawatari, devant l'estrade.

-Bien, continuons. Hayazaka Ayumi-kun, Nemizu Setsu-kun. Donnez aux élèves sortants votre message.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses devant le micro. Puis Setsu commença à parler.

-Geki desu ka ? Si vous avez l'énergie alors vous êtes capables de tout ! Vous pouvez même venir au lycée Osaka !  
-Parfois je trouve ça incroyable, les six mois qu'on a passé ici...Tellement de choses sont arrivées. Les dortoirs se combattent tous dès qu'il s'agit de compétition, mais quand il y a besoin, ils se soutiennent. Ils nous ont toujours aidées quand on en a eu besoin, même quand on a découvert que j'étais une fille, ils nous ont protégées jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
-Bien qu'ils nous aient renvoyée gentiment, je ne pensais jamais revenir au lycée Osaka, avec Ayu, parce que j'ai l'impression de vous avoir tous trahis. Je ne devrais pas d'être ici...  
-Baka. On s'en fout de ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! C'est votre école ! On est vos amis ! Pourquoi vous seriez ici sinon ?  
-C'est parce que...  
-Hm, hocha la tête de Setsu.  
-On vous aime tous !  
-Et bien, c'est une raison suffisante. Merci d'être venues.

Tout le monde souriait.

-Vous ! Profitez tous de ce moment ! Ouvrez les yeux avec fierté ! Ce sera notre dernier soutient pour vous.  
-Hai.

Les trois chefs les saluèrent.

* * *

Avant de partir, Ayumi alla voir Yao qui l'attendait. Elle tenait un paquet derrière son dos.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, ce sera les vacances de printemps, c'est ça ?  
-So. Tiens...  
-Merci. Pendant le voyage scolaire, je n'ai rien dit parce qu'il y avait tout le monde.  
-Hm ?  
-Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, je ne peux stopper mes sentiments.  
-Mais c'est...

_Flash back_.

Hayazaka était assise à son bureau et écrivait une lettre. Elle plia la feuille et la rangea dans la boîte où elle avait mis ses biscuits pour Yao.

_Fin du flash back_.

-Ma lettre...!  
-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, tu devras me le dire. Ayumi wa suki da. **(4)**  
-Eh ?  
-C'est ce que je ressens maintenant.  
-Yao...Ore mo.  
-Oi ! Matte ! Matte ! Les interrompit Nakatsu. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous embrasser ! Les lycéens doivent entretenir des relations pures, non ? Ayumi. Ton taxi est là.  
-Thank you. Mata ne.  
-Oh.  
-Nakatsu, mata na.  
-Oh.

Elle partie en courant. Hikaru et Shuichi la regardaient.

-Elle a dit "mata ne" pour toi, mais elle a dit "mata na" à moi...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es mesquin.  
-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quel visage souriant.  
-Elle l'a fait elle-même. Pas sucré, juste comme je l'aime.  
-J'en était sûr !  
-Eh ?  
-Encore rien pour moi ! Ah. Une soucoupe.  
-Hein ?  
-Hé ! Dit Nakatsu en piquant le paquet de Yao.  
-Oi !  
-Pas un geste ! Ce truc, tu y tiens, non ? Je vais le manger. Ensuite je beuglerai "c'est pas beau!"  
-Tu n'as pas intérêt parce que j'ai du l'aider à le faire.  
-Setsu.  
-Oups, je suis en retard, j'espère que le taxi va pas partir sans moi...

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais fit demi-tour et pointa son doigt sur Shuichi.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi parce que je ne supporte pas l'odeur du chocolat. Demo...Omae wa suki da. Désolé de ne pas avoir été honnête plus tôt. Mata ne !

Elle courut jusqu'au taxi où l'attendait son amie. Nakatsu la regarda, encore sous le choc de la surprise. Yao en profita pour approcher, mais le blond défit le ruban et ouvrit la boîte qui contenait un cœur en chocolat.

-I love...Hikaru, lut Shuichi. Kawai !

Il referma le couvercle et se prépara à le lancer car il n'avait rien eut.

-Ce truc...

Mais il s'arrêta en plein élan. Il regarda son camarade et sourit.

Les deux adolescentes couraient vers la pension.

-Taidaima !

Mais pas de réponse. Elles s'approchèrent d'un miroir du couloir et se regardèrent. Ayumi enleva une pétale de cerisier de ses cheveux et les deux jeunes filles sourirent en la regardant.

**Fin de l'épisode**

**(1)** Ça me fait bizarre que Sano dise ça...Mais bon, c'est pour rassurer Nakatsu.  
**(2)** J'aurai bien laisser "nager", mais bon, ce n'est pas possible.  
**(3)** Spécialité de la pension Hayazumi ;-)  
**(4)** Il a lu la lettre, mais n'a pas deviner que c'est une fille...Elle a pas du le marqué dedans.

Voilà, fini. Ch'uis triste que ce soit fini, mais bon après avoir passé autant de temps dessus, c'est normal, non ? Mais je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir fini quand même. J'aurai mit le temps, mais je ne regrette pas. Omedeto tanjoubi Ayumi. J'espère que ma fic t'aura plu.


End file.
